Code of a Devil-
by CarshaShion
Summary: What if Lelouch becomes connected to the Devil world? Where he discovers supernatural phenomena and more? A story on Lelouch's journey starting from his aim to complete the Requiem towards being a Devil.. P.S.( I may take random scenes from each season of both anime and oh, expect for an alternate ending or scenes that isn't present in both anime.
1. Chapter 1

1

 **Authors's Note :** Hi Guyz! It's my first time writing a fanfic so I hope that you will bear with me for a while and spare me from your harsh comments...(throws a peace sign ) Anyways, this fanfic is about Code Geass and High School DxD crossover and some of the characters may be a bit OOC and this first chapter is gonna have some slight MillyxLelouch as well as some CC and Lelouch moments.. Enjoy :D 3 3 3

* **The Invitation** *

"Okay! Class dismissed..." The teacher in _t_ he room shouted while she gets ready to pack her things. Several students were busy talking and some were rushing excitedly to go outside. It was finally recess time and Lelouch's classmates are eagerly waiting for this moment,unlike him who is dozing off and sleeping up to this time until... "Hey Lelouch, Wake up it's recess time you know!" a navy-haired teenager said. " Uh,huh? oh, sorry class was boring so I couldn't help myself". A sleepy Lelouch said as he was finally roused from sleep. " Tsk, Tsk. You've always been like that. Anyways, why don't we... " Rivalz, Lelouch Hey!". The navy friend was cut off when a cheerful blonde suddenly burst in the door, Shouting and waving her hand.

" Oh, hey Milly" Lelouch answered. " Lelouch., I came here to pick you up in order to discuss some important matter. Come with me to the office, Okay?" Milly said in a hurry. " Why? What's the rush? and besides I also have some things too... "This is really important." and with that, Milly grabbed Lelouch's hand and went out of the door. " See you Rivalz! Catch you Later, Kay! " Milly said as she rushed outside. Rivalz could do nothing but stare in amusement. His friend just disappeared and left him alone in the room.

"Wah, That was...Fast..." Rivalz managed to say.

Meanwhile:

" Hey Milly, Would you care to tell me what's going on?" Lelouch finally said.

" Just wait until we get to the office, okay? " Milly answered with a smile. Lelouch just rolled his eyes and continued walking. Then in a few seconds...

" Hey, Will you please let go of my hand? Its not like were lovers or anything." He grumpily said.

" And its not like I wanted to hold your hand earlier!" Milly protested but still tried to maintain herself.

" Then let go! "

" I told you were in a hurry..."

" I can walk by myself."

" You might run away like how you do every Gym Class."

" You know what, you make me want to do it right now!"

" So, you're gonna ditch Council Duties too?"

They were still arguing when Shirley opened the door, catching the sight of them holding each others' hands... **FIRMLY**.. (well, it appeared like that because of their quarrel a while ago XD )

" Uh,Eh...Am I disturbing something?" Shirley said while blushing a little although the disappointment in her voice can be clearly observed. Milly, knowing her friend's feeling instinctively let go of Lelouch's hand.

" What? Ha! Ha! no, of course not Shirley. Lulu here is being stubborn as usual so I have to drag him by force to bring him here." Milly said in a cheerful tone.

" Ahhh, I see. Ow, Hi there Lelouch," Shirley greeted with shyly. _Gosh I know its wrong of me to think of it that way. Now I feel awkward talking to them both._ " Hi there Shirley." Lelouch greeted with a charming smile causing Shirley to blush harder. " Yes, I almost forgot. Me and Lelouch need to talk about something important so would you mind leaving us alone for a moment dear?"

"Whoops! He he. Right, okay see you later." Shirley then left the Council office.

After Shirley left, Milly and Lelouch both seated themselves in the couch with documents on the table.

" So, What is this about again? "

Milly tossed a picture of a school that has somewhat similarities in Ashford Academy, only that is has an older look and different architectural style suited for a different race.

" Kuoh Academy. Located in a certain place in Japan and is an average school with fair population of school. Needless to say, It is composed mostly of Japanese students."

" I figured by how the school looks. And so, what are we gonna do about it? "

" A certain invitation came from one of the students in that school. Particularly they wanted to talk about political matters since stuff about Britannia and Japan is popular right now."

" And they want to invite a student for that matter? " Lelouch asked incredulously.

" A Britannian student to be exact. They want to test on how the different race with cope with each other.  
" Do they want a war or something? " Lelouch asked, remembering his war with Britannia

"No. As a matter of fact, they want to promote peace and harmony. That different races shouldn't be a boundary for relationships meaning that war doesn't necessarily prove anything. Only a number of casualties."

" What a nice thing to say but sometimes you need to make your hands dirty in order to change the world." Lelouch mumbled lowly to his self.

" You saying something Lelouch?"

" Nothing. I just thought that I would take them up on that offer." Lelouch answered with a smile.

" That's good to hear since you are the student they requested to come. " Milly replied with a grin.

" I figured that it would come to this. Now when will I go there, I have school schedule you know." Lelouch said with a smirk.

" Since you are so confident in that then it wouldn't trouble you that they requested for you tomorrow?"

" Oh I see, Tomorrow's the date then. What time? "

" You should probably come in the morning cuz who knows, you might have a long chat and end up going home late. "

" Yeah sounds nice. By the way, Whom shall I attend to? "

Milly once again tossed a picture but this time it is a picture of a certain woman.

" Rias Gremory. Head of the Occult Research Club in Kuoh Academy." She's the one who sent this invitation."

"Hmmm. She seems like the type who doesn't take interest in this stuff though." Lelouch remarked.

" Why don't you see for yourself? And hey won't you take this picture with you?" Milly asked as Lelouch was about to leave the room.

" No need. I can remember things pretty clearly making me a slacker in class." Lelouch replied and then went out of the office. The school bell rang after a few minutes indicating that recess time is over.

On the other Side,

 **Kuoh Academy** "

" Akeno, did you fix our schedule fot the student interview tomorrow? " Rias asked while sipping some tea.

" Yes, Buchou. I made sure that we will be free at that time and have no further interruptions."

"That's good to hear." Rias answered.

" By the way Buchou, since when did you decided to conduct this interview? I don't remember a certain time you took interest in this stuff. " Akeno curiously asked.

" Well, I received a call from my brother and particularly this was his plan from the start. He said that this will be useful to gather some information and since I didn't find any harm in this matter, I agreed to the idea."

" Ara, Ara. So it was Sirzechs Lucifer's idea huh? It must be very important then since and he personally requested this interview and also the interviewee itself."

" Oh I forgot. Who is our guest again?" Rias asked and this time looking at Akeno.

"Here, his name is Lelouch Lamperouge. A Britannian student from Ashford Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in Britannia and he is about the same year and age as us."

"Hmmm. So he is the student requested by onii-sama. But somehow, I think his appearance isn't suited for this stuff."

" Why don't we see for ourselves tomorrow?" And with that, the two ladies went back in doing their work.

 **Back To Ashford Academy:**

Classes were over and Lelouch decided to go home early in order to prepare some things. By the time he got home, he was welcomed by Sayoko who was smiling pleasantly as he opened the door.

" Good Evening, Young Master." Sayoko greeted.

" Good Evening too Sayoko. Is Nunnally doing fine today? "

" Yes,she is. In fact she is in her room right now and had just ate dinner."

" That's good to hear. Well then, I'll excuse myself."

Lelouch went to Nunnally's room and saw her listening to some music. She was wearing headphones and was happily singing to the tune of the song. Lelouch decided to take a knock eventhough the door is completely open.

" Huh, Onii-sama. Is that you?"

" Good Evening Nunnally. Its good to see your doing fine." Lelouch greeted with a smile.

"Onii-sama! I'm so happy you already arrived. But isn't it a bit early for you to come home today?"

" Well, I Have some stuff to settle today cuz I'll be leaving for another school tomorrow."

" You're leaving for another school? Then does that mean your gonna be far away and be gone for a couple of days? " Nunnally said with a frown.

" Don't worry. Its only for a day and I'm gonna make sure to come home as soon as it is finished." Lelouch said patting her sister's head.

" Then I'll prepare a delicious meal for you, Onii-sama! I'll ask Sayoko-san to help me prepare it tomorrow."

" I'll be looking forward to that then". Lelouch then helped Nunnally put her headphones back and went out of the room.

As soon as he got to his own room, several boxes of pizza were lying on the floor. Some of his items like books and some documents were all scattered on the floor. His clothes were hanging from his widely-opened closet and several laundry that needs to be folded. A perfect definition of an **ORGANIZED CHAOS**. Then suddenly, a green-haired figure popped out of the bed eating and holding aother box of pizza.

" Oh, Hey there Lelouch. You're home pretty early today." C.C. said while biting a slice of her pizza.

" Don't hey me! And why on earth is my room such a mess! "

" Stop Shouting. Your voice is irritating. And why would you ask me that question? your room is organized the same way before.

" No it is not! And at least the laundry should be organized by Sayoko. Not unless someone infiltrated my closet again." Lelouch said while glaring hard at C.C.

The witch just pretended to ignore him and proceeded on eating her pizza. Knowing that his anger would lead to nothing,Lelouch just left out a sigh and started cleaning his room.

He then went on his working table and prepared the documents for the interview.

" I.D.? check. Paperwork? check. School Uniform? Oh, I haven't prepared that.

He went to his closet and prepared his uniform and glanced at some outfit. He took it immediately and placed it on his bag along with the documents. ( nobody knows why Lelouch brought an extra outfit. He just picked it up out of whim)

Seeing Lelouch's commotion, C.C, asked after finishing her pizza.

" You going somewhere Lelouch? You look like your preparing fro a vacation or something. "

" Shut up. It has nothing to do with you." Lelouch stubbornly replied.

" Hmmph. " C.C. snorted.

She then thought of an idea to lure Lelouch to answer.

" Well, That doesn't really bother me. In fact I'll be glad since I can order all the pizza I want. Left alone have this room all for myself without having the trouble of a raven-head suddenly appearing and shouting out of nowhere." C.C. playfully said, teasing Lelouch.

" Don't you even dare." Lelouch said in a threatening tone. " I'll be only going out for a while to settle some interview and I'll be back before you could pleasure yourself with all your selfish habits."

" Oh I see. That's unfortunate then" C.C replied resting her head on the bed. _He can really be stupid when it comes to things like this. That's why its so fun teasing him._

Hours passed by and Lelouch decided to take a rest for tomorrow.

" Hey witch, scoot over I'm gonna sleep now "

" I've got here first so you go sleep on the floor."

" This is ** _my_** bed located in **_my_ ** room in the first place." Lelouch emphasized the My as he said those words.

" Since I got here first. I'm gonna give you the opportunity to sleep on the other side of the bed." C.C. replied, ignoring what Lelouch said earlier.

" Whatever" was all Lelouch could say as he settled on the other half of the bed. He was too tired to argue with C.C and he knows that the witch always win anyways. Moreover, he don't want to sleep in the floor. They soon fell asleep with their backs facing each other.

 **END OF FIRST CHAPTER**

 **A.N \- So that's it guyzzz... the end of first chapter. So what do you think? Do you want to continue or have the story the other way around? Anyways, I'm open for suggestions especially on who will the main pairings be and I'll gladly accept some requests except for LEMON contents..LOL... Seriously, I'm still not on the right age for that and maybe sometime on the near future..ahaha XD... Well, See you again on the next chapter and have a good time minna 3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Author's note** : Here it is guyz.. Chapter 2 of the story Code of a devil.. This time it will center on Lelouch's arrival to Kuoh Academy and many more :)

 ***The Arrival***

" Ughhh... This light is so...damn..irritating." Lelouch said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned softly. He glanced at the clock on his table and noticed the time. " Oh its 7:30 A.M. " Lelouch said in a sleepy tone. **_7:30_ _A.M... 7:30 A.M... 7:30 A.M..._** The time kept running on hid head then suddenly,

"Wahh! It's freaking 7:30 A.M. already! I'm supposed to arrive at school in exactly 8. Now I get to have that long sermon of that blonde again." Lelouch shouted in panic as he remembered the time he got late of a certain appointment where Milly gave him a sermon that lasted for 2 hours! Damn, Lelouch nearly wanted to die at that time cuz the blonde president's voice is really really really irritating. His eardrums are badly damaged at that time and gosh, the woman won't just shut up.

"You're so noisy and to think that it is still early in the morning." C.C. said as she went inside of the room and as usual, eating a box of pizza.

" What do you mean early? It's freaking late already! Look its now 7:30 A.M.! "

"And?" C.C. replied raising an eyebrow.

" I'm supposed to leave at 8 A.M." Lelouch answered with frustration.

"What relation do I have with that? It's not like I have anything to do with that matter." C.C. replied in a sarcastic tone. Giving back the words that Lelouch said to her last night.

"Grrrr... You witch." Lelouch mumbled angrily and stomped out of the room leaving C.C. chuckling to herself.

 _" **Silly Child"**_ She thought in her mind.

Lelouch hurriedly took a bath and finished in 10 minutes. He quickly dressed up in his uniform and grabbed his bag which he prepared last night. " Its a good thing I prepared this beforehand." he thought. Lelouch went downstairs and saw Sayoko together with Nunnally in the table. They were about to take their breakfast when they saw and heard him coming down.

" Good morning, Young Master."

"Good morning, Onii-sama "

"Good Morning to you both." Lelouch greeted back with a smile.

" Won't you spend breakfast with us, Onii-sama?" Nunnally asked with delight.

" I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down on that, Nunnally. I'm in a hurry and have to catch up on time." Lelouch answered sadly.

" Then won't you at least take some of these pastry I prepared Young Master? You can eat it on your way school." Sayoko suggested.

" Thank You, Sayoko. Guess I'll just do that for now." Lelouch replied and took a handful of bread which Sayoko prepared.

"I'll be a little late in coming home tonight so please take care of Nunnally and the house for me, Sayoko-san."

" Don't worry Young Master, I will "

"Well then, I'll take my leave for now." Lelouch kissed Nunnally's forehead and waved goodbye.

"Bye 'll prepare dinner for you, okay?"

"I'll try to catch up on that" Lelouch replied.

Lelouch arrived at school on nearly the exact time. He was close to 8 A.M. and knowing that he is a talent when it comes to Stamina Endurance,got tired and looked pretty exhausted when he arrived at the academy. He went directly to the Student Council Office and when he opened the door, everyone was gathered in the room including Shirley and the other members.

"Lelouch, Buddy where have you been? You look like you came from a very tiring trip." Rivalz exclaimed.

" Indeed, I am." Lelouch answered back with a grin.

" So you're going to another school, huh?" Suzaku asked sweetly.

"Yes,It appears so...Wait,how did you know?" Lelouch suddenly replied.

This time, Shirley was the one to answer.

"It has something to do with that invitation right? Where you got to be interviewed by one of the sudents in there. President Milly told us a while ago and that's why we are all gathered here."

"Ahh,I see. But I see no reason why President Milly have to announce this to the whole members since she discussed the matter to me privately when no one was around." Lelouch said as he glared at the smiling blonde who is busy reading some documents.

" Why do you ask, Lelouch? Of course the others have to know since you are the Vice-Prez of the Student Council in this school." Milly answered with innocence.

 ** _"If I known that it would come to this then Maybe I should'nt have go with you when I was sleeping peacefully in class. Now you're acting all innocent and carefree..._ ** Lelouch thought in his head.

His silent reaction can be observed from his grumpy face and the others were laughing nervously,sensing the tension around them. Shirley decided to break the tension by sharing her realization.

" Uh,eh.. I think that Prez Milly's announcement was useful Lulu cuz you know, I now understand why some strangers asked for a certain picture of yours yesterday... When I was doing my homework." Shirley said nervously.

"Huh? Picture, for what?" Lelouch curiously asked.

" Ah, That must be from Kuoh Academy then. Grandpa told me about the invitation beforehand and that's why I asked Shirley to give your picture whenever someone asks for it." Milly Cheerfully Said.

" Yeah,That's...right. I certainly gave...a picture." Shirley added.

" You okay Shirley? You look kinda pale." Suzaku asked concerned.

" Yes, I'm completely fine.. Thank you."

"Well, since everyone is now informed,Then its time we send off Lulu outside. The car is waiting at the gate and we'll just say goodbye to him there." Milly invited.

"You don't have to do that, I can go off alone." Lelouch said in his usual blank expression.

"Nah, don't be shy Lelouch. You know what friends are for." Rivalz exclaimed.

" True, True." Suzaku agrees.

"You guyz..." Lelouch remarked.

He then went off first followed by Rivalz and Suzaku with Shirley and Milley following behind them. The group accompanied Lelouch until he reached outside and went back to school after saying goodbye. Milly stayed behind to tell Lelouch some reminders before he proceeds to Kuoh Academy. Lelouch was also able to clarify some questions he wanted to ask from the start.

" Do you think this invitation has something to do with my true identity?" Lelouch seriously asked.

" I think not. There is a little chance that someone from a distant school like Kuoh will ever know of you being a royalty. Besides, It's not like they can use that against you since they aren't afflicted with the Britannian and Japanese Wars recently." Milly answered.

" I hope so. Its just that it puzzles me on why they chose me personally out of many students out there." just

"Well, It just shows how popular you are Lulu! the ever-so-handsome Vice Prez of Ashford Academy." Milly said in a playful tone.

"Cut the joke. I'm off." Lelouch said as he went inside of the car.

"Take Care! Ciao! " Milly replied waving her hand to the speeding car.

 **Kuoh Academy:**

Lelouch arrived at the academy and it was at least a 5 hour travel from their place. Luckily, their car was fast enough so they arrived an hour earlier of the minimum time. It was lunch hour at the Academy and several students can be seen walking and strolling around the ground. Some were even playing sports and chatting happily on the far side of the campus.

" **Hmm. Somehow, this atmosphere is the same as the one at Ashford Academy.** " Lelouch thought.

He glanced at the surroundings a few times before he stepped out of the car. He immediately went inside the academy earning him a lot of stares and usually screams from the female students.

 **"Kyahhh! He is so handsome! 3 3 3** " one of the female students squeeled.

" He looks like a foreigner, You think he's living here somewhere?" another grouped talked.

" He is so.. Damn hot. Think he have a girlfriend?" One girl from another side asked.

Lelouch was used to this commotion even in the past. It sometimes come to the point where he gets really annoyed and would just want to hide his face or draw funny things around it. If there were many fan girls and fan clubs at Ashford Academy then this time he was sure that this will triple the amount of fans he has at Ashford. Mainly because he is a stranger and seem new to them.

" Wonder what brought him here..maybe his girlfriend studies here or something?" a male student asked.

" Why does he look so hot even though he isn't muscular? " Another male sudent asked whose body presume those of an athlete.

 **Kyahh! My Prince**! A male student squeeled like a fan girl causing some of them to rush over him.

" Fix yourself, Ryu! You shouldn't be going over this!

" All our yaoi remedies will go to waste !" His friends exclaimed.

 _" **WHAT THE HELL** "_ was Lelouch could think after witnessing all the students.

" What's going on around there? Rias asked after looking out of the window.

" I think a visitor just came around, Buchou." Akeno replied.

Then in a moment, Koneko,the rook of Rias peerage came inside of the room holding a piece of sandwich.

" Oh, Hi there Koneko. Just finished taking your lunch?" Rias asked the silver-haired girl.

Koneko nodded then in a few seconds, exclaimed...

" Attractive, that student is."

"Ara,ara, attractive huh? You mean that visitor out there?"

Koneko nodded then continued on eating her sandwich.

" Buchou, that can't happen to be our interviewee isn't it?" Akeno asked glancing at Rias.

"Hmmmm.. It can't be. I'm pretty sure he won't cause that much of a commotion." Rias blankly replied.

 **Meanwhile,**

" Wow.. I didn't expect this school to be this huge seeing the architectural style. Guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Lelouch mumbled.

He went to the far side of the academy grounds and saw a trio of male students chatting along a tree shade. They seem whispering and grumbling about something based on their actions.

" Who dares steal all the girls form our sight?" Motohoma asked.

" Ow, Man." was all Issei could utter. The pawn of Rias peerage.

"Just when we are about to witness our prized treasure! " Matsuda Exlaimed.

 _" **Maybe I'll just ask them for directions**_ **.** "Lelouch thought. He approached the trio and saw them looking back. He waved at them but was taken a back when they turned their backs against him.

" Shit, That's the hottie who stole all of the girl's attention!" Motohoma said.

"Really? that's the guy?" Issei nervously asked.

"Well, he looks pretty handsome though.." Matsuda Added.

"Are we just gonna let him get away with this?" Motohoma encouraged.

"Hell No! For the Sake of Breasts, For the sake of Breasts!" the trio cheered.

"Um..Excuse me?" Lelouch asked. The trio suddenly faced the raven-head and gulped nervously, sweating a little.

"Mind If I ask you...

 **"YOU DAMN TRAITOR STEALING ALL OF OUR SHOW!** " Motohoma shouted, giving all his best to deliver the words correctly.

" Huh? What?" Lelouch asked completely confused.

 **"HOW DARE YOU STEP INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S HAREM DREAM!"** Issei backed up.

"Your what?" Lelouch once again asked but this time bewildered.

" **IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU'VE GOT HANDSOME LOOKS THEN YOU'LL JUST SHOW OFF WHENEVER YOU CAN!"** Matsuda expressed his thoughts.

" What? I just wanna ask for directions...

 **"DIRECTIONS? AFTER YOU'VE GOT THE GUTS TO STEAL OUR SHOW, NOW YOU EVEN WANNA ASK FOR DIRECTIONS ON HOW TO FULLY GET THOSE GIRLS FOR YOURSELF?!"**

 _" **What's up with these guyz? They're driving me crazy!** "_ Lelouch inwardly thought. He was really tempted to use his Geass on them to make them be Freaking Lost but Patience told him to hold on and he relied on that little patience.

"Listen guyz.. I'm not doing anything, not wanting to build a harem and definitely not going after your girls!" Lelouch shouted.

"Then why is the commotion...

"Look its not my fault that it has gotten to this but won't you pity me for having to go through all this trouble? The screams, The irritating voices, Your accusations.. when I am but a total stranger to this school? Lelouch asked with sad eyes and in a dramatic tone.

The trio then burst into tears, touched by the raven-heads speech.

"Ow, Motohoma we've been cruel to this poor guy." Issei said crying like a baby.

"Yeah, we didn't hear his side first and even went on accusing him eventhough he is new to this school." Matsuda remarked.

"Hu! Hu! Hu! I'm sorry ok? But that is not accusation because it is all true but yeah, I'm at fault..We're all at fault!" Motohoma Said While crying nonstop.

They cried their hearts out and then faced Lelouch..

"Uh.. Buddy, Look were sorry for what we said earlier... its wrong of us to say." Issei said shyly.

 _" **It really is you idiots** "_ Lelouch thought. "He he. Its fine." Lelouch said with a fake smile.

"Since it is very embarrassing for you, We'll just help you on your problem." Issei cheerfully said which was approved by his 2 friends.

"Then, will you mind taking me to the Occult Research Club?" Lelouch asked.

"The What?" Issei gaped in surprise upon hearing Lelouch's destination... cuz who knows, what he might bring to his harem, Right?

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **A.N.-** **Yayyy, Finally chap. 2 is finished.. It took me almost 2 hours to encode this fanfic cuz you know, I'm not really a skilled typer... I'm glad It was finished so I can now sleep.. Its already 1:38 A.M. in our country and I struggled to stay awake just to write this chapter...Anyways, Hope you like this continuation and stay tuned for more chapters to come..(yawns) Oyasuminasai and Good Mooooooooorningggg Minna 3**

.


	3. Chapter 3: Emperor and The King

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 is here and probably the continuation of the time Lelouch arrived at the academy..And also the awaited Interview is finally gonna take place... Enjoy :)

 *** Emperor and the King***

"The what?" Issei once again asked in surprise upon hearing Lelouch's words.

"Umm, The Occult Research Club.. If you may?" Lelouch said confirming his request.

"Well that's great dude! Since Issei here is a member of that club." The other 2 friends exclaimed.

"Woah,really? what a coincidence then." Lelouch said looking at Issei. " So I'm sure you can definitely accompany me there, right?'

"Uh.. ." Issei answered slowly unsure of what to say.

 ** _What business does this guy have with the club? He can't possibly be the boyfriend of Akeno or perhaps_ _Buchou?...No! that can't be!_** Issei thought in his mind.

" Then we'll just go ahead of you Issei" his other friends said.

They departed in a few moments leaving Issei and Lelouch behind. Minutes after, the remaing teens proceeded to their destination. As they walk through the campus, Issei could feel the awkward atmosphere around them and could do nothing but keep his mouth shut. Lelouch decided to break the silence by starting the conversation.

"Well,yeah. I forgot. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, nice to meet you" he greeted offering a handshake to Issei. The brown-haired teenager accepted his hand and also introduced himself.

"Issei Hyodo, I'm a second year student and as you heard earlier, I'm currently joined in the Occult Research Club." he answered smiling the best he could. " Your surname sounds foreign. You can't possibly be a Japanese right?"

"Yes. I am of Britannian Nationality to be exact." Lelouch replied.

Issei once again acted nervously and several things kept running on his mind.

 ** _Damn,so he's a Britannian. Well, that can be seen based on his aura and looks but now I'm completely convinced that there's a high chance he can be the boyfriend of Akeno or Rias. What am I gonna do now if he really is the boyfriend or worst Fiancee... I can't blame him if he's with Akeno but with Rias... No! I can't take it! My harem dream is ruined!_**

Issei thought ruffling his hair uneasily. " Is there a problem?" Lelouch curiously asked.

"Oh nothing. By the way, are you here to come see your girlfriend or something?" Issei replied

 ** _Ow, I hope its not Rias he is seeing._**

"What? Girlfriend? of course not. I'm here to settle some interview with someone. To your Club President exactly" Lelouch answered disregarding the Girlfriend Idea.

"Really? an interview? I see." Issei said as he was relieved from his worries.

Phew, so he is not hitting on Akeno or Rias. That's good to hear.

"It must be important then, knowing that you travelled far enough just to come to our school."

"Yeah, kind of" Lelouch uttered.

They finally reached the entrance of the club and Issei offered to enter first in order to inform Lelouch's arrival to his clubmates.

"Yo, Lelouch. I'm gonna inform them of your visit alright? Just wait here and I'll be back in a few second."

"Sure thing and Thanks by the way"

Issei went inside the clubroom and all of the members were settled in the area including Koneko sitting on the couch, Kiba standing in a corner, Akeno preparing some things and Rias sitting on her table.

"Hi guys, and Good Afternon Buchou" Issei greeted waving his hand.

The other members greeted him back and Rias looked up to him displaying a smile.

"Nice to see you Issei. Do you need anything?" Rias asked while tackling some Documents.

"Yeah, seems so. I have a friend who wants to talk to you" Issei answered.

"Friend? well then, ask him to come."

Issei hurriedly went out and motioned Lelouch to come inside. He accompanied him as they walk through the clubroom and introduced him to Rias.

"Here he is Buchou, my friend Lelouch." Issei happily said.

"Ara,ara, who do we have here? Your friend is quite handsome Issei" Akeno remarked with a grin.

"Attractive" Koneko uttered on the couch.

" You must be that visitor earlier right?" Kiba curiously asked

"I'm afraid I am. Sorry for the commotion a while ago." Lelouch replied in his monotone voice.

"That's quite modest of you and don't worry, It's not your fault to begin with." Akeno smirked.

Rias finally spoke up and looked at Lelouch.

"So, Issei here said that you wanted to talk about something. How may we help you?" Rias aked while observing the raven-head teenager in front of her.

 ** _Gosh, she might be a beauty but guess her memory isn't in par with that._** Lelouch thought then replied

"Ahem. To begin, let me properly introduce myself. I am Lelouch Lamperouge and I came here from Ashford Academy to comply with the invitation given to me by one of the students in here.

 ** _"Can't believe she forgot about the interview when she is the one who requested for this crap in the first place."_**

Rias was a bit shock but still maintained her calm posture.

"Lelouch Lamperouge? Yeah, sorry I forgot. You're the Britannian student we asked for this interview."

 ** _"I can't believe he is the interviewee. He looked really different from the picture and now we set up a bad_ **_**impression looking like we forgot our appointment**."_ Rias thought. She glanced at Akeno who was also a bit surprised.

"That's okay, we all forget sometimes especially when we are in a busy state like this club of yours." Lelouch replied but inside he was clearly disappointed. Kiba and Koneko thinks of Lelouch's response coming from a good person and Akeno was just thankful for his understanding. Issei was on the corner grinning widely and inside he was thinking, _" He really is a good guy, that's my friend!"_

"Oh yeah, please take a seat" Rias motioned Lelouch to sit down and gave a signal to Akeno to prepare some drinks.

"Thank you" Lelouch said as he sitted himself on the chair facing Rias.

"To begin the interview, let me introduce myself first. I...

"There's no need President Gremory, I already knew some of your basic information when I was informed of this interview." Lelouch continued.

"Oh, Then just call me Rias. I'm pretty sure that first name basis is common in Britannian schools,right?"

Lelouch just nodded then Akeno came bringing some tray of juice and some snacks.

"Ara,ara. Here, have a drink and some snacks." Akeno said while placing the glass and plate.

"Thank You" Lelouch muttered earning him a grin from Akeno.

"I'm sorry once again for the misunderstanding earlier. We were just a bit confused on the appearane or how the interviewee looks." Rias said shyly

"Confused?" Lelouch replied while taking a glass of juice from the tray.

"You see..." Rias then tossed a picture of a teenager who was on the same age as Lelouch. It revealed a familiar figure who is a navy-haired Britannian student posing a peace sign.

"We thought that he looks like this."

Lelouch choked on the juice he was sipping and coughed many times before he could speak normally.

 _ **"What the... Rivalz? This must be what Shirley meant in the Student Council."**_ Lelouch thought in his head.

"Lelouch, Buddy are you alright? Can you still breathe? " A concerned Issei said rushing over him.

Kiba and Koneko stared in shock while Akeno giggled mischievously.

"I...I'm...all..right.." Lelouch slowly said. Rias was relieved hearing that then proceeded to talk.

"And so, that's the situation. Maybe there was a little mistake on the information making us all unaware."

 _" **There really is.. That Shirley."**_ **Lelouch thought.**

 **"** Okay, since all interruptions were now cleared, I shall now proceed with the interview." Rias said while holding a piece of what appears to be a questionnaire. The other club members were also excited and seated themselves in the different corners of the room.

"Then, Mr. Lamperouge. I assume that you are aware of the current situation between Britannia and Japan.

Being a student of one race, what can you say about this matter?"

 **"I AM DEEPLY SADDENED BETWEEN THE ON-GOING CONFLICT OF THE 2 COUNTRIES. I EVEN HOPE THAT THEY WOULD JUST STOP FIGHTING AND COOPERATE WITH EACH OTHER. HOWEVER, ONE COUNTRY SEEMS TO PRIORITIZE POWER OVER SYMPATHY AND I AM ASHAMED TO SAY THAT IT IS BRITANNIA, MY NATIONALITY ITSELF. IF THEY WOULD JUST STOP COLONIZING OTHER CIUNTRIES AND BE CONTENTED OF THE GREAT POWER THEY HAVE AT HAND, I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SHOUT MY ORIGIN TO THE WOLRD.**

There was a long pause after Lelouch said those words. Clearly because they were amazed on the Raven head's answer. Kiba and Koneko were staring in amusement while Akeno was lost at words. Issei was grinning widely than before and Rias was speechless, absorbed in Lelouch's eyes.

"Uh,um..That's good and for the next question" Rias continued with a slight blush on her face.

"Since you dislike the action of Britannia towards Japan,then I can conclude that you favor the opposite side. Am i correct?"

 **" I SHALL FAVOR NO COUNTRIES BECAUSE I BELIEVE THAT THE RIGHT DECISION AND OUTCOME SHALL ALWAYS BE CONSIDERED FIRST. BRITANNIA'S MOVE TOWARDS JAPAN IS CLEARLY AN ACT VIOLATING THE RIGHTS OF EVERY HUMAN BEING WHERE THEY ABUSE POWER AND MAKE THE WEAK SUFFER THE WAY IT PLEASES THEM. THIS ATTITUDE IS CLEARLY AGAINST MY WILL MAKING ME HAVE A SLIGHT HATE TOWARDS MY OWN COUNTRY AND A HOPE FOR CHANGE. FURTHERMORE, IF JAPAN ALSO CHOOSES TO POSSESS THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOUR AND MINDSET, I SHALL HAVE NO DOUBTS IN OPPOSING THEIR BELIEF MAKING ME HAVE NO SIDE TO FAVOR UPON."**

Another long pause. This time, their mouth was almost opened. The way Lelouch answered those questions, it seemed ROYALTY to them. ( wew, If only they know..right?) Rias couldn't help but utter,"Wow"

Lelouch heard the faint expression and thanked the red-head for her compliment. Rias then went back to her senses and continued the interview.

"Based on your answer,I can say that you clearly dislike the suppression of the weak, Mr. Lamperouge."

"Yes. I believe that you shouldn't abuse others just because you have power. Instead, you should be thankful of that and appreciate your position." Lelouch replied.

Rias was even more amazed and asked further question.

"So what if, Mr. Lamperouge. When you have to do something against your will in order to acquire a favorable change. Will you still do it or not?"

"I suppose that I will continue to finish it because if in the end, it will bring good changes, then it is just necessary to sacrifice in order to gain something in return. After all, I'm a man who looks forward to the outcome rather than the means on completing it and the method on how it is achieved." Lelouch answered remembering the deeds he had done in the past.

"Oh, I see" Rias said smiling. Then I believe that I already acquired all the information I need through this interview. Thank you, Mr. Lamperouge." She offered a handshake to which Lelouch accepted.

"It's also my pleasure, Miss... Rias." Lelouch responded remembering that he should call the president her first name.

"Since you came all the way here, why don't you have a tour around the academy? we'll be glad to accompany you." Rias invited.

"Sure,no problem." Lelouch said.

The group then went out of the club room and had a tour around the academy grounds.

 **On the other side"**

A certain blue-haired teenager caught the sight of the group walking around the campus and asked her companion.

"Hey, that's Rias and her peerage right? That boy with them definitely comes from another school"

"Yes, President Sona and he seems to be the cause of the commotion a few hours ago." the other girl replied.

"Hmmm. He appears to be foreign. Do you know what nationality he is?" Sona once again asked.

"From what I heard earlier, he appears to be a Britannian student, President Sona"

 _ **"** **Britannian huh? I wonder what Rias is up to.**_ Sona thought to herself.

After a few hours, the group finished touring the academy as well as having a chat with Lelouch. They then accompanied him to his car to send him goodbye and went back to their own club room afterwards.

By the time it got evening, Rias was on her room working on the Documents for the interview earlier when suddenly, she received a call from her brother.

 **"Yes, onii-sama? Yeah, I've finished the interview already. What are you talking about? Huh?... ok,ok. I won't deny it. He seems interesting, happy? Yeah, he arrived at lunch hour.**

 **Then in a few seconds,**

 **"WHAT? YOU'RE PLANNING TO DO THAT?!"**

 **Rias screamed in shock as she heard what her brother plans to do.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **A.N.-** **yayy.. the chapter is finished at last.. I managed to survive another typing session cuz I am rather slow in doing so.. (lol). Anyways, what do you think? Any ideas on what Sirzechs plans to do? hehe.. The answer will be revealed on the next chapter so stay tuned and have a good day minna :D 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Code SIR

**Author's Note:** Dun du Du duunnnnn :D ... Chapter 4 is here and the plan that Lies ahead of Lelouch will begin now. Enjoy (winks)

 ***Code S.I.R.***

 **(Special Important Request)**

It was around 9 P.M. when Lelouch arrived at the house. He was greeted by Sayoko as usual and welcomed him with a warm smile.

"Good Evening, Young Master"

"Good Evening too." Lelouch replied. " Is Nunnally still awake?"

"Unfortunately, she already fell asleep, Young Master." Sayoko reported sadly. "However, she prepared a dinner for you on the table."

" I see that must be her welcoming dish then." Lelouch said then went to the table and saw a pasta together with nuggets on the right side. It was festooned with many spices and was seasoned in heart-shaped sauce.

"Hmmm. Looks delicious." said a smiling Lelouch as he proceeded on eating his awaited meal.

After he finished eating, he went to his room and strangely enough, his room is organized. There were no pizza boxes on the floor, hanging clothes or crumpled paper. Lelouch finds this suspicious and was immediately on high alert knowing what that witch might be up to.

 **"** _ **She's definitely preparing something funny.** **Guess she's mad I brought my credit card with me today."**_ Lelouch thought as he carefully scanned the room. There was nothing suspicious at all and this made Lelouch wonder what's going on. C.C. should have prepared something at this moment making him despair and suffer the way she wants.

 ** _"Well, Guess I'm lucky today."_**

Lelouch sighed and changed his school uniform with his pajamas. He proceeded to his bed and was about to lie down when he noticed that the bed appeared bulky. He removed the covers and a sleeping C.C. caught his attention. She was sleeping peacefully and looks very cute which made Lelouch blush a little.

 ** _"Ahh, I see. She was asleep...already."_** He thought.

Lelouch gently shoved C.C. to the other side of the bed and lay down on the other half. Minutes after, he fell asleep. The raven-head has definitely no idea on what awaits him the other day.

The next morning:

 **CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!...**

...ugh...

 **(swallow) MUNCH.. MUNCH..MUNCH..**

...Grrrr...

 **(swallow) CRUNCH.. CRUNCH.. CRUNCH..**

...Ahhh...

 **MUNCH (swallow) MUNCH!...**

"Stop that!" Lelouch shouted as he was awoke from his sleep. C.C. just blinked at him and continued on eating her pizza.

"You witch... Your irritating sound when eating has woke me up!"

"And so?" C.C. blankly replied.

"You just wanna take revenge, don't you?"

"And why would I do that?" The witch replied with an innocent face.

"Tsk. You know what I mean."

Lelouch then stood up and saw the room covered with pizza boxes and it's number was 2x greater than usual. The raven-head don't need to wonder why,cuz he clearly knows the reason.

"Hey witch, my credit card's missing."

" I don't know what you're talking about."

"I swear it was just here in my pocket last night."

(Blinks) "That was last night you know."

" You probably stole it, don't you?"

" Te hee, So I'm a thief now?" C.C. replied with a smirk on her face.

" Pretty much, a sly one" Lelouch remarked.

The witch just kept up with her poker face and resumed on eating her pizza. It was Saturday of the week and there were no classes making Lelouch have a spare time at the moment. Days like this meant a break for him or either a chance to meet with the Black Knights and discuss some strategic plans in terms of defeating Britannia.

" So, You have any appointments today?" C.C. asked

"Hmmm. Not really. Today is a Day-off for me so I can enjoy and relax for the meantime. I might as well go to the Black Knights Headquarters to settle future plans there."

"Oh, so the Invincible and Almighty Zero do knows how to have some fun, eh?" the witch said in a teasing tone.

"You're one to talk. You pizza-hungry sly immortal witch." Lelouch replied in his dominating 'ZERO' tone.

"Then that just makes us equal cuz you're my warlock,remember?" C.C. added forming a smirk on her face.

"Whatever, witch." Lelouch replied and changed on some proper clothes.

He went downstairs and saw Sayoko together with Nunnally having breakfast on the immediately approached them and greeted warmly.

"Good Morning Nunnally and Sayoko."

Both of them greeted back and invited him to take breakfast with them.

Lelouch seated himself next to Nunnally and satisfied himself with the food before him. He took every bite of his meal with pleasure, joy written all over his face.

"Mmm. The food tastes great, Sayoko" Lelouch said with a smile.

"I'm glad, Young Master. Thank You"

"You seem to be happy onii-sama. I guess something good happened on your trip." Nunnally cheerfully said.

"Nothing really. I'm just glad I get to spend time with you."

"Yeah,about the trip, Young Master. How did it go?"

"It went fine although there were little interruptions."

"Interruptions? You mean there were problems you encountered?" Nunnally said with a slight worry in her voice.

"Daijobu. It isn't a big deal and I managed to solve it anyway " Lelouch answered in a reassuring voice.

"Yokatta. Then onii-sama, you're free today right?"

"Guess I am"

"Then why don't we visit the park today? It'll be fun especially with you and Sayoko-san around."

"Sounds great. I'll gladly go."

The three continued on having their breakfast afterwards and conversations all way through.

 **Meanwhile:**

The blonde president of Ashford Academy was busy working on some documents despite having no classes. She was called by the headmaster or basically her Grandpa, to inform some urgent matter involving the interview.

"Can't believe this stuff is gonna happen." Milly said while working on some school papers.

 ** _" I just hope that Lelouch would be considerate of this sudden announcement."_** Milly thought.

 **Back to Lelouch's POV:**

 ** _I'm glad that we got to spend times like this. It's very rare for us to have a peaceful and relaxing moment especially in our current position and all the tragic things that we had gone through. That's why Nunnally, I'm gonna do my best to make this world a gentler place for you just to make sure that you'll be safe and be free from the struggle and worries that you may encounter in the future. I'm gonna change this world for you and make the crooked paths straight for you to embark on._**

Lelouch was cut off by his thoughts when he heard Nunnally's voice constantly reaching up to him.

"Onii-sama! Tha air feels so refreshing in here." Nunnally shouted.

"(smiles) That's great! Just enjoy yourself and have fun in there." Lelouch shouted back.

Nunnally nodded then continued to feel the cool air touching both her arms and her face when suddenly...

Lelouch's phone rang making the raven-head curious and answer it right away.

"Hello? Oh, Rivalz..What's up? An emergency? But can't that wait until tom... Ok,ok. I got it. I'll head there right away."

"Was that a call from the school, Onii-sama?" Nunnally asked approaching Lelouch.

"Yes. It's from Rivalz,actually. He said that I need to go into the Academy immediately." Lelouch said sadly.

"Then it can't be helped. Since it is important, you need to go there onii-sama."

"But..."

"It's okay. We can still go out another time. Right, Sayoko-san?"

"Hai. So Young Master, please attend to your call and head to the Academy."

Lelouch smiled weakly and faced the both of them.

"Well, I'll be going then."

"Hm. Bye onii-sama." Nunnally said waving goobye to Lelouch together with Sayoko.

Ashford Academy:

Lelouch arrived at the academy and found that all the council members were present and gathered around at the office. They were talking about something when they noticed Lelouch enter the room.

"Yo,Lelouch is now here,Prez." Rivalz said informing Milly.

" Oh, that's good. Hi Lelouch" The blonde greeted in her usual attitude.

"What's up with the sudden call?" Lelouch asked bluntly.

"Well...You see, It's about the interview... They seem to have requested another demand from our school." Milly said in a slow manner.

"That interview again? Aren't we done with that already? Why, what's the problem?" Lelouch asked.

"Umm... yeah.." Milly continued looking at the other members who were also nervous.

" The request involves you, Lelouch."

"Huh? Me, why?"

"Grandpa told me about it...and...the thing is...They want you to **TRANSFER.**

Silence filled the room. There was great peace enveloping it for everyone was unsure of what to say..More or less, they just keep their mouth shut. Until...

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?" Lelouch screamed upon hearing the request.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A.N**.- And that's it.. The 4th chap.. Sorry for taking so long guyzz.. I was occupied recently watching another Anime and It's good... the feels though..huhuhu :( Anyways, Sirzech's first motive was now revealed and what can be his other deep intentions,right? Tune in for more chapters and especially the next one which involves the start of Lelouch's journey in Kuoh Academy.. Until then, See you next time and have a good day..Minna :D (P.S. I won't type heart sign anymore cuz it will only let the number remain making it look stupid 0_0


	5. Chapter 5:Welcoming The Prince

**Author's note :** Chapter 5 here! this follows the previous chapter when Lelouch and the others heard the announcement. Find out how Our raven-hero cope with the sudden truth... Enjoy :)

 ***Welcoming the Prince***

"WHAAATT?" Lelouch screamed. Shocked of what Milly said. The other members shrieked involuntarily, surprised on hearing Lelouch's scream.

"Lelouch, Buddy... You scared the cool out of me" Rivalz said.

"Eto..." Shirley uttered.

"Wahh, I can't blame you Lelouch." Suzaku said lowly.

"Milly, what is the meaning of this?!" Lelouch asked impatiently, shaking the blonde president's shoulders back and forth.

" Woah, Calm down Lelouch! I know that It would possibly result to this but I didn't expect that you'll react OVER DRAMATIC.." Milly protested.

"How can't I? Are they insane? asking me to transfer?"

"C'mon, Easy now... To begin with, Grandpa called me about this sudden request and told me about the details. He said that the school.. no, particularly the student, was impressed of your performance in the interview and therefore suggested that you go over their place. Milly explained.

"Even so! One student's comment isn't enough to convince 2 schools to comply with their request... And besides, why would they just let one student to decide this? Is she a Deity or something?" Lelouch asked whose face presume those of a non-believer.

"We don't know Lelouch. She might be influential to that school as to let her request be given priority and even convince my Grandpa."

"And how exacty did she do that? Just by her comments?"

" Based on Grandpa's explanation, he says that there is a point in letting you stay over that school since it will broaden the relationship of Japanese and other race which was the main point of the interview."

"Why don't you just let Suzaku handle this? I'm sure he'll be much better in my place right now."

"Baka, It's about different race. What's the point of letting Suzaku stay there?"

"True, True.." Rivalz agreed

 _ **"Huh.. of course there is... He'll be able to show his good side to the Japanese and prove that he's not a traitor.. Clear his name and lessen the anger of his fellowmen to him."**_ Lelouch thought.

"Hey, are you still listening?" Milly said looking up at Lelouch who seemed to be immersed in his thoughts. Lelouch went back to his senses and immediately replied back.

"There's no way in hell am I gonna Transfer." Lelouch said pouting.

 ** _"That's great Lelouch...Fight for what you believe in.. wait, what am I thinking? Am I happy that Lelouch stands up for his decision? or is it because I don't want him to leave? huh? I did not just say that!_**

Shirley thought. Several things bugging her especially on what is right and wrong. Milly then proceeded on explaining the announcement earlier.

"Ahem.. To let me finish and clearly announce their request, what they wanted was Lelouch to transfer in their school **ONLY FOR THE MEANTIME** in order to fully complete their observation and test. Think of this as a second part of the interview."

"For the meantime? as in only for a while?" Shirley asked suddenly.

"Well, I think it takes about 3-4 months so basically, it would appear that Lelouch was an exchanged student.. it's like that drama." Milly said in a know-it-all tone.

"What? 3-4 months? How would I able to survive that?" Lelouch still not convinced.

 _ **"No! Being Far away from Nunnally... Being far from the Headquarters...My plan on Britannia... My takeover...It's all gonna be affected."**_ **Lelouch thought uneasily.**

"If you're worried about your business here Lelouch, you could always come in the weekends and visit Nunnally.. If that's what you're thinking." Milly said reassuring Lelouch.

 _ **It's not just that**_... Why? It's only for weekends? then does that mean I'm going to stay over that place?" Lelouch eyes widened more.

"Yup. What did you think? You'll travel back and forth from here to there? that would be unnecessary since it'll only cause you hassle." Milly replied.

"But I don't even know anyone from there!"

"Relax. They are the ones who requested so they might as well secure everything in place...especially your transfer." Milly said.

"You make it sound like you really want me to go there." Lelouch said in a sharp stare.

"Hu hu. It can't be helped since it is Grandpa's orders."

"I thought this was just a request." Lelouch snorted.

"Yeah, it is. It is a request given by Grandpa then turned into a command when he ordered me."

"I have no choice. Have I?" Lelouch slowly uttered. Admitting defeat.

"Guess there isn't" Milly said with a grin.

Lelouch just sighed then slumped his self onto the couch. Heavily exhausted after hearing the surprise request or more of **COMMAND.**

 **On the other side:**

"Akeno,prepare everything that I ordered you a while ago." Rias said while sitting on the couch.

"Yes, Buchou. If it's for a dear visitor, I already secured the data and information he'll be needing when he enters here."

"That's...Good." Rias slowly uttered.

 _ **"Damn, what was that all about?** " _Rias thought remembering her conversation with her brother.

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

"What? You're planning to do that?" Rias screamed in shock, hearing what her brother plans to do.

" ** _Yes..And I'm definitely sure there will be no problem, right?"_**

" But you can't just force someone to transfer...let alone obey your personal request."

" ** _It isn't necessarily called TRANSFER Rias cuz he'll only be with you for a few months... Not unless, you wanted to keep contact with him always..._**

"What? What are you saying? Stop joking like that." Rias said whose face was flushed.

" ** _ahahhaha. I'm just kidding. Well, seriously... that can be considered part of the interview especially that your research will be more knowledgeable seeing that he is clearly there socializing with other people you know?"_**

"I know but... Aren't you getting a bit carried away with this interview thing, onii-sama? I mean.. I don't see enough reasons on why you exert much of your interest in this stuff..You could have just observe the progress of the countries' conflict, if you really need that information."

" _.. **.Hmmmm... Believe me, Rias... This is really useful to get a piece of info... You know for sure that I won't waste my time if it is just for nothing."**_

"Of course.. But why would you choose a human for this kind of stuff? for gathering information? wouldn't that be dangerous if ever they found out about our identity?"

 _" **That kid is not your ordinary human,Rias... That is one thing I'm clearly sure of. As for our identity, you shouldn't worry cuz when worst scenario comes, we are definitely prepared for the worst."**_

"That's great then. But I'm still confused on why you chose that Lamperouge out of many humans.. It's like you know that person personally by yourself"

 _" **"hmmm. You shouldn't be asking me that, Rias. Your the one who knows that yourself."**_

" What do you mean?"

 _" **Well, I'm just saying... Smart, Tall, and not to mention handsome... why do you think i chose that human,Rias?"**_

"Stop it.. I'm not thinking of it that way.." Rias said blushing.

 _" **he he he... Since there are no problems now, then I would just leave him to you?"**_

"Huh?"

" **_by that, I mean leave his life to you... you and yours alone..._**

"ONII-SAMA!" *blush level 1000*

 _" **Ok, Ok... I''m gonna cut it out.. what I mean is you'll be in charge of his presence in the moment since you are the one who appeared as the requester. Therefore,he is in the care of your household.**_

"Wait...You mean, I'm gonna let him join the club?"

 ** _"Appears so"_**

"But he isn't a devil and our identity may be...

 _" **I already told you Rias... there's no need to worry about that...Or is it that you're worried about something else? Like how to take care of him maybe?"**_

" I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

 ** _"Then, It's all great.. Oh I forgot, you should also find him a place to stay Rias, since it will be troublesome for him to go home back and forth everyday. And one last thing, he should already be enrolled next week, is that clear?"_**

 **"** Wait,what?... Next week is tooo...

 ** _"Then I'll be going now..take care of him for me... and keep on fighting! don't lose to anyone! no matter how many they are ... show the power of the Gremory Household! Beauty and ..._**

"Geez...(turns phone off) It will be another hectic moment.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Rias was still sitting on the couch, mind busy of thinking several things. The other Clubroom members were present and also awaits the arrival of their guest.

"Hey,Buchou. You said that we're going to welcome a visitor today right?" Issei asked Rias.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. In fact he's already on his way."

"Ara, ara. This sure is exciting." Akeno remarked.

 **Back to Asford Academy** :

Lelouch was now ready to head down to Kuoh Academy. He dressed in a casual attire with jeans and a polo to match. He added some vintage glasses which give him a cooler look... much more, attractive.

"Hey, Why are you getting so excited over this? And what's up with this get-up? I'll be back at the end of the day and I'll only go there to hear the instructions.." Lelouch said in an annoyed voice.

"Wahhh.. Lelouch, I never imagined the day of you leaving us... But now...Look..You're all grown-up!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"Don't make it sound like your a freaking loser parent, Rivalz.. So gross -_- " Lelouch replied.

"But still, it doesn't change the fact that you'll be away from us Lelouch...it kinda hurts you..know.." Suzaku remarked.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you Suzaku... you physically-energized jock. It doesnt suit you. -_- "

"Ow... They all care for you Lulu.. Come on now group hug.." Milly cheerfully said.

"Ewww.. Stop that Milly.. We're like a bunch of freaks here. -_- " Lelouch snorted.

Shirley was on the corner. Silent all the time. Lelouch approaced her and asked her if she's fine.

"Shirley..Are you ok?"

"Yes..I'm fine... By the way Lulu.. Next week is your official schedule to Kuoh, right?"

"Hm..I'll only go there today to discuss with the matter. Next week is my official leave."

"Then, can we at least bid you goodbye before you go?"

"Sure thing, If it's from you Shirley."

" .. Be careful out there."

" I will, thanks"

Lelouch then went inside of the car and waved goodbye to his friends. When he arrived at Kuoh, it was around late afternoon and the atmosphere wasn't really irritating like before. The place was calm and quiet unlike the time there were classes. He went inside of the academy and headed straight to the Clubroom.

 _ **"It's strange on how I involuntarily approach this place... even if I feel a little bit unsure if they really are the one who requested this.**_ Lelouch thought.

He knocked on the door and was first welcomed by Akeno, grinning widely when he went inside. There was Kiba and Koneko on the corner, staring at him with pleasant smiles. Issei was on the couch waving happily while Rias was on her table, looking up and smiling at Lelouch.

 _" **It's that Mastermind in there. Smiling widely as if I'm pleased with this crap."**_ Lelouch thought as he stared at Rias who was on her table.

"Buddy, Lelouch. How's it been huh? You doing fine these past few days?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you" Lelouch replied faking a smile.

" . It's good to hear that you'll be staying with us for a while.. Were glad to make your aquaintance." Akeno remarked.

 ** _"Tsk. But I am not."_** here."Lelouch replied faking another smile.

He then faced Rias who was on her table looking at him. He had this look in her eye that he can't explain making him more irritated.

 ** _"What are you thinking,huh? Making fun of me with this joke of yours? well then, let's see who will prevail._** Lelouch inwardly thought.

As for Rias, Her look wasn't the one mocking others but rather, the look of admiring one which was misinterpreted by our Lelouch **.(cuz you know...he can be dense to stuff like this and go on thinking that it's a sign of war...lol)**

 _ **"Gosh, He looks rather attractive today..That attire matches him and not just that.. he looks rather hot...Wait..concentrate Rias...Don't let Onii-sama's words get into you."**_

She then spoke up and motioned Lelouch to sit down. The raven-head complied and once again,they were face to face just like the scene during the interview. She started talking to Lelouch about the sudden Announcement.

"So, As you heard from the information... We kind of got this request to extend a part of this interview making you stay here and participate in the meanwhile.."

"Hmmm."

"And I know it's kinda sudden so I'm very sorry if it caused you hassle just by coming back and even attending to this school of ours."

 ** _"If only you knew how much impact it caused -_-_** "Hmmmmm."

As for the schedule, you don't have to worry cuz everything is fixed beforehand and you got to attend the same class as me and Akeno."

 ** _"You're really testing me huh?"_ ** "Hmmmm."

And since we are the one's in charge of you or rather I am the one who is the most responsible for this.. I will join you on our club."

" ** _Woahh, really huh?"_ ** "Hmmm."

Kiba and Koneko noticed Lelouch's blank response and just stayed silent. Akeno couldn't help but giggle, sensing the atmosphere between the two. Issei as usual, was being dense and thinks of the situation as super great. Rias could also notice this,being the one closest to Lelouch.

 **"He seem's like he isn't even interested in coming here."** Rias thought.

Just when Rias was about to ask Lelouch, Issei butted in.

"Yo, Lelouch. Since you're gonna have a place to stay during your study here, why don't you come over my house?" He invited happily.

The other members was shock. Couldn't believe of the idea that Lelouch staying with Issei. Mainly because..

 ** _"If he's going to hang out with him,_ who knows what he might be?** " Kiba thought.

 **"Hentai"** Koneko uttered.

 ** _"So that must make Lelouch a... perv?"_** Rias thought. Not standing the idea of that ever happening.

"Hmmm... That's... Great" Lelouch uttered which was obvious that he isn't listening.

"All Right! I'm gonna prepare all the things for your arrival next week and I assure you, were gonna have the best time of our lives!" Issei shouted. He then hurriedly went out of the clubroom and rushed to his house.

The remaining members were dumbfounded. Struck by Issei's Words.

 ** _"Just what did he mean by best time of our lives? In that state could that be..._**

 ** _"It must be that..._**

 ** _"It's definitely that..._**

 **"** Ahem..." Rias spoke,cancelling all the negative thoughts. "Since you've already been informed of the matter, then I guess you'll be ready for your study here next week." She said smiling a little.

"And I know stuff today happened so fast... And I'm not pretty sure if It's okay to say this but... At the very least it won't hurt to say that...

 **"WELCOME TO KUOH ACADEMY, Lelouch" The crimson-haired teenager said while smiling followed by round of applause by her fellow clubmates.**

 **END OF CHAPTER**

A.N.\- wew, finally managed to finish the chapter... And that's it, the different reactions on the sudden annoncement... Wonder what will happen with Lelouch and Issei living together? Could it be that he'll become... Hm... Eheheh :D Tune in for more chapters to know and for also the part on Lelouch's first day on Kuoh.. Until then, have a good day MinnA :D


	6. Chapter 6: First Flight

**Author's Note:** Chapter 6 is finally here guyz.. Sorry it took long and this chapter will involve a bit mystery and kind a suspense scenario. Anyways, enjoy :)

 ***First Flight***

 ** _"Welcome to Kuoh Academy, Lelouch."_** The words echoed through the raven prince's head as he was on his way home. It was already evening when he departed from Kuoh. Same as the time when the interview was first conducted. Lelouch was staring outside the car's window, mind busy of thinking several things. Their car passed by several tress on the way. The road was also a bit crooked with stones and fractures that made it hard to travel on. Lelouch glanced at the sky which has no sign of brightness and noted that it may possibly bring a heavy rainfall.

"Hmmm. We better hurry or we'll be caught up in this storm. Otherwise it'll be hard for us to get home." Lelouch said facing the driver.

"Yes,sir." The man replied.

They were continuosly passing the road for a couple of minutes until they heard a burst from outside.

"What was that?" Lelouch asked. The driver got off the car and examined one of the tires. It got flat and needs to be repaired in order for them to continue.

"I'm sorry, sir but one of the tires got flat. This was mainly due to the road we passed by causing it to burst."

"Can you fix it?"

"Yes, sir. I prepared a spare one."

"Good. Just make it quick." Lelouch said and rested his back on the seat. He was occupied on watching the driver work and kept silent for a couple of minutes. He got bored eventually then decided to get off the car.

 ** _"I'll just go take a walk."_ ** Before he went off, Lelouch told the driver to wait for him and after that he proceeded on taking a walk. On his way, the atmosphere was calm and extremely quiet and there were huge trees on each side of the road. A cold wind would blow eventually sending shivers and a chilly sensation on the skin. The sky was dark as Lelouch's hair and the stars shown no brightness making the road be consumed in a dark trance. Lelouch paid no attention to the creepy atmosphere surrounding him and just continued to walk, walk and walk...

He didn't notice that he was farther drifting away from his place earlier and only started to take note when his foot stepped on a twig giving him a "Crack" sound.

"Wha... Oh, a twig." Lelouch said after stepping on the object. He observed the area around him and saw the darkness covering the place which gives him a slight tension and fright.

"Geez..This atmosphere gives me chills. And wait... I better get back to the car quickly." Lelouch said as he proceeded to walk.

The raven-head only drifted farther from his last position and as he continued to advance further, the path only gets darker and darker. He soon started to feel worried knowing that he is definitely lost and the cold wind was not of any help either, which only gives him more chills.

"Ahhh. I'm starting to get lost. If only there were people around here." He said glancing at the surroundings with a hope of finding a single person. After he failed to do so, he grabbed his phone and started calling the driver... only to fail because there was no signal connection.

"Kuso.." Lelouch uttered as he continued to walk. The sky soon gave off a sound of grumble that shows a sign of an incoming storm. The wind blew making the leaves swirl in a circular manner. Lelouch tried to remain calm in order to think properly despite the scary sensation he feels on the road.

 ** _"Aren't there any roadsigns here?"_** Lelouch thought while examining the possible routes to take him back to his place. He arrived at an intersection which gives him 3 possible paths to follow." **What should I choose?"** Lelouch thought hard. On the middle of his confusion, he heard a rustle coming from a bush on one of the paths. Lelouch involuntarily stepped back and prepared to take defense. He waited for a few moments to let that thing or whatever is behind that bush to come out before he takes action. He noticed the silhouette and the figure of which appears to be a person. The dark ambiance only gives him more questions making him follow the figure to confirm his suspicions.

"Wait! Please.. I need to ask you something." Lelouch shouted while following the person. Upon doing so, he arrived on a wide open-field which appears to be a forest. Lelouch scanned the area to find the person but there were no traces to be found. He walked back and forth to search for the figure but failed in doing so.

Just then, a noise was heard from behind the trees and it appeared to be like flapping of wings coming from a large animal. Lelouch turned to see the direction on where the noise is coming from but stopped his breath when a flash of air passed above him and then... Dark feathers were raining from above.

 **(DOOOOMMM!)**

A great thunder sound was heard and a lightning flashed as the scenario takes place.

"Wha.. Feathers? From a human?" Lelouch uttered in shock. His mind wasn't able to process the information quickly when he was punched directly making him unconscious. The Fallen Angel threw Lelouch's body after punching him and hovered above after doing so.

"You little scum." The Fallen Angel said kicking Lelouch in his unconscious state. He continued to beat Lelouch and when he was satisfied, pulled out a sword from his back.

"You'll regret that you're ever born in this world." He said as he was about to give Lelouch a final blow.

When suddenly, A crimson portal appeared revealing a red haired-man. He immediately took the final blow and protected Lelouch from the Fallen Angel.

"You cowardly, filth. You have no pride in beating up an unconscious human." The red-head remarked.

"Shut up! You stupid Demon." The Fallen Angel responded with anger.

 ** _"Now, you've started it."_** The red-head thought and dashed at the Fallen Angel with great speed. He attacked the enemy with great force causing him to lose balance and fall on the ground.

"Let's now end this silly encounter." And with that, the crimson-haired man striked the Fallen Angel with a crimson beam causing him to explode and be gone.

He then approached Lelouch and rested his head on his lap.

"I've finally meet you, Lelouch. But I feel saddened to be able to see you in this condition. When the right time comes, we shall meet again." The crimson-haired man then carried Lelouch on his back and accompanied him to his place earlier.

 **After a few hours:**

"Wha..." Lelouch uttered as he woke up. He was still shocked on the previous scenario and scanned his body for bruises but strangely, there was none. The aching feeling of being beaten up was also gone and he finds himself seating in the car again, travelling back home.

"How... Did I get here? " Lelouch asked himself. The driver heard Lelouch and faced him as well as greeting him with a smile.

"Oh,you're finally awake, sir. Good Evening."

"When did I get here?"

The driver was a bit confused on Lelouch's question and replied.

"Huh? You've been sitting around the car when I repaired the tire, sir. That is, you suddenly fell asleep."

"How could that be? I'm pretty sure I was in a forest and even got beaten up by a ..." Lelouch stopped, unable to say what he saw earlier.

The driver just stared at him with a confused look and when Lelouch noticd this, just proceeded on asking.

"Anyways,didn't I tell you that I would take a walk?"

"Hmmm. No,sir. You haven't told me a single thing. Left alone, took a stroll and got off this car."

"But how? I definitely took a walk and even got lost."

"Are you sure,sir? Maybe that was just a dream."

Lelouch was taken a back hearing the word dream and just slumped on his seat thinking about what happened earlier.

"A dream, huh? Maybe that's how it is."

The car sped off and Lelouch once again looked out of the window. He was busy thinking about his so called- dream that he didn't notice the flashing crimson symbol which appeared on the driver's neck.

When he arrived home,he immediately went to his room amd quickly changed to his bed-time clothes, wanting to take a rest and be relieved from all the stress he had gone through. He didn't notice the green-haired witch staring at him while he flopped on the bed.

"Hey, Lelouch. You're pretty tired today, aren't you?"

He didn't reply and continued to be immersed in his thoughts. Lelouch fell asleep... fast enough which made C.C. wonder on whether something happened during his trip. She set aside her worries for the mean time and joined Lelouch sleeping on the bed.

 ** _"I've...I've...I've finally meet you, Lelouch... "_**

 ** _"We shall meet again."_**

"Uhhhh..." Lelouch woke up when he recalled that certain phrase. He was breathing heavily and his heart beated faster upon remembering what he believes as a dream. He suddenly felt a soft hand hugging him from behind and he looked back seeing C.C. stroking his was trying her best to calm him and ease his worries.

"Shhhh... It's okay, Lelouch. You don't have to be afraid." The witch said in a soft tone comforting Lelouch.

"It's just that..." Lelouch said but was unable to continue his word.

C.C. just stared at him directly, her golden eyes meeting his violet ones in a way that tells it's okay for him to not respond.

Lelouch became calm through her actions and shoved his face on C.C.'s back, hugging the witch in return.

They stayed in that position for a moment then Lelouch finally asked C.C. a question about what he experienced earlier.

"Hey...C.C... Suppose there were supernatural phenomena like... Angels or something, would you believe that?"

 ***(Drop) (Drop) (Drop) (Drop)**

The rain suddenly began to pour when Lelouch asked that question.

C.C. looked at him directly... A bit confused on the inside on what brought Lelouch that question. She didn't showed this and just answered the raven prince's question.

"Well, Lelouch. If I were to ask you, Is that impossible in the situation we are in right now?"

Lelouch thought for a moment upon hearing C.C.'s answer. The witch do have a point on the probability of something happening like that cuz there is even the power of Geass which he currently possess right now.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

C.C. then became more confused. She decided to ask Lelouch on what brought him that question right now.

"Why, Lelouch. Does it have something to do with the way you acted earlier?"

Lelouch suddenly stared at C.C. then slowly answered..

"Yeah, Maybe."

"Maybe?" C.C. curiously asked.

"Well... I'm not even sure if it was just a Dream or not."

C.C. left out a sigh then stared at the ceiling.

"Dream or not... It is not impossible for that things to happen... Think of me when you are confused in that matter... What do you think of my existence up to now? Do you still doubt me?"

"I...not." Lelouch uttered slowly.

C.C. still sensed Lelouch's worry and just hugged him back in order to comfort him. Lelouch also hugged the witch back and they soon fell asleep in each other's arm, with the rain pouring harder outside.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A.N.-** _Yippee! chapter 6 is finished..I finally managed to create another one despite being occupied in watching another anime. So, here we are. Sirzech's first presence on Lelouch. What will happen on their next encounter and what plan lies ahead for our prince? Stay tuned for the next chapter especially the one on Lelouch first day to Kuoh cuz I assure you, Its finally on the next chap... Until then, have a good day minna and thanks for reading :D_


	7. Chapter 7:Off to Kuoh

**Author's Note:** Chapter 7 is here :) Gomennasai for the long wait... I've been extremely busy lately making me have no time for writing and updating a specific chapter. Anyways, I'll try to make up to you and make new chapters as soon as I have the time and Chapter 7 here will be a bit longer than the others. Enjoy :D

 ***Off to Kuoh***

Lelouch has made all the preparations he needed for his transfer. He prepared himself both physically, mentally and might as well emotionally. He spent his time bonding with the people he cherishes the most and had fun together with his precious friends. He made sure that all these activities had fit in his schedule and will be accomplished in just one day, which is Sunday.

It was finally Monday of the week. Lelouch's transfer to Kuoh is soon gonna take place making the raven head a bit worried and also excited at the same time. It was still 3:30 A.M. in the morning but Lelouch was widely awake, gaze fixed upon the stars. The gentle breeze sways his hair softly leaving a refreshing feeling to his touch. He was focused on looking at the sky when C.C. woke up in the corner, rubbing her eyes and yawned softly. When Lelouch noticed her presence, he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Good Morning, C.C."

The witch smiled back and joined him in looking at the sky.

"It's truly beautiful, isn't it?" C.C. asked. Her golden eyes are reflected by the moonlight causing Lelouch to slightly blush upon looking at her face.

"It truly is" Lelouch responded.

"Today is your leave, huh?"

"I guess so."

"You gonna be gone for good?" C.C. asked with a smirk on her face.

"Why, you want that to happen?"

"I don't care. It doesn't matter as long as I have my pizza maintained."

Lelouch chuckled at her response and replied back with a grin on his face.

"Hmmp. That answer really suits you after all, witch."

C.C. smiled and they both kept silent for a few minutes. After a while, C.C. asked Lelouch and looked at him directly in the eye.

"So, what are your plans after this?"

"Still the same. I just gotta have to make a few adjustments."

"And the Black Knights?"

"That includes."

"How are you gonna manage that?"

Lelouch went silent for a few seconds. He then looked at C.C. with a mischievous smile.

"Well, I always have my accomplice to help me in that."

C.C. just blinked and asked him again.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You just have to play as Zero for a while especially when we have meetings and stuff to discuss about."

"And how do you expect me to interact with them?"

"Hmm. I always have my ways." Lelouch said with a smirk on his face.

C.C. just left out a sigh then leaned her head on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Well, have it your way...warlock"

They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes while observing the beautiful view of the sky.

When 6 a.m. struck, Lelouch already took a bath and dressed on his attire which is a black vest paired with a red necktie together with a shiny black pants. _**(BTW this is the attire which Lelouch picked up out of whim)**_ He headed downstairs to see Sayoko and Nunnally already gathered in the table, looking at him with a smile.

"Oh, 's still early, why are you already awake?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course,onii-sama. Today is your leave for Kuoh Academy. We should at least have breakfast with you before we bid you goodbye because after all, you're gonna be gone for a pretty long time." Nunnallly cheerfully said.

Lelouch was touched by his sister's answer making him form a smile on his lips.

"I suppose you're right. Now, let's eat." He warmly invited.

They finished breakfast for about 20 minutes and when Lelouch was ready to go, they accompanied him outside the house.

"So, I'll be going now." Lelouch said looking at Sayoko and Nunnally.

"We'll miss you, onii-sama." Nunnally said while holding back her tears.

"Don't be sad now. I'll always call you to check if you are fine." Lelouch assured.

"Take care, Young Master."

Lelouch nodded and grabbed his luggage together with his other items. He was about to leave when he glanced at C.C. on the window, smiling weakly as if to bid him goodbye.

He smiled back and waved his hand as a response to the green haired witch.

 **Ashford Academy:**

The Student Council Members were gathered on the room to bid Lelouch goodbye and accompany him before he leaves. Rivalz was wailing like a child while Suzaku just kept silent.. terrified of the navy teen's reaction. Shirley was sitting on a corner and Milly is beside her, patting the orange head's shoulder.

"Don't worry,dear. It'll be alright." Milly said comforting Shirley.

"Huh? What do you mean,prez?" Shirley asked, a bit confused.

"You don't have to hide it from me,dear. I know it's hard for you to accept this situation."

"Prez... I really don't kn..."

"I know that it hurts you to see Lelouch walk away."

"Um..yeah, but it's not really..."

Shirley was cut off when Lelouch entered the clubroom. All ready to go with luggage and items needed for his journey.

"Hu Hu Hu... Lelouch! " Rivalz shouted dashing at Lelouch.

The raven head caught him just before he went straight out of the door.

"Nah.. Don't cry Rivalz.. Didn't we already talked about this before?" Lelouch said.

"Hu Hu... But still..." Rivalz said between grabbed his collar before he could drown Lelouch's outift with his tears.

"Tsk. Tsk. I know that this is hard for all of us Rivalz but please don't be selfish and keep Lelouch all for yourself cuz there's definitely a person who feels more saddened than you." Milly said glancing at Shirley.

The orange head slightly blushed and just covered her face with her hands.

"Now, let's go outside so the others can talk,alright?" Milly said motioning Rivalz and Suzaku.

"But..But.." Rivalz was unable to continue when Milly dragged him out of the room.

When Shirley and Lelouch were the only people left in the club room, they finally had the chance to talk.

"So... How are you doing?" Lelouch asked the orange head.

"I'm ...fine. Actually." Shirley slowly answered.

They both fell silent for a few minutes when Lelouch decided to continue the conversation.

"Hmm.. It's finally today,huh. I didn't expect that it'll be this hard to transfer. Even if its just temporary."

"What do you mean?" Shirley asked facing Lelouch.

"You know... There are things that I will miss in our place like my sister, the Academy, and friends...including you." Lelouch replied.

Shirley was happy to hear those words but also sad at the same time cuz Lelouch only views her as a friend. Nevertheless, she disregarded her worry and smiled at the raven head's answer.

"Yeah,you bet. It'll also be hard for us and we will really miss the times we spent together like in the Student Council."

Lelouch smiled back and prepared his things to go outside.

"Well, guess it's a tie then." He said while opening the door. They both went out of the club room and saw the other members gathered outside the gate. Milly was trying to calm Rivalz who was still crying and Suzaku just sat in a corner, mind seemed to be immersed in thoughts.

When they saw the two approaching them, Milly was the first one to greet..especially to Shirley. She approached the orange head and whispered on her ear.

"So, how did it go?" Milly curiously asked.

"It went fine.. I was able to bid him goodbye."

"Hmmm." The blonde president was suspicious but decided to let it go seeing Shirley's reaction.

"Well... if that's what you say, dear"

Suzaku and Rivalz then went to Lelouch to talk to him for the last time.

"Buddy, I'll really gonna miss you." Rivalz once again cried, hugging Lelouch.

Suzaku was sane enough to pull Rivalz before they cause any more commotion.

"I suppose we all feel the same way. We will definitely miss you, Lelouch." Suzaku warmly said facing Lelouch.

The raven head faintly smiled then turned back to his 2 friends.

"Of course we all do.. But there's no need for us to get overly dramatic cuz it's like I'm never gonna come back. Besides, I believe that we already caused a pretty much commotion here." Lelouch said pointing at the school building whose composed of students curiously looking out at the window.

The trio laughed then approached their female friends back. They spent a few more minutes chatting before Lelouch proceeded to the car. When the raven-head was about to get inside the car, a familiar figure came dashing towards them, panting and sweating a little.

"Uh, I'm late.. isn't it?" Kallen said between breaths.

Lelouch smiled then replied to his fellow friend or rather pilot.

"Hmm. You're just in time."

"Kallen,dear. It's good that you've been able to catch up at the last minute." Milly remarked.

"Yeah, It's an honor to have your seldom presence, Kallen." Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Are you being sarcastic, Lelouch?" Kallen asked who is irritated a little.

"Now,now.. Let's not have you fighting among each other, shall we?" Milly suggested breaking the tension of the two.

Lelouch just weakly smiled then proceeded back on getting inside the car. He bid Kallen goodbye who is standing near the truck before he fully get in.

"Take care, Kallen."

The words sent shivers on the pilot's way Lelouch's voice said that resembled a familiar one which made Kallen quickly glance back at his direction.

"Le...louch.." was the only word that Kallen managed to say as she noticed that the car was already heading off.

 **At Kuoh Academy:**

"Phew. There's no turning back now." Lelouch thought as he arrived at the Academy. It was lunch hour at the moment same as the time on his first visit at Kuoh. He got off the car and straightened his pants. He adjusted his necktie and swept off any dust which may have accumulated on his shoulders. **( _wew,our prince_ **_**really is self-conscious this time xD)**_ When Lelouch was ready after re grooming his self, he glanced at the driver and bid farewell knowing that it will be a pretty long time before he gets to be accompanied by the man again.

"I'll be going then, goodbye."

"Good luck sir and take care."

After their conversation, the driver sped off in a few seconds leaving Lelouch standing outside the academy gate.

 _ **"This is it...time to go.** "_ With a boost of confidence, Lelouch started to walk towards the academy with his head facing up high, rhythmic way of walking and his signature dauntless aura. The type which seems to fear nothing and that he knows how to handle everything. He immediately caught the attention of the students and another commotion seemed to arise.

"Kyahh! Isn't he the hottie who came here a few days ago?"

" Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. He's finally back!"

"My prince.. You came back for me!"

The shrieks of girls intensifying especially when they noticed that Lelouch was carrying a luggage which seemed like he was going to stay for sure. On the other hand, the male students' reaction differ from one another unlike the girls whose screams are greatly in unison.

"Looks like he's going to transfer here."

"Crap... Now he's gonna have all the girls' attention."

"Well, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Hmmm. Guess this will be fun."

"My honey is back! "

A male student once again collapsed in excitement causing the others to rush over him.

"Oh,no.. Not again. Fix yourself Ryuu!"

"What the hell. Do you have to collapse every time you see him?"

"Tsk, Tsk. Yaoi."

Lelouch just formed a smirk on his face after witnessing the same commotion. He headed straight towards the club room where some students still followed him until he closed the door.

In the club room, all the members were gathered and have expected for his arrival. Rias was the one to greet him first this time as she rose up from her seat and approached the raven-head warmly.

"Lelouch, we welcome you once again. This is gonna be your first day here in Kuoh so we will strive to do our best in making you comfortable during your stay here."

"Thank you. And I really hope that I'll get to harmonize with you all." Lelouch replied while facing the other members.

"Same for us." Rias then pointed to a piece of uniform folded neatly on the table. Akeno took the uniform and handed it to Lelouch.

"That will be your official uniform here in Kuoh. WE still need to confirm your proper measurements so bear with it for the meantime while we deliver extra pieces for you." Rias said smiling.

"Hmm. This will do." Lelouch remarked after examining his new uniform.

"By the way, next class will be after lunch and since you will be in the same class with me and Akeno, we'll just go there together."

"Hmm. No problem. I'll just go get changed." Lelouch said as he was about to leave the room. After a couple of minutes, the school bell rang indicating the schedule for the next class. Rias got up from her table and the other members also prepared to leave.

"So, let's get going everyone." Rias said.

"Hey, where's Lelouch?" Issei suddenly asked.

"Don't worry. He's probably waiting outside." Akeno replied.

When they left the room, they immediately noticed a huge crowd composed mainly of female students. They seemed to be surrounding something and the club doesn't need to wonder what that is...they clearly know the reason.

"That must be where Lelouch is." Kiba said pointing at the crowd.

"Damn. My buddy really is a shocker." Issei remarked in an amazed way.

Rias suddenly started to approach the crowd followed by her other club mates. They could hear what the girls are uttering as they come closer.

"Oh my god.. You're gonna transfer here?" one of the students excitedly asked.

"Well...Apparently." Lelouch blankly replied who is quite irritated.

"Is this for real? Now we've got to see you every day!" A group cheered in unison.

"Neh... would you mind telling us your name, Prince-SAma?" The students asked altogether.

"Uh..." Lelouch uttered who is now quite pissed off. It was a good thing that Rias and the others arrived in time before he was gonna blow up.

"Ahem. If you'll excuse us, we've got another class to attend to." Rias said completely annoyed. The other girls drew back noticing the red-head's presence.

"Ow,shit. Its Rias Gremory. Now we've got no chance."

"Let's head back for now." The girls lowly uttered. They all left one by one leaving Lelouch alone once again.

"Phew, I owe you one." The raven head said looking at Rias.

"Hmph." Rias replied as she started to other members were puzzled but decided to just proceed back to their own rooms.

Akeno catch up to Rias and whispered lowly in her ear.

"You're quite jealous back there, aren't you?"

"Huh? of course not. Make some sense Akeno, we're gonna be late for our class now." Rias replied shrugging off what Akeno said.

"Hmmm. If you say so." Akeno teased.

Lelouch was walking behind them and was just a few meters apart. He saw Akeno whispering something to Rias and he thought.

 _ **"What was up with her suddenly changing her attitude? She was like welcome Lelouch then turned into Ice a moment ago.. Did I do something wrong? Gosh... she really is a hassle.. I hate her.** " _

They arrived at their classroom and Akeno reminded Lelouch to wait for the adviser.

"Our homeroom teacher should be in the faculty by now.. Go approach him before you go inside the classroom."

"Hai. I will." Lelouch replied glancing at Rias who went straightly toward the classroom. Akeno was a bit surprised but shrugged it off.

 ** _"What the hell is her problem? Is she mad at me?"_** Lelouch inwardly thought. He set his frustrations for a moment to go to the faculty office.

"I'll be going then."

"Right, see you later."

 **Inside the Classroom:**

Rias headed straightly to her seat and grabbed some of her notes to start reading. Akeno, who was beside her, started teasing her once again.

"You're saying that you're not jealous but what was up with your behavior a while ago?"

"Huh? what do you mean?"

"Ara. Ara. Stop pretending Buchou."

"I was just entering the classroom. What's wrong with that?"

"Hmm. Nothing, It's just that you're jealous."

"I'm busy reading here Akeno."

"Fine. Suit yourself."

The door exactly opened when they finished their conversation. The homeroom teacher went inside making the students immediately go back to their seats.

"Konnichiwa, Minna. I've got an important announcement to make. Our class is going to have a transfer student for the meantime so I'll hope you'll get along with him during his stay here."

"HAI" The class said in unison as their adviser finished his speech.

"Well, you can come in now boy" The adviser said motioning Lelouch to come inside. The raven-head went inside the classroom making most of the students especially the girls to stare in awe and amusement.

"Hajimemashite. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm a Brittanian Student from Ashford Academy. I hope we'll get along from this day on wards." Lelouch introduced with his signature smile. This caused a rampage on the girls and screams coming from all directions.

"Gosh.. He's a Brittanian Dammit!"

"I can't take myself anymore.. My heart's about to burst."

"For the first time in my life.. I'm glad to be in this class!"

"So cute!"

The girls were out of control while the boys are sulking in despair. The adviser started to take control of the on-going commotion.

"Urusai! Calm yourselves a little. Have you no shame for yourselves showing your stupid behaviour to your new classmate?"

The girls went back to their senses hearing that and seated themselves down.

"Now, Mr. Lamperouge. You can choose any vacant seat on the class."

Every girl in the class was wishing for Lelouch to sit beside her as he started to scan for seats. There were 3 available seats which were in front of Rias' desk, In the middle corner just 2 seats away from Akeno and the third one which was located in the bottom corner where the silent yet nerdy girl in class was currently sitting.

"Hmm. I'll choose that one." Lelouch said while smiling, pointing at the bottom seat.

"Then you can seat next to Miss Takano, Lamperouge."

"Thank you." Lelouch said as he started to walk towards his desired seat. He purposely chose the bottom seat cuz you know.. in order to sleep peacefully without being noticed by the teacher. It was also to somehow avoid Rias and kinda piss her off for her attitude a while ago.

Lelouch maintained a poker face as he passed by Rias' desk and continued to display his charming smile as he finally got to his seat.

All the girls were shock on Lelouch's decision but somehow they felt a glint of hope upon knowing where he wanted to take a seat.

"Gosh... So he has the shots for nerdy, unpopular girls?"

"I was definitely sure he's gonna pick the seat next to Akeno or Rias but wow... I kinda felt inspired."

"Now we've got some chance now!"

Akeno was also a bit surprised but focused her attention on Rias to check the president's reaction. The red-head just pretended to have no care at all and kept staring at the window.

When class was over, Rias quickly packed her things up to proceed to the club room and glanced at Lelouch only to see him sleeping at the corner.

 ** _"What's up with him? Suddenly sleeping after gaining popularity, eh?"_** Rias thought.

"Akeno, wake him up before you proceed to the clubroom." After saying that, Rias immediately went out of the room.

"Ara,Ara. Quite moody today huh?" Akeno remarked then went to Lelouch's seat to wake him up.

At the club room, Rias was discussing the club's plan as usual and Lelouch was sitting beside Issei, silently listening to the red-head's speech.

"Well,that's all for today." Rias said as she finished her discussion. The other members prepared their things to leave while Lelouch was still sitting on the corner, silent for the whole time.

Rias noticed the raven-head's state. This was then the time that she decided to drop her behavior a while ago and act more of a caring leader to her members.

"So, Lelouch...Do you have any questions?" Rias asked facing the teen.

"Eh?Oh, nothing." Lelouch replied who just went back to his senses.

"Hmmm.. Ok. And yeah, about the place where you are gonna live for the meantime, Issei is now ready to accompany you there."

"Huh? To where?" Lelouch asked but was answered by Issei who was happily approaching toward him.

"Lelouch,Buddy.. Let's go cuz I'm gonna make sure that you're gonna have a fine time during your stay here especially that you'll currently reside in our house."

"To your house?" Lelouch uttered a bit confused but remembered that Issei already mentioned this before to which he half- heartedly agreed.

"Yeah..Let's rock ourselves out!" Issei happily exclaimed.

"Since there is no problem, I guess you'll be able to manage fine by yourselves." Rias remarked.

"Hai,Buchou." Issei replied.

Each of the Club room members slowly left the academy and Rias together with Issei and Lelouch were the last ones to stay. As they reached outside the gate, Rias bid the two teens goodbye and proceeded on going to her own home.

"Well, I'll be going now. Take care you two"

"Hai. Buchou/President." The two boys replied back.

They parted ways as the sky was about to get dark... just before it reached 6 P.M.

*END OF CHAPTER*

A.N.- Ta dah! Finally finished the 7th chapter.. This chapter got a bit long than the other chaps but it is a bonus from me cuz I updated quite late than expected. So here we have it, Lelouch's first day to Kuoh.. What other things will happen during his stay at the Academy and wait.. we shouldn't forget the time on Lelouch's first night at Issei's house right? Thanks for reading once again and till next time,minna. :)


	8. Chapter 8: A Dragon's Fantasy

**Author's note:** Caution... Extreme OOC ahead and a slight bromance... (Joke). If you dislike the idea of Lelouch discovering Issei's fantasy world, then it'll be bad for you,ehehe. Anyways, updating took a longer than expected but don't worry guyz I'm preparing future chapters. Enjoy reading the current chapter for the meantime :D

 ***A Dragon's Fantasy***

"Hmm. I wonder what I should pick out of these two." Issei thought while examining the fruits he has at hand.

"Yo, Lelouch. What do you think? Is this one better or this?"

Lelouch glanced at the fruits Issei was holding. He immediately answered without giving a second thought.

"I think they're just the same." **How lame. _Does he have to compare two identical fruits at the same price?_**

"Ok. Guess I'll just pick these two." Issei said while preparing to buy the fruits. They passed by several stalls before they decided to go home. When it was time to leave, they used Issei's bike as means of transport.

"Is it ok for you to use my bike? I'm kinda using this everytime I go home and visit nearby places." Issei shyly invited.

"Not a problem. It's a good thing to breathe in fresh air every now and then."

"Good. So let's go!" Issei then struck the pedal fastly to feel the cool air rush over them. On their way , the bright stars can be clearly observed from the sky making Lelouch gaze up at them and be immersed in his thoughts.

 ** _"It had only been a day but it feels like I've experienced a whole year already. Time is rather slow especially when I'm not home."_**

"It really is soothing,huh?" Issei uttered which caused Lelouch to snap back in reality.

"Uh..Yeah." The raven head agreed slowly. Minutes passed by and they finally reached Issei's house. It was just any normal home having an average size and not so rich structure. Issei knocked on the door and two people greeted him which was obviously his parents.

"Good Evening,Mom and Dad. WE'll be entering now."

"Good Evening, Mam,Sir. Please pardon my intrusion." Lelouch greeted after Issei. The parents looked at the raven-head and replied back.

"Oh,You must be the friend that Issei was talking about. He must have paid you a great deal just to make you stay here. Say..He isn't threatening you,is he?"

"Mom!" Issei shouted cutting off his parents' talk.

"He,he. Just kidding. Anyways, We hope you enjoy your stay here even though our house isn't that comfortable."

"No worries, Mam and Sir. I'm more than glad to have you accept my presence here." Lelouch replied with a smile.

"My,what a good child. He isn't just atractive but also respectful as how you got the money to pay for him Issei?"

"I told you that he's my friend!" Issei replied back with irritation. After that, they went upstairs and proceeded to his own room. Issei helped Lelouch unpack his luggage and place the other items he has at hand. He told him about some special schedules at their house as well as guiding him on the interior or directions of the place. ( like where the bathroom is, where you can take the shower,etc.)

"So,um.. You can put that here." Issei said pointing at Lelouch's books and the table. The raven head complied and approached the table to place his things. They were halfway done on managing his items when Issei remembered about something.

"Oh,yeah. Lelouch you'll be staying here in this room with me since we don't have extra rooms for a guest. I'm really sorry for this inconvenience and to think that I'm the one who invited you." Issei sadly said.

"Hmm. It's okay,Issei. It's a lot better than having no place to stay." Lelouch assured.

Issei's face brightened up upon hearing those words.

"Well, I'll be preparing your bed then." He happily said and walked out of the room.

Lelouch was left alone and sat in a corner. He was staring blankly in space when a square figure caught his attention. It appeared to be a game with silver linings on each side and flashy sparkles which made it stand the bottom right corner, a small caution sign was written which says 18+

 **"CONQUERING TRIP:ANTI-ROYAL STYLE!"** Lelouch uttered as he read the title.

"Hmm. Guess there was age restriction cuz it may be too violent for young players." He said while looking at the game characters equipped with war-like features.

"Yo,Lelouch. I'm sure these will... Aahh!" Issei screamed dropping the pillows he was holding.

"Huh? what?" Lelouch asked.

"That... Where did you get that?"

"Oh, this. I found it on the corner just below the table side."

"Did you?"

"Played the game? Nope..If this is that important to you then I'm glad I didn't further involve myself with this.. without your consent of course."

Issei was taken aback. He decided to explain the game and keep no secrets.

" You see,this game is indeed very important to me." He said sitting down next to Lelouch. "It's part of my personality and favorites."

"Ah,I see. You like fighting stuff then?"

 _ **"Fighting?** "_ Issei thought. He looked at the game then figured out what Lelouch meant.

"Oh,just as I thought. You mistook this game to be normal,Lelouch."

"What? So you're saying that it is abnormal cuz its too violent?"

" . Quite the innocent guy over there. Now allow me to take you to a new world."

Issei then inserted the game and started playing. The screen flashed in a few seconds and a loading sign appeared. After that, a group of fierce looking men were introduced followed by a weak looking one.

"That skinny guy over there is the main character right?" **_As usual, pathetic game character._**

"You got that right."

Minutes after, a large- breasted woman was seen imprisoned in a castle. She was surrounded by bulky men with lewd looking eyes. There were also several women imprisoned on the other parts of the area guarded of couse by another set of men.

Lelouch immediately knew what the game is about. Knowing Issei,it is definitely one of those perverted games.

"Ahem..That scene just now was..."

"I get it." Lelouch stated cutting off Issei's words.

"You mean...You knew about games like these?" Issei incredulously asked.

"Its pretty obvious. I just somehow misunderstood the title a while ago." Lelouch blankly replied.

"Ahh. So, do you find this game...disgusting?" Issei slowly asked.

"If it's the game, of course it is. But if you're talking about youself getting involved in the game, I don't see any problem in that."

"Re...Really? You don't mind me being a pervert?" Issei asked with hope in his eyes.

"I guess we all have that side.. Especially our kind." Lelouch answered in his monotone voice.

"Awesome! I wasn't really wrong thinking that you're a good guy Lelouch! You understood me from the start!" Issei remarked with a grin.

" 's great then." Lelouch smirked.

"You bet. You're man enough unlike some pretty boy out there."

"Do you by chance mean the academy's prince, Yuuto Kiba?" Lelouch asked facing Issei.

"Yeah,right. That guy is all cool and being popular around the girls. He just acts very kind..afraid of exposing his manliness and losing the girls." Issei said clenching his fists.

"He,He. You're saying that as if you guys aren't close." Lelouch said forming a sly smile on his face.

"Well...we aren't really that close. It's not like we've known each other for a very long time."

"What do you mean? It's obvious enough that you and the other club members get along pretty well." Lelouch curiously asked.

"That's because of buchou,maybe. She has a way of making her subordinates at ease you know. Other than that, I'm not particularly close with them giving that I only joined a few weeks ago."

"Ah, so that's it. If you haven't said that, I will really think that you guys are like bestfriends."

"Nah...That's why I'm glad that I've finally met someone who is also new to the club and understands me as well." Issei said smiling at Lelouch.

Lelouch just formed a weak smile and let his thoughts run over his mind.

 ** _"If this goes on, I'm pretty sure Issei will favor and have trust in me. It's a good thing to have someone back me up especially if I need certain information."_**

"Oh,yeah. Now that we've completely accepted each other, I shall further expose my fantasies to you." Issei said while holding a box full of magazines. The magazines was full of erotic and scandalous images of course.

"Heh. You can have some, Lelouch." Issei said offering a couple of magazines to Lelouch. The raven head reluctantly accepted the items and quickly turned to face the other direction.

"Well...um..thanks. So what's this about the game again?" Lelouch asked without thinking, just to avoid talking about the magazine. (LOL.. If only he knew that he got his self into further danger. XD )

"Ah,yes of course." Issei said facing the screen. "This game's goal is to rescue the princess. You remembered that big-breasted lady before? she's the one."

"Uh..so,why is there other lady captives as well?" Lelouch said gulping a little.

"You see, Lelouch. This game is not just one-sided. It's also about having fun with many girls as you want!" Issei explained like a pro.

"Ha... I see. But what's with the title? They should have made it more specific. Lelouch stated disregarding what he heard earlier."

"Yeah,you're right. They should have made the title appropriate for the game like **"Rescue and S x" , "S x until you drop "All for S x and "S x all you want"** if they are man enough." Issei remarked in his ero mode.

"0_0" Lelouch was now frozen this time. The brown-haired teenager continued to explain the game.

"On the other side, the title really has a significance cuz the main character has to conquer not only girls but also the royal forces as well."

"Ah. Now I completely get it. But is that even possible in the condition of that guy?" Lelouch asked pointing at the weak and silly-looking man.

" . That's why we are playing the game,buddy. In order to make miracles happen!" Issei proudly declared. He offered the other game device to Lelouch and invited via hero style.

"Now let's start a war. You go play as the main character's trusted ally."

"Huh? me? I'm playing the game? But isn't that a single player?"

"Nah... It can become double you know. Come on, let's start our conquest!"

"But I don't play games like these."

"Then you're playing now. Trust me it'll be fun!" Issei said shoving the game controller to Lelouch.

 ** _"(sighs) Guess I'll have to bear with him if I wanted to earn his trust."_**

Lelouch then picked up the controller and the two started playing. After a few hours, the room became a battlefield where screams can be heard.

"Lelouch,pass me that skill upgrader!"

"It's too far you know..we'll get spotted!"

 **In a few minutes:**

"Kuso..We screwed up!"

"That little bitch...We spent all our money on this stupid date!"

 **And a few more:**

"Strength upgrade. Now we'll be able to beat those bad ass jocks."

"Don't forget the charm points though."

 **And more:**

"How much skills do we need to approach the castle man?"

"We need at least 5000. Let's focus on maximizing our connections skills first."

 **And Again:**

"Serves you right! You stupid dumbass!"

"Take this and that! Don't forget the deathly slashing combo!"

(BOOM!) (POW!) (BOOM!) (CRASH!)

"Hey! keep it down there you lads!"

"Sumimasen!"

They played for many hours afterwards and stopped until they stressed themselves out. It was nearly 4 A.M. when the game was finished and when the VICTORY sign appeared. Fireworks appeared in the screen as well as the main character having all the fun he wants. (If you know what it meant.) They were about to turn the screen off when a sign rushed on the bottom corner:

 ** _"Princess conquer successful! Will you be able to save the other princess as well?...soon on part 2. Emily Watson_**

The words disappeared followed by the figure of a man capturing the lady.

"What the... That guy is still alive even though we beated the shit out of him?!"

"Why you... were gonna f cking kill you next time. and were gonna make sure you're f cking dead!"

They both laughed at their reactions then decided to sleep on their own bed.

The following morning, the teens come to school in a weird manner,a.k.a. the WALKING DEAD style. They attracted the attention of the students and most of them was in shock, seeing them together.

"Well then,see you Issei."

"Let's have another fun next time,buddy." Issei said waving his trembling hand.

The students nearly fainted hearing their conversation,especially the female students.

On the far side of a building, a blue haired teenager once again observed the presence of the raven-head on the window.

"Hmm. Sanji, give me that file on the table."

"Yes, Kaichou." The boy happily agreed.

He gave the file to the lady then went back on sitting around the couch.

"Lelouch Lamperouge,huh? As I thought, you're not just any ordinary student." She said looking at the student's file.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A.N.** \- **Yess! I finished the 8th chapter and honestly I can't wait to update for the next one.. For those who wondered on why this fanfiction appeared more like a drama than a fantasy... Chill guyz, supernatural stuff is yet to come and the fighting stuff will soon follow. I decided to make the atmosphere of the fic light for the meantime and the action will be on the future. I'm pretty sure that you're wondering up to now on what is the main point of the story.. don't worry, the answer will be slowly revealed step by step cuz I want to add that little suspense you know.. Lastly, thanks for reading this story up to now...especially the ones who kept tracking progress at the story. DOMO ARIGATOU :)**


	9. Chapter 9: 2nd Day Trouble

**Author's note:** (Spoiler alert!) Our hero Lelouch will get beaten up in this chapter... well.. not so heavily beaten up, don't worry :) And this chapter will also involve the event following after chapter 8. Enjoy (winks).

 ***2nd Day Trouble***

 **(RIIIIINGGGGGG!)**

The sound of the bell vibrated,indicating the start of the first period. Lelouch was just in time for class before the teacher could get ahead of him. He immediately earned stares of shock from his classmates the moment he stepped into the room. Needless to say,his sleepy appearance and walking manner is enough to freak most of the girls out.

 **(WALK) (WALK) (DUG!)**

"Oh, Sumimasen." Lelouch dreamily said as he bumped into one of his classmate's desk. He proceeded to walk towards his own chair afterwards and is too sleepy to even notice that it was Rias' desk he bumped earlier. Akeno was chuckling at the corner, amazed on Lelouch's appearance.

"Ara,Ara. So this is how he looks when he's sleepy,huh?"

"To think that he'll attend class in that manner. He must have been up all night." Rias blankly stated.

"Heh. Wonder what made him that way? He didn't even recognized you, Buchou." Akeno remarked in a teasing way.

"Tsk." Rias just rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. Minutes after, the first subject teacher came in and all of the students immediately stood up...except for Lelouch of course.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Nonoka sensei."

"Hmph." The strict teacher just proceeded to her table and placed her items. She then started writing some complex equations and tapped the board with the chalk.

"Listen carefully,students. I'll be giving you few examples for our next lesson. A test will follow afterwards which is good for 20 minutes and I will not accept any objections and hesitations for this one. Is that understood?"

"Hai." The terrified students agreed in unison.

 ** _"Damn. Nonoka sensei always gives us sudden tests."_**

 ** _"We're not like robots to directly understand that you know."_**

 ** _"What a pain."_**

"Is there any problem?" The teacher asked stopping midway in writing the examples.

"Huh? Er...Nothing, sensei" The students nervously answered.

After a few minutes, the teacher started discussing about their lesson.

"So,as a recap for our previous lesson...Potential Energy of an object can be computed with the formula: PE=mgh or simply mass multiplied by the value of gravitational force and height. Mass is obviously measured in Kg. while height is in m. and gra..."

"Excuse me,sensei." A male student raised his trembling hand.

"Yes,Mr. Takano?" The teacher replied with little irritation.

"Eto...So if in the formula,the letter m stands for mass...does that mean there are 2 masses because there is letter g which is measured in grams?"

Most of the students bursted into laughter. The teacher swung her stick on the table to calm the students down.

 **"SILENCE!** " The whole class was quiet again after hearing the raging teacher.

 **"TO TELL YOU HONESTLY, THIS ISN'T A FUNNY MATTER CUZ IT ISN'T WRONG TO FURTHER CLARIFY YOUR QUESTIONS AND LEARN THE RIGHT ANSWER. AS FOR YOU, MR. TAKANO...DIDN'T WE ALREADY TACKLED THIS MATTER BEFORE? I ALSO REMEMBERED HAVING YOU AND YOUR CLASSMATES STUDY ABOUT THIS TOPIC SO THAT'S WHY I EXPECT YOU TO HAVE AT LEAST PRIOR KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THIS ONE."**

"..." The student was speechless and just sat back on his chair,embarrassed of his question.

 ** _"Ugghh.. Sicko!"_**

 _ **"Serves you right! Mr. show off!** " _whispered some of the annoyed students.

"Now then,as I stated before...the g in that formula is not grams. It symbolize gravitational force which has the fixed value of..." The teacher cut off pointing at Rias.

"9.8 m/s, sensei." Rias answered arousing from her seat.

"Correct. And you should at least remember that in your heads like Miss Gremory over here."

"..." The students were just silent. Some of which looked at Rias with admiration in their eyes,especially the boys.

"And for the next formula,this involves..." The teacher stopped when she noticed the presence of an unfamiliar student.

"Hmmm. That guy over there, please stand up." She said pointing at Lelouch.

"0_0 Hey..wake up or else you'll be in a bad situation." The nerdy and shy seatmate of Lelouch said, shaking his shoulders simultaneously.

"Aah,I see. Quite bold right there huh, sleeping in my class."

"Hey,come on...This really won't be good." The girl said shaking his Lelouch's shoulders desperately.

At last, Lelouch was half awake... stretched his arms and gave off a yawn.

"Uh,huh?" He sleepily uttered noticing mostly of the attention directed towards him.

"You seem new here. What's your name?" The teacher asked raising a brow.

"Lelouch mam.. Lelouch Lamperouge." The raven head answered in a sleepy tone.

"Hmm. You're quite enjoying your sleep there,so as to not listen to my discussion. I guess this topic is boring to you so that's why I suggest you answer all these questions here since I believe that you already know the answer,perhaps."

"Wakarimashita." Lelouch replied approaching the board. The students were curious on whether Lelouch can solve the problems since it looks complicated and way too tricky for them. In a brief moment of silence, Lelouch managed to answer all the problems leaving the students gape in surprise and the teacher also amazed.

"Hmm. I'm surprised to see these are all correct. Good work, Mr. Lamperouge."

"Thank you,Maam." Lelouch replied bowing his head slightly.

"But it is still not a good idea to sleep during a class discussion."

"I understand,sensei. I was just stressed out from a matter yesterday."

"You can take your seat now."

Lelouch went back to his desk and caught the sight of Akeno grinning to him widely.

At lunch hour, the female students gathered around Lelouch asking him about his performance earlier.

"Sugoi, Lelouch-san. You did very well answering all those questions."

"Yeah! even though it's very hard."

"So cool.. You're very smart!"

"Thanks to you, we didn't have any test today."

Lelouch just shrugged all their comments off and went out of the room. He decided to take a stroll on the academy grounds to break free from all the students' commotion. He approaced a nearby tree-shade and laid down to have a small nap. On the opposite side, he could see a female student being harassed by 2 male ones surrounding her.

 ** _"Leave me alone,you freaks!"_**

 _ **"Come on sweetie... we just wanna have fun with you.** "_

 ** _"I don't want to hang out with you!"_**

 ** _"It'll be fun.. just trust us."_**

"Is something wrong here?" Lelouch firmly asked, approaching the trio.

"P-Prince Sama!" The girl uttered blushing slightly.

"Huh? What do you mean? We're just having our little chat here." The boys answered in an annoyed way.

"That's not true! They're bothering me, Prince-sama!"

"Wah... you should just keep quie..."

"It seems that's not the situation here, you guyz." Lelouch said mocking the boys.

"Hmph. And so? You got a problem with that? You brit!"

Lelouch involuntarily gave off a confused look. Curious on the teenager's response.

"Hah. I know that look. You must be wondering on how I identified your nationality,eh?" The boy asked in a cocky manner.

Lelouch maintained his calm posture and instead of being surprised, he replied back to irritate him more.

"Of course you'll definitely know. You must be fully aware of the time I first came here and I'm pretty sure that I'm quite the center of attention...even now." He said looking at the blushing girl.

" :{ Why you..." The teen said clenching his fists.

"And I don't need to figure out how you managed to discover that one. AS you see, it' obvious enough just by looking at a glance that even pre-schoolers would be able to clarify that it. Not unless...your a DUMBASS of course."

 **(SMACK!)**

This time, Lelouch was sent flying to the ground when the bewildered teen punched him hard in the face.

"PRINCE-SAMA!" Cried the terrified girl.

The teenager was about to grab Lelouch's collar when the other boy stopped him from doing so.

"Stop it, Kono!"

"Argh! Let go of me!"

"No! You musn't... you'll be in trouble!"

" I don't freaking care if I'll be! I just wanna show to this Britannian shit on how low his f cking race is!"

The enraged teen continued to struggle from his friend's hold. The female student approached Lelouch and helped him to stand up.

"I- I'm so sorry,Prince-sama..This is all my fault." She said while on the verge of tears.

"You don't have to be-" Lelouch was unable to finish his word when he lost balance and fell again.

Just when he was about to fall back to the ground, someone catched him from behind.

" Lelouch!" Rias said in a worried tone.

"Gremory-san... :-0 " The girl gasped.

"What happened here?"

"Pr-Prince-sama was just protecting me from those students when he got punched in the process.

 ** _"I see."_** Rias then approached the male students to hear their side about the matter.

" I told you to stop this Ko... Rias-sama!" The boy holding Kono gasped in surprise.

"I heard that you harmed one of my club mates, boy." Rias said in a threatening tone with her gaze fixed on Kono.

The other boy panicked upon seeing her stare while Kono went on mocking nevertheless.

"Hah. So that's how it is, huh? Birds of the same feather will really flock together."

"What are you trying to pull?" Rias asked a bit confused.

"I'm saying that you're defending that shitty friend of yours since both of you are of foreign kind."

"And what's up with that?" Rias said, raising her voice who is pissed off hearing the guy discriminate Lelouch.

"What's up with that? You, foreign people are the ones who are causing trouble to this place!"

"Hey, stop it Kono!" His friend desperately pleaded.

"You think that we're putting a blind eye on to the current situation? Then think again... You don't know how much my family suffered in central Japan..ruled by low-life Britannians like you!"

"I'm telling you to stop it!" His friend uttered holding him tighter.

"And what's next? You're gonna take-over this place too? Make this a part of your stupid kingdom?!" Kono shouted which attracted several students to draw closer to them.

"I can never forget that shitty kind of face like yours... And you know what? All of you should just Di..."

 **(SLAP!)**

Kono involuntarily took a step backwards after Rias slapped him. The crowd of students fell silent and some of them were in great shock.

"I understand that you have your own personal problems but I don't see that as an excuse to harm someone especially when you are on the wrong side." Rias remarked facing Kono.

The ashamed teen just gave off an expression of disgust and continued to talk back.

"Tsk. You know what, Rias-san? I didn't expect you to be that low-class so as to side with a guy like him."

Lelouch stood up this time and approached Kono.

"Le-Lelouch.."

"Let me handle this, Rias." He then faced Kono and replied back to his words.

"The same goes for you. You're one to talk when you're nothing but a low-class yourself. Insulting a woman when he had his ego broken in pieces,eh? Quite a remarkable guy you are over there."

"Grrrr. You're really.."

"If you've got problems with me, there's no need to go blame and insult others. You also don't have to bring up your own personal problems because you know what? No one f cking cares and that's just beating up around the bush, you COWARD!" Lelouch said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're really looking for trouble,you..."

"Why? You can't come and confront me directly? If that's the case, just go get lost and don't ever show us your face again!" Lelouch commanded followed by a Geass sign appearing in his eye. It didn't took long for the Geass to have an effect on Kono. In a few seconds, the teen bowed his head and uttered lowly.

 ** _"Yes, your highness.."_**

He then started to punch his face multiple times.. much to the shock of all the students.

"What the.. what are you doing Kono, Stop that!" His friend exclaimed trying to make Kono calm his self.

The hypnotized teen just continued to punch his self and when he is thoroughly beaten up by his own, faced Lelouch and said:

"I shall never show my face to you again.. If that is what you wish." He started drifting off after saying that followed by his friend behind him.

The crowd were dumbfounded after witnessing that and only snapped back in reality when they noticed Lelouch turning back.

"Wait,Lelouch!" Rias shouted catching up to the raven-head.

Lelouch just ignored Rias' screams and continued to walk further.

When he was about to climb a staircase, Rias caught him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Let's cure that bruise of yours first." She worriedly said, facing Lelouch.

The raven head just allowed himself to be dragged by the Demon Princess.

 **At the Clubroom:**

"Akeno, get me a first-aid kit quickly." Rias hurriedly said.

"Yes,Buchou." Akeno replied then went off to grab one.

"Just sit here, Lelouch." Rias spoke to the raven-head while pointing out to the couch.

"Here it is, Buchou." Akeno exclaimed and gave the kit to Rias.

"Thanks." Rias started to rub Lelouch's face with the cotton when the raven-head turned away and spoke.

"There's no need for that, Rias. I can do it myself."

"No. I insist that I assist you in this. You've got yourself beaten up badly and you're still not in a good condition given that you're only half awake in class."

"Ara,Ara. That's right, Lelouch. You're still half awake when you perfectly answered all those questions on the board." Akeno said remembering how Lelouch managed to solve the problems.

"That aside, I didn't expect that you're quite the smart guy, Lelouch." Rias remarked, hoping to cheer the raven-head a little.

"..." Lelouch just went silent and stared blankly in space. Rias continued to cure his bruise and in a few minutes, the raven-head asked something.

"Hey, Rias.. You aren't feeling the same way as that guy before, are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hmmm. Nevermind" He replied back looking out of the window.

When Rias finished applying first-aid, Lelouch excused his self and went out of the room.

"I'll be going then, President. Thank you." Lelouch said as he left the room.

"My.. he seems pretty down, Buchou. What happened?"

"A commotion just arised a while ago."

"And he got beaten up? How interesting."

"I also really think you need to control that sadistic side of yours, Akeno." Rias said in a bit annoyed tone.

"He he. JUst joking. I wish I saw your face earlier,Buchou. I'm pretty sure you're dead worried and angered at that time." Akeno once again teased.

Rias just shrugged her comment off then thought about the scenario earlier.

 ** _"The way that Kono guy reacted after hearing Lelouch's words was just a bit... odd."_**

After classes, Lelouch immediately went out of the classroom and wanted to go home early in order to clear his thoughts. He was approached by a long-haired woman with a bit of bangs... wearing a pair blue glasses.

"You must be Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm sorry for troubling you but the Student Council President would like to request your presence."

 _ **"Council President?** "_ Lelouch wondered. "I don't mean to turn down your offer but I have further appointments to attend to."

"Don't worry, this won't take long."

 ** _"Persistent, huh? Is this really important?"_** "Well then, I guess I'll have to go."

The raven-head followed the student as they walked through the campus. Kiba caught the sight of them as he was about to go to the club room.

"Lelouch and the Vice-president? I gotta tell the president Rias about this."

At the Student Council Room:

Lelouch was welcomed by Sona, who was sitting on her table as if greatly expecting of his presence.

"Welcome, Lelouch Lamperouge. I am the Student Council President of this school. Sona Shitori. The one who fetched you a while ago was my Vice-President, Tsubaki Shinra."

"Nice to meet you." Tsubaki said offering a handshake to Lelouch.

The raven head accepted the handshake and faced the president back.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why have you requested my presence here?"

"Quite a straight-forward talker. But first, please take a seat." She said offering a chair to Lelouch.

The raven-head sat down and faced the president.

"As you see.. Since I am the Council President of this school, It is one of my duties to welcome students especially in your case that you are personally requested to come here."

"Oh, I see."

"We also find this as a perfect chance to meet you, since we heard about the commotion a while ago."

"So you're telling me that you called me here in order to discuss that matter?"

"If you're thinking that we're gonna scold you about that matter.. then it goes the other way." Sona said while sipping some tea.

"What does that...mean?" Lelouch said raising a brow.

"We actually called you to apologize for this matter. We also wanted to inform you that we will take action and have those students suspended for a particular time."

"Oh, is that so."

"Yes, that is."

Their conversation was cut off when a male student sudddenly burst in the door.

"Gooood Afternoon, Kaichou." The male student greeted.

"You don't have to do that everytime, Genshiro. Especially when people are in a middle of a conversation.

"Ha-hai." Saji slowly answered. He noticed the presence of Lelouch and freaked out.

"Hey,you-you're the famous Prince-sama!" He said pointing at Lelouch.

The two ladies just exchanged looks and faced the shouting teenager.

"Yeah,it's you..you're the most talked about transfer student here in Kuoh."

"I'm afraid I am.. Nice to meet you, I am Lelouch Lamperouge."

"E-eh?" Saji was a bit shock seeing Lelouch offering a handshake.

"Ahem..." Sona uttered to motion Sanji to respond politely.

"A- ah.. yes, sorry. I'm Saji Genshiro. The Student Council Secretary. He said accepting the raven-head's hand.

"Now that you've introduced yourself to your precious Prince-Sama.. you may take a seat and let us continue our business here, Genshiro." Sona said facing Saji.

"Huh? ye-yes of course." Saji replied a bit flustered on how Sona described his relation to Lelouch.

"And going back to the commotion earlier, we would also offer to assist you in any way as a return for this trouble."

"Huh? Trouble? Lamperouge got into a trouble? Oh well, looking at you that really is a pretty serious bruis..."

The president gave Saji a deep stare causing him to shut up.

"If you say so, President. I'll be glad to accept your offer." Lelouch replied.

"Good."

Tsubaki was arranging the chess pieces on the board which caught Lelouch's attention.

"That chess board must definitely be yours, right President?"

"Indeed, it is. Why?"

"I just happened to ask if you're interested in a little game of chess." The raven-head invited.

"Oh, So you play chess? Guess I won't take you down on that then." Sona said forming a smirk.

 **Meanwhile on the Occult Research Club Room:**

"I'm glad class was over" Akeno said stretching her arms.

Kiba came inside the room and sat on the couch next to Koneko. Issei followed afterwards with a sleepy look worse than Lelouch.

"Ara,Ara.. So sleepy look is quite the trend,eh?"

"You and Lelouch both arrived at school with that state." Rias remarked.

"Come to think of it Buchou, He and Lelouch are now living together.. Say,you two aren't doing anything illegal,are you?" Akeno teased.

The brown-haired teen ignored the lady's comment when he fell asleep on the corner.

"Speaking of Lelouch, I didn't saw him after class today.. Did anybody see him?" Rias asked.

"Yes,Buchou. As a matter of fact, I saw him going with the Vice-President a while ago." Kiba answered.

"The Vice-President? Why did they wanted to see Lelouch?"

"If it's from the Student Council, then I'm pretty sure it comes from President Sona, Buchou."

"Hmmm." The red-head uttered she sat on her chair.

 **BACK TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM:**

"I...I can't believe this.." Sona gasped as she was beaten by Lelouch with the last 3 moves.

Tsubaki was also shocked as well as Saji.

"Sugoi...You defeated the President, Lamperouge" Saji remarked.

"Well, I wouldn't be so full of myself since the President here was surely a great opponent." Lelouch said looking at Sona.

"Of course you should be, man! No one has ever beaten President Sona in chess and to think that you easily defeated h-"

 **(PUNCH!)**

Saji fell unconscious after receiving a blow from Tsubaki.

Lelouch looked at the President incredulously then spoke.

"Re-really, President? I... I can't believe it."

"Unfortunately, that is true... So I would like to congratulate you for doing so." She said smiling at Lelouch.

Lelouch just awkwardly smiled then excused himself.

"Well,um... thanks for having me today President.. I would like to excuse myself this time in order to attend another appointment."

"Oh,Yes of course. Thanks for sharing us your time." Sona replied.

Lelouch then went out of the room leaving the Student Council Members behind.

"Wow, President. I didn't expect that he will defeat you in chess." Tsubaki remarked.

"I am too. I thought that he was just a show-off and a pretty boy.. but it turns out that I am wrong."

"So.. does that mean, you're gonna change your view from now on?" Tsubaki curiously asked.

Sona just remained silent.

 ** _"I'm glad I'll be able to do so..But Sadly,I'll have to lose that person."_** Sona thought while looking at Lelouch from the window.

At the Club room, everyone was silent for the meantime when Lelouch entered inside.

"Lelouch,how's it going?" Kiba asked the approaching teen.

"Kiba told us earlier that you went to the Student Council Room.. So, what did they call you for?" Rias asked.

"Nothing, in particular." Lelouch blankly stated.

"Hmmm." Rias replied then went back on checking some files.

After Club hours was finished, Lelouch went ahead of them to go outside. The other members also prepared themselves to leave and Issei was on the corner, just newly-awake.

"Uh...huh? Club Hours is finished?" He said looking at the leaving members.

"Good Afternoon,Issei"

"Bu..Buchou!" Issei jumped in surprised seeing Rias' face up close.

"You seem to fall asleep during the meeting. Guess it can't be helped since you and Lelouch both appear really sleepy." Rias said.

"Yea-Yeah." Issei awkwardly said.

"I forgot to ask, what brought you and Lelouch up all night?" Rias suddenly asked.

"Wah...nothing Buchou.. It's just that you know..simple things." Issei answered twitching his fingers.

"Simple..things?" Rias said raising a brow.

"Ah.. you see, Buchou.. like games or something."

"Games huh? Wonder what it might be to keep your interest all night." Rias suspiciously remarked.

"A..ha ha.." Issei nervously uttered.

"Well,going back. Lelouch was kinda in a bad condition right now, Issei..Since he got into a little trouble earlier."

"Trouble? What happened Buchou? Is it that serious?" Issei asked concerned.

"No. It's not that bad. The thing is, I'm worried that It might have a great emotional impact on Lelouch.. so that's why I'm asking you to keep an eye on him."

"Of course, Buchou. Lelouch is my trusted friend so I'll do my best to support him and help him."

"That's good. I also suggest that you help him cheer up and have a good time." Rias added.

"Of course.. Leave it to me, Buchou."

"Ok, then. I'm leaving Lelouch's care to you." Rias said as she prepared to leave.

Issei then thought of ways to cheer Lelouch and his face brightened when he came up with one. He then walked out of the club room with Rias and approached Lelouch outside.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A.N.- Finally..I finished the ever longest chapter in my life. Well, it can't be helped since I got carried away and enjoyed writing.. And so, there you have it. A bit irritated on knowing Lelouch got beaten up,eh? Don't worry.. Cuz I'm also the same.. Tune in for future chapters and for more surprising moments. Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Party Blast!

**Author's note:** Chapter 10 here! I decided to make it as a continuation from the previous chapter before. I'm also kinda stuck on which part of the story I put in the thrills factor...Hmmm. (thinks) Oh,anyways. I'm soon gonna figure that out and hope you like the current chapter :)

 ***Party Blast! ***

Issei was catching his breath...trying to catch up to Lelouch's ultra fast-walking mode.

(pants) "Wait up, Lelouch. You're walkng way too fast!"

The raven head turned his head slightly to face Issei.

"Am I?" He answered in his monotone voice. They had walked a few meters away from school when Lelouch talked back to the panting teenager.

"That reminds me... Aren't you bringing your bike today?"

Issei suddenly froze then hurried back retracing his way to school.

"Ow,snap! I forgot... I'm gonna go get it back!" He said while dashing towards the academy.

Lelouch just heaved a sigh then continued walking. He was occupied on thinking about the scenario earlier.

 ** _"You Brit!"_**

 ** _"Your stupid kingdom!"_**

 ** _"I'm not gonna forget that kind of face like yours."_**

Lelouch clenched his fists upon remembering those lines. Issei was just a few meters away from him, riding on his bike and desperately catching his breath.

"Yo-yo Lelouch! I got...my bike..back!"

The raven-head faced him and requested to sit in the driver's seat.

"Get off. You're pretty exhausted so let me drive the bike for once."

"H-huh? Ok then." Issei replied back with little confusion.

They switched places with Lelouch and drifted off in a few seconds.

Minutes passed by and they both fell silent on their journey. When Lelouch was about to turn into an intersection, he nearly lost his balance and bumped straightly into the roadsign.

"Wah- That was close!" Issei uttered in shock.

"Gomen." Lelouch said as he picked the bike up.

 ** _"I can see what Buchou meant earlier."_** "Yo, Lelouch. Let's switch places already. Let me take-over the bike now." Issei offered.

"No need. I can still do fine." Lelouch blankly answered.

"If... That's what you say so." Issei reluctantly replied.

They rode the bike for a few more minutes and finally reached home.

When they got inside the house, dinner was already served on the table by Issei's mother.

"Oh, okaeri. Boys" The woman said while removing her apron.

"Good Evening,mom. Where's dad?" Issei asked while removing his shoes.

"He's just probably out somewhere. Come, let's have our dinner already."

The 3 sat on the table and prepared to take the food.

" The the food is great, Mom!"

"It certainly is,Mam."

"That's good to hear. By the way, Lelouch-kun. There's no need to be so formal. You can just call me Mom if you like."

"E-eh?" Lelouch uttered as he stopped midway from eating.

"Yes,I mean it. I'm certainly glad to have someone as handsome like you to call me mom. And besides, it wouldn't be bad if you happen to be my other son..cuz honestly, I'll prefer you over Issei."

"That hurts,Mom." Issei said while chewing on his food.

" . Just joking. Well honestly, I'm sure that Issei won't also mind if you kinda act like his brother. Right, Issei?"

"Mochiron." The brown-haired teen answered smiling at Lelouch.

Lelouch just formed a weak smile then thought in his head.

 ** _"Act as my mother,eh? It's been a long time since I ever have one."_**

"Lelouch-kun,where did you get that bruise from?" The woman asked pointing at the lightly-visible bruise on his face.

"Oh,this? I just got into a little trouble last afternoon."

"That's what Buchou said. Say,who did this to you huh? Just tell me and we're gonna teach those guys a lesson!" Issei said while raising his fists.

" There's no need. It's settled already." Lelouch replied.

"My...Those guys are really worthless for doing that on your handsome face. I'm quite sure that they are jealous or intimidated by that looks of yours or something." Issei's mother remarked.

"I think that they have a deeper reason for doing so." Lelouch said with a conflicted expression.

The woman just went silent after noticing his expression so as Issei. When dinner was finished, the boys went to their room and settled themselves.

"Mmm. Dinner was really great!" Issei commented while stretching his arms.

The raven head just sat down on a corner and fell silent. Issei noticed the atmosphere around them and tried to come up with an interesting topic.

"Um... The night sky is really nice today!"

" -_- ( crickets sound ) "

 ** _"Wah... What am I? The old granny in town?"_**

"Hmm. Yes, it is." Lelouch replied..looking out of the window."

 ** _"Crap. Now I'm even bringing him into isolation. Gotta think of something fast."_**

"I-I think that having a bruise is very manly!"

" -_- ( crickets sound ) "

 ** _"Shit. What the hell am I saying?_**

"Guess that's the reason most of them fight." The raven head coldly replied.

 ** _"Now it's gotten pretty bad. Think wisely Issei...Something that you'll both enjoy...something that'll pick your interest."_**

"Oh yeah, I got it!" Issei said snapping his finger.

"Let's go hunt those big-breasted hottie chicks today!"

" -_- ( crickets sound ) "

 ** _"WTF? What am I saying? I'm the only one who enjoys that kind of stuff!"_**

That...I'll pass." Lelouch blankly uttered.

Issei noticed the raven-head's state and decided to stop with his joke.

 ** _"Screw this. I gotta be true already."_**

"Um..Is there something troubling you, Lelouch?"

"Nothing."

"Ah.. If it's about the fight, then you shouldn't think about those bastards that much."

"Hmm."

There was a moment of silence in the room. The only sounds that can be heard is the tapping of Issei's feet.

"Say, Issei.. Do you feel angered about the situatuion in Japan?"

"Situation? You mean those in Central Japan?"

"Yes."

"Well,not really angered cuz I can't totally relate for I didn't experience their situation and I don't know anyone going through that."

"I see. But what do you feel about the lives of the Japanese there?"

"I feel...broken,for them. I can't imagine how much they suffered for the past years given that I'm also one of their kind."

"So, If ever you know anyone from the Britannian forces...especially those who belong to the superior ones.. How will you react then?"

"I'll totally beat the shit out of them! For not being able to help the people and putting up a blind eye even though they have the power to resist that."

 _ **"Power,huh?** "_ "I see. Goodnight, Issei." Lelouch said as he flopped onto the bed.

 ** _"Huh? What was that all about?"_** Issei thought as he prepared to sleep.

 **The following Morning:**

The 2 boys walked together towards the academy. As they entered the school gate, they can see a huge crowd of students approaching them.

"Huh?"

"What's that, a storm?" Issei asked.

 ** _~~~Kyahhhhhhh! Prince Lelouch!~~_**

"Wait...Ahhh!"

Before the raven head could run, he was captured by the embrace of the female students. Issei was tossed around the corner, covered with dust.

"Calm down, what are you?..."

"We heard from the teacher yesterday, Prince Lelouch. You were really smart!"

"Huh? Are you guys even my classmates?"

"And you were sleepy-deepy and so kawaii! "

"What? **_Are they sick or something?_ "**

"Hey, Let go of him, you..."

 **"SHUT UP,YOU PERVERT!"** the girls shouted as they all gave Issei a fierce stare.

"I really need to attend..."

"We also heard about the incident yesterday and wah! we can't endure seeing you get hurt, Prince Lelouch!"

 ** _"They even knew about it?"_**

"So that's why, we're gonna give you a payback for the trouble yesterday."

"What do you mea..'

 **~~ (WHISTLE!)~~**

The girls then separated into both sides to clear the path. Another group of sudents were seen approaching the crowd, holding 2 people tied desperately in a rope.

"Hu,Hu! Let go of me.. I didn't do anything!" Kono's friend pleaded.

"What the hell? Why are we even here?" Kono asked in confusion.

 ** _"Oh,I see. He doesn't remember anything because of the Geass."_**

"Playing Innocent,eh? Girls... Beat them up!"

"Wait, no!"

 ****(PUNCH!) (PUNCH!) (BOOM!) (KICK!) ****

"Please,Mister. Help us!" Kono's friend pleaded while looking at Lelouch.

"Aah! I don't understand every single thing of this!" Kono exclaimed.

"Tsk. STOP IT!" Lelouch shouted at the top of his lungs.

"0_0 E-Eh? " The girls froze. surprised of hearing Lelouch scream. Then in a few seconds.

 ** _~~ Wahhhh! Prince Lelouch, you're so adorable! ~~_**

(facepalm) "Ugh,God...help me."

Issei was about to stand up when he got covered by the 2 male students being thrown by the girls in the air.

"And Lastly, Prince Lelouch. We, the girls here in Kuoh Academy, will hereby swear to accompany you and be of good service.

 ** _" -_- I don't know but somehow... that sentence sounded wrong."_**

A female student then came into view and bowed her head slightly.

"Yo-you're the student from yesterday." Lelouch uttered.

"Yes,I am. I'm really thankful of you for saving me and risking your life, Prince Lelouch."

 ** _" Don't make it sound so heroic"_**

"So that's why, me and the rest of the girls here decided to form a group in honor of your chivalry.

 **" _This really scene seems familiar._** And...What's that?" Lelouch slowly asked.

 **~~(WHISTLE!)~~**

"Girls,FORMATION!" The students immediately grouped themselves into 4 and formed a letter to their respected lines.

 ****C.A.S.K.****

 **"We are the Chivalrous and Seductive Knights greatly serving Prince Lelouch!"**

" 0_0 ... " The raven head froze after seeing them.

 ** _"Chivalrous? They dare call themselves that especially in their position? And what's up with CASK? They should have called themselves the drunkard knights or something."_**

"Eto..."

"And I, Fujima Mio, will become the head of this organization." The student saved by Lelouch said, stepping out from the crowd.

 ** _"Wah, get away from me,you guyz!"_**

 ** _"Just a little more... and this rope will finally.. loosen"_**

 ** _"I don't understand this situation and wait...where the hell are you touching?"_**

"I appreciate your effort ladies but I really have to go." Lelouch said as he was about to turn back. Upon doing so, the 2 male students dashed towards the direction which is opposite to where Lelouch is heading.

"Let's go, Kono! WE better escape before we... AAH!"

 ****(CRASH!)****

 ** _"Prince Lelouch!"_** Screamed the girls in unison.

"Uh...Am I dead?" Lelouch mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He observed the surroundings around him and figured that he is in the school clinic, resting on a bed with his head bandaged. He looked at the left corner and saw Issei similing to him widely... waving his hand back and forth. Koneko and Kiba was also there, sitting on the couch and looking at him. Akeno was on the right side of the bed while Rias on the left.

"Good Afternoon,Lelouch." Akeno casually greeted.

 ** _"Afternoon?"_** The raven head wondered as he tried to find a time reference. He glanced at a wall clock and saw the time to be exactly 4:00 P.M.

 ** _"4... P.M.? I fell unconscious for almost 10 hours?"_**

"My, my. I know that look. Yes, you are unconscious for almost half a day." Akeno said.

"Issei here managed to inform us when you got dragged on by those students. It's a good thing we immediately brought you here to aid you." Rias added.

 ** _"But... 10 hours? That's just unbelievable.."_**

"Gomen,Lelouch. I'm also at fault for letting those guys run over you." Issei stated.

"Actually.. It's the fangirls' fault." Rias objected coldly.

"Ara,ara. Don't blame those girls,Buchou. They only wanted to serve their beloved prince."

"Tsk." Rias replied diverting her stare.

"The injury wasn't really that serious but since you got yourself involved in other problematic factors, it added to the minimum time needed for you to gain consciousness." Kiba informed.

"Stress." Koneko uttered.

"Ah...That's why." The raven-head thought.

"Anyway, are you feeling any better?" Rias asked.

"Yes.. I can say that I'm fine now." Lelouch slowly answered.

"That's good to hear! I'm really worried for you, Lelouch bro!" Issei exclaimed.

"Bro?" Kiba and Koneko uttered who both exchaged looks.

"My...you've grown quite close already, aren't you?" Akeno teased.

Rias just formed a smile then motioned her other members to come outside.

"Hmm. I suppose that you can now be fine on your own. Take care of yourselves for the meantime, both of you."

"Hu-Hai." The 2 boys answered in unison, a bit confused.

"Well, see you later." Rias said as she left the room followed by the rest of the members.

The door closed in a few seconds leaving the 2 teens behind.

"What's up with them?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know... They're kinda weird, I think."

"Yeah,right."

On the Outside, Rias was walking towards the Club Room followed by Akeno,Kiba and Koneko.

"So, about our planned party for them... Are the preparations for that complete?"

"Yes,Buchou. We only needed to buy some few errands to complete all the requirements." Akeno replied.

"And for the schedule?"

"All set, President. Together with the venue." Kiba answered followed by Koneko's approval.

"That's good."

 ** _~~FLASHBACK~~_**

"What are we gonna talk about this early, Buchou?" Akeno asked Rias who was staring outside the window.

"Hmm. I just called you to inform that I would like to conduct a party at this particular day."

"Party? Party for what, President?" Kiba curiously asked

"To welcome our newly-joined Members." She answered while spotting the view of the 2 boys entering the campus.

"Well, come to think of it.. we haven't prepared a welcoming party when Issei joined the club a few weeks ago." Akeno remarked.

"And that's why I would like to conduct one.. especially that we had another new member who also just recently joined this club of ours." Rias said while facing her group this time.

"Hmm. That sounds good, President." Kiba commented.

Koneko also agreed where she nods her head simultaneously.

"And so, since everyone are in favor of this matter.. I would like to futher discuss the details about this..."

 ****(CRASH!)****

 _"LELOUCH!"_

The red-haired president immediately looked out of the window followed by her peerage.

 ** _~~End of Flashback~~_**

The Group is now settled in the club room, where they continue to discuss about the party.

"Is there any clarifications left before we conduct this party?" Rias asked her group.

"Nothing left, Buchou/President." answered the club members.

"Good. I just hope that this party will turn-out well." Rias said while leaning her back on the chair.

"We also hope so, Buchou. Since we did our best to keep those 2 from noticing our plan."

"Well, I can really say that unpredictable events, like what happened earlier helped us to plan more for this party." The red-head remarked.

Issei was passing by outside the Club Room when he unintentionally heard some of their conversation.

"Now where would I get some fresh drinks." He said as he walked and kept thinking about it.

"Hmm. What flavor should I get? orange or strawbe... Oh, looks like they are having a meeting inside." Issei said as he leaned his ear outside the Club Door.

 ** _"Th... won' fin...aw..."_**

"Huh? What are they talking about?" Issei uttered as he leaned closer.

 _ **"This party will be really great, Buchou.** "_

"Party? So they're having one, huh?"

 ** _"WE will surely have fun. Right,Koneko?"_**

 ** _"Hai."_**

 ** _"Let's enjoy ourselves with no interruptions."_**

"Ah. Now I get it. So they're throwing a party for themselves, huh? That's why they acted a bit odd lately leaving me and Lelouch behind. Heh. If that's the case, we'll go and enjoy ourselves as well." Issei said as he formed a smirk and grabbed his phone.

 **~~(RING!) (RING!)~~**

"Hello, Matsuda? Go grab Motohoma cuz I'm telling you, we're having a blast tonight!" Issei said via an evil-like manner.

Back at the Clinic:

Lelouch was preapring to leave when Issei came in with a huge grin on his face.

"Yo, ..catch" He said throwing the juice to Lelouch.

"You seem pretty happy. Anything good happened while you were away?" Lelouch asked as he opened the canned juice.

"It appears like that. Are you all fine already?"

"I think so. The injury doesn't hurt anymore and I can manage just fine.

"Su-weet! Say,Lelouch.. we're going to have a fun party tonight!" Issei said smirking at the raven-head

After 2 hours time, Matsuda and Motohoma met up with Issei at the school quadrangle.

"Yo, Man. How's it going?" Matsuda asked Issei.

"All good. How about you guyz?"

"We're great. Just glad that class is finally over."

"Ahaha. You bet. And so, how's our party for tonight?"

"Perfectly Fine,Dude. I can't wait to visit that sacred and dreamy place." Motohoma remarked while wiping off his drool.

The 2 friends also started to daydream and shrieked in unison.

"Gawd! This is gonna be the best night evah!"

"Um.. Do I really need to come too?" _I'll totally become out of place -_-_

"Of course Lelouch. Now that we are fully united by our manliness, we should further deepen our bond by celebrating this occasion for our brotherhood!" Issei proudly stated.

"Yeah, for our brotherhood!" Shouted the other 2 friends.

"U-Uhhh."

Koneko caught the side of them gathered at the academy grounds.

"..." And with that, the popular mascot of Kuoh drifted off.

After a few minutes,the trio dashed outside the school grabbing Lelouch in the process.

"Let's go Have fun!"

"All Right, rock n' Roll!

"To Infinity and Beyond!"

 **" _Huh? That doesn't sound appropriate._** Wait.. hey! don't grab me so tightly!"

They arrived at a so-called "Fun and Wild" venue which is a dark building located on the far side of the streets. The group immediately went inside and were temporarily stopped from entering.

"Hey,you guys are still under-aged." The bouncer said observing the boys in front of him.

"Crap..What are we gonna do now?" Issei nervously uttered.

Lelouch just left out a heavy sigh and faced the other direction.

"Relax, I got this all covered." Matsuda exclaimed.

He then whispered something to the bouncer causing them to have the entrance they wanted.

"Hmm... Just don't over do yourselves." The bouncer said opening the door for them to let through.

" did you do that,Man?" Issei excitedly asked.

"JUst have a few connections." Matsuda replied.

On the inside,several people can be seen drinking booze and some of them passed out on the corner. On the center stage lies the main attraction which composes of sexy women in seductive outfits dancing on and off through the pole.

 _ **~~Wohoooo! More!~~** `_ Shouted the drunken audience.

The trio were immediately covered in drool watching the sight before them.

"Oh my..Oh my... I'm definitely in heaven!"

"Look at those boobs jingle!"

"Ughh.. More!"

The raven head just went to find an empty seat to break free from their commotion.

 ** _"Phew..This is worse than having a war with Britannia."_**

 **Back at Kuoh:**

"All preparations are now ready,Buchou. We're ready to leave."

"Good. Now where's Issei and Lelouch? We should get going immediately." Rias said

"I don't know,President. I haven't seen them back since we went outside the clinic." Kiba answered.

"What about that place? Aren't they in the Clinic?"

"All Rooms should be locked by now, Buchou."

"Wh-where could those 2 be go..."

"I saw them earlier at the quadrangle." Koneko butted in.

"Quadrangle? What are they doing there?" Rias asked.

"I don't know. I just saw them meeting up with Issei's friends."

"They are probably going somewhere, Buchou."

"Hmmm.. I have a bad feeling about this."

At the Building, Issei and His friends are now crazy... having some of the girls to dance around them and show them some pole dancing moves.

"WoHooo! Show me more,Baby!" Issei said with lust-filled eyes.

"Drop It! Drop It Drop It low Girl! Drop it,Drop it!." Matsuda sang as he was being entertained by the girls.

"Oh yeah, I rule the world!" Motohoma shouted.

"Ughh. When is this gonna end?" Lelouch grumbled. He could see the trio shouting stupidly and dancing like the pole girls. Just then, a group of girls approached him and looked at him directly.

"Hey,pretty boy. Mind if you have fun with us for a moment?"

"I'm completely fine.. Thank you." He said ignoring the girls' invitation.

"Come on.. We're gonna give you a special offer for this one."

Lelouch could see Issei and his friends giving him a thumbs up and an approving look. He pretended to not notice them and went back on shoving the girls away.

"I'm really fine, thank you."

"Come on, this won't take long."

 ** _"How annoying. Guess I have no choice."_** He was about to use his Geass on the girls when suddenly, he was blindfolded from behind.

" ? What are you doing?"

 ** _~~"YeSSS! All Right! Show him how you rock baby!~~_** The trio shouted from the other side.

The girls then started dancing around Lelouch and rubbed their bodies to the raven-head. Lelouch could feel their skin getting in contact with each other and started to feel weird.

 _ **"Get a Grip, Lelouch. You need to push these annoying Girls away... Wait,what?"**_

He was surprised knowing that his hands are also tied as well and couldn't move a single finger out.

"This is harassment..You... better stop this now!" Lelouch said in a shaky voice.

"Ssshhh. Just keep quiet and enjoy the show." said one of the girls as they continued to dance around him.

Minutes passed by and the place has become a crazy-filled atmosphere. The people were shouting non-stop while chanting some silly remarks. Issei and his friends were also one of them as well. Lelouch was still surrounded by the dancing girls... tied helplessly on the chair and still blindfolded.

 ** _"Ugh.. I'm starting to feel dizz..yyy"_**

The raven head said as he began to slightly feel unconscious. The girls danced for a few more seconds then suddenly, their leader stopped and drew closer to Lelouch... cupping his chin and whispering seductively.

 ** _"Here's a special treat from me... boy."_**

Lelouch was too dizzy to understand and hear what the girl was saying. The maximized party sounds only increased the words to become subtle.

The girl was about to kiss Lelouch when the door suddenly open... revealing Rias and the other members. The people were shocked and stopped what they were doing when they noticed the presence of the group.

"Wohoh! cOME bABY, dance more!" Issei said while drooling.

"U-um... Issei.. I really think you should..."

"HUh? whY you stop dancing? Come on Dance!"

"Issei! President Rias is here!" Motohoma nervously informed.

"PresiDent Rias.. What are you saying? She ShoulDn't be her... Wah- Buchou!" Issei uttered in shocked observing the red-head's stare.

Rias approached the direction on where Lelouch is heading and broke every piece of furniture she passes by.

The people all cowered in fear as well as the pole girls who stopped their dancing.

When Rias was standing before Lelouch and those surrounding her, their leader immediately brought up excuses.

"W-Well... Is he your boyfriend? He-he.. Don't worry, we didn't do anything wrong to him..really" said the girl who is now covered in sweat.

Rias just gave her a deep stare causing the latter to froze including her co-workers. She observed the state of Lelouch where she noticed the blindfold, hands completely tied... and his upper uniform or shirt now completely open.

"A-ah..you see ..that is just."

 **"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"** Rias shouted causing the group to all flee at once.

She then removed Lelouch's hands from being tied up and eliminated the blindfold. Upon doing so, she noticed that Lelouch already passed out and is temporarily unconscious.

"..." Kiba, grab Lelouch and assist him. We're leaving this place." The red-head coldly ordered as she went out of the door.

"H-hai.. President." Kiba answered as he approached Lelouch and carried him by his shoulder together with Koneko.

Akeno just followed the enraged President and when she passed by the perverted trio, gave them a dissapointed look.

" . This won't be good... Issei-kun."

The trio just fell silent and Issei was the most nervous of them all.

"Crap...I'm definitely dead"

"WE just wish you luck,dude" His 2 friends shakily said.

They left the place before they cause any more commotion and separated ways after doing so.

"So...We'll be going then, Issei."

"Ok..."

"We're really sorry,dude.. We didn't want things to end up like this."

"I know... we all didn't expect this to happen."

Issei then waved goodbye and followed his group from behind. All were silent and did not dared to say a word as they headed towards the academy...with their enraged President walking on the front-side.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A.N. \- Ta-dah! Chapter 10 finished! how did you like the sudden event? Me? I'm totally excited to see how Rias will react after the following scenario. Ha,Ha..Poor Issei. He'll definitely be blamed for dragging Lelouch into his habits. Tune in for the next events in the future chapters. Thanks for reading and have a good day, Minna.**


	11. Chapter 11: Anxiety

**Author's note:** Chapter involves the events that followed after the busted party. Enjoy :)

 ***Anxiety***

The group arrived at the academy and headed straight to the club room. They were still silent because of the scenario earlier and just gathered around the different areas of the room uneasily. Kiba laid down Lelouch on the couch and immediately came up with an excuse to avoid the tension of the atmosphere.

"Um...I'll just go get Lelouch a change of clothes since he doesn't look comfortable with that one...So I'll excuse myself, President." He said while bowing down slightly to Rias. Koneko tugged his shirt from behind and uttered lowly.

"I'll go with you."

Kiba nodded in response and the 2 left the room together. Akeno, Rias and Issei were the ones left with an unconscious Lelouch on the couch. Rias was sitting on her table as usual while Akeno was standing beside her.

Issei, who was the most silent and probably most scared out of the other members, decided to speak up.

"Um..B-Buchou." He nervously uttered while looking at the red-head. Rias didn't reply which gave Issei more chills on his spine.

 ** _"This is bad. But still... I gotta do my best!"_**

The brown-haired teen suddenly fell on his knees and positioned himself to do the "dogeza". He gathered up all his courage and exclaimed the words as best as he can.

"I'm really sorry,Buchou. This is all my fault.. Please, forgive me!"

Akeno was shocked by his actions but the red head continued to remain unaffected.

"I understand that you enjoy those kind of things but you're going way too far... Issei." Rias said with a calm yet coldness in her voice.

"I- I know Buchou... I didn't mean to make things appear like this. I just want to cheer up Lelouch."

"Cheer him up? Do you think those things were able to cheer him up?"

"I-I..."

"I know that I requested you to help him brighten his mood but I didn't remember pointing out this specific idea."

"Yes, B-Buchou. I'm really sorry." Issei got up and decided to leave the room. "Well then, I'll excuse myself.. Buchou." Issei sadly said.

After the brown haired teen went out, Akeno faced Rias and said:

"Hmmm. You're also going way too far..Rias."

"I don't remember you being the type to lose your manners, Akeno."

I'm not saying this as your club member.. I'm addressing to you as a friend."

The 2 went silent for a moment where Akeno began the conversation again.

"I understand that it's rather disappointing for the event to cancel, Rias. But I also think that it isn't their fault if they wanted to have some fun."

"Hmmm."

"If ever they were informed of the party...but still insisted their own way, Isn't that none of our concern already?"

"None of our concern? You think it's just okay to waste our..."

"Efforts for preparing the party? I know that we'd be rather upset... but didn't we plan this party through our own will, Buchou?"

Rias went silent for a while and realized that Akeno has a point.

"Besides...the way you acted earlier, Buchou. Didn't you kind of overdo it?

"Overdo what?"

"It's just ...that is how someone acted especially when..." Akeno stopped midway, looking at Rias.

"Could it be...that you are..." Akeno was unable to finish, noticing Rias conflicted expression.

"Well... I'll just leave you to have an alone time, Buchou." Akeno said before leaving the room.

Rias was left immersed in her thoughts, mind occupied on what Akeno said earlier.

 ** _"Just...why exactly?"_**

He glanced at Lelouch on the couch which brought her a more pained expression.

 ** _"Why... Why am i feeling this way over this kind of matter. I shouldn't be."_**

She got up from her seat and left the club room afterwards.

On the outside, Kiba and Koneko were waiting for a chance to enter the room and when they noticed Rias leaving, they proceeded to go inside.

"Buchou is definitely mad."

"Yes...way too mad." Kiba replied.

The raven head had just awaken when the 2 got inside the room. Kiba offered him an extra piece of shirt to which the latter the accepted.

"Uh...thank you." Lelouch said who is still a bit dizzy.

"You should probably get some rest. You still seem to haven't recovered fully." Kiba remarked.

"I guess so... I didn't expect to lose consciousness since I feel absolutely fine the last time we were at the clinic." He said while changing his uniform.

The raven head observed the room and started to look for the other members.

"Where are the others? And where's Issei? The last time I'm awake..we were in a..."

"President found you and the place you two got in." Kiba butted in.

" that means.."

"Mad." Koneko uttered. Lelouch fell silent after hearing that and realized the situation they are in.

"Um.. Where's Issei?"

"He's probably waiting outside." Kiba answered.

"Ah. So... I'll just go ahead,guys."

Lelouch left the room and approached the gate. Issei was standing outside with a worried look on his face.

"Oh.. Hi Lelouch" He greeted and smiled the best he could.

"Yeah."

"This night has been tiring.. and you should get some rest from what happened.. So, Shall we get going?"

"Ok."

On their way, Issei suddenly asked Lelouch.

"Yo, Lelouch... You're mad at me...aren't you?"

"Mad? **_He must be talking about earlier_...** I am not."

"I see." Issei said with a faint smile.

The following Morning:

Issei was still silent and depressed because of last night. Lelouch noticed his gloomy state and decided to just keep silent as well. When they entered the academy, a group of girls instantly greeted the approaching teen.

 ** _~~Good Morning, Prince Lelouch!~~_**

"Uh..Yeah. Same to you."

 ** _~~ Can we do anything for you today?~~_**

"Oh,Nothing. _Nothing besides leaving me alone._ -_- "

 **~~ _Aw, too bad._ said the girls with a pout. _Then_ _just call us if you need anything, ok?_ ~~**

"Y-Yeah.. Sure." Lelouch reluctantly replied.

The girls happily left and started mumbling about something when they noticed Issei's presence.

 **" _Wait... Isn't that Issei Hyodo from the preverted trio?"_**

 ** _"I know right.. Why is he with Prince Lelouch anyway?"_**

 _ **"I heard some rumors that they are currently living together.** "_

 ** _"What? That can't be!"_**

 ** _"He might corrupt Prince Lelouch's innocent mind."_**

 ** _"What a jerk."_**

Issei just shrugged all their comments off and continued walking. They separated ways when it is time to go into their own class.

"Ja. See you later, Issei."

"Hmm."

Several thoughts ran across Lelouch's mind as he walk towards his room.

 _"Issei seems pretty down. Was that problem really serious?"_

 ***(Tap) (Tap) (Tap)***

 _"Guess many stuff happened last night. Ughh..why do I have to pass out and miss out the important details? wait... I didn't mean that thing about the pole dance!"_

 ***(Tap) (Tap) (Tap)***

 _"Come to think of it... They said that Rias was definitely mad. Well, I kinda understand why she would feel that way but how did she manage to find us anyway?"_

 ***(Tap) (Tap) (Tap)***

 _"And also...Why would she bother looking for us in the first place?"_

 ***(Tap) (Tap) (Tap)***

 _"I guess it's just..."_

 ***(THUG!)***

His thoughts was temporarily cut off when he bumped into the class door.

"Great. I didn't notice I already arrived here."

He opened the door and went inside the room. He took a glance at the area where he noticed the female students looking at him with delight and Akeno giving him a smile. He smiled back in response and caught the sight of a cold and stoic faced Rias looking out of the window.

 ** _" (sighs) Is this issue really that big?"_** He thought as he passed by Rias' desk.

Classes went on afterwards amd Lelouch didn't fell asleep like he always used to. He was quite bothered and irritated to sleep peacefully like before. When lunch hour came, Rias went out of the room and maintained her attitude since morning.

"Say... Is she really that moody?" Lelouch asked as he passed by Akeno.

"Hmm.. I guess not. Maybe this issue was an exemption."

"Good Grief." He uttered as he left the class room.

Lelouch went to his locker to pick up the shirt which Kiba lent him. He started looking for the blond teen's room in order to return the item.

"Hmm. Let's see. I believe his class is located in here."

 ** _~~ Kyaahhh! Prince Lelouch! ~~_**

" -_ - "

"Did you just say, Prince Lelouch?"

"Gosh, it really is him!"

Several female students started to surround Lelouch which brought the raven head more irritation.

"Now, I'm able to see him up close!"

"He's hotter when you see him in close view."

"Maybe we should have joined the CASK Club."

 ** _"Tsk. How irritating."_ ** He ignored the students and went directly to Kiba's room. When Lelouch reached the place, the students in the class froze and Kiba approached him as he noticed his presence.

"Hi, Lelouch. How's it going?"

"I'm fine, actually."

 ** _~~ Kyaaaaahhhhhhhh!~~_**

" 0_0 -_- "

"P-P-Prince Lelouch!"

"Sugoi! So they're actually close?"

"I've heard that they are in the same club."

"Wee! they look so good together!"

The students exclaimed as they observed the sight of their beloved Princes.

"He. Just don't mind them. They'll calm down eventually." Kiba awkwardly said.

"I'm surprised that you're able to stand all their commotion and also entertain them as well."

"Um... I'll say that back to you. Aren't you in the same condition as well?"

"Nah. I choose to ignore them rather than being friendly with them, unlike you."

Kiba just formed a smirk and asked the raven head afterwards.

"So, what brought you here?"

"Oh, yeah. I just came to return this." He said while giving back the shirt to Kiba.

Some of the students fainted after witnessing the scene and others were drooling over themselves.

" -_- 0_0 "

"D-Did you see that? I-It's a shirt! A shirt!"

"They really are close."

"They're sharing their items to each other and they seriously look good together."

"Guess this calls for..."

"Ahem.." Kiba cleared his throat stopping the student's words to go any further.

 ** _"That_ _they look so good together_ _line doesn't really sound nice."_** Lelouch thought.

"Going back, you shouldn't have bothered to return this immediately."

"I just feel I need to. After what happened last night."

"Oh..That."

"By the way, Was that a big deal to get the President really mad? I mean.. I may not know what happened further since I passed out that night."

"Well...you see. The president has plans at that time but was cancelled because of the incident."

 ** _"So if she had plans, why would she go looking for us and only end up cancelling it ?"_**

"That plan really was to throw you both a welcoming party."

"W-Welcoming party?" Lelouch incredulously asked.

"It was the President's idea since she believes that she hasn't properly welcomed you yet..including Issei."

"I see. She should have told us before Issei decides to go in that place."

"Ummm... That party was kinda meant to be a surprise too, you know."

 ** _"So that's why they were acting a bit odd that day."_**

"I see. Thanks again, Kiba."

" You're welcome."

On the other side:

Rias was sitting on a staircase when she suddenly caught the sight of Sona approaching.

"What are you doing here, Rias? "

"Nothing."

"If that is so, stop sulking and please move the other way."

"Who's sulking?" Rias stubbornly asked.

"The stairs... and it's also pretty obvious when you observe it from a far." Sona answered in a sarcastic way.

"Hmph." Rias moved to let Sona pass through. The Council President then started to talk after taking some steps.

" I didn't know that you have an interest on personally transferring students.. especially the attractive ones, Rias."

"There's a purpose for that." Rias blankly replied.

"Purpose,huh? And what would that be?"

"Nothing that would pick your interest."

"Oh.. That aside. it seems that...that Lamperouge student is quite interesting."

"Interesting?" Rias said while raising a brow.

"Well... He just somehow managed to beat me in chess. That's all."

"Really, Beat you in chess? So you've met him already?"

"Yes. That is when I called him once in the Student Council."

"What for?"

"Nothing that would pick your interest." Sona said with a smirk.

"Tsk. Getting back at me, huh?"

" And also." Sona said while taking another step. " I suggest that you keep an eye on him... If you don't want to lose him."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing... It's just a friendly reminder coming from me."

She then took the final step and disappeared from the red head's sight.

"Tsk. Mysterious as ever." Rias uttered.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was walking around the academy grounds and saw Issei lying down on a tree shade.

"Yo, Lelouch." Issei greeted.

"You've been here for long?"

"Nope. I just arrived here a while ago."

"Ah." Silence followed afterwards and Lelouch decided to talk about last night."

"So... Are you doing fine now?"

"Of course. I'm completely fine."

"Hmm.. Are you still worried about what happened last night?"

" ... "

 ** _"Guess he's still affected."_**

" **(sighs)** You're really afraid of the President, aren't you?"

Issei involuntarily faced Lelouch and exclaimed.

"O-Of course not! Why would I? She's an amazing person and In fact I..."

"Like her?" Lelouch replied finishing what Issei wanted to say.

"No! It's not that! I mean, yes it's true but it doesn't appear that way! It's just..." Issei stopped and went back having a worried expression.

"So...you did apologize in the end,right?"

"Y-yeah." Issei slowly answered.

 ** _"And she's still mad? Hmm.. Maybe she expects all the people involved in that incident as well."_**

"Guess it can't be helped.. I should try to apologize too."

"Eh,what?"

"You heard it right. Maybe the president was expecting for others as well.

"B-But it was my fault. You only get dragged into this trouble because of me."

"Even so... we were both caught at the scenario making us both guilty, right? "

"L-Lelouch..." Issei uttered who was teary-eyed.

"Maybe she was mad that I passed out before she gets to scold us both."

"Stop joking, man."

"Heh. I'll get going then, see you later."

"Hai."

As Lelouch walked away from Issei, he thought about his decision earlier.

 ** _"Guess this will bring peace for all.. It's not that It really bothers me that much.. I just can't stand feeling all this atmosphere and seeing Issei in that state cuz somehow.. he was able to help me at the very least."_**

 **After Class:**

Lelouch went to the Club Room to talk to Rias about the incident. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard the latter say come in.

"So did you get the file I was looking for Aken..." Rias stopped noticing that It was Lelouch who entered.

"Good Afternoon, President."

"Oh, Lelouch... How may I help you?" Rias blankly replied.

"I just wanna apologize for the incident last night." Lelouch firmly said.

Rias stopped midway on what she was doing and faced the raven head.

"What are you apologizing for? You're not the one who brought up the idea of coming to that place."

"Even so... I was with Issei at that time and I'm also at fault for letting myself get carried away by him."

Rias felt a pain and asked Lelouch.

"So you mean to say... You went with him by your own will?"

"Yes, I did."

Rias bit her lip and proceeded asking.

" So... You decided to go with him without any doubts?"

"I believe so."

 ** _"Baka.. You should have at least tried to deny it at the least."_**

The red head president don't know why.. but she has the feeling that a tear would escape her eye any minute. She turned away from Lelouch to soothe herself.

"That's why.. I'm apologizing because I believe that it wasn't just Issei's fault... I'm also a part of it. We were both guilty for ruining your plan at that time."

" Plan...So you knew about it?"

"Apparently... I heard from Kiba earlier."

" I see. I didn't quite expect that you also have those kind of interests, Lelouch" Rias said in a disappointed voice.

" If you're referring to Issei's favorites... Then you've got the wrong idea, President. Issei is my friend and knowing his personality, I doubt that he'll try something that can harm us both. That's why I don't want to see him in a depressed state making me have the resolution to apologize too.

"Hmm.. That's one of the reasons why you came here?"

"Yes.. I believe that this will bring an end to this issue cuz we have now both apologized to you, President."

"You think that I'm greatly expecting all of the people involved to apologize to me, Lelouch?"

"U-Umm.."

"Is that how you think it is?" Rias said in a hoarse voice

"President..I just want..."

" Is that the kind of person you think I am? Thinking that I'm like an authority who greatly needs what she deserves?"

 ** _"W-why does she think of it that way?"_**

"You're just the same.. Treating me like I am a different person... Referring to my needs based on who i am.. or my identity."

"H-Huh?.. President I just want..."

"Forget it. You can leave for now."

Lelouch just stood in the room dumbfounded and snapped back to his senses.

"Understood. I apologize again, President."

 **"(Turns away)** I also want you to know that I understand of you getting upset over the matter.. That's because, you're efforts has all gone to waste. (Starts taking steps) We're grateful for your idea about welcoming us but I also think that It isn't enough to get you all mad and moody over this matter.

 **(Reaches the door)** So that's why.. I hope that you'll be able to forgive us soon especially Issei, President..cuz he really feels bad and guilty over this problem. He can't stand having you hold a grudge against him. **(Closes the door) "**

Akeno was standing beside the door when Lelouch went out.

"Ara,ara. Got emotional back there,huh?"

"It's not a good habit to eavesdrop."

"I wasn't... I just happened to overhear your conversation."

"Tsk. Whatever."

The raven head moved forward and before he left, said a word to Akeno.

"The President seems to have some issues."

"What do you mean?" Akeno innocently asked.

"I don't know. You're the ones who knew her for instance." Lelouch stubbornly replied.

 ** _"Hmm. So it's gotten quite dramatic than I expected. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. "_**

Inside the Club room, Rias was staring blankly in space while sitting on her chair, faced away from the audience.

 ***(knock) (knock)***

"Mind if I come in, Buchou?"

" ... "

"Hmm. I heard that Lelouch apologized to you."

"Yeah." Rias blankly replied.

"So... Are you feeling any better?"

" ... "

"It appears that you've gotten worst after he did so, Buchou."

Akeno looked at Rias facing away from her and calmly said.

" Mind telling me why?"

"It's been settled. He finds himself guilty for also ditching the party."

"Oh, That means... He's sorry for going with Issei?"

" ... "

" I understand why that made you upset."

Rias lightly moved her head to the other side. "Understand?" she uttered which appeared more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, Buchou. Since the time he first moved in.. I can already feel a spark."

"Stop joking. It's not helping a bit." Rias said in an annoyed tone.

"Ara,ara. Seriously,Rias. For all the years I've known you... This isn't like yourself."

"Hmm."

"You're not the type to easily lose your cool. You're more of the... calm and reserved type."

" ... "

"And honestly, I didn't expect you to lose your behavior especially in matters like these. Doesn't it seem strange?"

"I knew that I exaggerated in this issue."

"And do you know the reason why?"

Rias just left out a sigh and uttered lowly which only herself can hear.

 ** _"I'm also not sure why."_**

"Well.. In my point of view. It seems that you like Lelouch, Rias."

The red head suddenly faced Akeno and gave off a confused look.

"My... Don't give me that look, Buchou. Don't you always care and look out for your members? " Akeno teased.

"Tsk."

"But in my observation, you seem to look out for him a little to much... and I wonder why." Akeno mischievously said.

" I don't remember a certain time where I looked out for him that **Much.** "

"My, are we gonna play dumb here, Buchou? Then I'll just say those 2 went to a stick party .. where the goal is to dance and use as many sticks as you can." Akeno said with a smirk.

"You're not so funny." Rias said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Anyways, whatever your reason is... I think that you should just accept it and be honest with yourself. That is... if it would make you feel a lot better."

" ... "

"I'm saying this cuz I believe you have more important to things to be worried about. That's why, you should get over with this issue soon, Buchou."

Akeno then excused herself and left the Club room.

 _" Like Lelouch,huh? Even so..."_

 _" I just couldn't accept that fact easily... cuz it won't definitely work out."_

 _"Our worlds are very different from each other... including our existence."_

 _" That's why.. I need to stop before it gets worse... no matter what."_ Rias thought as she caught the sight of Lelouch and Issei leaving together.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A.N.** \- **Finally managed to voice out the thoughts of each character.. Phew, apologized if ever they became extremely OOC.. I just wanna imagine and write the Drama between these characters. Next chapter will hopefully involve another scenario and another turning point of the story. Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Call

**Author's note:** The slight conflict coming from the party is now solved. What other events follow afterwards? Read and find out :)

 *** The Call***

The tension that arise due to the unexpected planned parties, somehow managed to soothe and calm down. Rias was now able to go back to her original state and so as the other members. Club activities went on as usual... except the fact that they still feel uneasy towards their president.

"Hey, Lelouch... Where am I gonna put these?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"These are documents needed for our club."

"And where did you get that?"

"Buchou was requesting for these and she ordered Akeno for these documents."

"And why are you the one holding that?"

"Akeno says she's busy and needs a hand."

"Oh, really? -_- "

 **(Looks at Akeno sitting comfortably on the couch)**

Akeno: **(winks)**

" Tsk. Perfect definition of being busy"

"Hey, Lelouch.. we seriously needed to hand these over."

"Why don't you just ask Akeno to give them instead? She's the one being ordered in the first place."

"Yeah but..."

 ***(Scribble) (Scribble)*** " Akeno, where are the documents I needed?"

" 0_0 0_0 "

Akeno: **(Giggles) _How amusing ._**

Another time during Lunch:

Rias was walking around the campus together with Akeno. They were heading straight towards a building when they saw Lelouch and Issei walking in the opposite direction... heading towards them.

"Ha, Ha. And that's what happened. Pretty funny right?"

" I seriously think that your classmate is so lame, Issei."

 ***( Sees Akeno and Rias)***

 **" 0_0 0_0 "**

" E-he. I think that I forgot something.. Let's go check those girls again."

" Aha. Yeah, right."

 ***(Turns away and retraced their steps)***

"Isn't that Lelouch and Issei, Buchou?"

"Hmm. Seems so."

"They didn't just avoided us, did they?"

"I don't know..."

 **In the Club Room:**

"And so... that is our plan for our budget. Any clarifications?"

 **(The rest of the members shook their heads)**

Akeno: **(Grins widely)** What about you guys? Do you have anything to ask? ( **looks at Issei and Lelouch)**

"Huh? Nothing."

Akeno: Oh, is that so? Then why won't you come over here? You're so isolated in there."

Issei: **(Laughs nervously)** He. We're fine really. Right, Lelouch?"

Lelouch: Oh yeah. Don't mind us. **_Damn you, Akeno_**

And so... that is how that day following Morning, it was Friday of the week. Lelouch and Issei got up early making them head off earlier than their usual time. Since they have some of their time to spare, they decided to take a stroll in town and view some of the shops before they go to Kuoh.

" It really is nice to get up early,huh?"

"Hmm. I just hope that this will go on."

 ***(Stops by to purchase some magazine)***

Issei: **(Drools)** Yo, Lelouch. Come over here.. This one's a great addition to our collection!"

Lelouch: No, thanks. I'm fine here. **_Definitely those kind of magazines again -_-_**

The raven head passed by a few more shops then stopped at a certain newspaper stand. One of the contents caught his attention.

 **(Looks at newspaper)** " T-This is..."

"Hey, Lelouch! What are you standing there for? Let's proceed to another shop now."

"U-uh.. Hai. Coming."

When the 2 teens arrived at school they were immediately surrounded by girls...as usual

 _ **~Prince Lelouch! Ohayo gozaimasu ^^ ~**_

"Uhh..."

"Geez, they sure don't get tired..do they?" Issei whispered leaning closer to Lelouch.

 **" (sighs)** I don't know what the hell is going on but they seem to increase more each day."

" He. Must somehow sucks to be popular."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

 ***(STARE)***

"Huh?" The boys suddenly stopped chattering when they noticed the deep gaze of the students.

" ? "

"You 2 seem to be pretty close with each other." one of the girls talked.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Issei asked.

 ** _~~ Urusai! Why are you even that close with Prince Lelouch?! ~~_** The girls shouted in unison as well as sending Issei flying to the ground.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Shut up! Being able to approach him like that!"

"I'm so fucking jealous!"

"Die! you scum!"

 **" _Uh-oh.. I'm really gonna die here_.** Yo, Lelouch.. would you mind helping me a little? I swear I'm not gonna reach tomorrow at this state." Issei nervously uttered while backing away from the demonic-like students.

"Ahem." Lelouch said as he approached the crowd of students.

"Unfortunately... we are that close with each other..so would you mind leaving us alone?"

 ***(LIGHTNING SOUND)***

The students froze after hearing that which gives the 2 teens the opportunity to escape.

"Wait up, Lelouch. Was that really okay?"

"Guess so. If that would help minimize their presence." The raven-head blankly replied.

 _ **"I just hope I won't get killed next time.** "_ Issei thought while rubbing his head.

They went on walking for a couple of seconds when they saw a familiar student heading their way.

"B-Buchou.. Ohayu Gozaimasu." Issei panicked while bowing his head slightly.

"Ohayo. May I talk to you for a minute?"

"T-Talk? Hai, No prob- "

"I'll be going ahead then." Lelouch uttered as he started walking away from the two.

"Wait..." The red head said but was too late to stop Lelouch from leaving.

"B-Buchou?"

"Uh,nothing. Let's go." She reluctantly replied while glancing back at Lelouch.

On the other side, the raven head continued to take a stroll around the campus until he was stopped by the sound of his phone.

"That must be..."

 **" (PHONE RING)** Huh? ... **(PICKS UP PHONE)** "

The screen displayed an unknown number making the raven head have second thoughts on answering it.

"Unknown?.. Who can this be?"

 ***(PHONE RING)* 3x**

Before he could answer it, the phone call ended. Lelouch went suspicious and was about to call the number back when another sound can be heard... This time, it was the sound of the school bell.

 **" (sighs)** Guess I'll have to deal with this later. **(Puts back his phone)** I don't have time for pranks."

He went to the classroom and paid no heed to the attention of his classmates. Including Rias and Akeno of course.

 ** _~Ohayo Gozaimasu...Ichiko sensei.~_**

"Ohayo."

They all then took a seat and class followed afterwards.

"So in this sentence, The subject was used to identify..."

 ** _"Strange... That must have been those usual calls... Like fangirls or something."_**

"If we add this particle, The overall structure will be..."

 ** _"Or maybe it's just one of those pranks Rivalz keep doing. Damn him if he does."_**

"It is important to take note that.."

 ** _"But it is also possible that it could be-"_**

 ***(VIBRATE) (VIBRATE) (VIBRATE)***

 ** _"Huh? It's this call again."_**

The raven head picked up his phone and his eyes went wide upon reading the caller's name.

"N-Nunnally?!" He involuntarily stood up causing the whole attention of the class to be directed towards him.

"Is there any problem, Mr. Lamperouge?"

It took a while for Lelouch to snap back and when he noticed the current situation, immediately replied.

"U-Uh nothing,sensei. Sumimasen"

"Hmm. Well, going back..This part explains.."

 ** _"Nunnally."_ ** Lelouch thought as he looked at the screen displaying a missed call sign.

Akeno stared at the raven head curiously same as Rias who was also a bit surprised.

When lunch hour came, Lelouch's uneasiness can be clearly observed. It was obvious that he was bothered by the call and he spent most of the the time looking at his phone.

 _ **"It must have been something important. Damn.. I must definitely call back.** "_ He thought and went out of the room.

"Seem's intriguing... Wonder what it might be, Buchou?"

"I don't know but it must be something important."

" Like his girlfriend or something?"

"What? How did you reach that conclusion?"

"Well... He did say Nunnally a while ago, didn't he?"

"And so?"

"I assume that it's the most favorable connection to him... Not unless it's his sister or something. Why? Don't tell me.. you're jealous again,Buchou?" Akeno teased.

"Shut up. It's just that you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

" **(giggles)** My, my. If that's what you say so, Buchou."

 **On the school grounds :**

 **" (dialing number)** I should have called back earlier." Lelouch said as he walked back and forth."

 ***(CALLING) (CALLING)***

 ** _*Beep. The subscriber can not be reached. Please try again later. *_**

"What the..." Lelouch gaped as he maintaned his position.

"Wopee-Doo Doo! Yo,Lelouch! U-huh?..." Issei stopped, observing the raven head."

"What's the matter? You seem like you received a death call or something." Issei jokingly implied.

"Nothing. Anyways, why are you here?"

"Oh,that's right. I just wanted to invite you for lunch today. It's my treat and I'm telling you, it's gonna be great!"

"Why? Is there a celebration or something?"

"Umm.. Not really but it's worth celebrating for so, Let's go!" He replied as he turned around to move forward.

 ** _"Well..It's free anyway."_** Lelouch thought as he followed Issei.

They arrived at the cafeteria only to find the place crowded. There were limited seats that are not yet occupied and the rest were already taken by most students.

"Wah.. It's pretty crowded today." Issei uttered.

"Hmm. Do we still have to take lunch here? WE can leave if-"

"No. We're staying. We're taking that seat... (scans the area) Oh, over there."

"If you say so." Lelouch blankly replied following Issei.

AS they passed by several tables,whispers of students can be heard especially chatting and other remarks.

 _"Woah. So the rumors are really true. Those 2 share an understanding."_

 _"Why is this happening? He corrupted Prince Lelouch's mind!"_

 _"Damn. That stupid pervert! How dare he..."_

 _"Hyodo,you sucker.."_

 **"(sighs)** Do they really need to make it obvious?" Issei mumbled.

They soon reached their table and settled themselves.

"So,what do you want? You can order anything..not those super expensive ones,though. he,he."

"I'm fine. You go decide." Lelouch answered while dialing his phone."

"Then.. I'll just order their special meal today!" Issei brightly said.

"K."

"I'll just get an order." The brown haired teen said as he left the table.

"This place is getting a little bit stressful." Lelouch uttered as he observed several students fixing their gaze on him. Whenever he stares at them, they divert their gaze and look away but if he doesn't, they stare at him like there's no tomorrow.

"Tsk. If I happen to be made of ice.. I'll definitely gonna melt by now. **(observes the intense stares) ***

 **"(rustle) (rustle)** Um.. Mind if I sit here and share a seat?"

"Huh? Lelouch looked up and found Kiba standing beside their table.

"Oh. It's you,Kiba. Sure but don't you feel comfortable with other seats there?"

"Uh.. Well.. You see-"

 ** _~~Kyahhh! Kiba-sama!~~_**

Lelouch: ...

Kiba: **(laughs awkwardly)**

"Ok.. Make yourself comfortable cuz I know how it feels."

"Thanks, Lelouch."

Issei then arrived carrying two trays full of foods and drinks.

 **"(pants)** Hoo, finally managed to... Oy,Kiba" Issei greeted, a little bit surprised.

"Hi there, Issei." Kiba replied with a smile.

"You're also having your lunch here? Guess their meal promo was very popular."

"Yeah. It just happened that I saw Lelouch so that's why I decided to sit here."

"Aah... You didn't even ask me if It's okay." Issei mumbled lowly.

"You don't mind,do you?"

"Hu- No..of course not." Issei hurriedly answered.

They took their meal afterwards gave some remarks.

Issei: Itadakimasu. Sugoi! The food is really great!

Kiba: Yes. The meat is well flavored.

Issei: Whatdya think Lelouch?"

Lelouch: **(munch) (munch)** Um... **(looks at phone)**

Issei: E-er.. Their drink is also good.

Kiba: I like oranges the best. What about you, Lelouch?"

Lelouch: ...

 ***(crickets sound)***

Kiba: Um... well, overall the meal is good.

Issei:Yeah. It'll be great to have this kind everyday.

Kiba:Why? Do you rarely eat delicious kind of meat like this?"

Issei: Unfortunately. It's only during Christmas and holidays.

Kiba: I see. Then maybe you should try for some alternatives.

Issei: I know right. I've been thinking of replacing the expensive meat with other delicious kinds like birds or something.

Kiba:H-Huh?"

Issei: You know.. Turkey,like that.

Kiba: Ah,right. It's like from another country and I think it'll be rare if you have that here.

Issei: I don't care as long as it's good. They say that the bird kinds are really delicious like the turkey, goose and canary as well.

Kiba: **_Wut?_** C-Canary? I think it's not edible.

Issei:Huh? Why not? I think Canary is great..right, Lelouch?"

Lelouch: **_Nunnally?_** Oh, yes of course."

Issei: See? I told you Kiba!"

Kiba: 0_0 Uh, Well... **(looks at the other direction)**

" Oh right. I still haven't told you the reason for this celebration. **(clears throat)** The thing is.. Buchou has forgiven me which makes me very happy!" Issei happily shouted.

" Is that so? That's great then." Kiba remarked.

" Right. And other than that.. I'm glad that Buchou went back to normal cuz I will definitely blame myself if she continues to be in her past state.

"Heh. It'll be scary to have her in a bad mood frequently."

"Yeah.. **(laughs awkwardly)** So we don't have to think about it that much, Lelouch. Our worries are all gone now.

 **"(stares at phone** ) Oh...right." Lelouch blankly replied.

"Hmm.. Is there something or someone important you need to call? You've been looking at your phone most of the time." Kiba asked.

"Yeah. You haven't paid attention like how great the food is." Issei added.

"Pardon. I just really have to attend to this call."

"Is that a business matter or something?" Kiba asked.

"No. It's just someone important to me."

" Like your girlfriend?" Issei mischievously asked.

"No.. It's my sister actually."

"Then you keep calling her but you can't reach her?"

" Yes. I've been trying to."

"Maybe she's busy or have other matters in hand." Kiba said

" Or she'll call back." Issei added.

"Hmm.. **(phone rings)** Excuse me.. I'll just answer this call."

"Go Ahead."

Lelouch walked out of the place and the remaining teens resumed on eating their lunch.

"Hello?" Lelouch answered.

 _ **"Finally got to call you..** "_

"You..."

 **Back at the cafeteria:**

"So Lelouch has a sister,huh?"

" You didn't know?"

"Well.. He hasn't mentioned it to me before."

"Aah. I thought you knew cuz you seem pretty close."

 **" _Why does everyone say the same obvious thing?_** Oh,really."

"Yes. Anyways, I'm glad that the issue is now cleared and hopefully, everyone will be at ease now.

"You say that as if you're also scolded."

"Why, we also feel uneasy you know.. especially when we had meetings at the club room and President was still in a bad mood."

"Tsk. **(drinks juice)** It's really obvious -_- " Issei remarked in a sarcastic way.

"It will be good for everyone cuz we don't have to feel awkward anymore like how you acted a few days ago."

"Awkward?" Issei said while raising a brow.

"Why? Isn't it true like how you avoid President and isolate yourselves in the dark corners of the club room?"

"You don't have to be so blunt -_- "

"Heh. **(finishes meal)** So.. I'll be going ahead now. Thanks for accepting me here."

"Sure. Leaving so early?"

"Yep. Lunch hour will soon end and I think that it isn't a good idea if I stay here with you any longer."

"What do you mea-"

 ***(EVIL STARES)***

 **" (gulp)** Oh.. yeah. See you."

Kiba left the area in a few seconds and the Issei was left alone consuming his meal. In a couple of minutes, he finished his lunch and left the area as well.

"Phew. That was grea-"

"Ok. I'll be there at the end of the day. ***(beep)* "**

"Lelouch, that was your call right?"

"Yes. And it seems I'll be leaving for the weekends ."

"You're gonna visit your place?"

"Yes. I have to attend to some important matters and I'll be leaving early this afternoon."

"You mean.."

" I won't be attending Club Activities today and drift off as soon class ends."

"Oh, I understand. You're gonna be back like in Monday, right?"

"Guess so. Either ways just inform President if ever she looks for my attendance."

"Hai. Got it."

"Then, see you later."

They went back to their class rooms and as soon as the day ends, Lelouch immediately went out of the campus.

 ***(Car Screech)***

"Good day, Sir." The driver greeted as he parked his car."

"Same to you. Well then, let's get going."

" Hop aboard."

 ***(sound of car drifting off)***

 **Back at Kuoh:**

All the members of the Club were gathered in the room except for Issei and Lelouch.

"Is everyone here.. **(scans the room)** Where's Issei and Lelouch?" Rias asked.

"They'll catch up soon enough, Buchou."

 ***(DOOR OPENS)***

"Good Afternoon, Buchou. " Issei greeted.

" Same. Aren't you and Lelouch going to the club together?"

"Unfortunately, Lelouch won't be able to attend today, Buchou. He left off early in order to settle some urgent matters."

"To where?"

"To his place. He'll be out for the whole weekend."

" I see. Then, let's start our meeting."

 ** _~Hai.~_**

Meanwhile, Lelouch was on his way driving back to Ashford.

"Got some important things to attend to,sir?" The driver asked tilting his head a little.

"Hmm. Appears so. It's quite important to just ignore."

"Aah. Is that some girlfriend stuff or like that,sir?"

"Heh. More like some inhuman matters." Lelouch replied as he looked at the number on his phone.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _A.N.- Finally! I managed to update despite being lazy for the past days..eheh. Got the hint on who is the mysterious caller? (grins) Thanks for reading and have a good day, minna ^^_


	13. Chapter 13: Retrace-I

**Author's Note** : _I'm very sorry for the late upload minna :( Our connection was cut off so it made it hard for me to stay in touch and post for new chapters. I feel sorry for making you all wait long and I know words aren't enough... This chapter will involve scenes from episode 10 of R1 and I just wanna let you know in advance that I might change some of the flows in the story to match my desired outcome. So in case that you will think like "This isn't what happened in the anime" or " I don't remember this particular scene." I will apologize beforehand. This doesn't mean that I will change the scene completely. It's just that I will add some few extras. You see, there are really things which I wished have a different ending especially the one pertaining to Lelouch's death. I freaking want to see him alive! *slams the table* Why the hell is Suzaku the only one alive.. it's super unfair to Lelouch! (lol. sorry for being bias.. but really, i think that Suzaku is kinda jealous of Lelouch like how I remember he rushed our prince to make his resolve and do the requiem. Why, he really wants him to die.. doesn't he? Anyways, this talk is going a little too long and some of you might be grumbling now on when this chapter will officially start. So here you have it, chapter 13 of the story. To avoid confusion, here are some key points on what the chapter is about:_

 _* Follows the scene on where Cornelia has arrived after she went to the Chinese Kyushuu import route.. The part where she settles the REfrain drug problem._

 _* I assumed that it has been weeks after the drug problem or at least that is the case on my story :)_

 _* The hotel- jacking incident, Battle at Saitama, Black Knights has already been achieved before Lelouch transfers to Kuoh or at the beginning of the story (plz don't blame me for the time setting..)_

 _*There are also Highschool Dxd parts of course which have references from Episode 1 or 2 from season 1. (I'm not quite sure if it was from Ep 1 or 2 but I'm pretty sure that this was the time when Issei got his first job or errand as a devil.._

* **Important Reminder** : _This chapter and hopefully the next one will mainly involve references. I'm gonna inform you this at the start before some of you start grumbling that this chap. isn't original and is just narrating the scene on a certain episode. Like I said from the label of my story - I'm gonna pick random scenes from both anime and try to connect them at some part in order to fulfill my very definition of what a cross-over is.. at least that is what I believe in._

 _*Shuffle ahead in this chapter.._

 _* Lastly... Enjoy the chapter and have fun reading :) I've been really making my head spin hard on how to connect certain events on both Dxd and Code Geass as well as where I will start and pick up on a certain episode. So please.. * throws a peace sign* bear with me on this one. ^^_

 ***Retrace: I ***

 **Earlier that day:**

" I was demoted just like you two." A blonde britannian man said which goes by the name of Diethard Ried.

" That is why we would like your help. We don't intend to end our careers like this. I don't think you do either." A slim and somehow beautiful woman with fierce features said while facing Diethard on his table.

" I wonder." Diethard mischievously answered.

Suddenly, Villeta's companion butted in their conversation attracting the attention of the fellow blonde.

" We've got a lead on Zero." Jeremiah firmly said.

This sentence was enough to lure the broadcaster and instantly catch all of his attention. He left out a small expression of being surprised and involuntarily faced the soldier.

" We'd like you to check out a student at Ashford Academy. We believe him to be collaborating with Zero."

" We've been sent on a mission on Narita Mountain Range. Have it ready for us when we get back." Added Jeremiah.

" Narita?" Diethard curiously uttered while stopping midway on searching by his laptop. " Rumor has it that's where the Japanese Liberation Front is located."

" You're too sharp for your own good." Jeremiah remarked in a tense way.

" You overestimate me." The blonde replied back with a smirk.

 **Back to present time:**

Lelouch was driving back towards Ashford Academy when his phone rang once again. He picked it up with a slight smirk on his face.

" It seems that you can't wait until I get back. Can't handle the situation back there?"

" What about you? Enjoying your carefree student life at your transferred school?"

"Hmph. Doesn't appear that way."

" Oh, really? You even left your phone unreachable. What could have you been doing besides enjoying your casual time."

"Tsk. None of your business cuz it doesn't involve our affairs."

" I'm just reminding you of the real matters in hand. It has only been a week since that incident in Kawaguchi lake and I doubt that you knew Cornelia has already arrived."

" Of course I knew that. It seems that they are done with some mission they took care of as what I saw in the newspaper."

" You know as well that they will make their next move, don't you?"

" Of course. Since our encounter on Saitama Ghetto, I judge Cornelia to be a highly prideful woman. She may act free right now but only because we saved Euphemia from crisis that day."

"All the more reason for you to be back on this mission. Your group surely needs you on this event."

"Why my dear accomplice? You're not telling me that you aren't able to lead them for a short time while I'm gone.. are you?" Lelouch said with a hint of sarcasm.

" I don't need to lay all things out for you. Besides there is some new information which I believe you will regret to ignore."

"Hmm, Wakatta.. I'll meet you afterwards in a few hours."

The raven head then put his phone back into his pocket and proceeded watching the surroundings as they pass by.

" ** _Guess many things happened over a short time._** " He thought.

Meanwhile, the Occult Research Club were having their usual meeting and went on discussing some plans even with the absence of our raven prince. Lelouch's absence also sparked some ideas and plans which somehow deemed unattainable with the idea of having him around.

"Buchou." Akeno inquired while facing the crimson president.

"What is it?"

" I think this is a great opportunity to carry on with our own matters in hand."

" Oh..right, Issei." Rias replied as she calmly called the attention of the brown teen.

"H-Hai,Buchou?" He answered in a mild panic.

"Since this is a favorable time... We shall now discuss your condition of being a demon and other stuff you ought to know."

"Y-yes." Issei agreed with a bit of excitement but also nervousness.

"Ara. Since you and Lelouch are always hanging around, Buchou finds it difficult to discuss about this matter and further broaden your knowledge without risking the chance of letting Lelouch know your true identity." Akeno explained with a mischievous smile.

"Right.. I understand."

" No matter what happens, you can't reveal your true nature which is a demon to Lelouch. If ever this is exposed... it will be dangerous to both you and Lelouch." Rias said in a serious tone.

"Hai..but."

"Even if you are considered that close to him, that is still not an exception on letting your secret be revealed."

When Issei still have hesitations upon agreeing with this matter, Rias continued on elaborating her point.

"It may be difficult to hide something from someone close to you.. but you need to do so in order to protect important matters and things. Everyone hides a secret or two and we're not the only people who feels this way."

"Hai. And I'm sure that is also the case with everyone here." Akeno added which was followed by nods of approval between the other Club Members.

"Wakarimashita.. I understand, Buchou and Akeno-san."

"Arigatou." Rias replied with a smile. "Now, to begin with.. let's start with the different classifications of a devil. I believe that I already explained this on our first meeting.. am I right?"

"Oh,yes. That was being the devils similar to... what was that game again? right. A chess piece!"

"Good. I'm quite impressed you still remembered that despite your confusion last time."

" .. Thanks." Issei replied with a sheepish smile.

" The members of a devil household are classified according to the chess pieces. Since I am the head of the Gremory household.. My respective chess piece is the king."

"Ahh. That makes sense." Issei remarked.

" Akeno holds the queen piece since she is the queen of my devil household." Rias continued which was followed by a smile from Akeno.

" Kiba is my knight and currently holds one of the knight pieces."

 ** _"One.. So that means there might be another knight which Buchou can add to her group."_**

"Koneko is my rook and just like Kiba, she also holds one piece." The cat-like member nonchalantly agreed after hearing this statement.

 ** _" One, two, three, four... if I remember correctly there are at least 6 titles which only leaves it to two."_** Issei thought while counting from his fingers.

"Um.. So what chess piece does that make me, Buchou?" Issei curiously asked.

"Oh.. You are the dear Pawn of my household Issei." Rias answered with a smile.

"P-Pawn?!" Issei uttered in disbelief. He just sighed upon hearing his position and incoherently mumbled.

" Guess I'm just a useless pawn afterall." **_And here I am thinking that I hold the bishop position at the least._**

"Useless? Not at all." Rias butted in after catching up what Issei said.

"Well, aren't the pawn pieces the ones who are just randomly thrown and sacrificed into the battle?"

"Hmm. That might be in some cases.. but unlike the other pieces, only the pawns have the ability to copy another piece and adapt its features."

"Ability to copy?" Issei asked with interest.

"Just like in real game.. the devils gain abilities depending on their respective chess pieces. One of that is the Promotion Ability which only the pawns have."

"Promotion.. like how you gain a higher rank. Ahh so that's why you can adapt the other chess pieces. That's pretty cool!" Issei remarked in a triumphant way.

He was about to go all out in a good mood when suddenly he recalled something about the pieces.

"Wait.. The chess set contains 8 pawns.. Does that mean you have to recruit other pawn pieces as well, Buchou?" Issei asked in a bit of worry and also slight jealousy.

"Hmmm. Not at all. Since the time I revived you, I used all of my pawn pieces on you cause I believe that there is something special within you."

"Ahh, I see." Issei replied whose cheeks accumulated a faint blush.

"Anyways.. now that you have learned the basics.. We shall now conduct the process on completing your first job or request."

"Request?"

"You see.. The real purpose of this club is completing the requests of humans who has some connections or makes a contract with the devil household."

"But didn't you say before that humans aren't supposed to know our identity?"

"In most cases.. But some humans have knowledge about our race and therefore forms a contract with them to which the devils complete.

"You can say that it is like our job and they are the ones paying us" Akeno added.

"Ah, I see. Does that mean everyone also completes a contract? Including you, Buchou?"

"Not really, Issei. Since I am the head of the household.. It is the duty of my subordinates to complete a certain contract in honour of our group."

 ** _" Sounds legit."_**

" You don't have to worry since the rest of us already completed a contract. In fact, Koneko aquired 3 contracts today." Rias described while Koneko just fell silent on the couch.

"Wow.. Guess I'm gonna give it my best too."

" This will serve as your practice.. Be sure to follow the client's demand so as to aquire the contract." Rias carefully explained.

"Hai,Buchou. I'm ready to go!"

The crimson- haired president then summoned a spell and a crimson glowing circle appeared on the floor clasp with a certain devil trademark.

"Now, Issei. Step forward and come inside the glowing circle. Raise your right hand and imagine as if you are going for a dive." (lol. sorry if ever the steps in the jump ceremony or whatever you call that isn't accurate or in detail.. I can't specifically remember what Issei has to do or did do in that time xD )

"The brown teen complied and approached the glowing symbol. He did as what the president told him and focused on concentrating the image of going for a dive.

" After a few seconds, the glowing symbol faded and disappeared. The other members felt a mixture of surprise and interest leaving the the brown teen dumbfounded on what happened.

"Ara, Issei-kun. Look's like you can't dive yet." Akeno remarked in a somehow teasing way.

 **Back to Lelouch's view:**

The raven prince finally arrived at the Academy and classes were already over at that time. He procedeed towards the council room where he met Milly on the way.

"Oh my god.. Is that you Lelouch? OMG! It really is you!" Milly exclaimed as she tried to give Lelouch a hug.

"Nice to see you too, prez." Lelouch replied back in order to calm the cheerful blonde.

"My, what brought you here? Did your stay at Kuoh already ended? Grandfather didn't inform me anything and gosh.. did you get into a fight or something? they didn't stand your habit of cutting classes,did they?" Milly said as he bombarded the raven head with questions.

" Quit the interrrogation. I'm here to settle some matter and as well as paying Nunnally a visit." Lelouch boredly answered.

"Oh, I see. Well.. I'm sure the others will be glad when they know that you came.. especially Shirley of course!"

"Shirley?" Lelouch calmly asked.

"Ohoho.. ever since your absence, that girl barely listens to class and is often portraying a sulky appearance and a moody atmosphere."

"Who's being sulky, president?" A voice butted in from nowhere and stopped the blonde's silly talk.

"Speaking of the devil." Milly smirked as she waved at the incoming girl.

"Why are you talking weird things about... L-L-Lulu!" Shirley stammered as she noticed the presence of Lelouch.

"Good to see you're doing fine,Shirley." Lelouch greeted with a smile.

"Well...yeah.. Nice to see you too." Shirley slowly answered while trying to hide her blush.

 _~~Hoo hooo.. Nice reunion.~~_ The blonde president playfully remarked.

"S-Stop that, President!" Shirley nervously uttered.

Milly only giggled in response and Lelouch decided to excuse himself to attend to his appointments.

"Well, since I've already approached you president.. I'll be going ahead now and meet Nunnally."

"Ah,yeah. But seems somebody is regretful of you leaving early."

"President!" Shirley yelled in exasperation. "Um, yeah. Lulu.. so will you be attending school next week?"

"School? Yeah,technically. If my appointment takes a longer than the weekend then guess I'll be spending an extra day here." Lelouch answered.

"Yokatta. U-Um I mean... I see."

"It's not like Lelouch cares that much about his grades.. His transfer won't greatly affect his school marks so it's up to him if he stays a bit longer from here to there."

" I'm still glad I get to have a break from all your antics,president." Lelouch said.

"He he. You just miss me, that's it."

"Really? Then, see you." Lelouch replied as he waved goodbye to both of the girls.

When he arrived at the house, he was welcomed by Sayoko followed by Nunnally who was busy folding some origami shapes.

"O-Konbanwa, young master."

"Onii-sama? Is that you? Yokatta.. I'm glad." Nunnally happily greeted.

"Good Evening to you too, Sayoko-san and of course, Nunnally." The raven prince greeted back and smiled especially upon the mention of Nunnally's name.

" It's great that you came to visit,onii-sama. We barely called each other these past days."

"Gomen. I didn't think that I'll be caught up in some things and be busy."

"I understand.. Then, you have some appointments to settle here, do you?"

Lelouch was taken a back by the sudden question but proceeded on conversing with Nunnally instead.

"Well, apparently.. But it seems you got better on finding out my actions, Nunnally." Lelouch remarked with a smile.

" . That's because your my onii-sama after all."

Lelouch patted her head and prepared to meet his accomplice.

"Hmm. By the way, is CC around in here,Nunnally? your predictable onii-sama has an appointment with her."

"CC-san? I believe she was just here a while ago. Maybe she'll return in a few minutes."

"Oh. Then, I'll excuse myself, Nunnally." Lelouch said while raising from his position.

He went to his room and turned on the lights. The presence of the green-haired witch startled him but most of all, left him confused.

"Since when did you got here?"

"Huh. I was expecting for a more solid question but I can't believe that will be the first one in your mind after you travel all the way here... You really are Zero."

"Tsk. I was just wondering cuz Nunnally said you disappeared a while ago."

"So? I came back afterwards,that's why." She replied while flopping on the bed.

"What's this new info you're talking about? You didn't lead the Black Knights in a silly way,did you?"

"Now,now. Don't you want to talk about your experience at Kuoh first, Lelouch?"

"Cut the crap. I'm not fooling around with you." Lelouch hissed.

"I'm also not."

"You didn't call me for no reason at all, did you?"

CC got up and sat at one side of the bed, playing with her green locks.

"Speaking of which, you didn't answer your phone frequently no matter how many times I called you."

"That's because certain things came up. And how dare you fool me by using Nunnally's number. How did you even get her phone number?"

"That's the only way for you to pick up.. knowing how busy you are in enjoying your free time at Kuoh." CC said as she proceeded to the door.

"I told you that's not. Anyways, are you gonna tell me or not?"

CC glanced at him from the side and answered before walking out.

"Before that.. I wanna take a swim."

Lelouch and CC were on the swimming pool area and just like what the witch wanted, she dived in the pool and took a swim while Lelouch was on the corner checking on some applicant's file on his laptop.

"Hmmm. A Britannian? He's rather a public man for a spy." Lelouch said as he scanned Diethard Ried's file. "I guess he's an anti-imperialist too."

"Even so, that somehow deemed useful especially the information he sent to us." CC replied while on a swim.

"Who knows." The raven head replied as he continued scrolling.

" But it's nice that there are many people trying to enlist into your organization."

"It's been easier than I expected. The vast majority of the Elevens hate Britannia but they can't justify using terrorism to fight it."

"And so, the vast majority of the Elevens support the order of the Black Knights." added CC.

"Yes. It certainly makes working as a group much easier since the citizens refuse to report our activities to the authorities. This group called Kyoto said they would even send us some Knightmares and our capacity for gathering information is increasing exponentially."

"These Japanese are quite susceptible to fads. As long as you give them a cause, they can rally behind."

"So this is why you're playing the role as the champion of justice,huh?" CC asked as she got up from the of the swimming pool.

"Everyone loves a champion, so why not?"

"Heh. You certaintly don't look like one." CC replied with a bit of amusement.

"Don't I?" The raven prince said as he glanced at the green figure.

"And About the Black Knights, do you plan on meeting up with them today?"

"Yeah. The new Burais sent by the Kyoto group will be arriving tonight like you said and I ought to check on them for the meantime."

"Ah." was the witch's short reply as she grabbed her towel and started leaving.

"You're not coming?"

"Who knows. I've gotten pretty exhausted managing that group of yours these past days."

Lelouch formed a smirk and went back on checking his laptop. "Suit yourself."

 ***Travel Back to Dxd World***

"Arghhh! What kind of devil rides a bike upon completing a contract." Issei mumbled as he rode on his vehicle towards his client's house. "Too bad I can't dive yet."

He continued riding for several minutes when the idea of Lelouch crossed his mind.

"If Lelouch was here then maybe this won't suck that bad. Too bad he isn't here right now. If he is, we could go together in this job and..." He stopped upon remembering what Rias said that he should not tell Lelouch his secret.

 **"(sighs)** How sad." He remarked as a frown formed on his face. His sadness immediately faded away when he remembered something that Rias told him one time.

 _"So if I gain a slave, That means I am the master..right?"_

 _"Yes, you are."_

 _"Then that means she can't oppose me right?"_

 _"Probably."_

 _" She'll follow my orders even if it involves sexual and erotic stuffs?"_

 _"I see no problem with that."_

"Alright! If I can't be a human again, then I might as well become a harem demon!" He excitedly declared while pedaling faster towards his destination.

Minutes later, he arrived at his client's house which was located on a certain building. He knocked several times before a voice was heard from the inside.

"Konbanwa.. I'm Issei Hyodo from the House of Gremory. I believed you summoned a devil here for your assistance."

There was silence for a few seconds then a voice particularly from a male shouted out.

"Get out of here! I didn't summon you! It was Koneko-chan whom I summon!" The door then shut tight leaving Issei in despair.

"Wait a minute! you summoned a demon here.. I can't be mistaken."

"You're lame. Koneko-chan always arrives here from a glowing symbol and what kind of devil bangs on a door?"

"This kind of devil." Issei said as he pointed to himself.

"Get lost."

"Please! oh Please! This contract is important to me and to think that I even rode a bike just to come here. I'm a devil but I can't even fly so therefore I have to use a bike. My life sucks.." He said as he knelt down on the ground.

 **"(door opens)** Fine. Get in."

When Issei entered the house, it's space was just average and the one thing that caught his attention is the doujinshi stuffs located on his table. There was no doubt that this man is an otaku judging by his personal items and also the way he gestures.

"Pardon the intrusion." The brown teen said as he further advanced into the house.

"So going back. If you're a devil then that means you have powers,right? Show them to me."

"Um.. out of curiosity, what kind of powers does Koneko-chan have?"

The client grabbed some sailor uniform as he answered Issei's question.

"Princess Cosplay while cradling me like a baby."

"Huh? You don't have to be a demon to do that."

"Hmph? A little girl like that cradling me like a baby? No one but a devil could do that!"

"Well.. you have a point." Issei remarked as he imagined how Koneko cradles him.

"So..what's your power?"

Issei looked hesitant for a moment. Then in a millisecond he gathered up all his courage and stood up while posing a fighting stance with his left arm all extended.

"DRAGO- SOBALL!"

 ***(crickets sound)***

"Sorry, I can't do anything yet.' Issei admitted as he lowered his head due to embarrassment.

"Drago...soball, eh?"

The man stood up and approached a particular shelf.

" As a kid your age you might be able to do the re-runs. However, I have the supreme weapon."

He removed the cloth that covers the shelf which reveals the complete manga collection from what Issei based his fictional attack on.

"Take a look for yourself. This is my true weapon."

"What do you mean supreme weapon?" Issei exclaimed incredulously."I have all the volumes!"

"What? **(forms a smirk)** You wouldn't understand. After every Wednesday's re-run, my friends and I gather hot supplies to get human hiriyo." The man stated proudly.

"But I'm with Akuryuu in the park, playing Kire-saguru hide and seek. I still think that the hero, Saramago Takeru, is the strongest guy in the world!" Issei said with conviction.

"I think Teru is the strongest!"

"You do have a point there." Issei answered reconsidering the man's opinion.

"Right?!"

"But I think Saramago is the best!"

"The man stacks several mangas on his table and challenged Issei on his belief"

" **(challenging face on)** Can you show me?"

"Can you show me?" Issei uttered.

 _\- since Issei is still having a heated debate over his client, let's see what Lelouch and the others are doing :D_

Lelouch met up with the Black Knights and other new recruits on a secret basement. The new Burais have arrived and the most of them can't help but feel excited especially the new ones.

"Wow! These are Glasgows, right?" a new recruit said as he looked at the machines with excitement.

"No,They're called Burai. They're Glasgows we Japanese have retrofitted." another new member answered back.

"I've never seen anything like them!"

"The Order of the Black Knights sure is well-prepared!"

"Yeah, and they said these are for us."

"Then that means we're their elite members right,right?!"

"This is awesome!"

Amidst all of the ruckus caused by the newbies, Kallen and her squad we're staring on a single crimson machine which was different from the rest.

"I can't believe that tha Kyoto Group gave us this!"

"The first completely Japanese Knightmare."

"The Guren type 2. Have you seen this thing's manual? Its got a Nuclear Pulse Emitter, what an Amazing Weapon!"

"This is great! This means that the bigwigs in Kyoto have finally recognized us." Tamaki remarked.

They were interrupted from their discussion when a newbie called Tamaki's attention.

"Senpai! What does this tool do?"

"Oh,I'll be right there. Wait a minute." Tamaki answered as he hurriedly approached the newbie.

" Ah. There's just no helping these new ones." Kallen's other team mates said as they followed Tamaki.

Lelouch suddenly emerged from the darkness and voiced out what he thought about their action.

"I knew Tamaki would take it this way but it's odd that Inoue's joining in the festivities."

"Apparently, the Kyoto Group backs up many rebel groups." Lelouch added.

"Yes, and we've finally become one of them." Kallen said with a smile.

"No,you're wrong Karen. This is just merely a test."

"I'm just glad we've come far enough to be tested at all."

"You're quite an optimist." Lelouch then tossed the Guren's key to Karen which was in a feather-shape with crimson color in half.

"What's this?" Kallen asked as she looked at the key from her hand.

"The Guren is yours,Kallen."

"M-Mine?But there are many other talented pilots and wouldn't its defensive capabilities be better used in protecting you.?"

"You are the top pilot and I am the commander.I can pilot a Burai well enough but you're our ace in the hole when the bullets start flying and besides, you have a reason to fight."

"Yes,sir." Kallen answered, convinced of hearing Lelouch's explanation.

Ohgi arrived and butted in their conversation while holding a piece paper..containing certain information.

"Zero, may I have a moment? We've got a hold of some interesting information from a prospective Britannian Member."

Lelouch blinked when he heard Ohgi's statement.

"It may be a trap to lure us out and it would be too dangerous to meet up with him to even confirm his information. But this dirt he's provided us is too juicy to ignore. What shall we do?"

 ** _"Hmm. The info earlier, ok.. I made up my mind."_**

Lelouch lowered the sheet given by Ohgi before meeting up their gazes.

"We're going on a little hike this weekend. To the Narita mountain Range."

And Back to the Issei's current situation:

"I never got him to sign a contract in the end. All I got is a geeky conversation about Drago-soball. What the hell am I doing." Issei exclaimed as he was going back to the academy, finished from his heated debate earlier.

Suddenly, he felt a feeling rushing down his body which appeared familiar to him.

"This sensation.. It's the same as her."

A violet light flashed from behind and a busty fallen angel started walking towards the brown teen.

"That's strange. It does not appear that I have the wrong person because you were the empty shell who was ordered to be terminated."

"Masaka.. A fallen angel!"

"You were supposed to be dead. How the hell are you still alive." She exclaimed as she threw a yellow light spear towards Issei. The brown teen managed to dodge the attack and as he does so, his hand containing the devil mark was revealed.

"The mark of the Gremory Clan? I see.. you were the one mistaken by Donashik. I never dreamed that the Gremory household will take you in... All the more reason for you to be killed!" She said as she prepared herself for her next attack.

"No.. Am I gonna die here?! What Am I gonna do? Power.. I need power.. If only I have..."

Issei remembered what Rias advised him to do.. he started following this and desperately hoped to survive.

 _"Imagine the strongest image you can muster.."_

 _"Saramago is the strongest man in the world!"_

 _"Drago-soball!"_

After recalling, Issei stood up on impulse and raised his left arm. A green light was emitted followed by the transformation of his left hand to those of a crimson dragon claw with an emerald orb in the middle.

"Ahhhh!" The fallen angel screamed as she was damaged by Issei's attack.

"We're not done yet. Prepare yourself." was her final words before she disappeared in thin air.

" Other than that.. wow, this is cool!" Issei remarked as he observed his newly emerged weapon.

"Can't wait to see what other things I can do. Wait..I better consult Buchou about this."

When he arrived at the Club room, he showed his left arm to Rias and the others. Akeno was a bit surprised as well as Rias who was analyzing the whole situation."

"So I'm not mistaken. You have one of the Sacred Gears which is a rare weapon." Rias explained.

"Sacred Gear?"

"Sacred Gears are artifacts bestowed upon humans and yours is one of the Longinus which is classified as a unique top-tier Sacred Gear."

"Yes. It Is one of the heavenly Dragons." Akeno added

"D-Dragon?! For real? Wow." _That was the image I imagined before._

"So that's why you need to be careful in your actions right now. Acquiring the Sacred Gear means you will be sought after by the Fallen Angels. Your action earlier was highly dangerous and I do not permit any unnecesary situations which will lead to your crisis.

"I-I understand Buchou." Issei said while bowing his head. "Then, I'll excuse myself." He lowly added while heading out to the door.

"My, that was quite harsh. He's just a beginner you know." Akeno remarked.

"That's right... and That's why he needs to be careful in his actions. Right, I won't let them steal any of my precious members."

 ***END OF CHAPTER***

 **A.N-** _Wew.. that was pretty tiring. So as i mentioned earlier, this was a reference chapter..Its just okay to change some scenes and add some extras right? There was some moments where I really can't remember what they exactly said and that's why I made up my own dialogue.. I also shuffled some scenes so if you're wondering why some scenes where ahead or late than they are usually be, I intended that. Next chapter will be the main Narita battle scene and Hmmm.. I still gotta decide if I'm gonna add Dxd parts. Thanks for reading and I hope your mind wasn't confused on going to and fro from Dxd scene and Code Geass Scenes.. See you next time :D_


	14. Chapter 14: Retrace-II

**Author's note:** Dun-du run dun! The battle of Narita is finally here and again.. This will be a reference chapter.. No grumbling about being copied and no originality.. this scenarios are just part of the story and also.. Shuffle is in this chap so you don't have to worry on the scenes following a different point from the episode... I intended and revised it myself. Yoshi.. Let's go on ahead ^^

 ***Retrace- II***

Lelouch was now heading back towards the house. His meeting with the Black Knights and other instructions for their trip tomorrow were concluded and he is now preparing himself for their awaited encounter. When he got home, Nunnally was listening to some music in the living room. ( _I don't know but I_ _kinda made Nunnally a music lover in this fiction xD_ )

"Oh, Nunnally. You're still awake?"  
"Huh. **(removes headphones)** Ah,Onii-sama. Yes, I can't seem to sleep early so I'm spending my time listening to some music.

"I see. You've taken a liking to music, I suppose."

"Kind of. I like the tune of the song and also its message which gives some kind of hope."

"Hope? Well that's good to hear knowing that the song gives inspiration."

"Hai." Nunnally put back her headphones but lowered the volume in order to hear Lelouch talk.

"Just wondering.. What's the name of this song you love so much?" Lelouch asked in a soft tone.

"Oh,right. It's World's End by Flow."

" _ **What the heck...** _ W-World's End? Isn't that kind of a scary song,Nunnally?" Lelouch said as he felt a tense sensation rising up his body but he didn't let her sister notice this.

"Not at all,onii-sama. It may be ironic but.. the song actually gives us a new hope about how the world is restored to peace.

"Ah,Ok.. If that is so, I see no problem. Just make sure to not listen to some strange songs,alright?" He said while patting her head.

" **(giggles)** Of course,onii-sama.

"Then I'll be going now. Good Night,Nunnally."

He then proceeded to his room which was pitch black. He turned on the light and was again surprised by the the green figure appearing on the side.

"What an interesting song indeed." CC said as she leaned back on a the wall.

"What the- How many times do you have to appear mysterious?"

"I'm already mysterious as I can be." CC said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Lelouch replied as he approached and collected his suitcase to hide his Zero suit.

"So.. How did things go?"

"Went smoothly of course. Who do you think you are talking too?" Lelouch answered back in arrogance.

"Just asking.. I just wanna make sure in case you're having an overly good time reuniting with your group just like how you are at Kuoh."

"Tsk." Lelouch hissed before giving the green head a sharp stare. " Is that the only thing bothering your mind?"

"I'm pretty sure not." CC said while looking at the ceiling.

Lelouch just shrugged it off and continued placing the suit on the suitcase.

"So.. What about the info I told you earlier?"

"Ohgi also informed me of that one. **(closes suitcase)** And I guess I'll pay them a little visit." Lelouch finished with a smirk.

"You're gonna fight them again?"

"At all costs. And this time, I'll make sure to win and capture Cornelia."

"Hmm. **(heads toward the bed)** Lelouch,what is more important to you? Finding out your mother's killer or Defeating the Britannian Empire?"

"Both. And I'll try to achieve them as much as possibble"

"k.. Oyasumi." She replied as she slept on the other side of the bed.

The following Morning,Lelouch got up early to head out and meet with the Black Knights. He headed downstairs and found Nunnally already on the living room.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu,Nunnally. You're up pretty early."

"Good Morning too,onii-sama." greeted back Nunnally. " It's because the morning breeze feels refreshing."

"You're right. And is Sayoko up already?"

"Hai. She just went out to get something."

"Ah. Then I'll be heading out for a trip today. Guess it'll last for a couple of days."

"Trip? To where?"

"It's a thrilling and surprise trip." Lelouch answered wiht a smile.

" I see. How long will you be there?"

"Hmm. I'm not gonna stay over but I guess the trip will take up like 3 days."

Lelouch then prepared to leave and excused himself.

"Well then, please inform Sayoko-san that I'll be out today. See you."

He got out of the house and answered a call coming from his phone.

 _~~Zero, we've already gathered just like what we discussed yesterday~~_

"Very well, I'll be coming in a short while. Make sure to manage the others especially the newbies until my arrival,Ohgi."

 _~~Wakatta..Ja~~_ ***beep***

Lelouch slid his phone and started walking towards their destination. Unknown to him, a familiar figure was watching him from a nearby spot and observing his actions.

He reached the secret basement on where they will meet up and wore his Zero attire before fully entering the place. Chats and several talking can be heard from the inside especially about the trip they will be conducting today.

"Wow. I'm excited to go on our very first trip as Black Knights." A newbie exclaimed from the crowd.

"Right?! It's awesome since we only got here."

"I told you we're the elite man, the elite!"

Kallen together with Ohgi and the others are standing at a corner, merely observing the commotion of the newly recruits.

"They sure are in high spirits." Inoue remarked.

"Well,It can't be helped, It's their first trip after all." Tamaki added who was leaning on the wall.

"Yeah about that.. What is this trip Zero is talking about?" the others asked while facing Ohgi.

"It'll be best to just learn from Zero when he arrives." Kallen butted in.

When Lelouch arrived, the commotion went down and all of them faced their incoming leader. Kallen and the others stopped and looked at his direction as well.

"Good day,Minna." Lelouch greeted as he approached the center.

"What's this trip you're talking about,Zero?" Tamaki immediately asked while straightening his back."

"T-Tamaki!" Kallen squeeled in response.

"Oh.. Excited already,I see. Then let me explain where our destination is. Everyone,listen.. We are going to the Narita Mountains to check out some things and might as well... handle some stuff.

"Chattering can be heard from the crowd once again and Lelouch continued to explain the details.

"That's why minna.. as members of the Order of the Black Knights.. I expect all of you to follow instructions and guidelines.. that is one of the things required in this trip as well as appreciating the true meaning behind being a Black Knight."

Everyone just fell silent and listened at Lelouch intently.

"That is a must in every situation."

Lelouch then calls out to Ohgi who was currently separated from the crowd.

"Y-Yes,Zero?"

"Are the materials I asked you to prepare ready at use now?"

"Hai.. They're gathered at the back of the storage room."

"Good. You and the others will be the ones using that during our trip.

"H-Hai."

"And as for everyone, you'll be using your Burai for this trip. We're gonna travel towards our destination using your machines and also by taking a secret route. We can't afford to let our enemies know our plan.

Meanwhile, Sayoko was currently helping Nunnally get back to bed after she finished getting some fresh air.

"Sayoko-san, onii-sama won't be needing breakfast today."

"Is he out?" Sayoko asked while carrying a pile of clothes.

"He said he'd be off on a trip for about 3 days."

"I see. He's been going out a lot lately. Maybe he has a girlfriend."

"I guess he might."

As Lelouch and the Black Knights are heading out towards the Narita Mountains, a royal carriage can also be seen which proudly wears the Britannian emblem. It is boarded by 2 of the country's princess, Euphemia and of course.. Cornelia. Other generals of the empire are also with them which are considered to be Cornelia's top allies. They were on their way to Narita like how their mission was supposed to be. Being assertive to victory, they discussed and reviewed their plans as they headed towards the assigned area.

"We've confirmed that the Japanese Liberation Front's headquarters is in this area. We've split four batallions into seven groups and placed them in wait." one of the soldiers explained.

"We have only to wait for your signal,Vicereine,like when we'll tighten our formation and eliminate them." General Dalton said while facing the princess.

"Couldn't the enemy come at us from outside the formation?" Euphemia butted in after examining the position of the machines from the screen.

"You mean Zero?"

"Not to worry. When we begin the operation, we will simultaneously block off all roads and trails in the area." Dalton answered.

"And we have plenty of reinforcements. If Zero ever shows his face up, it will be for the last time." Cornelia added agggresively.

On the other hand, Lelouch and his group have already arrived at the area. The raven prince went on separate ways with the rest of the members and proceeded directly on what is considered the place's watch house, located on top of the mountain area.

"Block Five All clear." A watch guard said as he replied to his speaker phone." We'll contact you again in two hours."

" Nothing's gonna happen. We're secured in the middle of the JLF's sphere of influence. There's no way-

"Zero!" The watch guards exclaimed in unison as they saw Lelouch standing outside the door."

"Calm down. I just came to talk." He then removed his helmet and his left eye glowed in red upon using his Geass power. "You may ignore all that is about to happen."

In a second, the watch guards were inflicted by the power and they instantly obeyed the raven prince's orders.

"All 's your move." 1st watch guard said as he picked up his chair.

"Wakatta. Don't rush me. We're on duty here."

After the first task was achieved, Lelouch flashed a signal coming from his place to which his members detected from a far.

" I've confirmed Zero's signal. We're heading now to point two."

As they were heading towards the assigned area, some of them can't help but feel curious on what the trip is all about.

"Why didn't just Zero use his Burai's radio?"

"What's this whole hike about anyway?"

"It's probably some kind of drill."

"But he's not even here to watch us."

"Maybe we're gonna dig up some hot spring."

"Ah. So that's what these excavators are for."

"In that case, I'm in."

One of them asked Kallen who was silent and busy reading the Guren's manual despite all of the confusion.

"You know anything,Kallen?"

"Huh? Oh,none."

"What about you,Ohgi?"

"None also." **_Zero's avoiding radio contact so he can't be traced. He's really serious about this._**

 **Back to Lelouch's view:**

"Cornelia,the day has come at last." Lelouch said as he reviewed the area's structure. His thoughts were cut of when he noticed a green figure standing outside from the window.

"CC, What are you doing here?" He asked as he stepped outside of the house.

"Didn't I say I would protect you?"

"Who do you think you are, my mom?"

"Lelouch, why are you Lelouch?" CC asked while facing the mountain view.

"I have no time to discuss philosophy."

"You changed your family name to Lamperouge but you kept your Christian name, Lelouch. You simply could not let go of your past, could you?"

"But don't you think 'CC' is a little bit too much? That's not even a person's name." replied Lelouch.

CC suddenly faced Lelouch and a cool breeze blew at the time she does so.

"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white? Because its forgotten what color it once was." CC said in a mischievous tone.

There was silence coming from both of them. None of them spoke a word after that and their atmosphere was only broken when the sign of the Burais heading their way can be heard.

"Well, looks like your crew has already arrived. I'll be heading out as well." CC said as she left the place.

The group settled for a few seconds and after that, they followed Lelouch's orders which include digging up somewhere in the area using the excavators.

"Say, are we really gonna do this?" Ohgi asked Zero while observing the others.

"We're up against Cornelia whose forces are one of the best Britannia has to offer."

"Then maybe it is a good idea to join forces with the JLF." Ohgi suggested hesitantly.

"Now? Do you not trust me now,Ohgi?"

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who asked you to be our leader."

"Then I only want to hear one thing."

"Y-Yes,sir."

As for the Britannian Army, they had also reached their designated position and was ready to commence and begin their operation.

 _~~ All units are in position.~~_

"Very well. Euphemia will fall back to Point G-1 as scheduled. She has command of the medical terms." Cornelia answered from her Knightmare Frame.

 _~~ Yes,your Higness.~~ ***beep***_

 _ ***beep*** ~Cornelia-sama~~_

"Guilford. this is about Euphie,isn't it?"

 _~~Hai. I believe she should have stayed at the headquarters.~~_

"Tsk. She's surprisingly insisted on seeing the battle first hand."

Another voice coming from one of the soldiers called back, hinting the signal for them to start the attack.

 _~Vicereine. It's time.~~_

"Wakatta. Commence operation!"

Cornelia's Knightmare Frame then launched out towards battle. The other batallion groups also came out from their hiding places to completely surround the mountain area. Several machines can also be seen dropping from the sky which further strenghtens their number.

Their presence was detected by the JLF's headquarters and one of the crew immediately reported to their leader.

"We're under attack?!" exclaimed the leader.

"The Britannian Army has surrounded the entire Narita number over one hundred."

"Our escape routes were cut off at once!"

"Major general Katase, we have received a transmission from Cornelia's forces requesting our surrender!"

" Stupid! If we surrender here, the Japanese resistance movement is finished!" Katase strongly said.

"But General-

"Shall we shoot our way out or barricade ourselves in the fortress?"

"Todou? Where is Todou?" The general asked in panic.

"He's taking delivery of several Burai customs from the Kyoto Group and the Four Holy Blades are accompanying him. He's expected to be back soon, General."

"Todou won't make it. Deploy the Burai! We'll break through their siege at a single point and make our escape! Go, knowing that the pride of Japan goes with you! Now is the time to turn the tide!" ordered Katase.

And from the Black Knights position,they can also observe several aircraft travelling from above.

"It has already started." Lelouch says.

"Y-You're kidding.. You gotta be kidding me,Zero!" Tamaki scowled.

"That number of units is enough to surround us and our way out-

"Is already cut off!" Lelouch continued.

"If we wish to live, we must make our stand here."

"Make a stand against Britannia?"

" You're asking us to fight them head on!"

"WE're surrounded dammit! And we're up against Cornelia this time. Unlike the others, she's a force to reckon with."

"Yes. It would be a miracle if we come out of this alive." Lelouch calmly said.

"What the hell, Zero!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"Even the Messiah needs to permorm a miracle in order to prove himself. Thus, we need miracles as well." The prince continued.

"Miracles don't come cheap! You really can't lead us! I can-

Tamaki was unable to continue when Zero pulled out his gun and aimed it towards him. He immediately stood high alert as well as the other members. What they didn't expect is for their leader to lend his gun and offer his self to be killed.

"Our escape is cut off. Whoever truly believes that he can win without my aid, go ahead and shoot me!" Lelouch said with determination.

All of the Black Knights were in shock especially Tamaki who challenged Zero.

"As a member of the order of the Black Knights, you have two choices: **LIVE WITH ME or DIE WITH ME** " the words which Lelouch exclaimed with conviction.

A few more moments of silence and Lelouch spoke up once again.

"What's the matter? Will no one challenge me?"

"Tsk. Fine. Do whatever you want." Tamaki admitted.

"Yeah, you're our leader." agreed another.

"Arigatou. I greatly appreciate it." Lelouch replied as he formed a smirk behind the mask.

In the meantime, the Britannian forces were currently on the move since the JLF denied the request to surrender. Darlton's group were in the search for possible enemies and also the group's location.

 _~~There should be an enemy unit coming at us soon.~~_ one of the pilots said.

 _~~Switching to ECCM, channel Alpha-Four.~~_

"Watch out for the enemy's.. What were they called?" Dalton said stopping midway.

 _~~The Burais, sir?~~_

"Yes. Watch out for those Glasglow Clones."

~~Yes, my lord.~~ ***beep***

 **Cornelia's view:**

"Oh, so they've made this entire mountain into a fortress." Cornelia said as they dashed futher towards the mountains.

 _~~Your majesty, please fall back!~~_

"Guilford, don't confuse me with a common woman." and with that, Cornelia sped up and went on ahead by herself.

"Shit, It's Cornelia!"

"Don't panic! Take her down!" Multiple shots were fired towards Cornelia's Knightmare and the proud vicereine just dashed forward toward her opponents and slashed them with the lance-like weapon her Knightmare is carrying.

"Take that!" She shouted as she pierced the enemy's Burai. She then climbed to higher ground using one of her weapons.

 _~~Oh well. We'll cover you then.~~_ Guilford said as he admitted defeat towards the princess' stubbornness.

 **"(smirks)** Come on! Cornelia's right here! Will no one challenge me?!"

When no machine can be found, Cornelia and her group proceeded to another area in hope of finding several Burai gathered together.

 **Dalton's view:**

 _~~ The enemy is focusing their attack here. This place may be their location.~~_

"Disperse!" Dalton ordered as he and his crew separated ways to hid from the enemy's attack. They managed to aim and annihilate them the moment they showed a chance for a counter-attack.

"The second wave has failed,General."

"What incredible power..." Katase uttered.

 _~~General Dalton, based upon the location and concentration of the enemy's forces, we've determined that the entrance to the JLF's citadel is located in that villa.~~_

"I suppose this is what you call a bingo,eh?" Darlton remarked.

 _~~Um..Not exactly, General.~~_

"Just humor me, Mr. Literal." replied Dalton as he fired a light signal to inform the others.

"Is that Dalton?" Cornelia asked.

 _~~So that's where the enemy stronghold is.~~_

"All right. We're staying here."

~~Are you sure?~~ Guilford asked in a mischievous manner.

"I don't get off stealing my men's the reserve units to Dalton's position. He's gonna get another medal for this one."

~~Yes,your higness.~~

 ***beeps*** This is Cornelia speaking. This reserved unit teams with Jeremiah Gottwald, correct?'

 _~~Y-Your Higness! H-Hai. This is Villeta Nu speaking.~~_

"Very well. Then I order you to stay behind from the rest of the units."

~~H-Hai. Yes..your Highness.~~ ***beep***

" That should do it..To avoid them causing a mess and spoil my plans like how they deal with that Eleven.. That damned Orange head.."

From a far distance, the roads are already closed and other paths leading to the Narita Mountain Range. A vehicle simply passed through all of the roadblocks and hurriedly traveled back towards the conflicted place.

"Isn't this a bit dangerous, Todou?"

"Asahina,Chiba.. Ready the Burai Customs for Senba we're going by way of the coastline. Judging from the roadblocks surrounding all of Narita, it has already begun." the man called Todou answered.

 **The Black Knights:**

"Not bad,Cornelia. Such Logical excellence. Your strategy's brilliance is what makes it predictable and you, oh-so-easy to find." Lelouch remarked as he observed the current situation.

"All right! Everything is in place. Black Knights, prepare for battle!" he declared as all of the members prepared their Burais and themselves for Battle.

"Man,this is it."

"I'm not gonna die here."

"We'll give you your miracle!"

"We've got Zero on our side."

"The order of the Black Knights will now execute a surprise attack on the Britannian Forces. Follow my orders and descend to point 3 simultaneously. The goal of this operation... is the capture of the second princess of Britannia,Cornelia!"

"The Guren will cut open our route. Kallen, use Electrode Probe number 3. You can do it in one shot,right?"

"Hai." The Guren then picked up a tunnel like object and concentrated its power on it. " Confirming Power Levels, Nuclear Pulse Emitter reporting all external influences nominal. Transferring Energy." the action caused a crimson beam to flash and the underground level to shake.

In a few seconds, a huge shaking from the ground is observed and a water slide took place destroying all the things that get caught up on it from below.

"What the hell!"

"Is that an earthquake?!"

"Its no use.. I can't get !" screamed the pilots of the Britannian Army as they got washed up from the Water/Rock slide.

"What happened?" asked Euphemia

"My god..It's a huge rock slide! At this point Alex and Dalton's unit will be wiped out!" informed one of the soldiers.

"What's the situation?"

 _~~We're still confirming, your majesty. Please stay back! It's dangerous here.~~_

"No matter! Where is Alex? Find him and Dalton."

"He. That was more destructive than I thought. We need to be more careful when using this in the future. Maybe I should ask my physics professor? Or more appropriately, I'll have Nina teach me and maybe throw some probability theory too." Lelouch uttered as he saw the great destruction.

"Yoshi. Black Knights, spread out and attack the enemy units. Cornelia only has a limited number of reinforcements. Find and destroy them!"

"Roger that."

"Let's get them!"

 _ ***beep*** ~~We've confirmed a new unit coming from the direction of the summit. Karius' unit is moving to intercept.~~_

"They're trying to take advantage of the confusion."

 _~~Urgent transmission from Karius. They aren't the Japanese Liberation Front. He believes the Black Knights are the enemy!~~_

"What?! Then it must be..."

 **Orange's view.. ahh I mean Jeremiah xD :**

"Weren't the reserve units supposed to report to General Dalton's location?"

"Yes. But Vicereine Cornelia ordered our unit to stay behind." Villeta answered.

"Demo,This far behind?! This is as far from the front as we can get! How am I supposed to restore my good name here?"

" Even so.. we're lucky we didn't get caught up from the landslide sir... If we approached General Dalton's location like what the other reserved units did.. there'll be a great chance we won't make it back alive."

"Even if you say that..Ahhh. **(slams hand on Glasglow)** This is frustrating."

Then an explosion coming from a nearby area can be heard as well as destruction from several Knightmare Frames.

 _"Ahh.. Damn you, atrocious Black Knights! ***boom!*** AHHH!"_

"Z-Zerooo!" Jeremiah shouted as he dashed towards where the sound came from.

"Jeremiah-sir! You musn't leave your position!" shouted Villeta.

"It's an emergency! If you want to share in the spoils,come with me!"

 ***beep*** What? Karius' unit was eradicated? I have to settle this before Zero reaches Princess Cornelia."

 _~~Lord Jeremiah!~~_

"Villeta. You came." Jeremiah replied as he formed a grin.

Jeremiah managed to locate Lelouch together with the Burais accompanying him. He managed to destroy the 2 Burai guards and left Lelouch isolated.

"Are you there, Zero? If you are.. Then I, Jeremiah Gottwald, call you out!"

"Oh. It's been a while. You're still in the army then? I don't have time to deal with you now...O-range."

"O-Orange?! Die!" Jeremiah shouted as he dashed towards the Burai of Lelouch. However, before he managed to inflict damage upon the Prince, The Guren Blocked his way and threw away his weapon.

" Lord Jeremiah!"

"Don't interfere. This is my battle."

"But I've never seen that type of Knightmare before.. Did the Elevens make it?" Villeta asked.

" Elevens could never develop that kind of technology." He replied back as he approached and attacked the Guren. "I-It's fast.. so this is the one that wiped out Karius' unit."

"You see that Britannia? We've finally leveled the playing field! The Guren type 2 is the beginning of our counterattack!" Kallen exclaimed as she raised the Guren's right arm in a position that is ready to grab.

"Damn. I've got a bad feeling about that hand. If I can just get around it-

Before he could escape, The Guren's hand took a hold of the Machine's face and started the Radiant Wave Surger. The Glasgow started to form lumps and is about to explode if prolonged any longer.

"What the hell is this?"

 _~~Lord Jeremiah! Please eject.~~_

"No way. Zero's right here before my eyes. He's just right here! *auto-eject activates* DAmn! Auto-eject! Don't you dare! I can Still... I can.. Arghhh! Zero!"

Jeremiah was instantly sent flying in the air and his glasglow exploded after that.

"My Guren is invincible!"

"It got Jeremiah.. Who the hell are these Black Knights..." Villeta uttered in shock.

"Hmmm.. The situation is now clear.. All that's left is to put my opponent's king in check." Lelouch thought as he observed the explosion.

"All right. Guren, continue to the designated area. The rest of us will break through and head towards Cornelia."

"Hai"

"Roger!"

"We can do this!"

"Not so fast.. We have to stop them!" Villeta said as she and the remaining reserve units in her team attacked some of the escaping Burais.

 **At Euphie's view:**

"The Purists are holding them back?!"

 _~~Yes. Lady Villeta has taken command.~~_

"Then now's our chance. Have the Vicereine fall back and order our air forces to cover her!"

"Wait!" Euphie shouted interrupting the soldier's conversation. "Something's coming up behind the Vicereine."

The approaching vehicle which Todou and the Four Holy Blades rode on, doubled its speed upon they come closer to the Cornelia's location.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes,sir!"

"Very well. Deploy the Burai custom."

"Deploying!"

"All right. Now assuming that this land slide in indeed man made, we should be able to sneak up behind Cornelia's rear. We must capture her and pay them back for our defeat seven years ago!"

"Yes, sir! We shall prevail as the Four Holy Blades!

After this, they suddenly appeared and cornered Cornelia's unit which startled the Princess because of their sudden presence.

"Protect her Highness!" shouted one of the pilots.

"Surround them!" ordered Todou to his companions.

"The Japanese Liberation Front?" Cornelia said as she finally realized the identity of the enemies.

"Circle of Blades!"

"Roger!"

With this battle formation, Todou and the others managed to defeat most of the Glasglows by slashing them as they passed through the machines.

"Don't mistake these for mere Burai." Todou exclaimed.

"This reminds me of seven years ago." his companion with the glasses said.

"It's different this time. We have our own Knightmare Frames." another one added.

"Your Majesty, leave this to us! Plese fall back." Guilford requested to Cornelia.

"All right. This is a good opportunity to strike back. Guilford, as soon as you engage them, come to Point 9."

"Point 9? Understood."

 **Lelouch's view:**

"Let's keep Zero pinned down!" the Britannian pilot said followed by multiple shots towards the prince's group.

"Say, don't you think we should ask Kallen for support?"

"No! If she changes position now, the whole plan fails!" Lelouch answered. _But still.._ _This is not an ideal position. If this goes on we'll be forced to take down the Honor Guard._

 _ ***beep*** ~~Zero, Cornelia is being attacked from below!" _ Kallen reported.

"What? Which grouped moved on her?:\"

 _~~It's not us.. I think it's the JLF.~~_

 ** _So someone saw through my plan.. Impressive._** " In that case, they should be able to take care of the Honor Guard. Change position and head out to Point 9. We should be able to meet up if we manage to handle things here."

 _~~Wakatta.~~ ***beep***_

 ** _If I know Cornelia, she'll definitely find a way for payback._** " Everyone! Change routes and head out to Point 9 as we discussed! We will rendezvous with the Guren and cut through with our way here."

 _~~Roger! Then Let's roll!~~_

 **Back to Euphie's view:**

"Deputy Vicereine Euphemia, we must use the G-1 to rescue the vicereine!"

"We musn't!" refused the princess.

"But with commander Guilford pinned down, Princess Cornelia's life is in danger!"

"We musn't! The field hospital is here too along with all the evacuated civilians... Besides, the G-1 base is the main command center. The Vicereine ordered us not to move it under any circumstances. So-

 ***(screen image appears)*** _" Greetings! Special research and development group reporting!"_

" You impudent!" scowled the soldier.

"You're just an irregular unit and not even a real part of the army. How dare you suddenly call and disrupt us here!" added the another.

 _" Well that's true but..."_

 _" We're getting bored down here."_ Lloyd continued cutting off Cecile's talk.

 _"Deputy Vicereine Euphemia.. I beg of you, please give us the order to deploy."_ Suzaku said pleading to the princess.

" Impudent one. You just want the credit for saving the Vicereine!" hissed the soldier.

" If one unit could win the battle then our jobs should have been easy. And besides, what can a number do?"

 _" Now, now. Why not just try it? It's no great loss if we fail, isn't it?"_ Lloyd elaborated.

In the middle of Euphemia's confusion, Suzaku mouthed her nickname which caught the princess' attention.

 _Euphy?_ "Very well then. Take care of it." ordered the princess.

 _"Yahoo!"_

 _"Arigatou Gozaimasu."_

 _"Yes,ma'am!"_

 **Todou's view:**

"Tsk. He's good.. Scatter!" he ordered as the Knightframe attempted to hit their Burais.

 _~~Colonel, what should we do about Cornelia?~~_

"If I know Zero he's got a plan.. We'll have to believe in him!"

"Even if he is the rumored man in Area 11.. I won't lose to him!"

 ***beep*** _~~This is Villeta Nu speaking, Zero has changed course.~~\_

"What? Changed course?"

 _~~Hai. We're coming for your assistance.~~_

"Never mind that. Tell me where Zero is!"

~~Y-Yes, sir.. This is his projected path.~~ ***shows path image***

"Masaka.. That's where we are going to trap the JLF forces.

"Princess Cornelia!"

 **Cornelia's view:**

"I can hear you, Guilford." Cornelia replied as she arrived at Point 9.. blocked by the Guren standing right before her eyes.

"Cornelia!" Karen shouted as the Guren dashed towards the Knighmare Frame.

"Impudent fool!" said Cornelia as she also dashed towards the Guren with her lance in piercing position. The Guren managed to jump before she damaged it and she took a hold of a hook to temporarily stick to the wall and sought protection.

"Oh my.. Seems this one is more than a mere custom frame." Her thoughts were interrupted when someone starts to shoot her machine from above, making her instantly drop back to the ground.

"Can you hear me Cornelia? You're already in Checkmate."

"Zero?!"

"Ah. We should celebrate our reunion. First,though, I'd like you to come with us. We have much to discuss. Your reinforcements won't make it in time.. I win, Cornelia."

Instead of giving up, Cornelia stomped her lance-like weapon to the ground and started fighting back.

"Foolish Zero. That one ***looks at Guren*** If I can just defeat that one then my path will be clear!"

She then fired multiple shots to which the Guren easily evaded. When she lunched another hook, the Guren caught it and whip it away. _(lol, whip it away.. Throw it_ _away should have been the word I used but.. Fine. whip is just fine cuz the hook is like a whip.. Although I'm not sure if what she really used is a hook 0_0 )_

"Stupid trash!" she said as she launched her lance towards the Guren. The Guren caught it and activated the Radiant Wave Surger which made Cornelia unable to control the Knightmare Frame. When she was struggling on operating back the machine, Lelouch's force shot the Knightmare from behind making it lose one of it's arm.

"Coward! How dare you shoot at me from behind?"

"Oh? Then you're saying that your plan is not cowardly?"

Having a feeling suddenly rise up from her, Cornelia gathered her courage to call her knight and tell him her words for she believes that it would be a miracle if she escapes from this situation.

"Guilford.. My knight,Guilford, go with Dalton and protect Euphie."

 _~~Your Highness!~~_

" I will not be captured. I will fight to the last as the crown princess!"

 _~~ **(gasps)** Princess Cornelia!~~_

"Tsk. What a boring choice." Lelouch said as he mocked the princess' words.

On the other hand, The Lancelot was preparing to be deployed and Suzaku also braced himself for his departure.

 _* The experimental weapon Z-01 Lancelot is to use its sandboards to traverse the path of flood and head to Vicereine Cornelia's aid at once.*_

"Yes, my lord." replied Suzaku as the Lancelot prepared and posed it's departing stance. _( If you are wondering, this is the ninja-like pose which the Lancelot makes whenever it is about to move or depart. )_

Before Suzaku can fully depart, Lloyd appeared on the screen and asked him a question.

 _~Say, Suzaku, I wanted to ask you a question.~_

"What is it?"

 _~You absolutely hate seeing people die yet you are in the military. Why is that?~_

"I'm in the military because I don't want to let anyone else die."

 _~ Contradictions like that will kill you someday *** Cecile strangles him*** \- Ah! Sorry, Sorry! ***beep***_

"Lancelot,Deploying." The machine then went on full boost and dashed towards the Princess' location while clearing away the tree obstacles as it passes by the way.

"In a couple of seconds, The Lancelot arrrived at the place and it pointed out it's bazooka-like weapon towards the enemy.

"Hmmm.. He's such a show-off. I would never have thought to break through those obstacles using the VARIS." Lloyd remarked.

" The Lancelot jumped off and joined Cornelia."

"Vicereine, are you alright? I have come to your aid."

" The special R&D unit? Under whose orders?"

"Hey, that Knightmare! It can't be!"

"Yeah. It's the one from Shinjuku and Kawaguchi Lake."

"Again.. Him again?!.. Guren, Take down the white-head. Its speed is a hindrance!" Lelouch ordered as he felt his anger boiling up.

"Yes,Sir." ***approaches Lancelot*** "This is payback for Shinjuku!"

The Lancelot tried to shoot the Guren but managed to avoid the because of it's speed.

"My god.. It's as fast as the Lancelot?"

They had several attacks and counter ones. When the Guren used the Radiant Wave Surger , the Lancelot withstand the pressure making the Guren move backwards. Suzaku found a chance to shoot the Guren but the machine stopped it much to his shock.. Hovewer, the ground which the Guren was currently standing loose it's strength resulting of the machine to fall in the area below.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ohgi asked as he approached Kallen.

"Ohgi,What about the Guren?" Lelouch butted in.

"The right hand is busted. It needs to be repaired."

 **" _Grrrghhh.._** We're pulling out! All units, move to fallback point! Any more of this and we'll be in a battle of attrition." he ordered as he climbed to higher ground.

"Vicereine!"

"Go after Zero!"

"But-

"My energy filler just ran out. Go!"

"H-Hai."

The other Black Knight members were accompanying Kallen as they escaped towards their Fallback Point.

"Hey, should we really be pulling out?"

"We managed to win. There's nothing else for it."

"Yeah.. We'll use the JLF as diversion and get the hell out!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I don't like that." Kallen voiced out.

"Yeah. People aren't just pawns in a game. Even Zero doesn't think like that. If he did.. then even we would be pawns in his little game. That's not the case though.. His anger towards Britannia is real enough and anyone who feels anger must also feel sadness." Ohgi stated.

...

 ***beep*** "Special Dispatch Head Trailer, I've found Zero. I'm moving in for the arrest." Suzaku reported as he cornered Lelouch. The raven prince was standing at the top of his fallen Burai while the Lancelot was meters away from him.

 _" **Zero, I am indebted to you. Thanks to your actions, many have been saved and I know that most of the Elevens support you from the shadows. However, your** **methods are wrong."**_ he thought as he raised the machine's gun weapon and pointed it towards the prince.

"W-What the hell?" he uttered as he saw CC approaching Zero. " It can't be.. The girl from the capsule in Shinjuku?"

"Stop this! Do not touch this man!" CC said as she spread her arms wide as if protecting Lelouch from incoming bullets.

"CC!"

"Is she in league with Zero?" Suzaku uttered. The witch then approached his machine and placed one of her hands on the Lancelot's leg.

"What are you doing? You're up against a Knightmare!" a confused Lelouch asked.

"I can't have you dying." CC answered as the wind blew, swaying a part of her hair and revealing a symbol on her forehead. " I can't get to him directly but it's worth trying." The symbol on her head glowed and Suzaku was transported in his thoughts, Seeing images that caused him to be in dissarray.

"D-Dad? It can't be.. you're dead! I.. I didn't mean it! "

"You're not giving the pilot a geass, are you?" Lelouch asked as he stepped down from the Burai.

"I'm just showing him a shocking image. I don't know what he's seeing. Anyway, get out of here. Now's your chance."

"What about you?"

"I can't move just yet. Go ahead."

" No way.. I cant be indebted to you-" he placed a hand on CC's shoulder and also began to see images which he didn't remember before.

"Don't! Not now!..." CC exclaimed as her symbol began to glow in different colors unlike before. "Stop it! Get out of my head... You're.. opening me up."

They were startled when the Lancelot started to lose control and fired multiple shots everywhere.

"What the hell was that?"

"Never mind that..Just get out-" stopped CC as she was hit by a shard from the ground.

"CC!"

"Run, quickly!"

 **Guilford's view:**

He escaped from the JLF forces and headed towards where Cornelia is.

"I gotta meet up with the Vicereine."

 _ ***beep*** ~Guilford, tell all units to retreat.~_

"Huh? Your highness?"

 _~There's no reason to risk our men's lives any further. Maintain combat alert status and make your retreat. I must admit...we lost this time.~_ Cornelia said hesitantly.

Meanwhile, the Black Knights who survived managed to find a safe location and retreat from the enemy's forces. They were in high spirits as they cheered for their safety as well as their assumed victory.

"Britannia's got its hand full of the JLF Forces!" Tamaki proudly declared.

"Yes. Well, we certainly have a window of opportunity for our escape." Ohgi added.

"Hey, where's Zero?" Kallen asked as she looked from the crowd.

"You don't think he was captured, do you?" she said in a worried tone.

Her worries were solved when she received a call from their leader. She immediately picked it up in order to know his location.

"Hai. This is Kallen speaking. Yokatta.. I'm glad you were able to escape."

 _~No worries. I'm currently sheltered here in a nearby cave and I would like to request you in bringing me back with the use of the Guren.~_

"Wakatta. I'll be there in a few minutes." *beep*

"Was that Zero?" Ohgi asked as Kallen rode back on the Guren.

"Hai. He seems to be fine and has requested me to go fetch him."

"Oh, that's good to hear."

After the Lancelot went out of control, Lelouch managed to escape and bring CC with him to a nearby cave in order to heal her wounds.

"I don't believe this woman is a human. She heals incredibly quickly and she was indeed shot in the head in Shinjuku. Clovis was searching her in secret so she's obviously not related to Britannia." *places hand on CC's forehead mark* "Her vital signs are just like any other humans. I'll have to analyze this blood sample later on. Maybe I should photograph her wounds as well-

"Erghhh.." mumbled CC as she shifted her head.

"What?" Lelouch said as he leaned in closer to hear what the girl was saying.

He sat down back on the ground when he confirmed that CC was now conscious.

"I removed the shrapnel and cleansed your wounds."

" That was not needed."

" So it would seem."

"You didn't have to save me. Why are you always so unnecessarily proud?"

"Hmm. ***stands up*** Well, I learned something interesting."

He spoke CC's true name which cause the witch to be shock.

"That was your name, wasn't it?" _(Arghhh! How I wish I knew CC's real name)_

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit to get into." she replied with irritation as she recovered from shock.

"It's a nice name and more human than CC,certainly."

"That's stupid. Nothing about me is human.. After all, I... I forgot everything.. I can't have a name." CC said in a depressed tone.

"No name.." She added as tears began to roll down from her eyes.

The raven head then faced her and voiced out his words to comfort her in the least.

"Well, this is as good a time as . You saved me back there and indeed several times before. Not to mention giving me the Geass. So... I won't say it twice.." He turned his back once again before continuing.

"Thank You."

 ***gasps*** "Thats.. the first time anyone thanked me for anything." CC said as she clutched her coat tighter. "Well then, would you mind returning the favor? Call for me again like you did before.."

"Oh, your name?"

"Just once, kindly, gently, like my lover would."

"Very well.. ***says CC's real name.***

CC listened intently and registered the sound inside her head.

"How was that?" Lelouch asked after doing so.

"Not good. It wasn't kind or gentle enough and you didn't sound anything like my lover at all. Your pronunciation was cut off and you looked cold saying it, to boot." CC described sarcastically.

"Hmph. You're such a shrew." Lelouch replied with a smirk.

"Of course I am.. I am CC afterall."

They were interrupted when a sound of an incoming machine can be heard. Lelouch immediately changed into his Zero outfit before the person can reach inside.

"It seems my ride is here."

"Zero! Are you alright? The other members are already- Who are you?" Kallen said as she looked at CC.

"Ah, Don't worry. She's a dear friend of mine." Lelouch answered. He then spoke to CC regarding about what she said earlier that time.

"CC, I don't know why snow is white but I do find such a white snow beautiful. I don't dislike it at all."

"I see." CC replied, a bit amused.

On the other hand, Kallen feels uncomfortable with the situation especially having the chance to meet a stranger and a mysterious person like CC. What made her feel more uncomfortable, is the fact that she sees their leader being familiar with the said woman and having a conversation with her which she has no idea about.

 ***END OF CHAPTER***

A.N.- _Pretty long chap. and pretty long hours spent from watching and typing to and fro... arranging and improvising the scenes. Whew.. but I'm certainly glad I managed to finish the chapter. Thanks for reading and hope you didn't get tired from reading all this long events. See you in the next chapter ^^_


	15. Chapter 15: Effects of Battle

**Author's Note:** _This chapter features scenes from episode 12 and the events that follow after the Narita Battle. I decided to include this one cuz it will be a turning point for future events in the chap. and there are also scenes which greatly affects our Prince. Until then, please bear with this chapter and just like the previous 2, shuffle is also present in this one._

 ***Effects of Battle***

News about the Narita incident immediately reached the Kyoto headquarters. Later that night, they discussed some of their opinions and views about the battle that happened earlier.

"We underestimated this Britannian princess. The JLF is scattered to the winds and with it, what little hope Japan had left." one member said.

"That's not it! Though we are indeed on the run, we still have Todou!" another one objected.

"But I hear that we have lost the Burai Custom... There is no hope-

"There is hope yet." a femine voice butted in which cut off their discussion.

"Do you mean the Black Knights? It's true that they have the Guren.. But I fear that their rescue of Suzaku Kururugi has made you overconfident in their abilities, Lady Kaguya."

"Even if you say that, their ability to withstand the Britannian Forces especially Cornelia's unit is not to be underestimated, isn't it?" Kaguya reasoned.

"Well, Lady Kaguya has a point. That is indeed a matter which shouldn't just be ignored." a fellow member agreed.

"So.. does that mean we'll be supporting these Black Knights as well?"

"Hmm.. It'll be good if we get to clarify their true objectives and know whether they are an enemy or not, isn't it right, Lady Kaguya?"

"Hai. I think it's a great idea and to know Zero as well."

"Then it's settled. We'll be requesting the Black Knights' presence tomorrow and we'll have the Kyoto group's spokesman to handle and meet them."

Everyone else agreed and anticipated their plan to work out.

On the other hand, Lelouch and CC were heading back to the house after the stressful encounter at the Narita Mountains. The raven prince was drained both physically and mentally due to some certain events which he didn't quite expected. However, being the collected and prideful person he is, his expression didn't hint otherwise and a random stranger would just think of him being bored. His facade seemed to work out except for the accomplice walking with him side by side.

"Exhausted, aren't you?" CC asked while looking at him.

"I'm more exhausted at the thought of you, acting as if nothing happened at all." he replied with irritation at the green-haired witch eating a pizza.

"What do you mean?"

 ** _"Who the hell just randomly eat boxes of pizza after being shot?_** Tsk. Forget it."

They soon arrived at their destination and it took a while for Sayoko to open the door.

"Hmmm. Sayoko must have been busy." Lelouch said while ringing the doorbell.

"I don't have to wonder especially when her master is a stubborn one."

"You're one to talk." Lelouch replied while continuing what he was doing.

At last, Sayoko responded and greeted them immediately as she noticed their presence.

"Konbanwa, Young Master and CC-sama. I apologize for the late response. There was just something important I need to take care of."

"Never mind that." Lelouch replied as he entered the house followed by CC." And where's Nunnally by the way?"

"She's already taking a rest, Young Master. Unfortunately, she seems to have caught a fever."

"Fever? Is is that serious?" He asked in panic.

"Not really, Young Master. However, it's not that light to just ignore it."

"I'm glad it's not that serious. I'll go ahead and check on her." he replied as he proceeded to Nunnally's room. CC went ahead upstairs and Sayoko went back to take care of some laundry.

Lelouch walked slowly towards the room in hope of not waking up Nunnally. He gently opened the door but it seems there was no need to be careful since Nunnally instanly noticed his presence upon entering.

"Onii-sama?" Nunnally asked while slowly getting up from her bed.

"It seems that you have caught a fever.. I heard from Sayoko earlier." Lelouch said as he approached his sister.

"Well, it's not that serious and I guess I was just moping about."

"Moping about?"

"I feel like.. we've grown apart lately, onii-sama." Nunnally said while laying down back on the bed.

The raven prince felt a sting rising up from him as he listened to what Nunnally was saying.

"And I guess my illness just reflected that." his sister continued.

Lelouch took a hold of Nunnally's hands to assure her of her worries.

"No, Nunnally.. I swear.. I will never change. No matter what happens, I will always be by your side.

"Then, can I ask a favor? Would you please hold my hand a little longer? I feel like I'll have that terrible dream again If I fall asleep alone."

"Of course. Anything for you, Nunnally."

The following Morning, The Britannian Forces immediately conducted a meeting in regards to the Narita incident that happened yesterday.

"Thanks to your plan, Vicereine, the Japanese Liberation Front is almost completely destroyed. The few members who managed to escape are being hunted down one by one."

"Do I hear sarcasm? Our military is finally starting to recover, so-

"No, That's not my intention." the soldier immediately clarified after what Cornelia said. "However, I believe our post-occupational strategy has been mistaken from the beginning. Why were Area 11's subways and mountains ignored in the first place? Enormous hotbeds of anti-governmental activism are neglected completely!"

"Well, the subway system spreads throughout the entire archipelago so it's not feasible to destroy them anywhere but in the settlements." another soldier reasoned.

"Even though you know they provide the terrorists sanctuary and transportation?"

"W-We were under Prince Clovis' orders, so-

Cornelia gave the 2nd soldier a sharp stare upon mentioning the deceased prince.

"U-Um.. I mean, Overly agressive action will result in civil war which in turn will create a chance for other enemies to strike at us." he continued.

"It is already created. Zero's influence continues to grow which gives a chance and opportunity for enemies to strike at once." Cornelia said." Furthermore, what puzzles me is how Zero and the Black Knights knew of our plan."

"Vicereine, I believe there is an organization on the Ministry of the Interior which employs several Eleven representatives. They are a group called NAC and during the operation, we attempted to find a lead on them but the documents were buried under the landslide. Even so, I believe they are still suspect in this matter. Shall we take them down, now?" Dalton reported.

"Hmm. A collection of former nobility and plutocrats. They are considered merely relics of the past, are they?" Cornelia remarked.

"Please, wait.. Princess Cornelia. That is just a rumor and there is not a single shred of evidence! If we take them down, the Eleven's economy will suffer terribly and it may have an effect on the tax collection for our homeland." The 2nd soldier objected.

"Then what of the search of the Black Knights? Did you find anything about how they get involved in the first place?"

"We didn't find any clue on how they knew about our plan but we've determined from the examination of the few remaining Shield Machines that the Narita incident was indeed Zero's doing." the soldier answered.

" Do you think the Kyoto Group has something to do with this matter, Vicereine? They are the biggest supporter of many rebel groups to begin with." Guilford asked.

"The Kyoto Group? Hmm.. Just leave them be. They won't lead us to Zero and following that line would only serve as a distraction. Right now, we have to ensure the clearing operation at Narita Range as well as having the bodies removed. Assign some soldiers to execute this task." Cornelia answered.

"Yes, You're Highness."

 **Back to Lelouch's View:**

Lelouch got up early to take care of Nunnally since Sayoko was out in the morning. After making sure that Nunnally has taken her breakfast and medications, he prepared in going to the Academy cuz Millly requested the presence of the Council Members who were willing to help in finishing the paper works. Since he got some of his time to spare before meeting up with the Black Knights, he decided to comply with the president's request.

"Where are you going?" CC asked who is now eating a box of pizza.

"To the Academy." He blankly replied as he changed his clothes.

"Even though it's Sunday? I didn't know you're that devoted to your studies." CC teased.

"It's not like I'm excited to go. That's why you should stop with whatever you are implying." he said with irritation.

"Well.. I'm just asking. Aren't you gonna meet up with your group instead?"

"I'll do it afterwards and I bet those people are quite exhausted from the battle yesterday."

"I didn't know that you are considerate, Lelouch." she said in a mischievous tone.

"Only to people who do not keep prying with my personal life." He replied while glaring at the witch.

 **Villeta's View:**

So, is the information we requested already done?" She asked the broadcaster.

"Hmm. Here. His name is Lelouch Lamperouge and is currently residing near the Academy." Diethard answered while giving Villeta a picture. " I believe he is the most appropriate candidate based on your given description."

"It seems.." she said while looking at the picture. " But I gotta make sure that he is indeed involved before taking any further action. I should better ask some of his companions on whether there is something strange about him. Got any lead on that?"

"Heh. I figured you will ask that." Diethard said with a smirk. " I prepared these names in case you'll ne needing them."

"Good. You're really skilful at things like this." Villeta remarked as she listed down the names of the people associated with Lelouch.

"Again, you're overestimating me... Oh, That reminds me. Where is Lord Jeremiah?" Diethard asked.

This question caused Villeta to be caught off guard for a second. She managed to gain her posture back and answered Diethard.

"We were separated due to some inevitable event. In the meantime, we didn't have any lead on to where his location is."

"Oh, that's unfortunate.." Diethard said while feigning a worried expression. " Want me to search for him secretly?"

"Tsk. Do what you want." Villeta scoffed as she left the room.

Meanwhile, at the Ashford Academy Student Council, The members who were already gathered at the meantime were Milly, Nina and Shirley. Nina was working on her laptop and Milly was working on some documents. Shirley was sitting on the other end of the table... holding a pair of ticket while wearing a doubtful expression.

"What's the matter? Why the long face?" Milly asked when she noticed Shirley frowning. "Is it constipation? Or perhaps Menstrual Cramps?"

"No!" Shirley immediately denied after hearing the embarrassing reasons.

"You lonely without your beloved Lelouch then?"

"Uh. Well.. Kallen's not here too."

"You're problems are so insignificant. The whole world's talking about the incident in Narita the other day. Suzaku had to take the day off too because of that." Milly said while looking up at the ceiling.

"Of course I know that, but I'm more concerned between Lelouch and Kallen." Shirley answered with conviction.

Her answer made the blonde president to giggle and to tease her more.

"Ah. That's why I love you, Shirley."

Milly's response caused Nina to look in their direction. Obviously remembering Euphemia and the hotel-jacking incident.

"Don't make fun of me!" Shirley said while hitting the ticket on the table.

"Seriously, you should just tell him you like him." Milly continued.

"What? No, I can't do that! What if-

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? What'll I do if we can't become friends anymore?" The blonde president said in a dramatic tone before bursting into laughter.

"Geez..You don't have to laugh so hard." she said while dropping her shoulders.

"But honestly.. It's so nice to be together, isn't it?"

"It really is."

"But you need to prepare yourself.. All things change."

Milly's statement caused Shirley to fall in a somewhat depressed state and the president immediately took back what she said upon noticing this.

"Oh no, sorry,Shirley. You don't have to worry about it now. If you are that worried then why don't you just ask him yourself?"

"What do you think?" Milly asked at Lelouch who just arrived.

"Huh?" Shirley looked at the direction on whom Milly was asking. "L-Lulu!" she exclaimed when she realized that it was Lelouch she was speaking to. "I- I thought you were staying home today or went to other places."

"Nunnally had a fever and Sayoko was out for the morning. That's why I came here for the meantime while Nunnally was taking a rest."

"Oh, I-I see. Is Nunnally all right now?"

"I suppose. Where's the paperwork you needed help with, President?" Lelouch asked while shifting his gaze towards Milly.

"Oh,There. Sort those into their respective grade levels, if you would."

"Right,right." He answered and took the paperwork beside Shirley."Ever the slavedriver, aren't you?"

"I'm glad to have such a capable underling." Milly remarked in a cheerful tone.

"Underling? Hmm.. I suppose I am." He replied before disappearing with the paperworks.

"Honestly, President.. That's bad for my heart! ***looks for the tickets*** Huh? Where are my tickets?"

Shirley realized that Lelouch might have took them and she quickly dashed outside to recover them.

"LULU!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Ano.. Is there a letter for me mixed up in that paperwork?"

"Oh,you mean this? Sorry." Lelouch said as he handed back Shirley's tickets. "What's the matter?"

Shirley raised her head and gathered up her courage to ask Lelouch.

"Lulu!"

"H-Hai."

"My dad has to live apart from us, for his work, but he always sends me stuff like this, to cheer me up. So, do you think you can... go to a concert together with me?" Shirley said while trying hard not to stammer.

"I Um..

"The concert will be scheduled tonight.. so.. I'll be waiting for you then!" she said in hurry before running away.

The raven prince was left confused on what she did but accepted the ticket nevertheless.

"Huh? That was... Anyway, I gotta meet up with the Black Knights soon."

"I-I finally did It! He'll come, won't he? He didn't say no but... No,no. we're just going to a concert together." Shirley thought as she hid behind a school building.

"That doesn't mean anything , but it's a good opportunity.. Thanks, Dad." smiled Shirley while clutching the ticket close to her chest.

*phone rings* Huh? Who might this be? *picks up phone* " Moshi,moshi.. This is Shirley Fennette speaking."

 _~Oh,Thanks Goodness... This is Villeta Nu speaking... from the Britannian Army Force. I called you in regards with identifying one of the victims here in the Narita Mountain Range.. If you would, please come meet me up at the station.~_

Shirley trembled after hearing what the stranger was speaking. Her world seemed to fall apart especially when the idea of one person comes to her mind.

"H-Hai.. I'll go there in a few hours."

 _~Wakatta.. I'll wait for you and thank you for your cooperation~ *beep*_

 **Black Knights' secret base:**

Lelouch was sitting on the couch while Kallen was beside her,reading a newspaper. Tamaki was just a few inches away from Kallen and the other members were scattered around different areas in the room. Most of them were busy talking about the Narita encounter but Lelouch was busy thinking about how Shirley acted earlier.

"What's up with Shirley all of a sudden?" His thoughts were interrupted when Ohgi appeared in front of him.. handing out what appeared to be a letter.

"What's this?" Lelouch asked while accepting the letter.

"A love letter." Ohgi jokingly answered.

"Oh,coming from you?" Lelouch replied with a smirk behind the mask.

" **AHAHAHA!** And here they are saying that you have no humor at all!" Tamaki exclaimed while laughing hard.

"Honestly,Tamaki.. You're laugh is irritating." Kallen butted in.

"It's a letter from Kyoto. They say they'd like to meet us in person. They also said that we put the Guren to good use and they were impressed." Ohgi continued.

"Is that such a big deal?" Lelouch blankly asked.

"Big Deal? Of course! It's Kyoto." Kallen said while looking at Lelouch.

"If they like what they see, They'll sure to support us financially." Ohgi added. "Which means our money problems will be-

"Money? I was under the impression that we have plenty as long as we stick to my budget." Lelouch explained.

"Well..." Ohgi uttered and looked at Tamaki who was the one handling the group's budget.

"It's not my fault! We're a huge organization and more people means more expenses!" Tamaki reasoned.

"Expenses like all the dinners you treated the new recruits to, Mr. Big shot?" Kallen teased.

"Hey,you-

"I also know where you go,too." Kallen threatened.

"Y-You do?"

"Anyway,let's have Ohgi take care of our finances from now on." Lelouch declared which stopped Kallen and Tamaki's arguement.

"Hey, I've always handled the money! Don't you think-

"If you want me to trust you then you have to show me that you are trustworthy."

"Look who's talking! You won't even show your comrades your face! What about it Zero?" Tamaki reasoned cornering Lelouch.

Kallen then stood up and stood between Tamaki and Lelouch.

"It doesn't matter who Zero really is! He's shown our worth as our leader by virtue of defeating Princess Cornelia. What more can you possibly ask?" Kallen said, defending Lelouch.

Tamaki just scoffed and sat back down on the couch.

"Going back.. I'll say that we accept the Kyoto group's invitation.. Ohgi, call them and say that we will be there in a few hours. Until then, you stay here and wait for my signal." Lelouch ordered as he excused himself from the crowd.

"H-Hai." Ohgi answered.

"Now look at what you've done." Kallen said while glaring at Tamaki.

"I'm just saying what I think!" Tamaki replied.

Kallen then followed Lelouch towards his private room in order to apologize for Tamaki's behaviour.

 **Inside the Room:**

"If we're gonna meet up with the Kyoto Group, I gotta confirm some of their identity first.." Lelouch thought while scanning some personal data on his laptop. "I've managed to narrow it down to 12 possible candidates. The rest is up to chance,I suppose."

 ***(Knock) (Knock)***

"Who is it?"

"It's me,Kallen. Listen..I'm sorry about what they said in there."

"Kallen,do you wish to see my face as well?"

Kallen thought for a moment before responding.

"Well.. I think she's seen it..."

"Hmmmm?"

"No,nothing. I apologize" she said before leaving the room.

The raven prince left the headquarters and went home for a moment in order to check up on Nunnally. Sayoko already arrived when he came back and he gave her instructions in case he won't be home early. He then proceeded to meet up with CC and discuss his plan about their encounter with the Kyoto Group.

"Is that really a favor you ask of me?"

"Yes. I would like to take advantage of that hint you gave me. No matter what the Kyoto Group's intentions may be, I want them to be on our side. However, you do have a point that they will try something such as forcing to know my identity and corner me." Lelouch replied.

"So that's why you intented to know their identity first before things break loose... Going back, is that what you really want? If it's necessary for your continued life then I will gladly lend you a hand."

"Yes. it is and I need your help, CC."

CC looked at Lelouch for a few seconds before answering.

"Wakatta. And oh, you forget this-

"I didn't forget it. I don't know when I'll be back tonight so I'm planning on calling her and cancel." Lelouch said as he snatched the ticket from CC's hand.

"You should keep your appointments-

 ***(Phone Rings)***

Lelouch picked up his phone and answered it upon seeing the caller's name.

"It's Timing.. About the concert-

 _~Um say,Lulu.. About today.. I might be late but I'm sure it won't be long, though. I'll be there.. I promise.._ _Ja,see you.~_ _*beep*_

"Looks like there's no need to cancel your appointment." CC spoke.

"Appears so. Anyway, go ahead and change in your Zero outfit. The Black Knight members will be going with you and they are wating on the Kyoto Group's carriage. In the meantime, I'll head out first and settle my position in their defenses."

"All right. If you say, so."

 **Suzaku's View:**

A large number of Britannian soldiers were currently gathered around the Narita Range and other places which were affected by the landslide. Suzaku was also there, helping with the recovery of the dead bodies as well as Lloyd and Cecile.

 _~Severely damaged bodies go to tent two. Personal articles should be attributed to their owners as soon as bodies go to tent one. Record recovery time and location of all bodies. Team two will be relieved soon.~_ announced the speaker as he instructed what the soldiers should do.

Suzaku was temporarily resting on a nearby shade after helping the other Britannians on recovering the bodies. His thoughts were occupied about the incident yesterday, especially the part that she sees CC on his encounter with Zero.

 ** _"Was_ _she really there? And besides..."_** he stopped midway when he remembered seeing and interacting with the image of his deceased father.

 _ **"Forget it. There was no recorded evidence.** "_ He mumbled as he wet his hair with the bottle of drinking water he was holding.

"Had enough of digging up the dead?" Lloyd asked as he approached Suzaku.

"I'd like to help wih the rescue operations a little longer,if possible."

"Continue as long as you like. You're under orders from Princess Cornelia after all." Lloyd obliged.

"Lloyd.. What are Zero and the Black Knights trying to do? What did they hope to gain from such destruction?"

"They're champions of justice as they said themselves." Lloyd answered.

"And this is justice? Suzaku exclaimed in anger and gripped the empty bottle he was holding, tighter.

"Now,now. You're not gonna pull me into an argument about the nature of justice, aren't you? We're soldiers afterall."

He caught a glimpse of Shirley going towards the recovery area with an older woman and Villeta Nu.

 ** _"Huh? Was that Shirley?"_**

"We're done changing your energy filler!" Cecile announced.

"H-Hai." He shouted back and went towards the Lancelot to continue with the recovery operation.

On the other side:

"It's been a long time.. How much longer do you think?" Tamaki impatiently asked as they were heading towards the Kyoto headquarters.

"Just calm down. You're embarrassing me." Kallen answered.

The car shook as it went upwards and took on a secret route towards the place.

"What the-

"We're going up?"

A few more seconds and they finally arrived at the place. The driver then opened up the door and motioned for them to step outside.

" I apologize for the delay. My employer is waiting for you."

They stepped outside and caught the sight of the Fuji Mine which holds some of the Sakuradite that all Nations curently wanted to took hold of.

"Masaka.. We're on the Fuji Mine!"

"No way...We can't be here!"

"But there's no mistaking it.. Look at the shape of the mountain!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Then there's Sakuradite down there, right?"

"That's the treasure that started the war! and I heard that intruders are shot on sight."

"I can't believe they have influence even here.. The Kyoto Group is incredible" Ohgi remarked.

"Isn't it ugly?" a voice butted in which came from the spokesman." Where once the beautiful, pristine waters and lush forests of our holy Mount Fuji Lay... there is now only a symbol of oppression. It is truly a representative of the state of Japan as a whole. Truly Lamentable indeed."

Ohgi and the others then stepped forward together with their known leader.

"I apologize for not showing my face, but I see that you are also masked, Zero. I must ascertain who you truly are.. I will have you show me your unmasked face!"

After declaring this, several Burais emerged from the darkness and surrounded The Black Knights.. aiming their guns towards the group.

"Wait,please! Zero gave us strength and led us to victory! You can't-

"Be silent! Which one of you is Ohgi?" the spokesman asked and cut off Kallen's speech.

"A-Ah,yes, That's me."

"Remove Zero's mask." the spokesman ordered.

Ohgi hesitated for a moment but complied nevertheless. He started walking towards Zero and proceeded on removing his mask.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I want to believe in you. Just let me know I can trust you." He said while lifting off the mask.

The sight that welcomed them was a green haired figure currently wearing the Zero costume.

"A-A woman?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"My God.."

"No! She's not Zero! I saw her with the real Zero one time!" Kallen objected.

"Is that true, woman?" the spokesman asked.

"Hai."

"And you are not Japanese, are you?"

"You're right. Kyoto Group's spokesman... Kirihara Taizou."

"Kuh. We can not allow anyone who knows your identity to live,sir!" The bodyguards said in high alert upon the mention of the spokesman's name.

"Especially if they are not Japanese!" another one added and motioned the Burais to take action.

"Wait a minute! I don't have anything to do with it!" Tamaki nervously explained.

Just then, one of the Burais started attacking the others and knocked down most of the machines surrounding the Black Knights.

"You're defenses are flacid, your methods and mindset hopelessly obsolete.. That is why.. you can never win!" Zero declared as he emerged from his Burai.

"When did he-

"Don't! He's got a remote trigger! Nobody try anything!" ordered one of the guards.

Lelouch stepped down from the Burai and started approaching the Kyoto spokesman.

"Kirihara Taizou... As founder of the Sakuradite mining company and Kirihara Industries, you controlled the Kururugi Administration from the shadows. After the war was lost, you collaborated with the colonial government, earning you the nickname Benedict Kirihara. However, behind that facade you use, you organize every resistance group throughout the nation as the leader of the Six Houses of Kyoto, you're a triple-crosser. How petty."

"How dare you probe the chairman's motives! shouted one of the guards.

"Stop!" silenced Kirihara.

"It's just as you thought.. I am not Japanese!" Lelouch declared which caused most of them to be shock, especially the Black Knights.

"S-Seriously?"

"So that's why he wouldn't show his face."

"Why do you fight, if you are not Japanese?.. What is your goal?" Taizou asked.

"To destroy Britannnia."

"You believe you can do that?"

" I can, for I have a reason why I must!" Lelouch strongly reasoned while removing his mask on front of Taizou. "I'm glad that you were my counterpart."

"Y-You can't be..."

"It's been a while, Kirihara." Lelouch continued.

"As I thought.. You were brought to our home eight years ago as a political hostage."

"Yes.. I must thank you for taking care of me, then."

"Had the representative been someone other than myself, would you have taken him hostage?" Taizou asked.

"Of course not. I could only have asked his pardon."

" *smirks* So the seed I planted 8 years ago has borne fruit..." Kirihara said before he burst into hysterical laughter.

"Shit, I can't see." Tamaki exclaimed as he positioned himself to get a better view,only to be blocked by Karen.

"Ohgi!" Kirihara said once again.

"H-Hai."

"This man is without a doubt, an enemy of Britannia. I understand the reason on why he can't show his face to you but this I assure you, Have Zero lead and we will help you cover your tracks and find a base of operations."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." Ohgi replied.

"Yes, thank you.. Kirihara."

"Will you walk the path of carnage?" Taizou asked him as he lifted the covers.

"If that is indeed.. my destiny." The raven prince replied and put on his Zero Mask.

The Kyoto Group's carriage drived them home as they finished matters at hand. When the Black Knights arrived at their secret base, all of them can't help but feel joyful on the successful outcome that happened earlier.

"Now that we have the Kyoto Group on our side.. We will now become invincible!" Tamaki proudly remarked.

"We've always been successful with Zero's lead alone" Kallen said.

"Even so.. It's still great to have a strong back-up and support. Whew.. I really thought that I'll be dead at that time." Tamaki said while remembering the misunderstanding earlier.

"You instantly went in panic mode and looked pale at that moment." Ohgi joked.

"Oh,shut up.. Who would've thought that Zero would pull a prank like that with his mistress?" Tamaki replied while looking at Lelouch and CC.

Kallen cringed upon hearing what Tamaki said and just bowed down her head to hide her conflicted expression.

"Oy, Tamaki." Inoue said.

"Doushite? Isn't it true? If he's not Zero's lover then who could she-

"I'm his accomplice." CC blankly replied to shut off Tamaki.

" It's still the same as declaring that you are his lov-

"Geez, TAMAKI!" Kallen shouted which finally calmed the talkative man.

"Wakatta,wakatta. I'm just asking you know?" He stubbornly replied as he slumped on the couch."

"I don't mean to be inquisitive like Tamaki,Zero, but who is she really? At least we would like to know her name since she's a member of the Black Knights, isn't she?"

"Ah. You can just call her CC. And she's my accomplice as what she says." Lelouch replied while reading a newspaper, just beside CC.

"CC?" Ohgi raised an eyebrow upon hearing the witch's name.

"See? He even agrees with her that easily. What more proof do you nee- ***Punch*** Ouch! that hurt, Kallen!"

"Shut up!"

CC just rolled her eyes and looked outside. She then informed Lelouch about his earlier appointment with the orange head.

"Zero, It's time."

"Huh? Oh,right.. I forgot." He then got up from the couch followed by CC. "Well then, everyone. We'll go ahead and leave for a prior appointment. Ja.." He announced and proceeded on leaving.

"Chotto.. Why is CC going with you?" Tamaki quickly asked.

"I'm living with him, of course." CC blankly replied followed by several gasps and shocks from the Black Knight Members. All of them were dumbfounded especially Kallen who still couldn't register the sudden revelation.

"T-That's why I'm telling you that she's Zero's mistress! See, she can't even be considered a lover but more like her wife!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Will you cut that out,Tamaki?" Ohgi said.

"What? I'm just-

"Do you want to experience being on the brink of death again... **Ta-ma-ki?** " Kallen asked with a death glare.

"K-K-Kallen! Stop with that scary expression!" The door then closed which minimized the Members' commotion.

"Tsk. What an annoying bunch." CC remarked as they drifted farther from the secret base.

"Haven't you got used to them when you led them during my absence? Oh, I forgot.. You didn't handled them that well." Lelouch sarcastically remarked.

"Oh well.. What do I expect from the subordinates when the Master is the problematic person to begin with." she replied and mocked Lelouch.

" It's your fault for randomly speaking out things like that. You shouldn't even said that in the first place."

"Why? It's true anyway."

"Seriously.. You should stop joking about being serious when it comes to stuff like these." _( Oh, how I love the irony in this sentence XD )_

" I absolutely hate jokes."

"And that's why I'm telling you this." Lelouch added.

They parted ways when CC was meters away from the house. Lelouch then went off on his own to meet Shirley and watch the concert together. The weather wasn't currently in a good condition and rain started to pour as Lelouch walked towards his destination. It's a good thing that the raven head was bringing an umbrella that time to shield him from the heavy rainfall. Nevertheless, the atmosphere didn't bother him since his mind was currently celebrating and occupied about the agreement made between the Black Knights and the Kyoto Group.

"This is just the beginning. The Order of the Black Knights is finally becoming the organization I envisioned.."

He walked a few more steps before he caught the sight of Shirley standing below the street's clock lamp, drenched and completely soaked from the rain.

"Ano.. I'm sorry I'm late." he said as he sheltered Shirley with his umbrella. "I was sure you'd already left."

 ***(Drop) (Drop)***

" More importantly, is there anywhere we can take shelter from the rain?"

"Say,Lulu... Zero's a friend to the weak, isn't he?" Shirley asked with his head bowing low.

"Y-Yeah. That's what he said at least."

"Then.. Why did he kill my dad?"

This question caused Lelouch to be caught off guard and gave off a small gasp. His face resembles the time whenever something happened to Nunnally.

"My dad was so kind.. He never laid a hand on me in anger... He never did anything bad." Shirley said with tears running down her face, synchronizing with the dropping raindrops on her skin.

"But he was buried alive.. he suffocated.. so why?" she added while looking at Lelouch with her crying face.

"Why my dad? I... I don't believe it.. I can't believe it!" she said and dashed to Lelouch. Hugging the raven prince in return.

Lelouch just stood there and remained speechless after witnessing how Shirley is suffering at the moment. The orange head clutched him tighter as she continued to cry within his arms.

"LuLu.. onegai.." she uttered as he faced the Raven Head. "Help me.." with that being said, she kissed Lelouch and the raven head could not do anything but comply at the moment.

 ***END OF CHAPTER***

 _A.N.- Finished one more episode which is a reference one.. Next chapter will be the official return of Lelouch to Kuoh and what could possibly happen at the other Academy as well? Stay tuned and thanks for reading, Minna ^^_


	16. Chapter 16: The Classmate

**Author's Note:** _And here We are on the 16th chapter! I didn't add some DxD parts on the last 2 chaps. but don't you worry, the setting of this one will mainly be in Kuoh. And it seems that I'll be skipping some episodes and will follow only the ones which are important and kinda interesting..Hmmm. Whatdya say about event skip? Anyway, I'll save the "thinking" for later so let's go ahead and enjoy the current chap ^^_

 ***The Classmate***

 _~Multiple victims are buried alive in pursuit of the main terrorist base and enemies.. Britannia has conducted a wide recovery operation and as well as identifying the families on which the remains are associated to. Furthermore the landslide caused~_

"My, that is truly a devastating incident.. is it?" Issei's mother remarked as she watched the news while having their dinner.

"Right. How sad to see many people lose some of their family members and worst, their only family member." her husband added who was also watching the news.

Issei just continued to listen and ate his dinner peacefully. After that, he got up and went ahead to the sink to wash his plates.

"I hope Lelouch is just fine in there.." The brown teen's mother exclaimed upon remembering the raven head.

"Lelouch?" Issei uttered as he looked at her mother's direction.

"Yeah.. I hope he's fine and didn't get involved in the Narita Incident."

"Don't worry." Issei said while forming a smile. " He lives somewhere near the Academy Grounds so I'm sure that he'll be fine."

"That's good to hear.. Say, when will he be coming back at our home? I've gotten quite used on having such a handsome presence like him even if it was just still a week." his mother asked.

"Geez, Mom. Do you really want him to come back or is it just because you wanted to stare at him?"

"Now,now, Issei. Don't be such a killjoy. Of course I want him to go back not just because of how cute he is." Issei's mother replied with a pout.

" ***sighs*** You're completely saying what you really think."

" Don't be such a snob, Issei. Just so you know, I was only joking."

"Like what your mother said, I also find missing Lelouch's presence since many customers will rush to our shop whenever he comes around." His father added with a smirk.

"What do you think he is,Dad, a charm for your shop?" Issei said feigning an angry expression.

" .. Maybe he is."

"Honestly, I don't know what is wrong with both of you. I'm heading to sleep.. Goodnight!" he said as he climbed the stairs noisily by stepping his feet hard.

"Geez, those two.. But I really hope that Lelouch was just fine..." He uttered as he lay down on his bed." Stuff happened recently and now I have to deal with this." Issei said while looking at his left arm, the place where his Sacred Gear is located. He then thought about the possibility of having a sexy slave and he drooled himself to sleep while thinking about his perverted dream.

On the other hand, Lelouch was with Shirley at the moment. Eyes shut tight as the orange head kissed him under the rain. After a few seconds, they broke apart to breathe some air and Lelouch maintained the worried expression he was wearing.

"Shirley.. I-

"Gomen, Lelouch.. I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry!" She said as she turned away and drifted away from Lelouch.

"Shirley...' The raven prince uttered as he reached out his hand on where the orange head disappeared to."I..." he continued to remain speechless for a couple of minutes before he finally left the area and went home.

He was still silent even when he reached home and Sayoko just hurriedly gave him a towel, worried about the raven head's state. He lifelessly climbed upstairs towards his room and just flopped onto the bed automatically, like a controlled robot. He soon closed his eyes and fell asleep. His mind was too distracted to even notice the presence of his accomplice staring at him from a corner as he slept on the bed.

The following Morning, Lelouch's state seemed to be better than yesterday and he got up early to meet Milly at the Academy. He inquired about Shirley's condition and how the orange head was doing so far.

"President.. How is Shirley doing?" Lelouch asked whose worry is evident in his tone.

"She' still not okay.. I heard about what happened to his Dad yesterday and I called her several times last night. Weren't you together at the concert that evening?"

"S-Something came up and that is when I learned about what happened." Lelouch said feeling that guilty feeling rising up once again.

"I see.. I paid her a visit this morning and it seems that Shirley won't be able to attend classes today.. Her helper said that she's too distracted and emotional at this moment." Milly sadly said.

"Then, President.. If you would, please hand these to Shirley.. she left them last night during our meeting." Lelouch slowly said as he handed Shirley's purse and other personal items."

"I'll make sure to do so..And oh, just don't forget to come here and attend the funeral of Shirley's father next week.." Milly reminded Lelouch in a melancholic tone.

"About that, President.. Don't you think It's better if I set aside attending Kuoh just for this-

"No! Lelouch.." Milly exclaimed cutting off what the raven head was trying to say. "I understand your point but I believe Shirley won't be happy if you made that decision.. Knowing Shirley, she'll definitely snap back at you for cutting classes again." Milly said with a slight humor to lessen the gloomy atmosphere.

"And besides.. Shirley needs us at this most critical time.. That's why, we need to do our best to cheer her up and be strong in order to serve as her refuge." Milly added with a smile.

"I understand, President. Then, I'll be preparing now." Lelouch said as he walked away and headed towards the house. When he arrived, he sat down on the couch and stared blankly in space for a couple of minutes. His phone keep ringing but he didn't take note of this because of his thoughts. The only thing that broke him from his trance, is the voice of CC after eating her favorite pizza.

"Does it bother you that you involved your friend's father?"

Lelouch looked up after hearing this and went back on thinking about what happened.

"I thought you told Kirihara that he was flacid and that you would walk the path of carnage." CC said while holding her cheese-kun plushie and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Shut up."

"You're the flacid one. Did you think this was a game? You've killed many before, both with your hands and also with your words."

"Stop it" Lelouch said in a shaky whisper.

"They too, had families, lovers and friends. Are you trying to tell me that you didn't understand what you were doing? Were you really that unprepared?"

"Shut up!" this time, shouted Lelouch as he grew furious upon listening to CC's mockery. "I'm completely prepared! Since then.. Since the moment I killed Clovis!"

"Then why are you so hesitant now? Or have your feelings softened your resolve? Afterall, she forced herself on you, with that kiss."

"Grrrrr.."

"In the end, no matter how much self-important drivel you spout, you're just a big-mouthed, fat-headed, cherry boy." insulted CC.

The raven head lost his patience and dashed at the witch. He pinned her down on the bed and glared at her for whatever she was saying.

"You no longer have the right to hesitate or turn back.. I'm necessary for your continued survival, am I not? That's why, don't disappoint me." CC firmly said which caught Lelouch off guard causing him to get out of the room. Slamming the door in the process.

The raven prince then took a shower and as he remembered what CC said, punched the wall with his fists. Certain events that happened so far flashed back on his mind causing him to think about his decisions once again.

 _ **"Yes, men exist to be discriminated against!"**_ the memory of what his father said.

 ** _"Is that why you killed my brother Clovis?"_** Euphemia asked.

 ** _"I don't think there's any worth in a victory gained through dishonest means."_** he remembered what Suzaku said to him when he saved the teen.

 ** _"Are we really doing this?"_** asked Ohgi.

 ** _"You can say whatever you like!"_** Kallen said with conviction.

 ** _"Stop it! We might have different mothers, but I'm still your brother!"_** shouted Clovis.

 ** _"Vigilantism is nothing but self-satisfaction."_** remarked Suzaku.

 ** _"The world is not so convenient."_** CC said.

He punched the wall harder upon hearing back these statements until he remembered a certain wish which strengthened his resolve.

 ** _"I wish for peace on Earth."_** Nunnally spoke.

 ** _"It seems you have a reason to live."_**

 ** _"To change all of this!"_** He said with conviction on that time.

 ** _"Will you walk the path of carnage?"_** Kirihara asked.

"Tsk." He mumbled as his eyes shone a new reincarnated light.. ready to take down and deal with the harsh reality.

He finished taking a shower in a few minutes and he put on his Kuoh uniform afterwards. He then went back to his room to get his stuff needed for the other Academy.

"Finished grieving for your friend.?" CC said as she stared at the raven head packing up some of his clothes.

"I'm not gonna disappoint you.. It's just like what you said,right?" he blankly replied while continuing what he was doing.

 ***smirks*** " Took you long enough." CC remarked as she hugged her plushie tighter and flopped back on the bed.

In less than an hour, Lelouch got ready to head back to Kuoh and before he went off, CC talked with him for a brief second.

"So about your next plan? What will that be?"

"Hmm. The Narita Incident caused quite a commotion and Cornelia's unit are still gradually recovering. I think a week is enough before we execute our next attack."

"Is that so?" CC boredly answered.

"Why? Is there a problem with that?"

"Hmmm. Nothing in particular.. It's just that.. You mind be caught up in your time management."

"And that is?" Lelouch asked while raising a brow.

"How long do you intend to go back and forth from this school? You don't mean to tell me that you'll gonna be stuck up in this way forever, is it?"

"Ah. Of course not." Lelouch replied while looking out of the window. " This will only be temporary and I'll somehow find a way for this transfer to end soon."

"I just thought that maybe you already get attached to the environment there and in return, prolong this transfer. Not to mention, you're quite enjoying your carefree life in that place." CC said with a smirk.

"How long do you plan on speaking nonsense?" Lelouch answered in irritation.

"I'm just sharing what I think, Mr. Empathic." the witch answered as she turned to the other side of the bed, back facing the raven head.

"Think whatever suits you." was Lelouch's last reply as he went out of the house.

He was escorted by the Academy's personal vehicle as usual and Milly together with Suzaku, send him goodbye outside the school grounds.

"Ja. I'll be going now." Lelouch said and displayed a faint smile as he looked at his 2 friends.

"Take care and don't forget to attend next week." Milly reminded.

" ..."

"What's wrong, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked as he noticed the angered expression of his friend.

"This... This is all their fault.. Why do they have to let other people suffer? especially the innocent ones." he replied as he cleched his fists in the process.

Lelouch just looked down upon realizing who Suzaku is referring to, while Milly remained silent and looked away.

"The Black Knights.. What did they gain from such destruction?!"

Several seconds passed and the raven head together with Milly, just kept silent after what Suzaku asked. The blonde president then decided to break the tense atmosphere by renouncing the topic about the Knights.

"Come on now, Let's not just talk about those things,ne?" she suggested with a smile.

Suzaku managed to loosen up a bit after hearing what the President said.

"And so, that's it. Just don't forget about it.. alright, Lelouch?" Milly said facing the raven head.

Lelouch just nodded and after saying goodbye, stepped inside the car."

 **On the Dxd Side:**

Rias was working on some school materials in the Club Room. Akeno was with her at the moment and was helping the President with her work. After a few minutes, Rias received a call coming from her brother and Akeno excused herself from the place.

"Hai, onii-sama.. It's me."

 _~Ohayo.. How are you doing?~_

"Just fine. I'm stuck up with some school work as usual."

 _~Oh, I see.. You're being hardworking again,huh?"_

"Onii-sama.. If you've got nothing important to say or ask of me, you can just go and handle other important things you need to do." Rias boredly said.

 _~How harsh. You don't really want to talk to me that much?~_

"Ughh. ***rolls eyes*** "

 _~Anyways, How are things going on in there?~_

"We just discovered that Issei's Sacred Gear currently wields one of the Heavenly Dragons.. Now we have to be more careful since the Fallen Angels will definitely go after him."

 _~Hmm.. Issei-kun? That human you just reincarnated?~_

"Yes, he is."

 _~Who would've thought that he'll be the one wielding one of the Heavenly Dragons? You're quite lucky in picking up your peers,Rias.~_ Sirzechs remarked.

"Hmm. I guess so."

 _~ And speaking of lucky.. How's my dear student doing?~_

"You mean Lelouch?.. He's just doing fine and I managed to join him in my Club at the least."

 _~Yoshi. That's very Gremory-like. Always taking on the offensive.~_

"What ever do you mean?" Rias asked with little irritation.

~ . I'm just praising you for doing a nice job on welcoming your members.~

Rias went silent for a moment upon remembering that they still haven't properly welcomed 2 of her club members.. Even though Lelouch was an exception among them.

 _~Hello? Rias? are you still there?~_

"Hai. onii-sama."

 _~Going back, just remember to stay on guard especially that one of your members is wielding the dragon and don't forget to check up on Lelouch for me.~_ Sirzechs cheerfully said.

"You don't have to remind me. And what really is your intention regarding Lelouch.. onii-sama?" Rias asked in a serious tone."

 _~ My.. How tense. Don't worry, I have no intention on stealing his attention from you.~_

"I'm not joking, onii-sama!" Rias shouted as a faint blush formed on her face.

 _~ Very fierce.. You're really defending what you think is yours,huh?~_

" ***facepalm*** God, give me a break alr- ***feels a sting on the head*** Ouch! Screw this.." Rias grumpily said as she massaged her head.

 _~Aahhaha. That's what you get for trying to deny something.~_

"Tsk."

 _~ And you'll know soon enough about my intentions.. Just keep watch of him for the meantime. Ja. ~_ *beep*

"Here he goes again on leaving things to be mysterious." Rias mumbled after giving off a sigh. "Guess I'll just have to trust in him on whatever he thinks is useful." she declared and went back on her work.

After a few hours, Lelouch arrived at the Academy and it took him half an hour longer than his last arrival. It was already time for the first subject in the afternoon and he just went directly to the classroom, carrying his bag and items.

Inside the room, the teacher was currently checking the attendance of the students.

"Mr. Makoto?"

"Hai!"

"Shugi-san?"

"Here,sensei!"

"Akeno-san?"

"Present!" Akeno answered while displaying a smile.

"Miss Gremory?"

"Hai,sensei." Rias answered and raised her hand.

"Hmm.. Looks like everyone is pre- ***looks around*** Oh, I almost forgot.. Is Mr. Lamperouge present?"

There was no voice coming from the given student and most of the female students were disappointed about this."

"Lamperouge-san? Hmmm. I guess he's ab-

"Good afternoon, sensei. I apologize for being late." Lelouch said as bowed down his head.

"Oh,here you are. No worries, class is about to start so get inside immediately." motioned the teacher to Lelouch.

The raven head complied and went directly to his seat. Some of the girls started squeeling after he arrived and were relieved to see his presence again.

"Nice catch." whispered Akeno as he passed by her desk.

Lelouch seemed to not notice this and just proceeded towards his desk. Rias looked up at him and he just gave her a quick glance before looking away.

"Ah. K-Konnichiwa." greeted the seatmate of Lelouch as the raven head sat down next to her.

"Good afternoon to you too, Takano-san." replied Lelouch with a smile despite his gloomy mood.

Class went on afterwards and when recess time came, Lelouch got up to get some fresh air and clear his mind. Before he can leave, Rias approched him.

"Is there anything you need, President?" Lelouch asked facing the red head.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to check on how you are doing since it seems that something is troubling you."

"I'm fine, Prez. If you have nothing to ask then I shall excuse myself." He said as he walked forward and left Rias.

" . Its fine,Buchou. You can go hit on him next time." Akeno said while tapping Rias' shoulder and feigning a concerned expression.

"Please stop with your jokes,Akeno." replied Rias and went back on her seat.

In the meantime, Lelouch was resting under the tree shade and mind occupied with what the Narita Incident has caused so far. He cringed at the thought of Shirley suffering but at the same time, managed to reassure his resolve upon remembering what CC said.

" *sighs* This is for the best..." He thought and closed his eyes for a second. Just then, a group of girls can be heard nearby and they seem to be having a commotion based on their actions and voices.

"Tsk.. How noisy." Lelouch uttered as he grumpily opened his eyes and looked for the source of the voices.

He caught a sight of them and they seem to be surrounding a single female student while forcing her to hand something.

"Just give it to us, weirdo." a girl from the group said.

"D-Demo..."

"Will you seriously choose that project over your life right now?!" the leader of the group said in high voice.

"That's just a small price to pay.. compared to the perks of being close next to Lelouch."

"Yeah,you lucky bitch.." Hissed the other as she agreed with the other one."

"Wait a minute.. I know who that is." said Lelouch as he approached the girls.

"So are you gonna give it or what? Do you want to-

"Takano-san?" Lelouch uttered as he got closer to the girls.

"L-L-Lelouch-sama!" exclaimed the girls who bullied Takano.

"What are you doing to her?" glared Lelouch as he looked at the guilty teens.

"A-Ano, we were just-

"Just get the hell out of here. I don't wanna see your faces." Lelouch coldy said.

"H-Hai.. Gomen." the girls replied bowing down to Lelouch before they disappeared.

"Are you alright?" asked Lelouch to his classmate.

"Uh. Yes.. Thanks for saving me." Takano sheepishly answered. _(For those who don't know and forgot, Takano is the nerdy classmate of Lelouch which became his seatmate when the prince purposely chose the seat next to her.. because he can sleep with convenience and also to piss Rias at that time.. See chapter 7 for reference.)_

"Did you always get bullied by those girls?" asked the raven head in a monotone voice while looking at their direction.

"Umm..you can say that.. They aren't really fond of me or that's the case."

"Why? Did something happened between you and them?" Lelouch inquired.

Takano went silent for a second and the raven head quickly took back what he asked after noticing this.

"Um. Sorry, I don't mean to be inquisitive. You don't have to answer that one."

"No,It's okay.." Takano said and shook her head. "It's just that, they hold a grudge against me..like that."

Lelouch listened to what the girl was saying and they approached a nearby bench to continue their conversation."

"Our parents were once co-workers, you see.. My dad was the one managing our business and their father/mother worked under our company. Apparently, my dad isn't really good in... dealing with people. He has a somewhat bad personality and tends to get angered even in the little of things.."

"And they passed on the blame on you since their parents are mad at your dad?"

Takano nodded slowly and continued talking.

"My dad got really stressed one day and it happened that their parents failed to submit something that my dad requested. Well, at least most of them and some were only dragged by the others... Knowing my father's attitude, he immediately fired them including the ones who are associated with them in a sense."

Lelouch just kept silent and continued to listen at the story.

"And then, there was this time that the company was gradually becoming unproductive causing it to shut down and stop operating completely." Takano finished with sad expression.

"I see."

"That was then the time that they started going after me.. mocking me for the failure of our business as well as discriminating my dad and myself included."

"So.. that's the cause of their harsh treatment to you." Lelouch said while looking a little sad.

"Mhm.. Gomen, even though we aren't that close.. I'm already spouting my dramatic life story to you." she said with an awkward smile.

"No worries.. I'm just glad to be able to help you and to relieve some of your burden by hearing your story."

"Arigatou.. You're a kind person.. Lelouch-san."

Lelouch just smiled weakly and looked away. Mumbling lowly to his self. " No,you're wrong.. I am not."

"Oh, look at the time. We better head back soon or we'll be late for the next subject." Takano said while getting up from the bench.

"Oh,right. It reminds me. Won't you take anything for recess today? You must have already been, although I'm doubtful since those girls attacked you." asked Lelouch.

" ***giggles*** You're quite thoughtful, Lelouch-san. Yes,you're right. I haven't and I'm planning on dropping by the cafeteria on the way. Would you like to come with me?" invited Takano.

"I'm fine but if you don't mind.. *thinks for a moment* sure, Takano-san."

"Shugi. Just call me Shugi.."

"Ah. If you say so, Shugi-san." replied Lelouch.

They went to the cafeteria together and to the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

 **Student Council Room:**

Sona and her peers are currently gathered in the room although there isn't that much work to handle at the moment. The other members were busy talking about something while Genshiro was intensely focused on playing his PSP. Tsubaki stood beside Sona, who was sitting on the chair exclusive for the council president.

"Woah.. I never thought that the landslide would be that destructive!" a council member exclaimed.

"I know right. It has caused a major loss in most of the Britannian people."

" That's terrible.. even though we aren't in great terms that much with Britannia."

"You're speaking as if you're one of the humans affected by the war."

"Even so... We're still Japanese, that's why!"

Sona just listened behind all their conversation and thought about things to herself.

"Landslide?' she uttered.

"Hai. It's what they called the Narita Incident, kaichou. Apparently, it was the landslide incident that occured in that place when the Britannian Army tried to capture the terrorist forces..which is, the Japanese leaders." Tsubaki informed the president as she heard what the latter said.

"Hmm. I've heard about it in the news. I've never thought that it caused that much damage, though."

"That's right. And it only happened last weekend making it the most talked-about in the human world right now." Tsubaki added.

 _ **"I wonder what the Prince says about this."**_ Sona thought as she stared at the other areas in the room.

"Fall, baby! It's my win!" Genshiro happily shouted as he played his PSP.

After classes was over, Lelouch headed towards the Club Room and was greeted by Issei on the way, happily dashing at him and asking him about how he was doing.

"Yo, Lelouch? How's it going!" shouted Issei and giving him a high-five as he got close.

"Fine. How about you?" Lelouch calmly replied.

"I'm great also. Say,we better have fun in place of the 2 days that we didn't manage to spend with." Issei suggested.

"Just make sure it won't be anything that puts us to interrogation again." Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Ohoho. Right.." Issei nervously said when he remembered about the busted party they went to.

They arrived and went inside the Club Room where all of the members were already gathered except for the both of them. Issei happily greeted everyone while Lelouch just formed a small smile.

"Ara, Here they are, Buchou." Akeno said when the 2 teens emerged inside the room.

"Good. Take a seat and we'll begin in a short while." Rias said motioning the incoming members to settle down.

In the middle of their meeting, the topic about the Narita Incident was brought up and the members have mixed views regarding the issue.

"There are many mountains located here in Japan and there are some which are just nearby to which we can visit to." Rias informed.

"Hai. We might want to check them out if ever we're planning for an outing or mountain adventure." Akeno agreed with a smile.

"Speaking of mountains, the one located near Narita is surely talked-about right now." Kiba said.

 **"** _ **Narita.. Where did I heard that.. oh-right**._ You mean, the one reported to have a landslide?" Issei joined in after remembering what he heard last night.

"That's right." Kiba smiled.

Lelouch's attention was caught after hearing what the group was talking about. He just bowed his head down low to avoid thinking about the matter again and get emotional.

"Hmmm. I've heard about it in the news.. That incident caused a lot of people living nearby to die." Rias stated.

"That was when the Britannian Forces organized an operation to capture the terrorists.. They believed that the Narita Mountain Range was where the headquarters of the main terrorist organization is." Akeno said.

"Man-made." Koneko uttered who was also listening in the conversation.

"Indeed that was what the news reported. The Britannian Army examined and stated that the incident was indeed man-made." Kiba spoke,agreeing with what Koneko said.

"It was rumored to be the Black Knights." Akeno said.

The raven head clutched the sofa tight with one hand while he was listening to the conversation leading to the Black Knights.

"Black Knights? The one who is considered to strongly fight back towards the government?"

"Yes,they are,Buchou."

"I think the Black Knights are pretty cool!" Issei proudly declared.

Everyone looked at Issei's direction and Lelouch raised his head to look at the teen.

"And why is that, Issei-kun?" Akeno curiously asked.

"Well.. They were able to fight back towards Britannia and fight for their freedom."

"You know of course that it makes them a terrorist group..right, Issei?"Rias asked staring at the Issei intently.

"Even so... they are brave for doing so and that's why I admire them since I can be considered a Japanese too." Issei slowly answered.

"Yes. And seeing how they are bold enough to execute a landslide makes me want to admire them as well." Akeno said in a mischievous tone.

"Right,Akeno-san? They are a cool group and that's why I would not mind being a Black Knight too!"

"Quiet! You two." Rias said raising her voice a little which attracted their attention. " You shouldn't talk lightly about stuff concerning the war between the government and the terrorrist groups."

"But Buchou, Isn't it okay if we favor the Black Knights? Afterall, they're fighting for our freedom and even helped the government one time even if they are considered the enemy." Issei reasoned.

"That might be correct. But it can't change the fact that their methods harmed and damaged many lives of innocent people. Even if that is their real intention, they still killed many including people who are just dragged into the war." Rias said in a serious tone.

"D-Demo.."

"You should just be thankful that we aren't dragged into the conflict between the 2 systems.. Unlike the others, the place that we currently reside in is peaceful and is not affected with the war."

All of them just listened to the president as she continued to speak.

"That's why...You shouldn't involve yourselves with anything associated with the war.. To maintain harmony and also for your sake as well. Is that understood?"

"H-Hai.." they all reluctantly agreed except for Lelouch who stayed silent and was immersed in thoughts.

After the Club meeting, everyone went separate ways and Lelouch was with Issei like before. They decided to pass by on some of the town's shops before going home and as they change places from one up to the other, the raven head could not help but notice the atmosphere of the area which was completely different from the ones back at Ashford.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look, I've got a paper plane." a little girl said as she rushed towards her mother.

"Sugoi. Did you make it yourself?" asked the mother.

"No. A little boy I met made it for me as I picked some flowers over there." answered the child as she pointed towards the mini garden.

"How nice. Did you asked him for his name?"

" ***shooks head*** I didn't manage to since his parents already fetched him before I do so."

"That's bad since you might not see him anymore."

"No,mom. He's a Japanese so I guess he's just living here somewhere."

The word Japanese echoed through Lelouch's mind. He stood there for more than a minute and was only taken back when Issei motioned him to come along.

"Lelouch! What are you still doing in there? Hurry up and let's head home before it gets dark." Issei shouted while waving his hand.

"Oh..Coming!" he shouted back as he ran towards where Issei is but with mind still distracted on why the civilians can just freely refer to themselves and use that title.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A.N.** - _Wooo! Took me for more than 2 hours to type this chap.. *sighs* Well, what do I expect from being such a slow typer... Anyways, some of the mysteries has already been wondered like why the area on Kuoh is freely different from the other places. And, how do you like the special character featured on this page? It was an OC and hmmm.. I know what you're thinking. You're definitely figuring out if she'll be an important character in the future,huh? ehehe. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chap. ^^_


	17. Chapter 17: Inquiry

**Author's Note** : _So what will happen when the doubts of our Prince slowly come to light? Will this be the beginning of a mystery yet to unfold? Find out and start reading :D_

 ***Inquiry***

As the 2 teens walked home, Lelouch still kept wondering about what he heard earlier. A major difference between the atmosphere of the area and those in Ashford is something which he can't just ignore. Because of this, he can't help but question the person walking with him side by side.

" They sure are having fun, aren't they?" Issei remarked with a smile as he looked at a group of children happily playing at the corner.

"Y-Yes.. they are." Lelouch slowly answered as he looked at their direction as well.

"It's really good to have peace and quiet." The brown teen said as he stretched his arms.

Lelouch went silent for a second and proceeded on asking Issei about the area.

"Say... Do the place here always have a joyful atmosphere?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Issei curiously asked as he looked at Lelouch.

"About the conflict.. Just like what the President said. It's just that the place here is different from the other areas in Japan."

"Aah. Right, you can say that.. But maybe because the people living here chose to not involve themselves with the current tension."

"Chose?" Lelouch uttered while raising his brow.

"Yep. At least that is what I heard and believed in." Issei added while rubbing the back of his head.

"So they freely chose to be not involved with the conflict... I see." Lelouch said while looking at the sky.

"Well.. even though I think there are others who want to support one of the side like the Black Knights, I think they just preferred not to in order to conserve the peaceful atmosphere we're currently having right now.. The same goes for how this place operates." Issei stated a matter of factly.

They soon arrived at Issei's house and after they had dinner, went to their respective rooms. Issei immediately lunged into the bed while Lelouch stayed up for a few more minutes, thinking about what he heard so far.

" So the people chose not to be involved making them live freely. Even so..." he stopped midway when he remembered a certain time where Britannians beat an Eleven on the settlement. " There still should have been a price to pay knowing how the government works."

He then laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. " But fortunately, that's not the case here... I'll investigate this matter somehow." He said and drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, the 2 head off early to school and the fan club immediately greeted the prince just like what they usually do.

"So those girls really don't get tired at all." Issei remarked while looking at the cheerful group walking away.

"Unfortunately, yes.." replied Lelouch in his monotone voice.

They parted ways when Issei is close to their class building, making the raven head walk on his own. He spotted Genshiro near a bush and hiding as if he doesn't want to get caught.

"Damn! I knew those students were the culprit all along.." Genshiro mumbled as he was looking at the students near the faucet.

"You'll get seen in that position of yours." Lelouch blankly said as he passed by Genshiro.

"Wha- Lamperouge?!" Genshiro exclaimed and jolted up from his hiding place.

"You should definitely find a better place to spy which lessens your chance of getting busted and besides, why are you spying in the first place?"

"Tsk.. Those students are guilty for wrecking the faucets and vandalizing the walls. That problem has long been on going and caused daily problems for the Student Council." Genshiro explained while looking at the students. One of them darkened the vandalism caused by the paint spray and the others continued smashing the faucet.

"Grrrr...Why you.." mumbled Genshiro as he felt his anger rising up from what he saw.

"If that is such a problem, why won't you just confront those students? You have authority in the first place." suggested Lelouch.

This time, Genshiro's expression changed from anger to fear and he felt a slight panic when Lelouch mentioned that solution.

"Oh,well... That's right but they aren't that easy to handle.." stammered Genshiro as he replied to Lelouch.

"So they are delinquent students?"

"Umm. Not really. They belong to the kendo club and they have been requesting extra funds persistently. The President didn't approve of this and that's why they are causing ruckus to get whay they want.."

"I see.. Students in rebellion if that's the case."

"And there came a time that the Student Council really had a confrontation with those group.. God, that was ***feels a sting*** Ouch!. Really scary and the President was unapproachable at that time." Genshiro described while rubbing his head.

"And I guess their demand was still not approved." Lelouch calmly said.

"Right but they still continued to pursue what they want despite the President's orders..

"Persistence" uttered Lelouch.

"That's why I've decided to settle this before it reaches the President so that the incident from last time won't happen again." declared Genshiro with a horrified face.

"I see.. Goodluck on doing that then." replied the raven head as he started to leave.

"Chotto! Lamperouge! You can't just leave that easily.. at least help me in solving this problem." shouted Genshiro.

"And why would I do that?" Lelouch stubbornly asked. ( _way to go! CC mode on! xD_ )

"Uh.." Genshiro paused for a second before answering the raven head's question. "That's because... because you're quite popular! So I think that those guys will listen to you or get afraid." he answered back in panic.

"Is that so? Though I'm afraid that it won't work and I'll end up getting beaten up again." he said with a smirk to remind back the time when Genshiro pointed out badly he was beaten up."

"Thats..." stopped Genshiro as he bowed his head low.

"Anyways, I'll see what I can do." he said and started approaching the group.

"Wait! What are you planning?!"

"To confront them, of course. Didn't you say you wanted me to help?" was Lelouch's bored answer.

"But-

He was unable to continue when Lelouch was already gone and approached the group completely.

"Crap. We're out of spray-

" Do you mind if you stop these childish acts." spoke Lelouch as he stood in front of the group.

"What was that? Who the hell are you?!" replied the leader as he faced the raven head.

"Someone who is mature enough to stop f cking up with the faucets." answered Lelouch in arrogance.

"Gah.. That's it! You're dead meat." exclaimed the leader as he clenched his fists followed by the members.

"Oh, but before that.. will you please stop screwing things up?" ordered Lelouch and a Geass sign flashed in his eye afterwards.

"All right. We got it. We got it.. Let's go do something else." said the leader as he started walking away and dropped the spray cans. The members also did the same thing and they disappeared after a few seconds.

"Woah.. That's awesome, Lamperouge!" remarked Genshiro as he approached the raven head. " How did you manage to easily stop them?"

"Hmm. Just a matter of experience, I guess." he boredly answered and turned his back away from Genshiro.

"Wait a minute! Just one last request.. At least you should come with me to the Student Council as I report the matter to President Sona. She'll be thankful to hear that you helped us with this problem." suggested Genshiro with a grin.

"Hmm. I'm honored but I don't need to get myself being thanked for."

"Geez, What are you? Come on, I clearly insist.." said Genshiro as he dragged Lelouch with him to the Student Council.

 **At the Student Council Room:**

Sona was managing some files when Genshiro busted in the door. Shouting and reporting to the President about what happened earlier.

"President! I've got something to report about that on-going problem and I bet you'll be relieved when you hea-

"Just make sure it really does before I repay you with your actions...Genshiro." replied Sona in a calm voice but with a hint of threat causing the boy to flinch.

"Uh.. E-er.. Yes, that's right.. Going back, It seems that our problem about the vandalizing and faucet issue has already been solved and thanks to the help of Lamperouge also." reported the pawn proudly.

"Lamperouge?" looked up Sona at the mention of the raven head's name.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu.. President Sona." greeted Lelouch as he entered the Council Room.

" ***smirks inwardly*** Oh, nice timing.. Good morning to you too, Lamperouge-san."

She then motioned Lelouch to sit down and the raven head complied.

" That problem has caused us a lot of hassle so I'm grateful that you were able to help us in that case." Sona spoke, facing the raven head.

"No worries, President Sona. And besides, It was Genshiro who originally planned on solving that problem. I was only dragged into that matter." Lelouch said as he faced the council secretary.

"Uh- Er.. That was just.. doing my job as a Student Council Member." stammered Genshiro with a flushed face.

"I see. Anyways, I still want to thank you for helping out even though it is none of your concern."

"Anything that concerns the school shouldn't just be ignored.. especially that you are a student in this academy." replied Lelouch.

"Hmm. As expected from one of Ashford's student representatives. You really know how to recognize student duties." remarked Sona with a smile.

"Please don't flatter me. I'm not one of those really good students."

"I bet your Student Council will be glad to have students like you. They'll be sure to lessen their problems having responsible ones like you."

"If only you knew what the members of our Student Council looks like, President." hinted Lelouch as he thought about the overly-cheerful Milly, the emotional jock Suzaku, the sickly looking Karen who was in reality, a fierce Black Knight member, the hardworking Nina who seems to be the only one normal and Shirley.. of course Shirley.." Lelouch's face dropped at the thought of the orange head.

Sona noticed this but just shrugged it off by asking further questions.

"Oh, are you a member of the Student Council in your Academy? Lamperouge-san?"

"H-Hai. I am." Lelouch answered as he moved on from getting emotional.

"So that's what you meant by experience then!" Genshiro butted in whose face assume those who learned a striking realization.

The president just ignored him and Lelouch just gave him a quick glance while nodding shortly. Suddenly, Sona quickly changed the atmosphere into a tense one by bringing up the topic about the Narita Incident.

"By the way, Lamperouge-san.. Have you heard about the Narita Incident?" she said with a deep stare.

Lelouch flinched for a moment but managed to regain his composure back.

"Yes, of course, President.. What about it?" he curiously asked.

"I just wanna hear out your thoughts about that since I believe it's a part on the reasons of your transfer, right? The one involving about the Britannian and Japanese war."

"It may be.. But why would you be so curious on knowing that, President?" Lelouch asked as he grew suspicious of the girl's reply.

Genshiro just laughed awkwardly sensing their atmosphere but Sona just shrugged it off and decided to lessen their tension.

"Well.. What about you answer my question while we play a game of chess? Whoever loses gets to answer the question of the other.. Sounds fair?" she suggested in a mischievous tone.

"Hmm. No problem." replied Lelouch while raising a brow.

They started their game in a short while and the school bell rang indicating the time for the first subject.

On the other side, Rias together with Akeno was already in the classroom. Their first subject teacher arrived in a few minutes and started their discussion. The empty seat of Lelouch didn't go unnoticed by Rias as she scans the room to search for him.

"He's late?" Rias thought as she looks at the door.

Akeno saw her and mouthed 'It's okay' with a thumbs up. Rias got annoyed and just went back on listening to the class discussion.

 **Back to the Student Council Room:**

Lelouch was nearly winning the game with his last 5 moves. Sona tried to find a way to counter his attack but failed to do so.

"Impressive.. So that really wasn't sheer luck at that time." She remarked as she prepared to take her defeat.

" I don't do things out of luck, President.. I do it by planning an appropriate strategy." He said as he moved one chess piece.

"Oh, that's a powerful outlook in life. ***also moves a chess piece.*** "

"Going back.. What would you like to ask me in case I lose in this game, President?" asked Lelouch as he moved a chess piece that caught one of Sona's rook.

"Just save that for later in case you lose." she replied as she moved a chess piece.

"Hmm. If you say so." Lelouch said with a hint of impatience and made his 3rd move.

"By the way.. You're late for your first subject." spoke Sona while making a move.

"Well.. I guess that'll slide since the President was my accomplice at the moment, right?" The raven head then makes his 4th move.

" Heh. And here we are talking about student responsibilities earlier." remarked Sona with a grin and made her move.

"Right.. And As I mentioned earlier. ***makes final move and puts Sona's king in check*** why are you curious on knowing my opinions,President?" asked Lelouch seriously.

" ***sighs*** I'll put in mind to plan things out for my own good next time.. Well, like I said before. You're a student transferred here for that matter and I'm curious on hearing your opinions.. knowing how interesting a person you are." Sona blankly said.

"Is that really your reason, President?" Lelouch asked incredulously.

"Hai.. Do I have other reasons on asking you for that matter?" Sona asked in a challenging way.

"Hmm.. You're right. I can't possibly think of any reasons on why you will ask that." Lelouch said and rolled his eyes.

"Since you are unsatisfied with my answer.. I'll grant you the opportunity to ask me one question. Take that as my way of recognizing your chess skills."

Lelouch thought for a moment before facing back the President.

"Very well. Then I only have one question in mind." He firmly said.

Before Lelouch speaks his question, a certain bat flew towards an open area and disappears after a short while.

 **Back to Clasroom:**

After their discussion, the class had a short quiz about the lesson they had just tackled. Most of the students were horrified, except at least for Rias who was busy concentrating in the test questions. However, she still gets distracted by the fact that the raven head is still not present, wondering if something happened to him.

"I'm certain he was with Issei this morning." she thought while playing with her pen. " Oh well, I'll just save my doubts for later and finish this-

"Konnichiwa. And I'm sorry for disturbing your class,sensei." the voice of the Student Council President echoed through the room.

"Huh? Why is Sona-

" Good Afternoon too, sensei. Pardon my late arrival." followed by Lelouch who appeared behind Sona.

"Oh, Lamperouge.. I thought you were absent all along." the teacher said while looking up from her table. " We just had a discussion and your classmates are currently taking a test. What made you late for your class?"

"About that,sensei. " Sona butted in during their conversation. " I asked for Lamperouge-san's help regarding about some council matters.. It's my responsibility on why he is late so I apologize for dragging him and making him late." said Sona with a bow.

"Hmmm.. If it's the Student Council then I guess your excuse is acceptable. Hurry up and take the test before the time limit ends." the teacher ordered while looking at the raven head.

"Hai. Arigatou." he replied as he entered the room. Sona then bowed for the last time and went on attending her class as well.

"What could Sona needed help for? And to think she'll be late for class.. I know that she absolutely hates tardiness." uttered Rias with a confused expression as he looked at the raven head currently taking the test.

After class hours, Akeno approached Rias who was packing her things and preparing to leave the room.

"Buchou, I have received an information that a stray devil is currently roaming around in town. We also received orders to finish off this one." whispered Akeno to the red head.

"Wakatta. Tell Issei and the others that we're going to capture this devil today. We'll head off as soon as possible." replied Rias.

"And about the Club meeting?" Akeno asked while looking at the raven head.

"We need to cancel that and focus on the task at hand."

The raven head then passed by their desk and they halted him before he can advance any further.

"What is it, President?"

"I just wanna inform you that we won't have any Club activities today." answered the red head.

"Is that so? Hmm.. got it. Seems I'll head off early today." he blankly answered.

"And about that, Issei will have to stay behind cause we'll be needing him for some reason."

" No problem since I also have something to take care of, alone.." he replied and disappeared afterwards.

It made the 2 female curious for a while but they just shrugged it off and proceeded on meeting with the other members.

On his way, Lelouch thought about their conversation with Sona.

 **Flashback:**

"Very well. Then I only have one question in mind."

"And what would that be?"

" Relatable to what you mentioned later... I'm just wondering on why this place is hugely different from other common areas in the country.." he said in a deep tone.

"And?" Sona replied while raising a brow.

"As a citizen living in this area and as well as a student in this academy... I assume you knew of the reason on why your place isn't involved in the current conflict." he firmly explained.

"Oh? Is that really your question?" asked Sona in a mysterious way.

"Hai. And the way your answering back my questions makes me more curious on knowing my answer." replied Lelouch as she gave the President a deep stare.

" ***smirks inwardly*** And just like what you said.. I'm just a citizen and a student nonetheless.. I'm not in control of this whole area so isn't it right to conclude that my thoughts can't affect and govern this place?"

Lelouch stared at her for a moment before replying.

" I assume you have a point... But I'm just asking in case you have any idea on why is that."

"I'm just a single citizen, Lamperouge-san.. Shouldn't you ask the people directly controlling this area in the first place?" she mischievously answered.

Lelouch went silent for a moment and Sona continued talking.

"And besides.. If you wanna acquire a certain information.. Shouldn't you examine from multiple perspectives and deduct on the answer favored by many?"

" You're right.. I didn't consider that. Gomen.. I just assumed since I thought that you were highly knowledgable about this place."

"No worries, Lamperouge-san.. I'm just glad that my advice was able to help."

He then looked at the time and decided to excuse himself.

"Ja.. I shall be going now.. I'm greatly late for my class."

"I shall accompany you then.. I'm the one who took up your time in the first place."

"If it wont hassle you."

 **End of Flashback:**

" If I wanna gather some information then perhaps President Sona has a point. But..." he thought for a moment and continued. " I'm not fully convinced on her answer before.. It looks like she knew something which I don't.. Does she know about my identity? No... Even if that's the case, what is her connection with the war? It's impossible that she has some affiliations at the least."

He continued walking until he got out out of the campus.

"But.. she still isn't a person to just ignore of.. Even if she isn't connected with the war, she still acts mysterious to be considered innocent.. at all. Perhaps I should ask her next time but I gotta be careful on asking my single question." He said as a Geass Sign flashed in his eye.

He caught the sight of the Occult Research Club heading towards the opposite direction in a hurried state.

"Huh? Where are they goi- Well, It's not like I have that much concern about them." he said before going off on his own.

He visited nearby areas where most people usually gather and started asking for information about their place.

"Tsk. Tsk. How bad.. The Narita Incident is destructible." an old man said.

"Yep.. And I bet this will cause more commotion for between the government and our country."

"It's a good thing we're not caught up in their-

" Pardon.. but may I ask a few questions?" butted in Lelouch as he used his Geass on the people.

"Hai. No problem." answered the affected men.

"Do you have any idea on why you are not involved in the current conflict?"

"We're not involved because we chose not to." they answered in unison.

 **"Kuh. He're they go with this choice thing again."** Lelouch thought as he twitched his eyebrows. " Aren't you forced by the Government to comply like the others?"

"Not really.. We were free to decide as long as we don't interrupt with their system."

" Free? Weren't you mistreated in return for that freedom?" Lelouch impatiently asked.

The men just shook their heads irritating the raven head.

"This is nonsense.. Why would Britannia abandon a certain area without dominating them? It's even a part of the country to begin with."

He then left the 2 and proceeded on asking other people. Hours pass by and he still gets the same answers every time and that is, choosing to not be involved in the war. His patience finally escaped him which made him wreck the bench nearby.

"Damn.. Did Britannia really abandon this place? Or are they still on the move of capturing this area as well?" He said as he kicked the seat he was in. " I even interrogated the people handling this area and they all say the same thing... Are they really just left to live freely?" He said as he buried his face on his hands. The sky soon fell into the darkness and the raven head decided to postpone his research and head home soon. He got up from the seat and started walking to the direction of Issei's house. Unknown to him, a bat once again observed his actions and flew afterwards when the Raven Head left.

 **Meanwhile:**

"So he really don't know anything at all." Sona thought as she looked up from her table.. Alone in the Council Room. " Seems like he isn't involved with what his father plans to do.. Lelouch vii. Britannia." spoke Sona as he thought about the raven head.

 **? view:**

The bat that has been observing Lelouch landed on a secluded cave.. far away from civilization. It then transformed into a human, bowing down as it approaches its master and reports the information it gathered so far.

"Oh? So the Gremory heir accompanying a human wasn't just mere coincidence.. Even the heir of the other powerful devil clan gets in contact with him as well. ***smirks*** Very well.. Continue to observe him and we'll find out what he has .. that makes the devils get interested in him." ordered the mysterious voice.

The human bowed once again and transformed back into a bat as it went out of the cave.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A.N.-** _And that goes for chapter 17! I know,I know... There are many mysteries in this chap like what Sona learns so far and oh, the mysterious bat as well.. Furthermore, will Lelouch find out about the reason why the area operates freely? Will the idea about the supernatural become exposed soon? Find out in the future chaps and also how Sona and Sirzechs are connected into the Geass world somehow. Thanks for reading ^^_


	18. Chapter 18: Shugi Who?

**Author's Note:** _Before anything else, I would like to apologize in advance since it will turn out that It'll take me a while to post or update a new chapter. School season is finally starting, making me very busy and have little to no time for managing this story. It also adds that I have certain tasks I need to accomplish ***winks*** To tell you the truth, I'm one of those many people who don't wish for summer to end :( Huhuhuh ***sobs*** Why do the fun days seem to pass by quickly? Anyways, enough with the drama and let's get on with the current chapter. Will the raven prince finally solve his questions? Or will he discover something more? REad and find out :)_

 **-P.S. Slight OOC...**

 ***Shugi... Who? ***

Lelouch still couldn't clear his thoughts about his search yesterday. He was frustrated and irritated at the same time because he can't find any decent and more acceptable answer to his question.

 _"So that's it? This place was just spared by Britannia? What are they planning to do? Do they have an agreement or no... They're definitely gonna capture this place sooner or later."_ the thoughts rampaged through his head as they were walking on their way towards school. The raven head was immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the brown haired teenager calling to him desperately, as if trying to get his attention.

"Yo, Lelouch... Le-louch!" Issei said as he waved his hand in front of the prince's face.

"U-huh? Oh, Gomen." uttered Lelouch as he was brought back to reality.

"Tsk. Here you are again.. You've been thinking a lot of things lately." remarked Issei with a worried face.

"Don't worry.. It's not something that may harm me." he replied as he faked a smile.

They soon reached the school grounds and parted ways to get to their individual classrooms. Issei headed off first while Lelouch took a stroll before going inside his classroom. He didn't like the idea of getting inside a little early for class and he always makes sure to come at least 5 minutes before it starts or in most cases, when it is about to start. Chances are, the girls will immediately crowd at him and bombard him with questions if ever he comes early which he avoids at all costs.

"Hmm.. If ever there was an agreement made then I'm defnitely sure that Britannia will strike back when they find the right opportunity, regardless of the agreed condition. Those power hungry racists will not take "No" to domination especially when it comes to that _Man. "_ Lelouch thought as he slightly clenched his fists.

He passed by a certain area behind one of the school building. Specifically, the place where he first found Issei together with his perverted friends.. under a tree shade.

" ***sighs*** At least this place is not crowded at the least. I can take my mind off and rest-" He stopped when he noticed that there was already a person who beat him to it. Lying down on the shady spot as he looked closer at the figure.

"And here I am thinking that I may at least- Wait... Is that, Shugi-san?" He uttered as he recognized the familiar student. He decided to approach her and share the same place as well. Not that he really likes the idea but he somehow agreed to this other than having a random crazy fan girl in place of Shugi.

"Good day,Takan-.. Shugi-san." Lelouch greeted as he quickly corrected himself and remembered that she should refer to her by her first name.

"Oh, Good Morning.. Lelouch-san." the girl replied as she looked up and faced the raven head.

" I didn't quite expect to see you here.. I believe this place to be mostly isolated so I'm a little shocked on finding someone on my 'hideout' place." Lelouch remarked with a grin as he sat down just a few inches away from the lying girl.

"Is that so? Gomen,gomen.." she said as she let out soft giggles in return. " Too bad that I also find this place to be peaceful.. I've always thought that no one usually comes here and that's why I excluded the idea of having someone other than me, spend the time in this place."

"Well.. I guess that's fine since I'm the one who just emerged out of now where." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Hmm. It'll be okay to have more than one person visit here... knowing that it feels relaxing and peaceful in this spot." she said as she closed his eyes and felt the soft breeze.

Lelouch could not help but notice that she has a really smooth and silky skin. Her side swift bangs that is just a part of her shiny and honey-like hair, swayed in motion as the wind passed and blew for a second.

"You know what.. Your original appearance is far more suitable for you." Lelouch said as he glanced at the teen.

" Shall I count that as a compliment? I'm quite flattered to have the famous Prince-sama notice my appearance and know that he's been observing me to be able to tell the difference." Shugi answered with a grin.

" ***smirks*** I'll rather think of it as my opinion.. And I also didn't know that your attitude is very different inside the classroom.. Knowing this, I'm not surprised if you portray a different personality whenever you are outside the school premises."

" . Everyone has their own reasons.. Lelouch-san. And I'm also guessing that you have a different persona as well.. Isn't it?" Shugi said in a sly tone.

The raven prince blinked after hearing this and tried to process if there is a hidden meaning behind the teen's answer.

"Now,now.. Please don't give me that look. I'm only joking, don't take it too seriously." Shugi said, dismissing what she said earlier.

Silence enveloped both of them when neither of them started talking for a while. They just looked at the beautiful sky scenery and enjoyed the soft and cool wind that blows eventually.

"Other then being relaxing, I like this area cuz it's one of the few places in school which shields you from the intense sunlight." talked back Shugi as she closed her eyes again.

"Sunlight coming from the sun can give you certain vitamins that is needed for your body, you know? Especially during an early time like this." Lelouch stated firmly.

" Of course I know that, Nerdy Prince.. It's just that I prefer not being in the sunlight too long especially that my skin has somewhat low tolerance to it." she replied back with a smirk.

"Oh, What are you then, a vampire?" He asked with a small grin."

"Hmmm. *** looks up at the sky*** As long as I'm an attractive one, It'll be fine."

"Whatever.. I can't believe I'll hear that answer from you." Lelouch replied in a teasing tone thinking of the girl's sillyness.

"And may I remind who brought up the idea of vampires in the first place?" she asked while raising a brow.

"Your skin who has low tolerance to sunlight." answered Lelouch before they both bursted into laughter.

" Honestly, Lamperouge-san.. I didn't expect of you to be this casual knowing that we only had a conversation the other day." remarked Shugi as she regained her breath.

"Well.. I guess it will pass since someone already told a story of her life to a stranger.. That makes me know a certain you at the least."

"Do you really think you know a part of me, already?" said Shugi in a mischievous tone that has somehow a hidden meaning behind it.

"Doesn't it? Stop acting suspicious now and hurry up before we'll be late for class." He said while getting up and brushing off few traces of dirt from his uniform."

" ." She slightly nodded while closing back her eyes.

"And oh, I think you should stop wearing that eyeglass of yours which makes you look like you're from an old school. You'll look better without them on." Lelouch said as he glanced at the accessory.

"I just don't want to attract unwanted attention." She boredly answered.

"Decide what you want... And hey, aren't you going back to class now? The bell will ring any minute now."

"I'm fine. Go on ahead and again, you're being overly casual with me... She mischievously said.

"I guess..." Lelouch stopped midway and thought. _"You just remind me of a certain someone."_

He then walked forward and left the honey-haired girl alone in the tree shade.

 **Student Council Room:**

"Kaichou, Shall I place these files in this corner?" Genshiro asked while holding an enormous pile of folders in his arms.

"Hmm. That place will be fine." answered Sona without looking at the teen. Tsubaki arrived and placed a cup of tea at the president's table. She then stood at her usual place which is beside Sona's chair.

"President.. It seems we'll have a lot more of workload to do, especially that the academy will conduct it's usual 'Special Gym Class event' tomorrow."

"That's right. And we've got less than half a day to at least complete a pile of this work." replied Sona in a monotone voice.

"Hmm. But other than that, the case about the transfer student is another thing which you ought to handle, President."

"You mean Lamperouge?" Sona said while glancing at her friend. " I guess we'll have to let him go for a while. I have concluded from our last meeting that he isn't related to his father's plans judging on how he is clueless about the situation in this place."

"But he is still a subject... especially when it comes to that said power.." Tsubaki said as she refilled Sona's cup.

" Yes, of course. He is the closest lead we have on getting to the person who had exact knowledge and information about the Geass... Charles zi Britannia." Sona said while taking a sip from her cup.

"We still have to know if whether he is a geass user or not, President."

"Right. And I believe that Sirzechs Lucifer also knew of his true identity. I have deduced that his reason of transferring and joining him on Rias' club is to check and test if he is a wielder of the said power. Furthermore, this is also to acquire deeper information about the Geass and it's origin which on Lamperouge's case, is a big help since he is related to the person who is believed to have details about the power."

"That makes sense.. It will really be handy to know the origins of the Geass power, President.. Since it is not impossible that there is a great chance that Fallen Angels or the others will be going after this as well."

"Exactly.. One proof of this is the case about the Great War long time ago-

"Kaichou, will you please sign and approve the files of these Students?" butted in Genshiro as he placed heaps of files on the President's table.

Tsubaki gave him a glare for his sudden interruption while Sona just accepted the files and started checking them one by one.

" ***sighs*** Going back, These are really a bunch of data we need to examine properly." remarked Sona as she stamped the Students' files after checking them.

"It can't be helped. We need to detemine if the said students are qualified to participate in the event tomorrow. That is, if there grades made it to the accepted range." replied Tsubaki as she grabbed a bunch of files as well.

Minutes passed by and the Council members continued what they were doing peacefully. Sona then temporarily stopped from checking other files when a single Student record caught her attention.

"Hmm.. Her grades and the number of days she is present are not evenly matched.. Why is this so?"

Tsubaki looked up from her position and checked the student's file which Sona was holding.

"Shugi Takano? Hmmm. I believe I heard that name before. She just recently transferred last year and is on the same level as you are, Kaichou. Her frequent days of absence is mainly due to her health condition but on the other side, she does well in her class making the teachers have an exemption on her case.

"Really? Then that must be the reason I didn't recognize her immediately.. I seldom notice her presence in school." spoke Sona as she continued stamping the student's file.

 **Back to Lelouch's View:**

The class adviser was currently informing them about the event tomorrow. Lelouch immediately fell into despair and was thinking of hundred ways and reasons to skip class the next day. His thoughts were interrupted when the adviser started calling the names of the qualified students and those who were not.

"Gremory, passed."

"Hai, sensei."

"Grochi, denied."

"Whaaaattt?! That can't be, sensei!" shouted the student as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"What else do you ask for? It's clear that you aren't qualified based on your grades." replied the teacher blankly as he proceeded on calling the other names.

"But thats.. I was eagerly waiting for this event!"

"If you are that eager then you should have reflected that on your concern about your grades. It was your own doing that you aren't taking part of the activity tomorrow."

The male student just slumped back on his chair and covered his head while sulking in despair.

"Lamperouge,passed."

 _"Damn.. Maybe I should try switching places with that guy cuz I'm definitely sure that we'll both benefit on this one."_ Lelouch thought as he glanced at his classmate.

"Takano, passed."

The raven head's attention was caught when he heard the girl's name. He instantly noticed that the student is still not back as well.

"Huh? I thought that she'll be coming in a short while."

"Takano? Takan- Hmmm. I guess she's absent today." uttered the teacher as he started calling names once again.

They were then informed that some of the activities will be held by groups and that the other years will also be participating as well. Most of the students were ecstatic and were eager to be grouped by their close friends and most of all, their campus idols.

 **"Kyahh! So that means other sections will participate right?"**

 **"Of course.. Even the other years will get to play as well."**

 **"I'm really hoping to spend the day with Lelouch on the same team!"**

 **"What's more.. having Prince Kiba on your side as well!** "

"Oh my Goood!" squeeled the girls as they all burst into daydream and some of them, fainted.

"Lelouch, is something bothering you?" asked Rias as he approached the teen.

"Huh? Nothing, President.. It's just that I'm not that eager towards this event."

"Ara,ara.. That'll be a waste then since many students are looking forward on getting to be on the same team as you." butted in Akeno as she appeared at Rias side.

"Unfortunately.. I'm not that enthusiastic." scoffed Lelouch as he got annoyed at Akeno's teasing face.

"Don't say that.. Even Buchou here is looking forward to that idea." Akeno said while poking Rias' cheek.

"Will you stop that, Akeno." ordered Rias who got a bit irritated.

"Gomen, Gomen."

"Anyways, you seem to be looking for someone, is there anything we could help you for?" talked back Rias.

"If it is your nerdy seatmate of yours, then I'm telling you.. You should better let it go if you don't want to be in trouble." added Akeno.

"Akeno!"

"Gomen, Buchou. What i meant is Lelouch might be influenced by her frequent absence and might inherit her habit as well." replied Akeno with a smile.

"Even so, that is a rude way of speaking especially when we knew Takano-san's case."

Akeno just gigled mischievously and fell silent in a short while. Lelouch excused himself and decided to go outside.

"Thank you for your concern, President. But no worries, It's completely fine. Ja.. I'll be going ahead."

"H-Hai."

As soon as the raven head left, Akeno went back on nagging Rias.

"Knew her case.. right, Buchou? That's why it's really better if Lelouch stayed away from her."

"Even so... It's still not fair to ruin their relationship just by knowing this idea."

"It'll be worse if he ever takes a hint on her true identity. We both know that Takano-san isn't just a regular student.. I'm sure you noticed that the moment she first transferred here.. right, Buchou?"

"Of course.. But since she isn't causing any trouble, I decided to let it slide and let her live peacefully."

"Hmm.. But her reason on arriving here is quite intriguing.. Isn't it?"

"Hai. And what's more, the person who ordered her in the first place." Rias said in a serious tone.

Lelouch walked out of the room and involuntarily headed to the usual place where he found Shugi. Sadly, the student wasn't there, which puzzled the raven prince a little.

"Was she really absent? ... Well, It's not like I care that much about her anyway." he remarked and started walking towards other buildings in the academy.

 **On the other hand:**

Sona and the other council members where heading towards a nearby building on the third floor. They spotted the raven head walking away to the other side and Genshiro was the first to immediately notice him.

"Hey, That's Lamperouge. Over heerrrrre!"

"Stop shouting, Genshiro. You should at more decently if you want students to respect you as a council member." scolded Sona who was irritated by the teen's voice.

"Uh.. Gomen." Sanji replied while bowing down and rubbing his head.

They continued walking when suddenly, they stopped for a moment because of the ruffling sound caused by the tree leaves. A student then fell down as if she was the one making the noises at the top.

"Ouch.. Uh- Gomenasai." She said as she quickly straightened herself and faced the group.

"Hmmm. What were you doing at the top? That's pretty dangerous and you're not at your home to be doing casual things and play around." Sona remarked while raising a brow."

"Gomen.. Kaichou.. I just came to get something which got stuck up above the tree." _( what a lame excuse.. )_

"Really? Hmm. Anyways, you should head back cuz class will be starting soon. ***Looks at the student*** I haven't seen you around the academy lately. Are you perhaps a transfer student?" Sona asked curiously.

"Ah, H-Hai.. I've only transferred last year and I'm pretty much new to this school." the student shyly answered while still bowing her head.

The President observed her intently and caught a glimpse of her I.D.

"Shugi.. Takano? Oh.. so you're that transfer student Tsubaki mentioned then."

"H-Hai.. It's an honor."

"Well then, we'll be going ahead." dismissed Sona followed by her group.

"President.."

"I know Tsubaki... She has a supernatural presence.. Mainly a high-class one." whispered Sona as they slowly walked away from the said student.

 **After School Hours:**

Lelouch immediately got up from his seat with a grumpy face. He still can't decide on what kind of excuse he will give and even if he can easily persuade the teacher on giving him an exemption , he was somehow concerned about the school agreement and don't want to at least soil it's reputation because of his actions.

"Lelouch, Akeno.. Let's go." spoke Rias as she packed her things.

"H-Hai."

Club meeting went on and finished smoothly. When it was time to go home, Issei can't help but feel super excited about the upcoming event tomorrow.

"Yahoo! This is one of the days I've been waiting for!" Issei proclaimed while clenching his fists in the air.

"Good for you." replied Lelouch with sarcasm. Of course, the brown teen didn't notice this and just continued celebrating.

"Yeah.. And I bet I'll have the chance to pair up with some sexy and hot schoolmates or upperclassmen.. Gahhh! I'm super hyped!"

"Why don't you just pair up with President Rias? I bet she'll be willing to team up with you if you just ask her nicely." Lelouch boredly suggested.

"What?! Tha.. That's not..Even so, That'll be.." stammered Issei as he felt himself drooling.

 _"What is he getting so ashamed for? He's a pervert to be boot."_

"Fine! I'll do it! I'll make that one dream come true! Ahahahhaha!" shouted Issei as he burst into uncontrollable excitement.

"Ughhh.. I guess I'll just go on ahead." he mumbled as he left the ecstatic teen, dancing and going around in circles in a nearby pole.

"Hmm.. Now back to serious matters.. I'll have to take action soon regarding about this place and I have to act first before Britannia takes over this are-

 ***(FLAPPING OF WINGS)***

"A bat? Oh.. Forget it.." said Lelouch as he dismissed his thoughts about the creature which just flew from his direction.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A.N-** _Woah.. Seriously.. I didn't expect to be this busy..What more can I ask for? It's freaking school season and I'm a graduating one to be boot.. * sighs* Anways, few questions are already answered and I 'm absolutely sure by now that you have an idea about who this Shugi-san is.. which is mainly the main topic in this chapter.. Wew.. Sorry if you ever got disappointed about the main topic or person_ _talked about in the chap but it can't be helped, she's part of the turning point in my story ***winks*** Thanks a lot for reading and have a good day, Minna ^^_


	19. Chapter 19: Gym Class Tremor

**Author's Note:** _And finally the Gym Event will take place.. I can imagine how much despair our dear Lelouch will be facing right now but No worries.. I wish him all the best to survive this chapter.. ehehe. Will this result to a usual.. Operation E.G.C. Or will it result to more scenarios? Hop in and let's roll out! ^^_

 ***Gym Class Tremor***

"Gawd.. I can't wait for this event!" exclaimed Issei as he walked back and forth due to excitement.

" I can't wait for this day to end.." mumbled Lelouch as he put on his uniform.

Issei's mother called their attention in a short while and they both went downstairs to take breakfast. The difference in their mood is clearly obvious which made the elder woman wonder what they are up to.

"Had a bad day at school, Lelouch-kun?" she asked while placing the plates on the table.

The raven head just left out a sigh and sat silently on the other side of the table.

"Gym Class event will totally be a blast! Who knows what luck I'll be garnering today...eheheh." uttered Issei while giving off a creepy smile.

"Just make sure you won't be doing any stupid acts like what you did last time." Issei's mother threatened as she held the edge of the table firmly.

" ***gulp*** Uh-eh.. Of course! I'm referring to the luck I will have on the different games, you know. ." **_She's scary 0 _ 0_**

"That's right.. And as for you, Lelouch-kun.. You don't seem to be excited like how stupid Issei is when it comes to this events."

"Hey mom!"

"Hai.. It's just that I have no particular interest in these stuff." Lelouch calmly answered as he took a bite of his meal.

"Well.. We all have different likes and hobbies afterall." added the woman.

"Speaking of interest.. I'm sure that Lelouch isn't that excited since this will mean another hassle for him. All the fan girls and stuff who keeps on bothering him will surely lose your interest if you're in his place." stated Issei a matter of factly.

"Seriously? Even at this time, they are still using this as a chance to sneak up at him? Tsk. Tsk. How annoying."

"Right,mom. And it's not like I mind if that where to happen in my case." Issei added with a grin.

"I'm just grateful that's not the case, though." replied the woman with sarcasm.

The raven head formed a slight smirk and the brown teen kicked his feet in annoyance.

"Geez, mom.. Whatever." he said as he took a last bite of his meal and looked away.

After breakfast, they headed towards the academy where they found several groups of students gathered at the school grounds. Their Club Members spotted them and motioned the two to head their way.

"Lelouch-kun, Issei-kun...Over here!" shouted Akeno as she waved her hands.

"Akeno-san, Ohayo Gozaimasu!" greeted Issei with a grin as soon as they aproached the group.

"Ohayo." greeted Lelouch in a monotone voice without even looking at the girl.

"Ara.. So cold at this time of the day.. I suppose you slept at the wrong side of the bed,ne?" asked Akeno with a smile.

"Drop it, Akeno.. Anyways, I'm glad that you both made it for this event especially you, Lelouch.. since this will be your first time participating here in Kuoh.

"I could have been glad if I didn't made it in the first place." mumbled Lelouch lowly as he looked at the other direction.

"Hmm? Oh, the Student Council is now here." stated Rias as Sona and her crew appeared at the stage.. holding a box which seemed to be full of papers.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu.. Today, we will be conducting the special Gym Class event and just like how it usually is, I can see that most students are hyped for this activity." spoke Sona as she observed the crowd.

 _~Hell Yeah!~_

 _~ We've been waiting for this!~_

 _~Bring it on!~_

"Ahem..." the crowd went silent and settled down after hearing the President speak once again. " And just like last time, the rules are maintained and some of the game mechanics are still the same. We will be having activities which involve groups of students not just by your respective year, but also with the upperclassmen and underclassmen as well. What we are carrying right now will be the basis on determining your group number. We managed to narrow down the general groups into 20 and you will be picking up a paper which has a certain number in it. That will determine which team you will belong then."

 _~Yahoo!~_

 _~God, this is exciting!~_

 _~Rock n roll!~_

 ***sighs*** " I'll go find somewhere uncrowded." uttered Lelouch as he left the school grounds.

"Hmm. Wai- Where did he go?" Rias thought as she scanned her surroundings.

"Don't worry, Buchou.. He'll be back before the games start." Akeno assured with a wink.

"I'm starting to feel suspicious if you are a mind reader."

"TE-hee.."

"And for the games involving your particular year level, the assigned teachers will be the ones to group you in that case and you will be oriented in a short while."

Genshiro then stepped forward and handed the President the box he was holding.

"But for now, The council members will let you pick your assigned general group number.. Kindly fall in line in this area." motioned Sona as she pointed a specific place in the school grounds.

The students happily complied and started chatting nonstop about the group they will be assigned in. Rias and the other club members followed afterwards when the line isn't that crowded. When they got their respective papers, they settled to a nearby area which is farther away from the given line.

"I got number 4.. What number did you got,Koneko?" asked Kiba while facing the teen.

Koneko showed her paper revealing number 10 on the sheet. Akeno then stated her number and asked Rias about her group as well.

"Well... Mine's number 8.. What about you, Buchou?"

"Hmmm. Mine's number 14. I wonder how many students are there in each general group."

"Even if there are many, it will slowly be reduced one by one especially when the activity progresses." informed Akeno.

"Oh,right. Just like last time.."

Issei arrived after a few minutes and his mood was completely different from earlier.

"Kuso.. Just when I thought that I'll be in great luck today."

"Ara, Issei-kun. Why the long face? Aren't you happy with the group you were in?"

"It could have been if only I'm not grouped with some random guys around the school campus.. Now my dream on getting to be on the same team with some beautiful seniors and kouhais will be ruined.." Issei stated as he sulked in despair.

" .. Don't worry.. I'm sure you'll have better luck next time.. What group are you in by the way?" asked Akeno.

"I'm on group 14! The group who is composed mostly of random male students-

"14? Then Buchou's on the same group as you!"

Issei's face lit up and he immediately faced the red head.

"R-Really, Buchou?"

"Yes, Issei." Rias confirmed with a smile.

"Yahoo! Then I guess it won't be that bad after all! ***sings some random songs*** "

"Quite the mood shifter.. Oh, Who de we have here?" Akeno mumbled as he saw the approaching raven head.

"Hey, Lelouch.. What number did you get?" Kiba asked as he approached further.

"Oh, this? I got number... 4, I guess.." he blankly answered while showing his paper.

"That's cool! We got to be on the same group!"

The news quickly spread like wildfire and some of the female students became ecstatic after hearing that the two princes are on the same group.. Much to those who were on the same team as them.

"Ara.. That will cause quite the commotion." Akeno teased the two idols.

"Whatever.. I'll be back when our assigned teacher groups us by our respective years." the raven head said and left.

"You don't have to be that obvious about it, you know." teased Akeno one more time to the departing Prince.

"All these things are getting on my nerves.." he continued to walk until he reached the spot where he usually hides, the tree shade which serves as his refuge.

"At least this place is peaceful unlike the rest." he mumbled and slowly felt his eyelids close.

 ***(After 10 Minutes)***

"Ughh... Huh?" The figure of a student immediately caught the raven head's attention as he slowly rubbed his eyes to get a better view.

"Ohayo.. You'll miss out the activity if you continue sleeping, you know?"

 ***smirks*** I don't want to hear that to someone who is cutting classes.."

"Te-hee.. I have my own important reasons, Lelouch-san.." she then joined the raven head on lying down under the tree shade.

"Reasons which involve ditching classes up to the last minute?"

"That's a secret.. Anyways, I hope this Gym Event ends soon."

"Why? You aren't fond of it like most students are?"

"Apparently.. I hate to be in the crowd and experience all the hassle."

"What an anti-social human ... Must be the reason why you avoid classes at certain occasions." remarked Lelouch with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hmph. What about you? You're one to talk after hiding out all the way here."

"Just like what you said.. I have my own reasons." said Lelouch with a sly grin.

"Nice comeback.. By the way, I can assume that you were forced to join the event despite your so-called reasons *smirks* What group were you in?"

"Why do you ask? Want to hang-out with me that much?" Lelouch arrogantly replied.

"I'm just asking in hopes that we share the same despair at the moment."

" Heh. Fine, I'm number 4.." Lelouch answered while showing his paper.

"Woah.. What an odd luck.. I'm number 4 as well." Shugi said while showing her paper.

"What a small world.. I guess we're forced to face this situation on the same side."

"Beats me.."

They laid down in silence for a few minutes.. observing their surroundings and the sky scenery. They got up after doing so and decided to head back to their classroom to catch up the boring event for them.

"Gremory, Akeno, Hiraya, Naoto, Tomoya and Nazuki.. You'll be in the red team for the individual year levels."

"Hai, sensei." agreed the mentioned students in unison when their name is called.

For the blue team, we will have Shitori, Shinra, Basara, and... Oh, Lamperouge and Takano." the teacher added as he saw the approaching duo.

"Even at this time, Luck never tries to escape us,doesn't it? Lelouch mumbled with a smirk to the girl walking with him side by side.

"Fate is really playing a trick.. Well, It can't be helped." added Shugi as he followed the raven head in bowing down.

"Got it, sensei."

"Yoshi, now.. Get to your respective groups and wear your assigned team head bands." ordered the teacher.

The students quickly moved out and changed to colored shirts and head bands. There were only 2 groups for the respective year level and this is obviously the red and blue team. Lelouch grabbed his bag and the shirt he was assigned. Shugi excused herself from the teen as she went on her own way to change as well.

Rias and Akeno approached the raven head when he was done changing and asked him some few questions and also reminders.

"Ara, so you're pretty close with Takano-san.. Lelouch-kun." Akeno said with a smile.

"Well.. I guess we get to hold some converation at the least." he replied in a monotone voice.

"It's quite surprising to see that Takano-san is willing to join this year's event. She rarely participates in these kind of activities so it just puzzles us a little on why is that so." Rias stated.

"Well, don't you think she just had a change of heart? Or just got her interest up? Other than those reasons, it is none of our business to pry on her on whatever is her intention on joining, President." The raven head blankly said.

"Hmm.. That is correct but I'm just saying that you should look after yourself, Lelouch.. especially that you are on Sona's team."

"President Sona? Why..Is there any problem?" Lelouch asked while raising a brow.

"Um.. Well.. It's just that can she can be uptight and that." Rias answered, unsure of how to express Sona's behaviour.

"Hmm? If it's about that, then no worries, President.. I've already met the council president a few times and I can say that I can get along with her at the least."

"Uh.. That's great then." Rias said while looking away.

"Buchou just wanted to say that she is concerned on you having so much fun and being casual with other girls around the campus." Akeno stated a matter of fact.

" ** _Akeno!_** Rias whispered in a threatening way which caused the girl to giggle.

The raven head just disregarded it and excused himself to go in his own group.

"Ja.. I'll be going ahead, President."

"Uh, yes of course.. And you, Akeno.. Stop with these antics of yours!" Rias scolded her companion as soon as Lelouch was out of sight.

"Hehe. Gomen.. It's just so funny to see your face flushed, Buchou."

"Good for you then." Rias replied in annoyance to the girl's silly expression.

 **Blue Team's View:**

Sona was standing around the corner together with Tsubaki. The other group members were temporarily taking a break since the first game will only involve 5 players per team. She saw the raven head approaching and greeted him as soon as he got closer.

"Hmm.. I didn't expect that we'll be in the same group.. It's good to have your company, Lamperouge-san."

"Don't mind me, President. I must say beforehand that I'm not really skilled when it comes to things like this."

"Oh,is that so? Then you don't have to worry.. You're not the only one who sways that way." assured Sona with a smirk.

Shugi also approached them and greeted Sona as she came council member returned the gesture and an idea immediately struck her mind.

 _" **This is a good chance to test her skills and If we're lucky, we might also have the chance to prove our doubts regarding Lamperouge.** "_ Sona thought as she looked at the duo chatting animatedly.

"Yoshi.. All Blue members, kindly gather up for a short meeting."

The members who heard this immediately approached the Council President and those who were not, saw the other members gathering together and they just followed along.

"So... The first game will involve a group of 5 players.. We have to decide on which students will play on this one."

"Kaichou, excuse me." a student said as she raised her hand.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is this the usual tag of war?"

"Hai.. Apparently, that will be the first game this time."

"Ahh.. ok."

"Now.. Who would like to volunteer for this game?"

"Me! Kaichou.."

"Oh,you there." Sona said as she pointed to the direction where the student is shouting.

"Will you stop that,Kaoru!" another student said as he grabbed his friend who volunteered.

"Why? I wanted to participate in the game, you know?"

"Holy, Do you know that it's a Tag of war? a Tag of war! and may I remind you that your body isn't physically suitable for that." His friend glared as he scanned the student's body.

"But-

"Is there any problem?" Sona asked as she observed the duo. The other group members were also observing now as well."

"Uh.. Eh.. Nothing, Kaichou.. It's just that maybe I'm not suitable for this game.." He said nervously while looking at his friend.

" *** raises brow*** Why so? Don't you want to participate? And don't worry, you don't have to be that strong to join this game."

" ***whispers*** _You see? Even the President think it's okay..._ All right, Kaichou.. Count me in!"

"Good.. Now who else wants to join this game?"

3 more students raised their hand which composed of a muscular looking man, an average male student and an athletic female.

 ** _"Hmmmm.. Now we only need one more student."_** She glanced upon Shugi and the idea suddenly flashed in her mind.

"Oh, the student there.." Sona said while pointing at Shugi. " You're Shugi Takano, am I correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then what do you say on joining this first game?"

Shugi thought for a few seconds then answered afterwards to confirm the President's question.

" *** smirks inwardly*** Good.. Now, everyone. Let's gather up at the Gym cuz the first game will be conducted in there."

"Hai.."

" Got something in mind, Kaichou?" Tsubaki whispered as she walked side by side with Sona.

"Just to test on whether our supernatural student will exhibit some powers."

They reached the Gym area and there are already a crowd of students gathered around, mostly from the red team. The teacher saw them approaching and started reminding the students about the game mechanics.

"Since there is now a fair number of students coming from both teams.. We shall now start the first game.. The first game will be the popular **' Tag of War'** and whoever first reaches a score of 3, that team will be the winner.. Is that clear?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Yoshi.. Now, will the representative players for each team kindly come here in front.."

The students who will play for the first game gathered at the front. Akeno was one of the red team players together with some muscular looking males.

"Tsk. What a show off." Lelouch thought as he looked at Akeno who was busy smiling at the cheering crowd.

" Before we begin, All students who aren't playing must stay a fair distance away from the center cuz the players will be playing in there."

The students complied and stayed away from the center.. But not too far in order to see the game take place.

"Now players, take your desired position."

Shugi came first followed by the athletic female and the 3 male students. Akeno was the first student in line for the red team followed of course by all the muscular men.

"Ara.. This is quite a position." Akeno uttered as she observed the first student in the opposite team and also because the male student next to her was clutching her waist tightly.

"Ok.. Let the games begin!" The teacher shouted followed by cheers coming from the students.

The blue team was having the upper hand on the first few minutes and they continued to dominate the other group for a while.

"Hmm.. She's so calm amidst all of this ruckus." Lelouch said as he observed Shugi on the front line. " On the other hand, that punk is abnormally calm despite the situation." he said as he observed the smiling Akeno being dragged down followed by her team members. They only laughed when they fell down due to the force coming from the blue team.

"Round 1, point goes to Blue Team!" The teacher announced which earned a cheer from the Blue Team.

Before Round 2 started, both teams positioned themselves again and Akeno winked at Rias as if giving her a cue.

"Round 2, start!"

The place was filled with cheers once again and Akeno looked at the student in front of her. She gripped the rope tighter and blinked once before pulling it towards them. The Blue team immediately fell down and the Red team earned the point.

"Round 2, point goes to Red Team."

"What was that?" Sona asked as she observed the students.

" It was coming from Rias' peerage.. I suppose."

"She didn't just use magic, did she?"

"Well.. I guess we aren't the only ones who have plans in mind." Tsubaki answered while looking at the smiling Akeno.

Round 3 started and just like what happened on the previous round, The Red Team immediately won as the Blue Team fell. The defeated players grumbled as the teacher announced the round winners.

"What the Hell is happening?" grumbled the muscular male who collected himself and stood up.

"We don't even stand a minute unlike last time." said the athletic female.

"We just keep falling as soon as the game starts!"

"Well whatever.. better luck next time." they said as they prepared for the next round. Shugi followed shortly and positioned herself at the front.

"Round 4, start!"

Akeno once again collected herself and gripped the rope tighter. She sent mild magical vibrations which is similar to an electric pulse. She concentrated in order to let it flow towards the other group but was shocked to see that the Magic had no effect and seemed to be block by a similar wave on par with her magic.

"Oh, I see.." Akeno mumbled as a smirk formed on her face while observing the student.

Round 4 was balanced unlike the previous rounds and this time, the Blue Team managed to stood up for a minute or 2 and as the round ended, Blue Team was the declared winner.

"They won." Sona said as she looked at the team.

"I'm surprised they managed to do so despite that magical trick which one of Rias' peerage is using, Kaichou."

"Yeah, It's a wonder."

"As of 4 rounds, the score is now 2-2. This round will determine the winner so I wish both teams good luck. Now, Let Round 5 begin!"

The crowd's cheer was noisier than ever and they shouted their corresponding team to support them.

"Ara.. Let's see what you've got." Akeno thought as she looked at Shugi. She gripped the rope tight and sent the same electrical pulse causing the opposing team to sway forward. Before they reached the ground, a similar magical wave approached their direction which countered the one given off by Akeno and gave time for the Blue Team to compose their selves.

"Interesting." Akeno sent off the same magic but with a stronger intensity. At the same time, Shugi gave off the same magical wave countering the girl's power and when the forces met, this caused both teams to fall down much to the shock of the crowd.

"You alright?" The teacher asked as he approached the groups.

"Yes, we are.. sensei." Akeno answered with a smile.

"Well.. I guess this round was a tie." He stood up and announced to the crowd. " Red Team and Blue Team have the same score therefore I declare the winners of this game to be both groups!"

 _~Yeeeyy!~_

 _~Alright!~~_

As most students celebrated for this announcement, Akeno approached Rias and reported her observation.

"So how's it going?"

"Our suspicions are correct, Buchou.. Her powers really are strong."

"I see."

Shugi approached her group and Lelouch welcomed her while giving a bottle of water.

"Here,catch."

"Thank you." Shugi replied as she drank the water.

"I didn't know that you're quite strong." Lelouch said with a smirk while looking at the girl.

"Don't I?"

Sona and Tsubaki approached the Duo and congratulated Shugi on her game.

"Nice teamwork.. That was a good one even though it resulted in a draw."

"Arigatou, Kaichou.. I'm just glad that it managed to result in draw despite the ability of the other group."

"Appears so."

Shugi packed some of her things and excused her self from the President.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Kaichou. I just remembered that I have some appointment to attend to and I need to get going by now."

"I sense that it is something important. Go ahead, you can leave."

"Arigatou." Shugi replied before she left the area.

"Was that really okay for her to leave?" Lelouch asked while facing the President.

"She'll be back before the day ends. That is one thing I know." Sona answered while glancing at Tsubaki.

"Hmm. Alright."

They joined up with the other group members and games went on afterwards. When it was lunch break, the games were temporarily stopped and Rias together with the other club members met up to have lunch together.

"I've already informed them, Buchou." Akeno said while looking at Rias.

Kiba arrived in a few minutes followed by Koneko. Issei was catching his breath when he reached the group.

"What happened, Issei-kun?" Akeno asked as she oberved the Brown teen.

"The games... T-They.. They suck." Issei answered between breaths.

Akeno just chuckled and Rias smiled. They remembered that the raven head was still absent so they decided to wait for him a little longer.

"Where's Lelouch?"

"I believe he'll be arriving in a short while, Buchou. I believe that I had informed him when we were at the Gym.

"Ok."

The raven head finally arrived and Issei was the first one to greet him.

"Lelouch! How's it going?" he asked while giving a high five.

"I managed to be fine at the least."

"Ara.. I thought it'll gonna take you forever to arrive here."

"I just attended to some matters, Akeno.. And you thought that we don't know you pulled some tricks earlier?" Lelouch smugly said.

"Tricks such as?" Akeno innocently asked.

"Whatever.. It's up to your own strength and way of playing."

"Eee. Akeno-san was a cheater, Lelouch?" Issei asked incredulously.

"Who knows." Lelouch blankly answered.

Akeno giggled and motioned her members to follow her.

"Ja. Let's get going."

After finishing lunch, they went back to their individual groups before the games resume. When Lelouch approched Sona, she was busy making some plans which appeared to be a group assembly and the position of individual students. Lelouch grew curious and joined the President on what she was doing.

"What's that, President?"

"Oh this, It's a set-up for the next game that will take place after lunch break ends."

"It looks like you're planning for a battle beforehand. Are we gonna get on a war or something?" Lelouch jokingly asked.

"Indeed it is." Sona answered with a smirk.

Before Lelouch could react, The teacher arrived followed by the students of each group. He came to the front and announced what the next game is all about.

"Well.. Good Afternoon once again!"

 _~Good Afternoon, Sensei!~_

"I suppose that you're already energized and had your lunch, ne?"

"No we're not!"

"Give back our fucking money!"

"I thought the Lunch will be free this time!" shouted a nearby group of students as they continued complaining.

"Uh, Er- Going back.. The next game will involve team cooperation and all the members of each group are required to join. This game is called ' Capture the Flag' and just like last time, your goal is to capture as many flags as you can and infiltrate the enemy's base if you have the chance. Once the final flag or the main flag reperesenting each group will be captured, one team will be declared the winner and the game will end. However, if both teams has not captured each other's main flag within the given time limit, the winner will be decided based on the number of flag lets each team acquired. Are the rules, understood?"

~Hai, sensei~

"Now, both teams will be given a base and a particular area in the school grounds and other buildings in school. This will serve as your hideout place and as for where you'll hide your main flag, it's up for your team to decide but it should be within your given territory. Each team shall pick a commander and an assistant to manage the group. When both the leaders and the territory is secured, you will be given 20 minutes to place the flag lets and decide where you will hide the main flag... Got it?"

~Roger that, sensei~

"The game lasts for 90 minutes and whenever the main flag is captured before the time ends, the game will be automatically finished. A signal shall be given off whenever one main flag is captured and it shall be in the form of these toy guns.. It will give off a light signal based on your given team color and only the Commander and Assistant shall be assigned with this one."

~Oohh.. So cool.~

"And as for all of the members, you will be equipped with a weapon of course.. To make the game more challenging and hard to acquire some flags. These shall be your weapons."

The teacher then pulled out the sheets covering the crates which revealed shiny guns bundled in huge packs. The students were in awe and got super hyped seeing the weapons.

"Sugoi.. This is very cool."

"This is what I'm waiting for!"

"Imma break some leg!"

"Are they dangerous... sensei?" a timid student asked while raising her hand.

"Dangerous? If you're thinking they're real then don't worry, they aren't. It only meant to neutralize your enemy by shooting them with a particular needle which makes them unable to move for a few minutes."

"N-N-Needle?"

"What the heck."

"I hate needles."

Some of the students fainted after hearing this especially the ones who have a certain phobia about the needles.

" **(angered)** Why didn't anyone inform me of this matter beforehand? You should have told me that some of you are afraid of needles! Now we'll have to trouble ourselves with these students suddenly fainting out of nowhere. Someone! Come and help me get them the nurse' office."

A group of students carried the students one by one and helped the teacher on bringing them to the nurse office.

"Sensei.. We should head fast to resume the game."

"I really wish too, son.. If only these sleeping beauties aren't that heavy!"

"Say, are the guns really loaded with needles, sensei?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Um.. So where are we supposed to hit the enemy?"

"It's up to you to decide."

"So they can hit us in the sensitive areas? Like in the eye, maybe?"

"Nooo! Help me!" a student shouted as he joined his fellow students who collapsed.

"Oh my god! Help me.. Pls don't just faint out of nowhere!"

 **Back to the Gym:**

The students were still eagerly waiting for the teacher to arrive and for the games to resume. Some of them started to plan and decide on their leaders to save time.

"What's taking them so long?" Lelouch wondered as he looked at the door.

"Don't know.. Maybe another problem arise." answered Sona. "Let's just decide on the leaders, for the meantime."

The Blue Team gathered and discussed about the issue. They voted Sona to be their commander and the Council President thanked them as well as discussing on who shall be the assistant.

"Thank you for your trust.. Now, who shall be our group's assistant?"

Everyone looked at each other expectantly and were still debating on who shall take the role. Sona thought for a moment and looked at Lelouch who was silently leaning on the wall.

"What is it?"

"Do you happen to specialize on leading a group?"

"Oh.. Are you asking me to be your assistant, President?" asked Lelouch with a smirk.

"I believe you are highly acceptable for this one.. just like how you did in chess."

"Fine then.. I also believe it's time that I get myself to use."

Sona then announced to the group followed by the raven prince behind. The announcement made the girls cheer and agree to the decision in unison.

"I shall assist in any way possible." Lelouch said and bowed down.

Meanwhile, the Red Team had also finished their discussion and had chosen Rias to be the leader and Akeno to be the Assistant. They met up with the raven head and asked some questions.

"So who's your leader?" Akeno asked while facing Lelouch.

"It's President Sona."

"I should know better..." Rias said while cupping her chin.

"And who's the assistant?"

"You're looking at him." Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Ara.. I never imagined that we'll be on the opposing league.. How sad." Akeno said while feigning sadness.

The teacher then arrived who was covered in sweat followed by the students who volunteered.

"Now.. ***pants*** Let's get back to business.. Since it seems that ***pants*** you've already chosen your respective leaders.. ***clears throat*** I shall now assign you on your territory. Will the chosen leaders kindly come in front to pick your location?"

Sona then emerged from crowd followed by Rias. They picked up a certain paper which revealed their assigned location.

"Hmmm. So for the Red Team.. Your position will be in front of the school grounds passing to the cafeteria up to the back of the old Arts Building. For the Blue Team, your starting position will be on the school garden up to the back of the mini forest."

~Understood, sensei~

"You'll be given 20 minutes to place your flags and discuss your group plans.. A bell will indicate the end of this given time and also the start of the actual 90 minute game. Until then, you aren't allowed to shoot any students belonging to the opposing team while still preparing to place the flaglets on the given 20 minutes time... Is that clear?"

~Hai,sensei.~

"Yoshi.. Now get your guns and start placing your group flag lets!"

~Hai!~

The students picked up guns one by one and the group leaders acquired their special gun from the teacher. When all is done, they proceeded to their assigned location and started placing flag lets.

"This place needs to be guarded.. It is too open for attacks. I need 5 students to be on the look-out on this side of the garden."

"Hai, President."

 **Red Team:**

"The Main Flag shall be somewhere not easily accessible to the enemy. What do you say about the top floor of the Old Art's Building?"

"That'll do, Rias-sama."

"Yoshi.. We'll go with that place. ***looks at Akeno*** What the hell are you doing?!"

"He he.. Just powering up, in case of emergency."

"Cut the joke.. You'll injure them real bad if you use real magic!"

After 20 minutes, the bell rang which marks the start of the actual game. Sona motioned her group to scatter and get to their assigned positions. She reminded Lelouch to go with her and be on the guard for their main flag.

"What's important is the main valuable after all. Once the main flag is captured, we'll be dead before the game ends."

"Right.. You should refer to it as the king piece and all the other flaglets are guarded as well which serves as the pawns.. right, President?"

"You bet."

They reached their destination and hid among the trees while assuming a camouflage.

On the first 10 minutes, some of the students coming from the Red Team started taking action and captured at least 5 flaglets coming from the Blue Team. Sona's Team stopped them before they collected any further and retrieved back the flags which the intruders caught.

"Serves you right."

"Will they be alright?"

"The needle only paralyzes them.. It doesn't kill them."

"But what if there's..there's blood?"

"Stop panicking.. Let's get going!"

 **Red Team's View:**

"Buchou, there are no presence of enemies nearby." Akeno reported as she scanned the area outside the Arts Building.

 _~Good.. Just report to me whenever there is serious trouble~_

"Hai,hai." she replied while turning off her walkie-talkie.

Minutes later, a group of male students clad in blue headbands can be seen sneaking below the Arts Building.

"My, quite early,huh? Guess I'll pay them my welcome." she said and descended from the school building.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Of course! This is where President Sona and Lamperouge-san told us to go."

"Then this place must be heavily guarded!"

"Baka! That's why Kaichou ordered us to come in large groups."

Akeno emerged from the crowd startling the students and at the same time causing them to awe in excitement.

"Who do we have, here? It's just the fine lads coming from the Blue Team."

"Gosh.. It's Akeno-Senpai! I'm so lucky to see her!"

"Are we really doing this?"

"Ba...ka... We'll be dead if we don't follow President Sona's orders." The leader slowly said as he fought the urge to follow his members and deny the President's orders.

"Gomen.. But we need to stop you somehow.." The boys apologized while bowing down.

"Ara.. This is quite sad... But I guess we don't have much choice, do we?" Akeno asked as she formed a wicked smile and grabbed her weapon.

Meanwhile, 30 minutes has already passed and both teams accumulated a fair number of flag lets. However, they still haven't managed to capture the each other's main flag leaving both parties to be in distraught.

"We're already sure that the main territory of the enemy is on the old Arts Building.. But the main problem is how we will get to their defenses." Lelouch said while scanning their personalized map.

"Hmmm.. If I know Rias, she'll probably get Akeno to be on the lookout."

"And why is that?"

"Just my intuition."

 **Back to Akeno's View:**

"Itai."

"It Stings."

"Oh, God."

 ***beep*** Akeno speaking, Yes, Buchou.. I already cleared the intruders.. What? Don't worry.. I didn't hurt them real bad." Akeno said with a smile as she looked at the paralyzed students." What about the main enemy's base? Oh.. You'll handle that? .. I won't interfere.. Ja, Take care.. Buchou." ***beep***

"Guess I'll just have to be on stand-by."

 **Meanwhile:**

"This is Sona.. What is it, Tsubaki? You spotted Rias? Ok.. Just observe her. Ja.. ***beep*"**

"What is it, President?"

"Tsubaki says she spotted Rias near the cafeteria."

"Must be to inform and meet up with her group." Lelouch said.

"Maybe.. And back to the flags, It has already reviewed that we acquired a total 58 flag lets.. If I'm not mistaken, there are a total of 90 flaglets in each team."

"And as for our loss?"

"Hmm.. From the report 10 minutes ago, we lost a total of 32 flags which resulted to 58 flag lets remaining."

"I see.. We still have some fair time to capture all the flag lets and ensure our victory. Even if we didn't manage to get the enemy's main flag, we will definitely win if we just keep guard on our own flag and capture as many flag lets as possible." Lelouch stated a matter of fact.

"That's right and as of now, I'm sure that Rias was on the move and planning something to get on our defenses.

 **? View:**

The bat has been observing the student's commotion from a far and after several minutes, drifted off and went on it's on way. It landed on the same secluded wave and bowed down once again to it's master as it reported the events.

"Hmm.. This shall be a great time to test our own doubts... ***looks at companion leaning on the wall*** Shiraha, I believe you shall accompany Koumori this time."

"Me?" the person called Shiraha stood up and formed a smirk as he came closer. " Isn't it wise to just use my connections before we are sure if that student really is what we thought?

"You got a point. Then... Just use a fair number of your group and let them accompany Koumori as you go to that area."

"Understood. Well get going then." bowed Shiraha followed by Koumori. They drifted farther away from the cave and went separate ways.

 **Back to Kuoh:**

There were only 30 minutes left and at this time, The Blue Team managed to gather 80 flag lets same as the Red Team. Both teams were now careful on their decision so as to guard their flag and not commit any unnecessary actions.

"This is quite challenging than I expected." Lelouch remarked as he sat down beside Sona.

"You do? Well.. What do you expect from Rias.. She has been considered to be my rival for a long time now."

"Really? So you aren't in good terms with each other?"

"Not at all.. She is my best friend despite being a rival.. We might have a competition regarding some matters but it doesn't mean that we are on bad terms."

"Oh... That's a rare relationship you have there."

Sona's walkie-talkie beeped and the President answered it without any hesitations.

"Yes, this is Sona.. Oh, The enemy's main flag.. It has been captured? How? Did you confirm it? Wait... What? Hello, Heloo.. Tsubaki! ***beep***

"What's wrong, President?"

"Something doesn't seem right.. Tsubaki says the main flag has been captured but from what we heard earlier, the game shall be cancelled by now and we should fire this signal."

"And? Are we gonna fire that now?"

"Not so fast.. I sense something is wrong and we need to meet up with Tsubaki to confirm our suspicions."

 **Red Team's View:**

 ***Beep*** Buchou, It has been reported earlier by a fellow group member that the Blue Team's main flag has already been captured.. Shall I fire the signal now- Wait.. Buchou? Buchou? Why is the signal interrupted? Hello, Buchou? ***beep***

"What's happening? Akeno slid her walkie-talkie on her pocket and started to scan the area for the other group members. Suddenly, a pair of Fallen Angels headed her way and landed on the spot just right in front of her.

" Tsk.. I should have known better." Akeno mumbled as she prepared to take action.

On the other side, Lelouch and Sona were heading to the nearby places and buildings in school. They decided to look for the other members and as they passed by a certain area, most of the students are paralyzed or to be precise, in a sleeping state.

"I thought that the weapon only paralyzes them.. I didn't knew that it also makes you unconscious."

"Lamperouge-san.. WE have to split -up to search faster. You head in this direction while I go this way." Sona informed and dashed faster towards the other direction.

"Uh.. Ok?" Lelouch agreed in confusion to the President who just left.

"I knew that there is something wrong all along.. Those Fallen Angels.." Sona uttered as she walked faster than before.

 **? View:**

"Hmmm. My subordinates has already gathered.. Shall we take part as well?" The so-called Shiraha asked as he faced Koumori.

"Not needed. I can handle this myself." Koumori replied before transforming back into a bat and landing into a particular area in school.

"Stubborn-head." Shiraha remarked as he rested his back on the wall... located on a structure near the rooftop.

 **Rias' View:**

"Who ordered you to interrupt here?" Rias asked in a loud voice to the Fallen Angels.

"We are not obliged to answer your question.." The Fallen Angels arrogantly answered.

"Then.. Let's just make our actions speak, Shall we?" Rias said as she formed a wicked grin.

 **Lelouch's View:**

"What is happening?" Lelouch wondered as he observed the motionless state of the students.

"Hey, this isn't a good joke. You're only supposed to be paralyzed. Don't tell me you're dead.." He said as he shook the students' shoulders back and forth.

"They're emotionless than before.. Unlike earlier, their breathing can be observed.. What the hell is happening?"

 **? View:**

That should do it... Huh? One student can move freely.. I'm supposed to stop and paralyze this whole area for a particular time.. *** looks closely from above*** Could it be.. Hmmm... So we aren't really mistaken." He said as a slight smirk formed on his face upon observing the student.

 **And Back to The Raven Prince's View:**

Why is everyone not reacting? He said as he moved from one place to another. A hand suddenly touched on his shoulder which startled the Prince.

"Huh? Oh.. You surprised me.. It's just you, Shugi-san."

"Hai.. What's happening in here? By the time I got here I observed that the games are temporarily postponed and all the students are not reacting and seem to be paralyzed."

"That's what the weapon coming from the game is supposed to do.. But by the looks of it, something feels odd and the effects are taking longer than usual."

"I see... Well, Let's just go and search for others who are conscious as of now."

"Right, let's go."

The duo then drifted off and started scanning the different school buildings. Oblivious to the fact that there was already a supernatural phenomena occurring at the area, the raven head just followed and simply went along with Shugi to check the other students.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A.N.-** _Rise and shine, Minna! It's finally morning and I started typing this chapter on let's see... 3 hours ago? ***sighs*** Anyways, What will happen on the Gym Class incident that is currently taking place? Will Lelouch be able to finally get a grasp about the supernatural phenomena or will the mysterious figures get what they want before he do so... Tune in for future chaps and thanks for reading, Minna ^^_


	20. Chapter 20: False Belief

**Author's Note:** _Ideas, Ideas and Ideas... This week should have been easier if only our teachers aren't that demanding on making us do a group presentation about a job we don't even have an idea about.. and worst thing, I'm the one assigned to make a script -_- huhuhuhu... Why?! Now my time is divided on researching about this topic I don't have an interest on and updating my story which I greatly love. ***sighs*** That's why, you should enjoy your free time if you have the chance, minna and do the things that you want to do like reading the current chapter of Code of a Devil ^^ weeeee, let's start and roll out._

 ***False Belief***

"We have to search for President Sona and President Rias." Lelouch said as he and Shugi ran side by side on searching around the school campus.

" Since when did this slight problem started?" Shugi inquired while looking at the raven head.

" I believe this was the time where President Sona received a call from the Vice-Prez and the signal seemed to get interrupted."

"What about the students?"

" I don't know.. They aren't this lifeless when I first saw them with President Sona.. It appears that their condition gets worse every minute."

" I see.." Shugi mumbled slowly as she and Lelouch turned around a corner towards the school cafeteria.

" It's impossible to assume that these students are dead even if their breathing can't be observed." Lelouch said as he tried to wake the motionless students.

" You mentioned before that the students got paralyzed because of the weapon assigned in the game.. It's fortunate that you didn't get shot just like the others." Shugi said while eyeing the raven head.

"You can say that.. But if this was really because of the weapon, I'm surprised that there are these many people who got shot by it."

Lelouch then continued on his attempt to wake the students up while Shugi turned around, her back facing the raven head.

 _~ Our first doubt is clear.. That student possess a supernatural presence inside of him. ~_

" Are you sure?" Shugi replied back to the caller while raising a brow.

 _~No questions.. The spell I cast is intended to stop and freeze the people who got caught up in that particular area. Normally, he wouldn't be able to move freely like the others but from what we have observed, it doesn't have an effect on him.~_

"Makes sense.. But if he isn't a devil or a class belonging to any of the 3 factions... Then what exactly is he?"

 _~ It doesn't mean that if he isn't supernatural in being he can't possess a supernatural power, am I correct, Koumori? ~_

" Right.. If he isn't a devil or whatsoever, it could only mean one thing... he could possess a power or most especially that.. type of power"

 _~Heh.. Right on the spot.. Now you have to make sure that the devil heirs won't know about this cuz I believe that they are still investigating and proving their doubts about him.~_

" Wakatta." replied Shugi as she faced back the raven head after communicating with Shiraha.

"How are they?"

"They are still unconscious and I tried to wake them up bu-

 ***(BOOM!)***

"What was that?" asked Lelouch who was quite shocked from hearing the explosion.

" Must be from the other side of the school campus."

" Look, It's coming from the mini- forest!" pointed Lelouch as he saw a smoke rising up from the area.

 ** _" Those Fallen Angels"_**

" Let's go and see what it was!" exclaimed Lelouch as he started running, leaving Shugi in her thoughts.

" It's probably the Fallen Angels sent by Shiraha... I gotta do something about this." mumbled Shugi as she formed a serious look while observing Lelouch.

 **Lelouch's View:**

"Almost there.." panted the raven head as he regained his breath. " Wait, where's Shugi?" he said as he looked back in hopes of finding the blonde girl. " Well.. I'm sure she's gonna catch up."

He took several more steps and just when he was meters away from the mini-forest, a hand forcefully placed on his shoulder causing him to turn around and look back.

"What are you-

" You shall be under this spell..."

" What are you doing? This is no time for... Hai, I understand." nodded Lelouch who was now hypnotized.

" Good.. Now, you shall forget all of the events that took place after you departed with President Sona.. including the fact that you ran into me and heard the explosion that happened earlier.

"Wakatta.. I shall remember nothing..."

"Yoshi.. You just have to be in a peaceful slumber and take a rest for now... Sweet Dreams." uttered Shugi as she placed a finger on the raven head's forehead causing him to fall and be in a motionless state like the other students.

 _~ How's it going?~_

" I already took care of it.. The devils won't have any suspicions about him anymore."

 _~Well done. It looks like our mission is done for the meantime.. Our first question is cleared and we'll just leave our other doubts for next time.~_

"Understood.. Master will be interested in this finding."

 _~You bet... Now I'll attend to other matters I ought to handle.. Ja.~_

Shugi glanced at the raven head one last time before disappearing and transforming into a... bat. **_(you got that right, minna ^^ )_**

Meanwhile, the other Club Members have gathered at the school grounds to help with the on-going problem and meet up with their President.

"What's Happening?" asked Issei who was greatly confused with the situation.

" It's the Fallen Angels.. I felt their presence nearby and I believe that they are the cause of this problem." answered Kiba who was beside Koneko.

" What about Buchou? and also Akeno?"

"They must be fighting with the F.A. together with the other Council Members."

"What about the other students? You don't mean to tell me that they are dead." uttered Issei with a horrified expression.

"You don't have to worry.. Apparently, it seems that a spell was casted by the Fallen Angels to paralyze and freeze the people in this area. The only ones who weren't affected are those who are supernatural like us." informed Kiba.

"Explosion..." uttered Koneko.

"Koneko is right.. We have to go to the mini-forest and check out what that explosion is about.. That must be where President Rias is located."

"Let's go!" the trio then dashed towards the area and on their way, they met Akeno who just finished off a pair of Fallen Angels.

"Akeno-san!" shouted Issei as they got closer.

"Oh, Issei-kun.. It seems that you have also noticed the abnormality going around for a while."

"We started to take notice when the others started to lay motionless and our doubts where proven true when we felt the presence of the Fallen Angels." talked back Kiba.

"Ara, We just have to meet-up with Buchou for now.. She's probably on the mini-forest where that explosion occured."

 **Rias' View:**

"Are you gonna speak or what?" Rias asked impatiently after trying to regain herself from the explosion she created earlier.

"Ack.. ***spits out*** Too bad you're not in luck today." answered back the F.A. in arrogance despite how bad their condition was.

"Why you..."

" ***stoods up*** We have received a signal from master.. It seems our mission is cleared for now." informed one Fallen Angel to his partner.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" asked Rias to the leaving group. Her efforts and attempts were useless when the F.A. had disappeared before she can destroy them.

"Buchou!"

Rias looked to the direction on where the voice came from. She saw Akeno and the other Club Members approaching her position.

"Are you alright, Buchou?" asked Issei

"I'm fine.. Anyways, what about the others? Did you find anything, Akeno?"

"There is sadly none, Buchou.. I tried forcing them but it seems they aren't aware of their real motive on attacking here."

"That's strange... Are they from the Old Satan Faction?"

"I don't know.. They won't say anything making me destroy them in the process." answered Akeno as her sadistic side kicked in.

"President, what about the spell casted in this area?" asked Kiba.

"Sona and her crew must be already working on that. In the meantime, we have to help the others and transfer them to a safer place."

"That reminds me, we have to look for Lelouch!" Issei exclaimed.

"Ara, if Lelouch was a human then I'm sure he's paralyzed just like the others."

"That's not funny, Akeno-san.. I'll go search for him alone if you don't want to." scolded Issei and left to search for the raven head.

"That's quite true you know.." mumbled Akeno.

"Akeno, you shouldn't have said it that way." explained Rias while giving off a sigh.

"But it's true, Buchou..And no matter how we look at it, isn't this a great chance to prove your doubts about him as well? I'm pretty sure that you're curious on the intentions of Lord Sirzechs and wonder if he is supernatural or not."

"You're quite...right..."

"Now, let's go and follow Issei and see if our doubts will be solved all along."

The Group headed to the direction of the brown teen and they found him shaking the raven head's shoulder back and forth, trying to wake him up.

"Lelouch, Lelouch.. Wake up!"

"Issei, is Lelouch unconscious?" asked Rias

"Hai, Buchou. He seems to be affected by the spell like the others."

"I see.. Go and carry him to the infirmary."

"Roger." answered Issei as he lifted the raven head together with Kiba.

" Does it answer any of your questions, Buchou?"

Rias just fell silent to the girl's question and followed her group as they headed to the infirmary.

After a couple of minutes, the spell was lifted with the help of Sona and the other Council Members. The students were conscious once again and started asking questions as if the problem didn't occur at all.

"What happened?"

"Did the game already ended?"

"No way, who's the winner?"

"Baka! We still have 30 minutes.."

"Get back to your positions!"

 **Sona's View:**

"Is everything alright?" asked the President to one of her members.

"Yes, Kaichou. The spell was already gone and everyone is back to normal."

 ** _"Everyone... Then Lamperouge must be..."_**

"Kaichou, we haven't revealed the motive of the Fallen Angels and the reason of their sudden attack to the campus.. As for their departure, it's quite surprising that they left immediately which looks like they just attacked for no reason at all." informed Tsubaki.

"That can't be... There must be a reason behind their attack.. Whatever that is, it's pretty clear that they aren't looking for a fight but rather... trying to find out something.."

" And you believe that they have acquired that information they are trying to figure out.. right, Buchou?"

"To think that they even paralyzed the whole area with a spell... It just proves that they really are trying to find something and not plannning on attacking this area."

"The only people who weren't paralyzed with the spell are the devils so far, Buchou... Everyone who is a supernatural being or at least have a superatural presence isn't affected with the given spell. That includes Rias and the members of her peerage or club."

"And what about Lamperouge?" asked Sona while rasing a brow.

"Did you say Lamperouge, Kaichou? I saw him being led to the infirmary accompanied with Rias-san and the other Occult Club members." butted in Genshiro.

"I see.. Then that only means." mumbled Sona and glanced at Tsubaki who gave her a knowing look.

 **Infirmary:**

"Ughh.. Where am I.." uttered Lelouch as he slowly opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings.

"Lelouch! Yokatta, I'm glad you're now awake!" exclaimed Issei as he faced the raven head.

"What am I doing here? I don't remember being in the infirmary. What about you?"

"Lelouch, Truth is... we found you unconscious and you seem to have been affected by the spe-

"We found you unconscious and so, decided to bring you here on the infirmary... right, Issei?" butted in Rias as she cut off the brown teen's talk before he reveals anything about the spell.

"Ahh... .." _Gomen, Buchou_

"Unconscious? Hmm.. I can't remember why since I was with President Sona before I lost consciousness."

"Ara, then maybe you were shot... Poor thing. Tsk. ."

"Are you saying that I was caught by the opposing team? Hah.. even if that really happened, I'm pretty sure you're not the one who shot me, you exhibitionist." glared Lelouch to the giggling girl.

"Exhibitionist? On what way, Lelouch-kun? Do you want me to show you how I become an exhibitionist?" teased Akeno in a seductive tone.

A slight blush formed on the raven head's cheek and he looked at the other direction to avoid the raven girl. Issei was slightly drooling while Rias stopped Akeno on her antics.

"Cut the joke, Akeno. You're not helping.. Going back, Are you feeling any better, Lelouch?"

"Hai.. I don't feel any damages at all.. The effect of the weapon must have worn-off if it's really true that I got shot."

"Don't you remember anything before you got shot?"

"Nothing.. The only thing I remembered was the time I was with President Sona."

"You didn't met or encountered anyone other than Sona?"

"Hmm... I believe none.. We were clearly on the look-out at that time and went to look for the Vice- Prez."

"And why is that?"

"Because we received a call coming from the Vice-Prez that the Red Team's flag has been captured but President Sona says that she sense something is wrong and so.. we went to look for her. Other than that, I don't remember anything more."

"I see." **_That must be the time where the Fallen Angels arrived at the campus._**

"Then maybe you got shot after you departed with President Sona." added Kiba.

"Appears so..." answered Lelouch.

"What about the games, Buchou? It is still on-going, right?" asked Issei.

"Yes. We still have thirty-minutes before our game ends."

"Then why are you still here? You should be on your respective positions at this crucial moment!" said Lelouch while looking at Rias and Akeno.

The two girls exchanged confused looks and looked at the raven head with a slight smirk.

"Ara, I believe that the game will result in a tie even if we are to act, Lelouch-kun."

"Akeno is right.. From how the game flows, I'm sure that it will result in a tie even if we are to join in this moment."

"And why is that, President?" asked Lelouch in a slight menacing tone.

"Because... ***approches Lelouch and joins him in bed*** Both teams are awesome."

"Wha- What are you doing, President?! Please get off and let me through!" struggled Lelouch as she tried to shove and push away the red head beside him.

"Akeno, help me before Lelouch tries to escape."

"Ara, so you're showing your true colors,Buchou? Heh.. no problem, exhibitionist coming through!" said Akeno as she joined the duo and laid down on the other side of the bed.

"Argh! Why you... You cheaters!" grumbled Lelouch who was unable to move and escape between the two beauties beside him.

"Why, You're so lucky, bro!" Issei remarked as he cried.

"Tears of Joy?" asked Koneko to the brown teen.

"Both..Huhuhuh."

After 30 minutes, the bell rang which marks the end of the game. Rias got up followed by Akeno and they decided to leave the infirmirary.

"Shall we go, Lelouch?"

"Tsk. Go ahead.. I don't wanna be seen together with you two and be called a traitor, President." answered Lelouch and looked at the other direction.

Akeno just giggled and Rias smiled. They then left the infirmirary followed by the other Club members.

" ***sighs*** How troublesome." mumbled Lelouch as soon as the group disappeared.

On the other side, both teams have now gathered and Lelouch appeared in a short while earning him a wink from Akeno. He shrugged it off and decided to listen to the teacher.

"Ahem.. Now, it seems that both teams have failed to capture each other's main flag and like what we discussed a while ago, we will have to determine the winner based on the number of flag lets captured. Will both teams present the flag lets they had captured in all?"

Both teams presented a representative to carry the flaglets and count how many flags they have gathered so far.

87,88,89...and we have 89 flag lets for the Red Team! announced the teacher.

This result caused the students to awe in amazement and earn a huge cheer from the Red Team.

For the Blue Team... We have 85,86,87,88 and 89... 89 flag lets-

"Wait,sensei!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"You forgot this." said Lelouch with a smirk as he picked up a flag let from his pocket and handed it to the teacher.

"Oh, What do we have here? This makes 90! Blue Team earned a total of 90 flag lets!"

The crowd became noisier and the Blue Team were in great cheers upon learning that they won the game.

Lelouch then confidently walked back towards his position and glanced at the direction of Rias and Akeno who smirked back at him.

 _"Heh.. Thought you're the only one who could pull a trick?"_

He approached Sona who congratulated him for their victory.

"Congratulations.. It's a great thing that you had a single flag let with you to ensure our win."

"Hai. Even if we encountered some minor problems and I got shot in the process."

"Shot?" asked Sona incredulously. _Since when did he got shot?_

" I believe that must be the time when we separated ways,President.. I had no memory on what happened aferwards and the next thing I remembered, I was in the infirmary."

 _When we separated ways, the spell took place after a few minutes...I guess he got affected by the spell after that... I see._

" I'm glad that you're in good condition now, that's the most important thing afterall."

"Arigatou, President.. I'm just relieved that things turned out well in the end."

"Shall we celebrate with the others?" asked Sona.

"Sure do."

The Blue Team celebrated their victory over the individual year levels. Some of them were in great joy since this means that this will be an extra point in their grades.

"Yes! We'll have an additional point in grades which is a great help!"

"Baka.. It's just some minor points.. It won't change the idea if you will really fail."

"Even so, it's a great help to lessen the risk!"

Akeno then approached the raven head and congratulated him on their victory.

"Congrats, Lelouch-kun.. Though we didn't think that you will pull a trick like that."

"Heh. That was just my trump card in case there will be an emergency and I didn't imagine that I will have the chance to use it in this situation." Lelouch replied back with a hint of sarcasm.

Akeno just formed a smirk and observed the other students who were celebrating.

" Your team sure is in high spirits now... I presume that all of the members must be taking part of the celebration right now."

"That's right.. But I believe that not all members are present to enjoy that matter."

"Ara, is someone absent?" inquired Akeno.

"Apparently. Shugi-san left and has not returned ever since the game started.

"Really?" The blonde student appeared after a few seconds and waved at the raven head as soon as she got closer. " Speak of the devil.. Ja, Lelouch-kun.. I'll just see you later."

" ***pants*** Am I late?" asked Shugi to the raven head.

"No you aren't. We just managed to win a game and become champions during your absence."

"So I really am late... Anyways, Congratulations to you or to...us? right?"

"Hah.. Just shut up and enjoy our victory." said Lelouch as he gave a toast to Shugi.

After the celebrations, the teacher informed them about the general games involving the different year levels tomorrow and the first day of the Special Gym Event ended as the students prepared to leave and pack their things up.

"Yo, Lelouch! Let's get going!" shouted Issei as he waited for the raven head outside the school campus.

"Hai,coming!"

Rias observed the retreating raven head from the Club Room and thought to herself.

 _"So he isn't a supernatural being or a wielder of a supernatural power... He's just a normal human so what does Onee-sama want with him?"_

 **Back to the Duo's view:**

"I heard that your team and President Sona won the match for your respective year level.. Congrats, bro!"

"Thank you." replied Lelouch to the grinning teen.

They continued talking for a while and passed several trees on their way. One of which contains a particular bat hanging upside down and observing the two teens. As soon as the duo was out of sight, the bat flew and approached the same secluded cave to report to it's master.

"So how's the situation so far, Shugi?"

"There's nothing out of the ordinary and the devil heirs have no knowledge about his true power, which is our objective from the start."

The mysterious voice burst into hysterical laughter and praised the student for their progress.

"Nice job.. You have made an excellent move on fooling them about the real status about Lamperouge."

Another figure emerged out of now where and butted in their conversation.

"What about me? Koumori was not the only one who completed that objective... My help was needed as well."

"Of course, Shiraha.. I'm referring to both of you and your success on executing this task."

Shiraha smirked and leaned back on the wall while the mysterious voice continued to talk.

"Now that we have learned that Lamperouge is a wielder of a supernatural power... Our next objective is to confirm what that is.. Shugi, go and continue to observe him as we reveal the answer to our questions step by step.. I have a feeling that Lamperouge has a special power and who knows, we might have to add him on our crew." ordered the master as it formed a smirk.

"Yes, Master."

"And as for you, Shiraha.. We might need your help any moment so remember to be on guard."

" ***smirks*** I'm always ready even if you don't remind me."

 **Rias view:**

Rias was sitting alone in the Club Room. Mind busy about thinking several things.. Her phone suddenly rang which cut her off on her thoughts.

"Hai, onee-sama.. What is it?"

 _~ I heard a certain information that a group of Fallen Angels attacked Kuoh Academy last afternoon.. So was it true?~_

"Yes but it only lasted for less than an hour.. It may seem odd but they just disappeared and left for no reason at all."

 _~Hmmm.. Is that so?~_

"And the only trouble we have greatly encountered that time was the spell which the Fallen Angels casted to the whole campus.. All of the students and teachers were affected which have an exemption of course to the Supernatural beings."

 _~A spell which only freezes normal people? I can't believe that the Fallen Angels are quite mindful of their surroundings this time.~_

"And other than that... Lelouch was also one of the people who got affected by the spell... So I assume that he isn't a supernatural being and more importantly, a wielder of a supernatural power at the least...Now, I wonder what your intention is on a completely NORMAL human being... onee-sama?"

There was a silence coming from the other line for a few seconds.. Sirzechs then replied shortly after what Rias said.

 _~Are you really sure, Rias? Feel free to believe on whatever you think is right but I assure you that I have my own important reasons.~_

"Wha- Are you saying that you aren't believing on what I say about Lelouch, Onee-sama? The way he got caught up and affected by the spell is a great proof that he is just a normal human being!"

 _~I'll just leave your belief for now.. Ja. ***beep*** ~_

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama! Geez... ***hides phone*** What more does he want to see? Is Lelouch really just a normal human being or perhaps we were wrong? Grr... It can't be.. The incident earlier is already a proof."

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Sirzechs was left immersed in his thoughts... Thinking about what Rias said earlier.

"A spell? So the Fallen Angels are only trying to know something... Is it possible that they are after Lelouch as well? But how... Who could possibly have the lead on Lelouch being a Geass User?"

He stood up from his seat and walked back and forth.

" One more thing... How did Lelouch got affected by the spell? He should be able to move freely and not unless someone intentionally set him up to fall under the spell.

A realization struck the satan lord and he smirked to himself upon knowing this.

"So the Fallen Angels already knew about Lelouch's true potential and set up the idea of letting him fall under the spell to make him appear like a normal human being..."

"Hah.. Quite a tricky move you got there to even fool the devil heirs.. But enjoy your short victory while you can cuz I'll make sure to stop you before you commit any dangerous move and I'll end the False Belief that you set up no matter how powerful you think you are." said Sirzechs as he stood firm in his conviction.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A.N.- **_Woo! I finished one more chapter! Objective cleared.. Now I just have to make that boring and crappy script cuz seriously, I hate the whole idea, the particular subject and also the demanding slash feeling perfect and know-it-all teacher who keeps boasting about her skills as a teacher even though her grammar isn't correct in the first place -_- Ughhh.. Life... Going back, I hope you enjoyed the current chapter, minna bcuz I really love writing and updating this story.. more than the idea of making the stupid script which I absolutely have no interest about... Huhuhuuh.. See you next time minna and wish me luck as I prepare the script and fell into the pits of despair #DOOMED_


	21. Chapter 21:Friend or Foe?

**Author's Note:** _I dreamed of a white dragon..whose presence is the only means of escape. Together with a red dragon, they flew above the town engulfed in a burning chaos. I looked up at the sky and said, I wish I could escape this disaster when all of a sudden, the dragon turned out to be me 0_0 You read it right,folks.. Even in my dreams, this story plays a role in my mind.. Gawd, could this be because I rarely have time to update my story? I know, I'm really sorry minna :( School can't be helped and it mostly got my time occupied including my attention xD But on the other hand, my dream got me an inspiration for a topic in this chapter and since the white dragon crossed my mind, I'm gonna give it a shot in this chap. Yep, I know what you're thinking right now but please just go along cuz I'm finding ways to introduce that character ^^_

 **Reminders:** _Can be a bit OOC.._

 ***Friend or Foe? ***

It was already late afternoon on the school grounds of Kuoh Academy. Amidst the intense heat that surrounds the area, 2 gorgeous and sizzling beauties are seen standing outside the Academy Gate whose hotness rival those of the warm shining sun.. Their perfectly shining hair flows like an endless river and their body curves incite the desire of every living being..except, those who really have a sharp eye and intuition to notice that these beauties are indeed males _.. (Yes, you read it right minna.. MALES.. and wanna make a guess on who these beauties are? I think it's pretty obvious, you already knew the answer ^^)_

"Damn it.. How did we even reached this situation?" Lelouch grumbled angrily as he straightened the mini-skirt which he was forced to wear. It was light crimson in color decorated with stylish ribbons that was on par with the top's design.

"He.. Guess we don't have that much choice at all." Kiba said while laughing awkwardly. His attire is similar to the raven head except that it was a dark sapphire color.

"I swear.. I won't forgive those girls for forcing us to do this embarassing task." snarled Lelouch as he clenched his fists.

" ***sighs*** They should have been the ones assigned in this task but they think that we look cuter if we're the ones to dress in this attire."

"Crazy- girls who don't have much things in their mind." scoffed Lelouch as he went back on his position.

*Earlier that time*

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Miiiiinnnnnaaaa!"

 _~Ohayo, sensei!~_

"I can see that everyone is super-duper excited or is it because you'll get to pair up with your favorite Kouhai's and Senpai's?"

 _~Kyaahhh!~_

 _~Of course!~_

 _~Akeno-senpai!~_

 _~Lelouch-sama!~_

"Ughhh" mumbled the raven head as he gave himself a face palm.

"Now,now.. Let's not get overly ecstatic, shall we? To start, may you please gather around the respective areas where your assigned group number is located and woops.. no pushing around!"

The students happily complied and could not help but cheer especially when they get to be on the same group with the popular campus idols.. which is of course, The students from the O.R.C. with the exemption of Issei.. obviously -_-

"Akeno-senpai! I'm so happy to be on the same group as you!"

"Ara, We are all happy too, you know?"

"Gosh, Akeno-senpai.. you're so hot!"

 **Rias' Group:**

"Rias-sama!" shouted the male students in unison as they bowed down in front of the red head.

"Ughh.. You don't have to be overly-formal."

"Rias-sama, It's an honor to be on the same group as you.. We've been waiting for ages to arrive at this day and we guess that it's destiny's choice to let us reunite with you."

"Cut the crap! You're being weird, you sickos!" shouted Issei as he stood in between Rias and the group of male students.

"Oh, if it isn't the infamous pervert, Hyodo Issei.. We'll make sure to have lots of fun and have a good bonding experience with you which will surely be unforgettable." said the male students in a menacing tone as they slowly stepped forward to surround the brown teen.

" ***gulp** * Ah,eh.. Let's do our best, Buchou." cowered Issei as he hid behind the red head.

"Ahem... Now that you have gathered with your respective group, it's time to announce the activity for today. The activity will involve management of the different physical games or sports but of course, there is a special requirement. You need to invite other people or students from outside the school campus to try and play the different games with you and it is your duty to manage them and also participate at the same time..It's up to you on how you will attract the people but absolutely no cheating allowed or inviting someone you already knew to come to the academy.. It must be passers-by or people who didn't purposely come to school because you called them.. And at the end of the day, whoever acquires most people to join them and also the group who got the highest score in the games, will be the declared CHAMPION... is that clear?"

 _~Awww.. Pretty hard, sensei!~_

 _~Who suggested this special rquirement?~_

 _~The new rule sucks!~_

"One more thing... I forgot to inform you that the students who belonged to the winning group will receive special privilege which involves free lunch and meal, no detention for some silly cases and also an automatic passing percentage for at least 2 subjects which lasts for one whole year!"

 _~Ruuullle!~_

 _~Now I'm fired up!_

 _~Let's get this on!~_

"Hehehe.. All is set so let's assign the games which all of you will be playing.. These are.. *shuffles* Volleyball, Tennis, Darts, Javelin Throw, Board Games and lastly,Running Race!"

"At least there are some Board Games which I ought to handle." Lelouch thought to himself while observing the cheering crowd.

A group of female students started approaching the raven head and began to surround him as they got closer.

"Huh? Wha-What is it?"

"Hehe.. I'm so excited to see Lelouch-sama in this outift."

"Kyaahh! I'm sure he'll look adorable."

"Here goes.."

"What are you doing? Stop it!"

 ***Back to Present Time***

"Those girls think that this is a great way to attract people." said Kiba.

"Kuuhhh.. It would have been better if we are on our original state."

"But they think that people prefer the cute and beautiful girls better."

"Tsk. That was just an excuse to force us into their fetishes."

They stopped talking for a while when a group of male teenagers passed by the Academy Gate. Gathering up their courage and swallowing their pride, they approached the group and did their best to invite them inside the Academy.

~Konnichiwa, fine gentlemen.~ greeted Lelouch as he tried hard to contain himself.

"Oh, Who do we have here? It's a pair of beautiful and cute ladies."

The raven head twitched an eyebrow after hearing this and Kiba was the one who proceeded talking to the lads.

"My,Thank you.. We happen to have an event on our Academy and we were wondering if maybe you would like to join the games we prepared,ne?" asked Kiba followed by a playful wink.

The teens were immediately in high spirits and accepted the offer in less than a second.

"I'll really get her number soon."

"She's really beautiful, I guess there are a lot more pretty girls inside the campus."

"Guess this is a good chance!"

Lelouch just growled inwardly when he heard the lad's commotion and Kiba excused himself to assist the teenagers.

"So, Lelouch.. You go and and be on the look-out for a minute.. I'll just escort these people to our group." whispered Kiba to the raven head.

"Go ahead."

In a few seconds, Lelouch was left standing alone on the school gate and waiting for people to pass by.

"10 more minutes and this act will finally be over.. I'll just wait for time to pass and the other groups will take over here."

On a fair distance, a certain teenager dressed in a black jacket with a shiny silver hair can be seen approaching the school gate. Lelouch immediately put on his facade and braced himself before facing the teen.

 _"Ok.. I'll just assist this one and this stupid act will finally be over."_

~Konnichiwa, sir..~

"Oh, Good Afternoon to you." greeted the teen with a smirk which caught the attention of the raven head.

 _ **"What's up with him? He seems odd."**_

"Umm.. We are having an event in the moment and if you are interested on joining, you can freely enter the campus and participate."

"An event? Hmmm... This school really is interesting."

"I suppose you have been to this school before, as to say that it is interesting.. am I right, sir?" asked Lelouch while raising a brow.

"Heh.. I have not.. but I know a certain person in this school making me familiar with this place at the least."

"Is that so? Then I'm sure you will join the event because maybe the person you know is surely a student at this school."

"Of course.. I'll be willing to." answered the stranger with a slight smile.

"Ja, Let's head this way.." motioned Lelouch as he escorted the stranger.

After a few minutes, Rias and Issei were the ones who took over and stood on guard to invite people. Issei was doing his best to attract the people or mostly ladies but he ended up being punched or dragged by the people.

"Uwahhh.. I was only trying to be courteous."

"Courteous like instantly giving them a hug and touching their skin, Issei?"

"Eehehe, Gomen.. Buchou." apologized Issei while massaging his head.

Just then, Rias felt a familiar presence and was immediately on alert while scanning her surroundings.

"Is there something wrong, Buchou?"

"I sense a powerful devil energy on this place.. It seems to be here just a while ago and it may have disappeared or entered the school grounds."

"You mean.. an enemy is around the Academy right now, Buchou?" asked a startled Issei.

"We can't be sure if it's an enemy or not but based on it's energy presence, I can conclude that it is a powerful one.. We have to be on alert."

"Hai, Buchou."

 **Lelouch's View:**

"The game we will be playing right now is Volleyball.. If you are interested in this game then I can list you on the guest players,sir.."

"Any game will do." answered the stranger in arrogance as he grabbed a ball.

 ** _"He's quite arrogant."_**

"Ja.. I'll just leave you for a while sir, and handle other things at hand."

"Not a problem and I guess you still need to change your outift somehow."

 ** _"Wha- Did he know that I was just using a costume?"_**

" You got to change to a more comfortable outift to join the games, right?"

"Ah, That's right.." **Strange**

"Lamperouge-san! Our other members need your help!" shouted one student.

"H-Hai! Coming!"

 _" ***smirks*** I didn't know that Lamperouge is quite tolerant on these kind of things." _ thought the stranger as he spiked the ball.

 **Meanwhile:**

" Kaichou, Are you sure you don't want to join your group on playing the different sports?"

" I'm fine, Tsubaki. It's not like I have a high interest on those things." answered Sona as she observed the other students playing some ball games.

" The Academy is more crowded than usual because of the special rule which involves some visitors."

"Right. And they didn't even mentioned it to us when we were having a meeting."

The duo continued to observe the students for a while and focused their attention on the ones playing Volleyball.

"Group 4 is the one playing that sport right now."

" The rumored Star Group?"

"Hai, Kaichou.. Apparently, that is the group where 2 of the campus princes is joined."

"Princes? You mean, Lamperouge and Yuuto Kiba of Rias' peerage?"

"That's right, Kaichou."

As they continued observing, one person caught their attention as he skillfully blocked the ball which earned him a point for his team.

"That boy... It must be a visitor right?"

"You mean the one with the silver hair, Kaichou?"

"Is it just me or I sense that his skill is beyond natural."

The opposing team strike back and delivered a spike at full speed. However, the silver-haired stranger once again blocked the ball even though it deemed impossible.

"That is quite intriguing."

"Want me to check it out, Kaichou?"

"Go ahead."

Tsubaki was about to move forward but stopped when they saw that the stranger was surrounded by other students from his team because of his victory.

"Tsk.. Worse Timing."

On the other hand, Genshiro was holding a couple of boxes and got caught up with the cheering crowd as he passed through.

"Excuse me, coming through.. What is wrong with this- Woah!"

The Council Secretary fell down together with the boxes he was holding. The silver-haired stranger then offered to help and picked up some of the things Genshiro left.

"Are you okay? Here, let me help you."

"Ugh.. Yeah, I'm fine.. Thank you."

"Gotta be careful next time especially if you get caught up in crowds like these."

"Yeah. These students just act really hyper at times like these."

After picking up all the boxes, Genshiro approached Sona and the silver-haired stranger left to other places in the school campus.

"Kaichou-

"Genshiro, You encountered that stranger,right?"

"Wha- Hai, is there any problem, Kaichou?" asked a puzzled Genshiro to the serious President.

"Did you notice anything strange going on around him?"

"If it's strange then maybe it's the fact that he is willing to help me despite being new to this school."

"WE are not joking, Genshiro." said Tsubaki in a low threatening tone.

"Wha- Is there any problem? I don't sense anything dangerous around him."

" ***sighs*** Guess we'll have to investigate about him on our own.. Tsubaki, we'll join some of the games in hopes of finding the chance to encounter that stranger.

"Hai, Kaichou."

"Let's go."

"Wait a minute! What is going on, Kaichou? I don't understand!" asked Genshiro to the leaving girls.

 **Akeno's View:**

"Ready for the next round?" asked a sadistic Akeno while holding a couple darts.

"Hai!"

"We're ready!"

"Play with us, Akeno-senpai!"

 _"Te-hee.. Sure, If you say so."_ thought Akeno as she prepared to Blind-fold herself.

"Akeno, We have an urgent- What are you doing?"

"We are playing Darts, Buchou.. Do you wanna join?"

"I'll be willing to as long as you're not one of the players." answered Rias in an annoyed tone as she observed the blind-fold.

"Ara, So what were you planning to say, Buchou?"

"I sensed a powerful devil energy earlier at the school gate. There is a high possibility that whoever that devil is, entered the school grounds and is freely walking around the academy right now."

"Are you saying it is an enemy,Buchou? Or perhaps it's just a friend on one of the Devils here."

"I'm not sure. But we have to be on alert and find out who that is."

The raven head passed by and the girls called his attention as he got closer.

"If it isn't Lelouch-kun.. How is your cosplay going so far?"

"Cut the joke, Akeno.. I'm not on the mood to discuss and think back about this silly act." scoffed Lelouch in annoyance while Akeno just giggled.

"But you're pretty beautiful, you know? And pretty cute too which earned a sudden popularity among the male population."

"Sad to say, that persona will now be long dead and if you just called my attention to annoy me, Akeno, then I'm telling you I have more important stuff to do."

Akeno giggled more and Rias just gave off a sigh.

"Anyways, how is your group doing so far, Lelouch?"

"It just works fine and I'm thinking that I'm the only one who feels miserable in this act because from my perspective, Kiba feels absolutely fine."

"He's just positive unlike you, Lelouch-kun."

"Oh, shut up.. Akeno -_- "

In the middle of their conversation, a student approached them and informed Lelouch about something.

"Lamperouge-san, Takano-san wants to see you."

" ** _Shugi?_** Oh, I'll be there in a minute."

"What could Takano-san want from you, Lelouch-kun?" asked Akeno in a mischievous tone.

"Don't know.. It probably doesn't concern you, Ja.."

"Are you sure you'll just let Takano-san roam freely, Buchou?" Akeno asked as soon as Lelouch was out of sight.

"I'm telling you. She doesn't cause any trouble, then she'll be free. But when she commits a dangerous act, it'll be the time when we take action."

"If you say so, Buchou."

 **Shugi's View:**

"Shugi-san, What's up?" asked Lelouch as soon as he approached the blonde girl.

"Oh, Lelouch-san.. I'm just checking things out since our group is busy handling some visitors and I have some of my time to spare."

"Then you should be helping out, right? You're really quite anti-social" smirked Lelouch as he eyed the blonde teen.

"Hmph. I didn't just come here for no reason. I spotted my friend nearby and I decided to look for you while I meet up with him in the process."

"What does it have to do with me?" asked Lelouch.

"Nothing in particular.. If you want then maybe I'll let you meet him?"

" **_How weird._** Ummm, Okay? If there's no problem? " answered a puzzled Lelouch.

"Oh, he's here.." uttered Shugi as a familiar silver-haired stranger approached their direction.

" This is my friend, Shiraha... And Shiraha, This is Lelouch-san."

 ** _"What?! This is the stranger from earlier."_**

"Nice to meet you, Lelouch-san." greeted the silver-haired teen while offering a handshake.

 **" _He didn't recognize me?_** Oh, yeah.. Nice to meet you too."

"Shugi here keeps saying that you are an interesting person and so, I decided to take a visit and see for myself." said Shiraha with a mysterious smile which puzzled the raven head.

"Uh-huh? Really? I didn't know that you keep talking about me, Shugi-san." Lelouch smugly said.

"Don't be so full of yourself.. It's only the times when we don't have much topic to talk about." replied Shugi while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever.. Then Shiraha-san, I hope you enjoyed the event here in Kuoh."

"Of course, Lelouch-san.. I didn't quite think that I'll be enjoying myself , honestly."

"Well, That's good to hear."

An announcement was heard afterwards which is about the different Board Games particularly, Chess. This caught the attention of the raven head and he decided to excuse himself and participate.

"You're gonna join the chess match, Lelouch-san?"

"Hai.. That is one of the things that picked my interest so far."

"Oh, so you're strategy-minded." remarked Shiraha as he looked at the raven head.

"I'll be going then.. See you later."

The raven head left in a few seconds leaving the duo to talk with some matters secretly.

"Going back.. You surprised me when you suddenly appeared here." glared Shugi at Shiraha.

"Can't I? I just wanted to check and see things for myself."

"Are you out of your mind? You do know that the Devils here can easily sense your presence, right? There is a high chance that they might be on the look-out for you right now."

"If they really are skillful then they should have been able to spot me right now." replied Shiraha in a laid-back tone.

" Even so.. We don't know when they will find you.. It could be any moment right now."

"Then we'll just have to put a disguise, shall we?" said Shiraha as he spotted some costumes nearby.

 **Sona's View:**

"The chess match will begin in a few minutes, Kaichou. All of your opponents will be fine unless if it's-

"Lamperouge." continued Sona as she formed a smirk upon the arrival of the raven head.

"Sorry if I'm late, President." smiled Lelouch as he took a seat opposite to Sona.

"Oh, Don't be.. The game hasn't started and will start in a few minutes."

"I'm glad."

 **Back to S &S's view:**

"Mind if I borrow these outfit, ladies?" asked Shiraha to the dumbfounded girls.

 _~Hot~_

 _~He's handsome~_

 _~Another Prince.~_

"Uh- Sure.. but these outfit is meant for the students here who is in charge of helping us."

"Then can I lend a hand to your group, if it's okay?"

 _~Kyahh! He'll be perfect!~_

 _~Now we have a butler~_

 _~ I guess it's okay if we let a visitor help, right?~_

"Then Please... take this outfit."said the girls in unison as they bowed down.

"Thank you."

 **Rias View:**

"What other leads do we have about this devil, Buchou?"

"The only thing we knew so far is that he/she has a strong presence... Other than that, sadly we have none."

"Ara, this will be a little difficult." remarked Akeno as she observed the crowd of students.

They bumped into a student as they were heading back towards the other direction.

"Ara, are you okay?"

"Uh, G-Gomen, Akeno-sama.. I wasn't looking on where I was heading."

"No worries and oh, Shugi Takano, am I correct?"

"Ah, Hai. Rias-sama"

"So it's just Takano-san we bumped into, Buchou.. We don't have to worry."

"Quit talking, Akeno. Let's go."

"Hai,Hai."

 ** _" So they already sensed Shiraha's presence.. That dude gotta do it right or he'll be in trouble."_**

At the cafeteria, many students are gathered and were surrounding a single person who was in-charge of selling some of the food products. Most of them were female who were either busy waiting their order or busy staring at the attractive butler in front of them.

"Order no.23, Italian Pasta and Orange Iced-tea, ready to be served."

"Hai! That's my order, Butler-sama!"

" Here you go ***winks*"**

 _~Kyahhh!~_

 _~He's very cute!~_

 _~Prince-sama!~_

"Excuse me, Coming Through! Geez-"

"Can I get your order, sir?"

"Ah, Finally.. One Spicy Pasta and a Strawberry Iced Tea please."

"Coming right up... **_A devil from the Sitri peerage,huh?"_**

"Silver-san, we would like to assist your help in the stall near the school gate." a student shyly requested to the teen.

"No problem.. Ja, Please take care of this order."

"H-Hai" bowed the student as a slight blush formed on her cheek.

 _ **" I hope the devils aren't that tired on finding me."**_ smirked Shiraha as he walked away from the cafeteria.

 **Back to Lelouch's View:**

 **"Check**." announced Lelouch with a smile as he cornered Sona's king.

"I should really get used to defeat once in a while." Sona said as she heaved a sigh.

"You don't have to look down on yourself, though." added Lelouch with a grin.

After a few seconds, the teacher announced the remaining game which ought to be played by groups. The special requirement will also end once lunch-time is over.

"Okay,everyone. Since I observed that each one of you was successful in bringing guests to our event, This requirement is accomplished and I would like to congratulate you all for that success."

~Yehey!~

~Wohhooo!~

~Finally!~

"This afternoon will be the final game for our event and it will be played by groups, as usual. But before that, I would like to greet the visitors who gave us the opportunity to spend this day with us. Are you enjoying the event so far, mam/sir?"

The said visitors gave off a nod and some of them smiled as well as giving a thumbs up sign.

"Ok, That sure got me fired up. So let's all hope for the best and enjoy your lunch, minna."

"Are you going to have lunch with your club, Lelouch-san?" Sona asked as soon as the announcement was over.

"I'll see if I can spot them." answered Lelouch.

"Ok. Then we'll go ahead. Let's go, Tsubaki."

They separated ways and Lelouch decided to head to the cafeteria. On his way, he could see Shiraha talking to Shugi near the school gate. He stopped for a moment to observe the two and when he saw Shiraha leaving, he decided to let go of his thoughts.

"Leaving so early? Oh,well. It's not that I care about it that friend of hers is kinda weird and arrogant to be boot." Lelouch thought with a sarcastic smile.

He met Rias and Akeno on the way who seems to be whispering and mumbling incoherent words.

"It's gone, Akeno."

"What? I can't believe it disappeared quickly."

"We have no choice. We didn't even get the chance to encounter that devil."

"What's up, President?" asked Lelouch curiously.

The two females then realized that the raven head was in front of them which stopped their discussion.

"Ara, Good to see you, Lelouch-kun. Me and Buchou were just discussing about the stray devil who got out of our sight."

"Akeno." warned Rias with a small glare as she looked at her companion.

"Is this a visitor?" asked Lelouch as he observed their actions.

"You can conclude it that way, Lelouch. Now, are you on your way for lunch? You can join us with the others if you want."

"Certainly, President."

The trio met up with the others and entered the cafeteria as soon as they were gathered.

"What will you be ordering,Buchou?" asked Akeno to the red-head.

"Hmm.. I'll choose Mexican Pasta with Orange about you,guys?" Rias asked while glancing at the others.

"I'll have the same order as Lelouch." answered Issei with a stupid grin.

"And suppose Lelouch doesn't order anything, Issei?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"How would you know? You're not even Lelouch." Issei answered, ignoring Kiba's face.

"Well.. I really don't feel like eating Pasta so I'll just go with Curry instead." answered the raven head.

"Then I'll also go with Curry ^^ " added Issei.

"Pasta is the current specialty so why go for other meals which could be bought on a regular schoolday?"

" ***sighs*** If only you know, President. I've had more than enough Pasta to handle at home."Lelouch answered when he remembered a certain Green-head.

"Is that so? Then.. Excuse me!" exclaimed Rias as she tried to get the attention of the student servers.

 _~Hai! Coming!~_

"We would like to order the following." she said while pointing out from the menu.

"As you wish... G-Good to see you, Lelouch-san, Kiba-san." greeted the girl nervously as she got a glimpse of the two princes.

"Hi."

"Same to you."

Answered the boys as they responded to the blushing girl.

"Ara, Aren't you two popular, ne?"

Lelouch just rolled his eyes while Kiba laughed awkwardly.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After having lunch,The event was resumed and the final game was conducted which is the Running Race. Lelouch, who was desperately trying to escape, was forced to join the game knowing that the game needs to have all of the members present.

"I hate this.. Why don't I just use Geass to escape this game. Grrhh, it's useless.. I should have used it when we are forced to cosplay earlier.. If I use it now, all of my efforts would go to waste.. Argh! Why didn't I think of using it from the start." Lelouch thought as he debated himself. He could have used his geass but Pride was preventing him to do so.

"Are you okay, Lelouch?" Kiba asked when he noticed the prince's conflicted expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine... somehow."

"Do you want to go to the clinic? You don't have to participate if you're not feeling well."

"I don't have to. I can mana-

"Ara. Is Lelouch-kun using an excuse to escape the game?" butted in Akeno.

"If you're thinking I am, then stop it." Lelouch answered as he sent a death glare to Akeno.

"Just making sure or else your group will be disqualified. It'll be a waste."

"Stop concerning yourselves with us and its better if you mind your own group." Lelouch scoffed to the giggling Akeno.

"Is everyone here? Now, to explain the rules... The game will be the usual Running Race. One player for each team will be the first player to run and as soon as he/she finished a lap, the second player in line will run next and this will continue until all of the players for each team had completed a lap. Since there are 20 general teams, there will be 4 batches for the game composing of 5 teams to be competing in each batch. The winning group for each batch will have to fight in the final round to declare the Champion. There can only be 4 teams who will advance to the final round. Are you that lucky to reach that far? "

 _~Yeah!~_

 _~You bet!~_

"First batch will be group 1-5. Second batch will be 6-10. Third batch will be group 11-15. Lastly, the fourth batch will be group 16-20. And to start, all groups from the first batch.. Kindly take your positions."

The students from the said groups took their positions and those who are on the next batch moved aside to watch the race. Lelouch and Kiba's team are among the groups mentioned and the other club members cheered on them.

"Go, Lelouch! You can do it!" screamed Issei at the top of his lungs.

"You might want to cheer on Kiba as well, Issei." said Rias.

"Ugh.. right.. Kiba too but you can do it, Lelouch!"

Rias just shook her head on the teen's sillyness.

"On your marks.. Go!" shouted the teacher as he fired the signal. The students went crazy and cheered on their respective friends or idols.

 _~Go, Kiba-kun!~_

 _~Kyahh! Lelouch-sama!~_

 _~Go for the win!~_

"I just have to run, I just have to run, I just have to ru- Pfft.. What the hell is that?" uttered Lelouch as he tried to stay focused and suppress a chuckle when he witnessed a student fall down and drag the other contestants.

"We're next, Lelouch." reminded Kiba which snapped Lelouch from his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah,right." When their groupmate arrived, Lelouch ran at full speed and the cheering became higher. He tried his best to run even though he found it hard to breathe at the few meters he traveled.

"This... Is just..Stupid.." he said between breaths. Suddenly, He involuntarily stopped causing the other contestants to look at his further ado, a Geass sign flashed in his eye and he ordered the other students to slow down until he reaches the finish line.

"As you wish..." answered the students as they stopped on their tracks.

"Woah, what took them so long?" exlaimed Issei as he looked for the students.

"Don't know.. Ara, seems Lelouch is taking the lead." said Akeno as a grin formed on her face.

Lelouch immediately tagged Kiba and the crowd became noisy once again.

"It looks like their team is on the lead." Rias remarked.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When it was time for the final round, The tension between the students is more evident. The crowd cheered nonstop when the remaining groups were called.

"For the Final round, The students who will be participating are from the following Groups: Group 4!

Lelouch and Kiba moved forward together with the other students. The female students cheered their hearts out as they caught the sight of the two princes.

"Of course, we shouldn't forget about Group 8!"

 _~Akeno-senpai!~_ Cheered the male students as they saw Akeno smile back.

"You're lucky because you made it, Group 14!"

Issei smiled like an idiot as he and Rias took their respective positions.

"Lastly, you're still on the race... Group 18!"

 _~Yehey!~_

 _~You can do it bestie!~_

"On the count of three, the final round will officially start... Prepare yourselves in 1..2.. and 3!"

The first students in line dashed at full speed when the signal was fired. The crowd watched with enthusiasm for the outcome of the game. Lelouch was in line with Akeno, who constantly gave him a grin which annoyed him that much.

"Look like we'll be the ones competing, Lelouch-kun."

" think I care?"

When it was their turn to run, Akeno gave him one last look before proceeding.

"Ja, I'll be going ahead, Lelouch-kun.. Or do you need one lift to catch up with me?"

"Do you hear yourself? I think you should understand and apply that to your own." he replied before leaving the sadist giggling.

 **Meanwhile:**

A loud "thud" can be heard as Shugi was walking around the school campus. She traced where the sound is and located it to an old building not so far from Kuoh. She immediately got out of the campus and headed to the old building.

"My... ever the trouble-maker, aren't we?" she said as she slowly approached the intruder.

"What's wrong, Shugi? You aren't enjoying the event unlike the others?" replied the person back with a grin.

"I'm serious, Shiraha.. If ever you are caught, it'll be trouble for all of us."

"That's why I'm hiding out here instead of staying there.. Geez, I already granted your request to stay out of that campus."

"Because it's dangerous! Don't you know that the devils from Gremory's peerage are constantly on the look-out for you? Heck, I doubt they stopped searching for you even at this time."

"Constantly,huh? Am I really that good at hiding or are they just slacking off because of the event?"

This question earned him a glare from Shugi but he continued to remain unfazed.

"I'm aware of that.. But I'm also keeping in mind the other things we need to accomplish."

"I'm just hoping you'll be careful.. Or else, master will-

"Master will be delighted once we confirm what the true power of Lamperouge is." Shiraha continued as a sly smile formed on his lips.

 **Back to the game:**

"Congratulations on your victory, Group 14!"

This announcement was followed by a cheer from the students and a joyous shout from the said was almost crying himself to tears while Rias just displayed a smile.

"You are the winner for the Running Race Game and before we end this event, I shall now announce the winners and the over-all Champion for Kuoh's Special Gym-Class Event. Let's start with the first years. The winning group is the Red Team!"

 _~Wohoo!~_

 _~Reeeedddd Teeammm!~_

"For the second year level, give it up for the Blue Team!"

 _~Hoooraaayy!~_

"The Third year level goes for the Blue Team while the 4th year level is for the Red Team!"

 _~Way to go!~_

"Heh."

"You're enjoying yourself, Lelouch-kun?" asked Akeno with a grin.

"What the- Would you just shut up, Akeno? Like hell anybody wouldn't." answered the raven head in annoyance.

"And now, for the most audience participation or for garnering the most visitors ... The award goes for Group 4!"

 _~Kyahh! we won!~_

The raven head didn't notice but he just heaved a sigh when the announcement was made. The same goes for Kiba who seemed to be happy because their effort was worth it.

"For the most awaited part... The over-all winner and champion for the Special Gym-Class Event... Is Group number 10!"

"Woah, Its Koneko-chan's group!" exclaimed Issei.

"Congratulations, Koneko-chan." smiled Kiba to the girl.

"May the winning groups sign here to approve your victory and to also serve as proof to claim your again, Congratulations and have a good day to all!"

"You aren't going to sign, Lelouch?" asked Rias when he noticed the raven head leaving.

"No need, President.. It's not like I'll fully get the priviledge.. Besides, I'm just a transfer student, remember?"

"Y-You're right." answered Rias sadly.

"I'll go ahead.. Go and tell Issei I'll be heading home first." he said before walking away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lelouch didn't quite understand but he just felt he has to be alone for a while. The earlier events flashed back in his mind and made him smile a little.

"What... Am I really enjoying myself?"

The thoughts from his battle with Britannia suddenly replaced the happy ones and the image of Shirley crying appeared back in his mind.

"Shirley... No.. what is happening to me. I have no right to be enjoying myself." he said as he clenched his fists in anger.

"I don't have the right to be living freely after what I've done... I have to focus and not let myself get distracted.. I still have many questions that needs to be answered.. I... still have to fight Britannia.." he declared with evil eyes as he watched one man being shot by two guys which introduced their selves to be followed the guys and when they reached a corner where only few people can be found, he called their attention and the guys turned around with an intimidating look.

"What do you want,huh?"

"Don't you know that the ones who kill should be the ones who are also ready to die?" Lelouch said in a cold voice.

"Heh, So this kid here witnessed what we've done... Looks like we have no choice but to keep you silent." The guys said with an evil smile.

Lelouch activated his Geass before the guys proceeded on shooting him.

"I, Lelouch vi. Britannia.. orders you.. To kill yourself!"

The guys burst into hysterical laughter before pointing their guns to themselves.

"Yes, your highness."

Blood scattered everywhere but the raven head stood there, emotionless.. Memories from his first encounter with Geass replayed back in his mind. It had been a roller coaster ride for the past weeks but Lelouch once again grew strong in his conviction. After finishing what needs to be done, he straightened himself and walks away like nothing happened at all.

A figure from the dark emerged from nowhere with a big mysterious smile on his face. He was followed by his companion which appeared shock from the scene she witnessed.

"Well,well,well... Who could have thought that Lamperouge-san has that kind of power." Shiraha said with an evil smirk.

"This can't be... That symbol.. is definitely a Geass."

"You're right my dear,Shugi.. and I'm guessing that has something to do with him manipulating others.. Quite a handy one if you ask me."

"But what he said earlier-

"Bingo.. Yes of course, He is a Britannian Prince. Heh.. This is quite an information, shall we go inform Master about this?"

Shugi just nodded and transformed into a bat while Shiraha flew with his wings. When they arrived at the cave, Shugi bowed down except for Shiraha. They reported their findings on every detail.

The master couldn't believe at what the two reported. He/She burst into hysterical laughter before facing them with a knowing smile.

"I knew we could find something useful in that Lamperouge.. Heh, too bad the devils are left out with this information..HAHAHA."

"It's like killing two birds with one stone.. Now when you look at it.. A geass user and also a Prince.. It's a wonder why he is living normally when his bloodline is among the most powerful one in the human world."

"You mean, The Britannian Empire?" Shiraha asked.

"Yes. Although we still don't know the reason.. It made me think whether the Geass power is inherited or not."

"What made you think of that,master?" asked Shugi.

The master formed a smirk before answering.

"It has been known that only a few are aware of the Geass power. It once made an entrance during the Great war a long time ago. However, after the war, information about the said power is remained a secret since the 3 factions don't have complete information about the power.. Where this power came from or it's origin.. Only the top class devils knew of the Geass existence and this remained confidential for all the lower-class ones."

"I see.." mumbled Shugi lowly.

"But they have a lead on where this power can be traced. Only one man, which the devils believed to have exact knowledge about the origin of Geass.. Did you guess who this person is?"

Shugi just shook his head while Shiraha maintained a poker face.

"The man is no other than, the Emperor of Britannia itself.. Charles zi Britannia."

"Then Lamperouge is-

"Right again,Shugi-san. Lamperouge is the son of the man who is believed to have knowledge of the Geass.. Now that we have this information, It is now clear why the House of Gremory decided to take Lelouch on their care eventhough he isn't a devil."

"But does that mean Lamperouge is a supernatural being or something? I'm sure of myself that he doesn't have the presence of one when I first encountered him." Shiraha added.

"Hmmm.. We are still not sure on that matter whether he is completely human or not since we don't have knowledge about this Geass Power. That is why, I'll advise you to look out and observe him carefully from now on cuz who knows, he might be able to answer some of our questions." ordered the master with a wink.

"Certainly."

The master once again formed a smirk as he/she got delighted in the information slowly beginning to unfold.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A.N.** - _I made this chap long because I've missed updating my favorite story ^^ Weee, I'm very excited about "Shiraha" and I know you guys have a slight idea about his character.. For those who don't like my writing style, Gomenasai but I'm comfortable writing this way.. It's the story that matters after all,right? Next chapter will involve the scenes on where Lelouch goes back to attend the funeral of Shirley's father. I might add some reference from the actual episode and before I forget, Thank you for reading, and God Bless... Minna ^^_


	22. Chapter 22: More Answers

**Author's Note:** _Wazzup, Minna ^^ Christmas will arrive in a few hours and I just wanna greet you all an advanced Merry Christmas :D That's why, I decided to update and post some new chapters to celebrate with the season. I know, I know… It's been a pretty long time since I updated my story but it can't be helped. Gotta be doing school ***peace sign*** Anyways, this chapter will reveal some answers on what is the connection of Charles to the Supernatural beings and also why the area seems to be different from the rest. Hmmm… Seems intriguing, ne? So, let's roll and read ahead! Enjoy ^^_

 ***More Answers***

On the same secluded cave where our OC's are usually gathered, low noises can be heard which came from small talks or small chit-chat. A brief moment of silence envelops the area for a short while then afterwards, the normal conversation is resumed.

"Master, Have you ever heard of the Narita Incident?" asked Shugi while showing her master a couple of newspapers.

"You mean… The incident that resulted to a landslide because of the conflicting human groups?" Shiraha butted in after listening to Shugi.

"Exactly."

"Yes. And what about it?" asked the Master while raising a brow.

"It seems like there was a great number of casualties due to the landslide. And it appears that it was purposely executed by the Terrorist Group."

"In my opinion, the terrorist group called Black Knights made an excellent move. Heck, I bet they're already a pain in the ass to the Britannian Forces." Shiraha remarked with a smirk.

"Whatever is happening to their situation, we don't give a damn about it." The master closed his/her eyes. Shugi just kept her cool while Shiraha maintained his poker face. "They can do whatever they want…. As long as they keep their business in that area. Otherwise, a ruckus will surely occur once they go beyond their boundary.

"Heh. More like, a reincarnation of the Great War if you ask me." The silver teen said with a light chuckle.

"Of course. But I'm pretty sure that the Britannian Forces won't dare to make a move in this area. As for the Black Knights, I don't know what's going on in their heads." The master replied who was now sipping some tea. Shugi, who was oblivious to the topic about the conversation, could do nothing but remain silent.

"Every being has their part to play. Like the Supernatural ones not interfering with the current political war. And for the Britannian Forces to leave this place alone."

"That has something to do with the Contract." Shiraha said with a knowing face.

"Contract?" The blonde girl asked who was unable to suppress her curiosity any longer.

"Ever wonder why this particular area of Japan is different from all other places in the country?" hinted Shiraha.

"Right. If you think about it, this area was the only one free from the current domination and crisis."

"The reason…. Being purposely left out by the Britannian Forces, under the order of Charles zi. Britannia." Shiraha continued.

"But why would he do that?"

"All because of the signed contract a long time ago." This time, the Master was the one explaining the details. " As I mentioned before, the Geass Power made an entrance before and during the Great War. The 3 factions were stunned by this discovery since they do not have the whereabouts on what is or where did that power come from. It's like the Geass Power just emerged out of nowhere."

"I see." Thought Shugi as she continued listening to the story.

"Geass Users are the people who are capable of using one or at least that is what the factions call them. They do not seem to give off a supernatural presence, making the factions wonder whether they are really just normal humans or perhaps something else. Despite the lack of knowledge, the factions took advantage of this discovery to recruit the Geass Users with the idea that they might be helpful in the upcoming Great War."

"So that means the Geass Users also participated in the Great War?" asked Shugi.

"Yes. And the F.A. are believed to be the Faction whom recruited the most number of Geass Users."

"Those Fallen Angels are hungry for victory that they even ended up devising their own way to copy the Geass Power." Shiraha said in a laid-back tone.

"Copy? How is that possible?"

"The FA made their own contract to the Geass Users. Basically, it is like a Master-servant relationship to ensure that the Geass User would obey the FA. However, it came to the point where the FA wanted to make use of the Geass power by themselves. That's why, a method was created which was aimed to transfer the Geass power to them."

"What happens to the Geass User then?"

"They get killed in the process. But of course, the FA didn't reveal this so as to ensure the contract between the Geass User and to themselves." Replied the Master.

" Was the method successful?"

"Apparently. The other factions even claimed to adapt the method as well."

"Okay. So how did the contract and Charles zi Britannia made its entrance?"

Shiraha just smirked on how Shugi keeps asking questions while the Master continued to reply.

"That's when the problem about the Geass started to arise. Although the method was successful, there came a point where the Factions couldn't control their acquired Geass and went overboard."

"In short, they got insane." Shiraha added.

"The Geass power seems to get stronger with each use and the beings couldn't control the intensity making them go crazy in the end."

"That's just-

"Fucked up, if you ask me." Shiraha said which cut off Shugi from her talk. "Can't even control the power they stole… How pathetic."

"This problem concerned the 3 Factions. In fact, a huge number of the groups' casualties resulted from the power of the Geass, since they are forced to kill their own comrades before they cause trouble to them."

"Oh my."

"Halfway through the battle… That's when Charles zi Britannia appeared. He made his claim that he knows the structure of the Geass power. The only info he hinted though, was that the Geass power is dangerous and not compatible for the Factions."

"And they believed him?"

"Well, they have no choice." The master said with a sigh. " The catastrophe happening to them was enough proof that the Geass power was indeed dangerous. They asked for a solution or cure to their affected comrades but Charles said that the effect was irreversible."

"What happened next?"

"They made the decision to just finish off all their enemies/comrades who got affected by the Geass. Some of them believed that it was the most appropriate thing to do. And to also end the silly war going on within each of the Factions. So they can finally start their Real War."

"Agreement between enemies so they can proceed with their war? Pretty rare if you ask me." Shugi remarked.

"But before their Real War, Charles proposed a contract to the leaders of the 3 Factions. The contract says that if they are planning to continue their war, they should execute this on a place which is far from his hometown. So as to avoid other people getting caught up with the war. They should also stop concerning themselves with the Geass Power. In return, he will leave the beings alone and both parties should abide by the contract and leave the hell out of each others' business."

"Woah. That's pretty interesting for a contract. And I can't believe they agreed with Charles."

"They're all hot headed to continue their war at that time and since they witnessed Charles' point on the Geass being dangerous, they agreed on the contract." Shiraha spoke.

"Now, I know.'

"Also, a majority of the Supernatural beings are gathered in this area of Japan. So I guess this answers your question on why it isn't affected by the current crisis." The master said with a wink.

"Even so, I think both parties are still trying to get answers. Each side are carefully making their move so as not to break the rules of the contract." Said Shiraha.

"Like a game of chess. Whoever manages to counter first, gets the point. And finally, the one who gets the checkmate and solved all his questions, wins. All of these based on a set of rules you have to follow." The master said as he/she plays with a chess piece.

"So, we can conclude that whenever one side makes a move that can affect the other, it may start a conflict. Like if one of the factions joins the political war or maybe when the Britannian Forces tries to dominate this area." Shugi exclaimed.

"Exactly the point. Now, when we think about it… the case of Lamperouge hiding his true identityis quite intriguing. It makes me think whether this is a part of Charles' plan or not." The master said while cupping his/her chin.

"How so?" asked Shiraha.

"This may be a technique to infiltrate and secretly gain information. We aren't really sure but we can't just let it slide so that's why, Shugi."

"Hai, Master."

"Go and follow Lamperouge carefully from now on. We already gathered a bunch of useful information so its good to not let any other useful one go to waste."

"Definitely, Master." Smirked Shiraha.

 ** _~ TIME SKIP ~_**

A solemn and Gloomy feeling filled the atmosphere of the on-going activity. Lelouch and his friends remained silent as they listened to the deafening cries of their usually cheerful friend.

 **"NO! Please, stop! Don't let Papa experience being killed buried again."** Shouted Shirley as she fell on her knees; crying and temporarily stopping the burial of her father. Milly stepped forward and comforted her friend, hugging the blonde so as to continue the ceremony.

"I….. won't.. forgive them." Suzaku shakily said as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Me too. I'm sorry, Shirley. I even thought that the Black Knights were cool. So please.. Forgive me." Rivalz said while bowing down.

The raven head kept a calm and gloomy expression; guilt slowly killing him inside. Kallen, on the other hand, mumbled a half-hearted sorry.

"It's ***sobs*** okay, Guys. There's no need for you ***sobs*** to say sorry." Shirley said while slowly wiping her tears away.

"Shirley, dear." Milly said and approached the blonde. " We're just at the Student Council if ever you need us, okay?"

Shirley gave off a timid nod and Milly gestured the others to leave. Lelouch stayed behind for a little longer unlike the others.

" ** _Hmmm.. This place is rather far from Kuoh. To travel all the way here just proves that Lamperouge has an important reason for doing so. I guess…. His friend is one of those."_ ** Shugi thought as she hung upside down on a tree, observing the scenario while in Bat form.

"Lelouch….. Gomen. About what happened that night, I-I didn't mean it."

"Shirley.. I-

"I'm really sorry!" Shirley exclaimed before running away from the raven head. This shocked Lelouch but he remained standing in his position as he watched the blonde disappear.

"Forgive me, Lelouch… For doing that to you. But most especially, Forgive me for having doubts about you. I just need to make sure… Please, I want to trust you." Shirley thought as she clutched a picture of the raven head close to her chest.

"Miss Fenette, Are you sure you want to do this?"

"H-Hai. I will."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Replied Villeta as she accompanied Shirley in a car.

 **Back to Lelouch's View:**

 **" _I hope she'll be fine."_ * phone rings*** Hello?

 _~ Are you done with your personal business? Or perhaps you wanted to extend your free time?_

"Cut it. The ceremony just finished. I'll be there in a few minutes."

 _~ Should I be happy? Anyways, we just received a useful info. You gotta make sure to be here. Ja,_ _"_ ***beep***

"Tsk." Lelouch uttered as she slid his phone with annoyance.

 ** _"Seems like he's leaving. Gotta follow him."_** Shugi thought as she observed the retreating Prince. Before she could fly, a stranger on a nearby rooftop caught her attention. The way it gives off a creepy aura stirred her curiosity.

 **" _Is he a gamer? Look's weird."_**

In a few seconds, The stranger removed the gear-like shades from his eyes and grinned like a mad-man.

"HAHAHA. I finally found an answer to my question. He's talking to CC. He's thinking of meeting up with a person named CC. It must be her…. It must be her! HAHAHA!"

 **" _Masaka… Another Geass User."_** The realization shocked Shugi as she saw the Geass Sign in the eyes of the stranger.

 ***END OF CHAPTER***

 **A.N.** \- _Yeshh! I finished a new chapter :D So from this point onwards, things will get a little more spice given that Mao comes into action! I'm excited to write more and I just hope that I have time to do that. I'm planning to update 2 or 3 more chapters before the year ends and hopefully, I will try my best. So.. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, minna ^^ I know that most of the scene centers on the OC's but I have to give clarifications to clear the questions on what is the point or the reason behind this cross-over. I also hope that it answers your questions, eheheh. Before I forget, only a few more_ _hours and_ **CHRISTMAS** _will finally come! Yehey!_ **Advanced meri- kuri-sumasu** _and have a good day, everyone :D_


	23. Chapter 23: Triple Stalking

**Author's Note:** _Since Mao already made his entrance, time to move on with the next scene :D This chapter will adapt some scenarios on episode 13 of R1 and before you read, I'm gonna inform you that this chapter will be full of POV's. Hope you enjoy ^^_

 _\- Shuffle Ahead_

 *** Triple Stalking***

 **" _Masaka… Another Geass User."_** Shugi thought as she saw the Geass Sign in the stranger's eyes. _" Just how many Users are present out there?"_

The stranger started to walk away and Shugi also made her move to follow him.

"If he is following Lamperouge, then it's twice critical if I follow him in return."

 **Meanwhile:**

 ***(KNOCK) (KNOCK)***

The green-haired immortal shot a glance towards the door when she heard the sound.

" _Zero.. It's me, Ohgi. Diethard gave us some additional information and he asked me to give these to you"_

" ***ahem*** Just leave it there for a bit. I'm busy with a current matter at hand." CC replied via 'ZERO'S VOICE' since she is currently dressed in Zero costume after all.

" _Understood…. And Zero"_

"What is it, Ohgi?" CC replied with mild irritation.

" _If ever you agree with the plan, we will help the Front..right?"_

There was a brief pause after the question and CC replied afterwards.

" Hmm.. There are still things I need to check and give clarifications with. I'll announce my decision later."

" _H-Hai.. If that is what you want"_

Ohgi heaved a sigh and faced his comrades who were also listening to their leader.

"You heard Zero. He'll announce his decision later."

"We don't have to worry about that. I'm sure he'll agree with our plan. What you should have asked is whether we get an increase on our budget cuz damn, we get bigger as days pass by!" Tamaki exclaimed.

" ***sighs*** We even get tense when proposing a meaningful subject so what more when it's all about food and our daily expenses." Ohgi said.

"And what do you mean by getting bigger, Tamaki? Well, I can't blame you since you're being a fat-ass nigga as the day progresses." Kallen said with a smirk."

"BAKA! What I mean is that we're getting more members each day!"

" _What's the commotion out there?! "_

"Ah. N-Nothing, Zero.. Gomen." Ohgi quickly replied while the others glared at Tamaki.

"What? Is it my fault if Zero's being moody?" Tamaki said in a low voice.

"That's what you get for thinking all about food." Sneered Karen.

"Hmph. I bet Zero is just not in the mood cuz his wife isn't here."

"Wife? You mean, CC?" Ohgi asked upon remembering the Green head.

"Yeah and I think Zero still needs to hear her opinion before he decides for our plan." Tamaki added.

"Speaking of CC, I seldom see her whenever we have meetings." Ohgi said. " She's a member, right?"

"More like being lazy." Kallen remarked and voiced out her opinion. " I don't understand why Zero has someone like her by his side."

"Well,Well,Well. Why attend the meetings when she can directly attend to the bedroom with Ze-

 ***(PUNCH)***

"Ouch! Why you so mad? Dang, girl " Tamaki said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You should minimize your malicious thoughts and for God's sake, saying it loud in front of the door of Zero's room. Have you no shame?! " Kallen scolded. _( Yeah, that's right. This is rated T and not rated M, Tamaki xD )_

Ohgi just face palmed as he watched the situation on hand.

"Tsk. I smell J."

"You saying something, Tamaki?"

"Ah.. J-Just better be moving forward. Come on, guys. I'm starving." Tamaki invited as he quickly looked away to avoid Kallen's glare.

 ** _ORC Room:_**

"Buchou, here's your tea."

"Arigatou, Akeno." The red head replied as she took a sip from her cup.

"You've been thinking about Lelouch. Am I right?"

Rias nearly choked on the tea she was sipping. With a slightly embarrassed face, she shot a glance towards the raven girl.

"Yes. But it isn't something personal."

"See. Whether it's something personal or not. Point is, You've been thinking about him."

Rias just avoided her gaze with a slightly annoyed face.

"Anyways, Buchou. Care to share what's this not _personal_ thing you've been thinking which involves Lelouch?"

" ***sighs*** It's about the motive of onii-sama for his transfer here."

"Ara, didn't you ask Sirzechs-sama about it?"

"Yes. But he won't give me a clear answer."

"Hmmm.. If he isn't a supernatural being, maybe there's something special about him. Is it his endurance? His ability to withstand pain? His cries?" Akeno said while forming a wicked grin.

"Stop it, Akeno. Your sadistic side is showing again."

"Hehe. Just joking. But still, it's quite intriguing on why Sirzechs-sama sent him here. How did he even know about Lelouch? Does he know him personally?"

"I highly doubt. If he and Lelouch know each other personally, then Lelouch should have known our real identities by now."

"You think Lelouch really has no idea about our identities… Buchou?"

"I think so. If ever he knows, onii-sama should have already informed me and the more he should if given that Lelouch is an important comrade of his."

"Well, That makes sense."

"And so, he isn't also considered to be a wielder of a certain power. He got affected by the spell during the Gym Event so it cancels out that possibility."

"What are you planning to do then, Buchou?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Rias replied as she folded her hands together. "If I made any move like investigating about Lelouch, onii-sama might think that I'm not trusting him. In addition to that, he doesn't like it when I interfere with the plans he has on mind."

"Well…" Akeno approached Rias and stood closer to her. " Not unless when he doesn't know.. Is that right?"

"Are you telling me to plan secretly against my brother?" Rias asked incredulously.

"Secretly. But not in a bad way." Akeno said with a wink. " You're making it sound like were plotting something dangerous against your brother."

" That's just-

"You can always use your resources. Like Issei, for example."

The moment Akeno said those words, the brown teen rushed inside the club room. Happily greeting the two ladies inside.

"Konnichiwa. Buchou and Akeno-san." Grinned Issei.

"Ara, same to you, Issei-kun."

"Is there something you need, Issei?"

"Ah. Nothing in particular, Buchou. I just dropped by to say hello. I'll be off then, Ja."

The brown teen bowed down and left afterwards.

"He'll be useful for your research, Buchou. He has a strong attraction to you after all."

" That may have been resulted from his pervert side but other than that, Issei is a kind person.

"So that means you're choosing him over Lelouch? Just say so and I'll gladly catch Lelouch anytime." Akeno teased.

" Who's choosing who? Would you please focus on our main discussion, Akeno." Rias said in a calm yet irritated voice.

"Gomen,gomen. But going back, it's up to you if you would like to take up my suggestion. There's no harm in it anyways."

"I'll think about it."

 ** _Shugi's View:_**

"That weird Geass User is on the trail. But wait, there's another one who also seems to be following Lamperouge."

Shugi heightened her senses to get a glimpse of the people driving the particular car.

"What. Isn't that the friend of Lamperouge from earlier? Why is she secretly following him? This only means…. That Lamperouge is hiding something."

She flapped her wings faster to not lose track of the people.

"Looking at this perspective, it appears that we're doing a triple stalking. Gotta make sure that no one's following me or else it'll become a quadratic stalking." Her own thought which made her smirk inwardly.

 ** _Lelouch's View:_**

"I'm here." Lelouch informed as he called CC on the phone. They entered a secret passageway and it immediately closed after the raven head's vehicle entered; prohibiting others to pass through.

" _I'll meet up with you in a few seconds."_ ***beep***

 ** _Shirley's View:_**

"He disappeared out of our sight. All we can do for now is wait for him to come out again." Villeta said while looking out of the window; car positioned few meters away from the secret passage.

"This can't be…. L-Lelouch.. Are you really associated with Zero?" Shirley shakily said.

 ** _Back to Lelouch's View:_**

"So, what do you say about the information given by Diethard? " CC asked as Lelouch put on his Zero costume.

"I'll take them up on that."

"Looks like your group will be delighted to hear that. They've been waiting for Zero's decision, you know?"

"We have to discuss our strategy then."

The two walked towards the base, where the Black Knight members are gathered. Tamaki and the others straightened up once they caught sight of the duo.

"Hey, look. Zero's with his mistress. I told you he'll be needing her to confirm his decision."

"Geez, just shut up already." Replied the other members in a whisper.

"Minna. I made up my decision. We are going to the Port Yokosuka and settle our score between Cornelia's forces."

"But Zero.." Ohgi stepped forward. " Aren't we going to help the Japanese Liberation Front?"

"We are going to destroy Cornelia's forces. In that way, we can save the JLF."

"Can we really do both at the same time?"

" ***smirks*** What kind of question is that, Ohgi? " Lelouch coolly asked with the aura that says nothing is impossible.

"Hai, Zero. " replied Ohgi with a determined face.

"Yoshi. Prepare yourself for an incoming battle, Minna!"

 _~Yes, sir! ~_

 **\- Time Skip ( evening) –**

Several Knightmares are lined on the shore. Waiting for Cornelia's orders to begin their operation.

" Viceroy, All units are ready!"

" Very well. ***raises one hand*** It is time.. Commence operation! All underwater units, enter now!"

The mechanized marines then dived into the water and went to their planned destination.

 _~ Dive! Dive! Dive! We must locate and capture Gen. Katase! ~_

 _~ Special suppression team, use category C weaponry! ~_

Suzaku was also in line together with the other Knightmares on shore.

 _ ***beep*** " Warrant Officer Kururugi "_

"Hai, sir."

 _"Provide supporting fire until the marines have captured Katase as well as annihilating any remnant forces after the capture. Other units will cover the enemies and be careful to not sink the target tanker."_

"A-Annihilate them sir?"

 _"Yes. No one aside from the target can be left alive. That is a direct order coming from the Viceroy."_

"But sir-

 _"This is your chance to advance and raise your reputation. Warrant Officer Kururugi, demonstrate your loyalty to Britannia."_ ***beep***

Suzaku became conflicted and pondered upon what Gen. Dalton said. He clenched his fists and thought to himself.

"What we're doing…. This isn't a battle anymore."

Sudddenly, the image of Cecile-sensei appeared on his screen to help him on his resolve.

 _~ Warrant Officer Kururugi~_

"C-Cecile-sensei"

 _~ I know this may be hard for you.. but you're a professional soldier ~_

"Yes.. Understood"

 _~ Be careful out there ~ ***beep***_

After the conversation, Suzaku then moved out along with the other machines.

 _~ Once underwater torpedo attack is confirmed, all units fire at will. Repeat, after torpedo attack, all units fire at will. ~_

 _~ Yes, my lord ~_

 ** _JLF View:_**

"Damn those Brittannians.. When did they-

 ***(Machine Sound)***

"Emergency! Enemy units are coming from underwater!"

"Do your best to stop them- Ahhh!"

"Itagaki!" shouted one of the JLF guards as their comrade fell out of the ship. ***beep*** " Gen. Katase, we are under attack by the Britannian Forces! I repeat sir, we are under attack! ***beep***

 ** _Katase's View:_**

"How could they found out about us? Where's Tohdoh?!"

"Unfortunately sir, we can't locate him or the Four Holy Swords." Replied a soldier to Katase.

" **(slams fist on table)** What about Kyoto? Didn't they say that they will send us help?!"

" They should have.. but we have no way of contacting them right now, sir."

" They're just going to let us die? Just stand there and let us die?!" Katase said in an angered voice.

" General, we need to think of a plan before all our men die! Our guards are slowly getting killed by the Britannian Forces!"

"Strengthen up our defense! Buy some time to collaborate with the others by setting up a decoy to the enemies! "

"Yes, sir!"

" **_I hope we survive. At all costs, we should avoid using the liquid Sakuradite.. although that is our final option once we get cornered by the enemies."_** Katase thought as he slowly get tensed by the situation at hand.

 ** _Black Knights' View:_**

"It has already started, Zero. Do we move out or not? Hey, Zero?" Ohgi asked. " Do you hear me? They're attacking the JLF!"

 _~ We can't do it now. Cornelia moved faster than I expected. If we move in now, we'll die with them."_

" B-But Zero" Ohgi was unable to protest when Lelouch already cut off their connection.

"Dammit! If we wait any longer, it'll be too late to move. When does Zero plan to move?" said Tamaki.

 ** _Britannian Forces View:_**

 _~ This is the Japanese Liberation Front, we surrender! ~_

" Major, they're issuing a surrender on open channel !" Suzaku said.

 _" Ignore it."_

"But sir-

Suzaku was unable to continue when the JLF ship drifted away from the enemies.

" _See? It was just a ploy to buy time. Now go and follow your orders without hesitation!"_ ***beep***

" _2-0-2, 5-0-3, commence and intensify torpedo attack!"_

 _~Yes, sir ! ~_

In a few minutes, the Britannian Machines managed to catch up and get aboard on the moving JLF ship. The Black Knights immediately reported the scenario to Zero; fearing that the JLF members will be gone for good.

" Zero, if we don't hurry-

 **" _There should be only one escape route now"_** Lelouch thought while holding a detonator. " Understood. Now, move out!"

 ** _Shirley's View:_**

 **" _I-Is Lelouch really connected with the Black Knights?"_** the blonde thought as she walked throughout the area. Shugi was standing above a cargo box; observing the person below.

" _Tsk. I ended up following her instead of Lamperouge and that weird Geass User. But somehow… arriving in this place means that Lamperouge is associated with the-_

 ***(BOOOOM!)***

Both teens became startled and immediately looked at the place where the sound is coming from.

 ** _" It can't be…. T-Terrorists?!"_** thought a shocked Shirley.

On the other hand, the Britannian Forces continue to be on guard despite the impact caused by the explosion.

"Tsk. Of all idiotic things, they chose to blew that Sakuradite." Exclaimed Cornelia with annoyance.

As for the Black Knights, they grabbed the opportunity to strike at the enemies and finally counter Cornelia's forces.

 _~As I'd expect of the JLF. They chose to take the Britannians with them! ~_ said Lelouch in feigned amusement; knowing that he was the one who blew up the Sakuradite.

"Suicide? But what about the message they sent?" asked Ohgi.

 _~ We're going to rush Cornelia's headquarters straight on! Nothing besides that matters! Results take priority over everything. If you want to take them back for the blood shed by the JLF, then capture Cornelia and show them our determination and strength! ~_ Lelouch said with conviction.

" Yes, sir!"

 _~ Knock the Knightmares into the sea before their pilots can mount them. Guren MK-11, you're with me~_ ***beep***

"Hai, Zero." Replied Kallen as she drifted off with Zero while the other Black Knights head out to execute the order.

In a few minutes, The Black Knights reached Cornelia's forces and launched a surprise attack.

"How could they have known?" Cornelia said with agitation. She then quickly boarded on her Knightmare Frame.

 _~Your Highness, leave this to us._ ~

"Silence! How many times will I allow them to mock me like this?!" she replied in an angered voice. However, before she can even start her machine, Lelouch arrived and was accompanied by Kallen; attacking her Knightmare in the process.

"Grrrr..That new model again?!"

 _~Princess Cornelia! ***beep*** This is the main force, send some back-up right now! I repeat, this is the Main force, Send some back-up, Now!" _ Guilford exclaimed followed by an explosion.

"The Main Force!" Suzaku said as he received the signal.

"Could they have used the tanker as a decoy?!"

 _~ Mount Frames at once! Form a defense line, immediately! And Warrant Officer Kururugi, go to the aid of Princess Cornelia! ~_

"Yes, sir!" replied Suzaku and the other soldiers.

 ** _Back to Zero's View:_**

"You think you can beat me in Knightmare Combat?!" said Cornelia as she was about to fire using her machine's gun. This was deemed useless when the Guren easily countered her attack. Lelouch also made his move and damaged a part of the Knightmare. He then aimed a gun and pointed it towards Cornelia's Knightmare.

"I'll smash your hatch and drag you out of there, Cornelia!"

However, the blurry image of Shirley observing the scenario caught his attention and distracted him.

"S-Shirley?!-

 ***(BAM!)***

"Zero! Your method's are wrong and it won't change anything!" shouted Suzaku as he crashed on the raven head's machine. "Are you so set on pursuing your goals that you don't see you're hurting people?!"

"Zero!"

"Your enemy is me!" Cornelia said as she stopped the Guren from helping Lelouch.

"You again.. White Helmet!"

"You use lives as decoys without second thought! You're nothing but a murderer!"

 **(CRASH!) (PUNCH!) (BOOM!)**

 **"** _ **Kuh.. Why.. Why do you always have to get in my way!?"** _ thought Lelouch in utmost anger; his machine now severely damaged.

 _"Why do you spill people's blood meaninglessly?"_

 ** _"If it wasn't for you!"_**

 _"Because of you!"_

 ***(GUN SHOTS)***

The raven head's machine managed to dodge while using a hook to fly and escape to safer grounds. Unfortunately, the Lancelot blocked and damaged the machine's 'feet' _(or whatever you call it xD )_ sending it to crash and spin on the ground. Luckily for Lelouch, he ejected before his machine exploded.

"Ughhh.. ***loses consciousness***

"Zero… This is another outcome of what you do." Said Suzaku as he observed the teen.

"Lancelot, behind you!" warned Cornelia as the Guren flew and dashed at his machine.

"Zero, I'll protect you!" exclaimed Kallen

The Lancelot and the Guren advanced to higher grounds and continued their battle. As for Shirley, she slowly approached the unconscious raven head; trembling as she got closer.

" _Z-Zero…"_

"What is she gonna do? Is she going to kill the leader of the terrorists?" Shugi said as she watched how Shirley pick up a nearby gun.

"Is this Z-Zero's? Then.. with this.. I'm gonna take revenge for my father.. I'm gonna kill-

 ***(ZERO'S HELMET FALLS OFF)***

Even though Zero was still wearing his mask, his face was easily recognized by Shirley and this made her stop from her actions.

" L-Lelouch?!...Masaka…" uttered Shirley who was extremely shaking due to total shock.

" _Can't be… I can't be mistaken.. That is definitely Lamperouge."_ Shugi also agreed as she used her vampire sight to zoom in.

"No.. This is wrong.. Lelouch is not Zero.."

"Oh, so you've caught him." Villeta said as she emerged out of the shadows. "So this is the renowned Zero.. Heck, I wasn't wrong that it was the student from before. I wonder what reward I will get if I hand him to the Viceroy." She said while forming a wicked grin.

"This is also thanks to you.. You can share with the reward if- Oh, how stupid of me." Villeta scoffed as Shirley pointed the gun to her. " I forgot that he was your boyfriend. Now, I just need to finish you."

 ***(GUN SHOT)***

"Kuh.. you brat.. ***falls down***

 **" _I-I-I didn't mean it! "_** Thought Shirley as she ran away from Villeta who was now in a bleeding state.

" She.. She just shot her." Said Shugi as she watched the blonde ran away. Suddenly, a noise coming from the shadows caught her attention and using her heightened senses, she identified a silhouette of a person running away.

"Crap, I forgot about him.. This is too much of an information but still, I gotta follow him."

She then transformed back into her 'bat form' and chased the escaping man.

 ***END OF CHAPTER***

 **A.N.-** _Phew. Finally managed to update. So, here goes. What will happen as our OC caught a new info? Will things begin to take a twist? Find out in the next chap. And before I forgot, the next one will involve the confrontation of Lelouch and Mao so make sure to stay tuned. See you next time, Minna ^^_


	24. Chapter 24: Forget me Not

**Author's Note:** _Chapter 24 is up and for those of you who are ShirleyXLelouch fanatics, this chapter will be a bit emotional and not so good for your couple.. Sorry in advance_ ***sad face***

 ***Forget me…. _Not *_**

Amidst the on-going battle, CC managed to arrive on the area secretly; leaving behind no trail to ensure that the Britannian Forces won't notice her. She could have just stayed behind and wait for Lelouch to come back, like what she usually does. But this time, something inside of her intrigued the doubts and gut feeling she has. This wasn't like anything she felt before, making her arrive on the decision of checking up on Lelouch.

"They're still going on at it." Said CC as she observed the battling machines. She turned around a corner and finally caught the sight of Lelouch; laying motionless and still unconscious.

"Lelouch.."

She approached the raven head and quickly checked his breathing. When she ensured that the raven head was safe from grave danger, she made a quick call to Ohgi to cancel their operation.

 _~ H-Hello, Zero? ~_

"Ohgi, it's me, CC."

~ CC? Where's Zero? Did something happen to him? ~

"Don't worry. He can't move at the moment but he is safe from danger. More importantly, issue an order to retreat. If you don't pull out from this operation, our forces will be wiped out and it'll become a battle of attrition."

~ Hai. I will inform them. ~ ***beep***

"Ughh.. This… my head.."

"Finally, you're awake." CC said as she noticed Lelouch coming back to his senses. " This has never happened before. I was starting to worry that you might have died from your battle. What's gotten up to you?"

"Damn.. That white helmet." Mumbled Lelouch as he broke free from his seat.

"I already issued an order for your Knights to pull out. They'll be heading straight to the secret base." Informed CC as he watched the raven head scramble upon his things.

"I've never seen you in this state before. Did the impact of your fall cause you to be disorganized?"

"That's not it." Protested Lelouch. " My gun is missing. It should be near this area if ever it fell when I crashed."

"Is there a deeper meaning behind that?" asked CC as she watched Lelouch carefully.

"It could be….. someone took it."

He took a few steps to examine the traces of blood on the side area.

"This blood here. This could mean that there were 2 people present at the time I was unconscious. One who got shot and another who took my gun."

"Then that means.. Someone saw your face." CC said in a serious tone.

"Possibly. So we gotta start searching for that person immediately, by tomorrow."

"Wakatta. And what about your plan to capture Cornelia?"

"Tsk. I must admit that we didn't succeed this time. However, we have made quite an impact so I'm sure that Cornelia won't be moving anytime soon. As for the JLF, unexpected scenarios came but still, I think it's for the best."

"Hmm.. If you say so."

 _ **Shugi's View:**_

"You won't get away this time."

Shugi continued to follow the Geass User; flapping her wings faster to catch up on the vehicle. A signal stopped her from her tracks and she landed on a nearby tree to answer the call.

"Dammit." Scoffed Shugi as she lost the vehicle. " You could have called on a different time but you chose this particular moment. What's up, **Shi-ra-ha?"**

 _~ You sound pretty upset. Did I interrupt you from having a good time? ~_ asked Shiraha in a teasing tone.

"Actually, I'm in the middle of following something important.. Until, you've distracted me from doing so." Replied Shugi with annoyance.

 _~ Oh, I see. Care to share what's this important matter you're talking about? ~_

" I discovered a whole lot of information." The blonde teen said as she leaned on a tree. " I even witnessed a battle between the army and the terrorists. And my wings are pretty dried-out to be boot." Added Shugi with a sigh.

 _~ Good for you. Anyways, the reason I interrupted you is because you are ordered to finish off some stray devils causing trouble near our place. ~_

" What about you? You should be the one performing that task since I'm busy with another task here! " countered Shugi.

 _~ I've got my own set of things to do, dummy. You better get here to do the task and to report your findings as well. ~_

"Kuh.. Ever the slave driver." Grumbled Shugi as she transformed back into her bat form.

 _ **The Next Morning:**_

" Lelouch seems to be absent for class, Buchou." Akeno said as she faced Rias who was sitting on a couch.

"Maybe not. There's still a couple of minutes before class starts and he might only be late. Besides, haven't you seen him with Issei this morning?"

"Nope, Buchou. Issei solely arrived on the campus and he wasn't with Lelouch."

"Is that so?" replied Rias as she started reading the contents of a newspaper. "Well, he might have his own reasons."

They both fell silent for a period of time and continued what they were doing. Akeno started preparing some tea while Rias remained sitting on the couch.

"Hmmm.. Port Yokosuka."

"What about it, Buchou?"

"It says here that an underwater explosion happened at the place last night. It was due to the conflict between the army and the terrorists of course."

"Ara, so they had a heated encounter again. They must be enjoying each other's company." Noted Akeno with sarcasm.

" It's just fortunate that there were only a few number of casualties, aside from the deaths between the members of the army and terrorists, of course. But still, there were little to no civilians involved."

"And luckily, that civilian includes Lelouch. Right, Buchou?" said Akeno with a wink.

"It's so early in the morning to start up with your antics, Akeno." Replied Rias with a sigh.

"Tehee. That reminds me… Isn't it strange how certain events fall on the time where Lelouch heads home to Ashford?"

"What do you mean?" Rias asked while raising a brow.

"Well.. Incidents like the Narita landslide or Port explosion happens whenever Lelouch is gone for the weekends. So who knows if a bloody battle might occur if he heads home next week?"

"That's not even funny, Akeno." Said Rias in a calm yet serious tone.

"Ara, don't take it seriously, Buchou. I know that Lelouch-kun doesn't have anything to do with those incidents. But still, it'll be a blast if ever he does." Akeno said in a mischievous tone which Rias couldn't identify whether there is a hidden meaning behind it. "And By the way, Buchou. Have you thought of my suggestion?"

" ***sighs*** For the sake of keeping you from your malicious thoughts and to gain information… Fine. I'll agree with your suggestion." Said Rias as she raised one hand in surrender. Akeno formed a smile and faced the red head.

"Shall I fetch Issei-kun so we can inform him, Buchou?"

"Please do."

 ** _Lelouch and CC's view:_**

"So, who are our possible suspects?" CC said who was sitting on the bed; hugging a cheesekun plushie.

"There's a possibility that it may be someone from the army."

The raven head grabbed his phone and started calling the first person that comes into his mind.

 ***(PHONE RINGS)***

~ _Oy, someone's calling. Tone down a little!_ ***ahem*** Good morning, this is the Student Council of Ashford Academy. ~

"Oh, Suzaku. It's me, Lelouch."

~ Lelouch? _Minna-san, it's Lelouch!_ What's up? Do you need anything? ~

"Ah, nothing really. I just called to ask whether there is anything strange going on around there."

~ Strange? Well Actually…. There is. ~ replied Suzaku in a mysterious tone which caused Lelouch to tense up. ~ It's the fact that you aren't here with us! Although Shirley is also absent and we don't know the reason why. ~

"Shirley? I see. Ja, I'll be going ahead then."

~ Ok. Aahhh! Stop it! ~

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Lelouch curiously.

~ N-Nothing. Hey, Arthur! Stop that! ~ ***line cuts off ***

"Hmmm?" uttered Lelouch as he slid his phone back. " Suzaku doesn't know anything. That eliminates the possibility of anyone from the army seeing my face."

"What about your soldiers?"

"The Black Knights?" replied Lelouch with a question.

"You can't be sure if nobody from your group was present at that time. There's a chance that one of them was the shooter in the first place."

"You have a point but I highly doubt that." ***grabs phone*** " Hello, Ohgi."

 _~ Zero! You're safe. We were worried that something might have happened to you. ~_

" **_So they didn't know._** Never mind that. I want you to check the Black Market and the area where we encountered Cornelia's forces last night."

 _~ Why, Zero? Is there a problem? ~_

" We might find something or rather… someone."

 _~ **Find someone?** Wakatta. Ja, I'll be going then. ~_ ***beep*** replied Ohgi although he was slightly confused.

"The Black Knights doesn't know. They should be in a ruckus right now but fortunately, they aren't."

" Hmmm… Then who else could be the suspect? It's a bit risky if ever it is an outsider." CC said as she lay down on the bed. Lelouch thought for a moment; fingers on his head while identifying a possible person.

"I want to check up on someone."

"Who might that be?"

The raven head got up and changed into his casual clothes.

"Shirley. There's a chance that she was the person who saw me. Besides, I remember seeing her image at the time I was facing Cornelia."

"Oh, you mean that girl who kissed you?"

"Will you cut that out?" replied Lelouch in an angered tone while CC remains unfazed.

"I'm just making sure, lover boy. How do you plan on confronting her?"

"We have to check her room first and might as well ask her room mate."

He approached the green head and looked straight into her eyes.

"And you're coming with me." Said Lelouch with finality.

Meanwhile, the person they were talking about has already went out of the school campus. She was on her way to board a train which is scheduled to Narita.

 **"Lelouch….. How could you?'**

"Yes… How could you, Lelouch? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Poor thing." Mao said as he read through the blonde's mind; following the latter in return. " It's easy to manipulate minds in chaos and you, a very vulnerable subject indeed." He said while forming a wicked grin.

 ** _Dxd View:_**

" Ohayo Gozaimasu, Buchou." Greeted Issei as he entered the club room.

"Ohayo. Please take a seat."

The brown teen complied and sat on the sofa. He then faced Rias and listened to her talk.

" The reason I called you here is to give you a special assignment and task."

"Special Task? About what, Buchou?" Issei asked with interest.

"Well….." Rias paused before continuing. " It's to keep an eye on Lelouch and to report whatever strange things you notice about him."

"P-Pardon?"

"Ara, you just have to observe Lelouch, Issei-kun." Akeno butted in. " Buchou just needs to gather some info so if ever you notice something unusual about him, you have to report it to us."

"But why would I spy on him?" asked a confused Issei.

"Among all of us here in the ORC, you're the closest person to Lelouch. And you're the only one who can easily get along with him since you are currently living under the same roof." Rias explained.

"But still-

" I can't assign this task to anyone else. Not to Koneko, Kiba or even Akeno. So please, Issei… Do me this favor."

" **_Crap.. How can I decline if it's Buchou?!"_** Issei frantically thought in his head. " I-I understand, Buchou. I'll do my best." He replied with a thumbs up.

"Arigatou, Issei." Rias said with a smile. " And one more thing, you should keep this as a secret from Lelouch, alright?"

"Hai, no problem."

 ** _Back to Lelouch and CC's view:_**

"I don't understand why I have to search through a stranger's underwear." The green head said while holding one. " This will cost you."

"Understood." Replied Lelouch without a thought. He was busy scanning the drawers and checking the cabinets one by one.

"You should have done these by yourself. I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting the boy she loves rummage her room."

"That's exactly my problem."

"Oh, so the Great Zero doesn't want to take advantage of the people close to him." Said CC while feigning an innocent tone.

"Stop talking and start searching." The raven head said in a slightly raised voice while holding a box.

" **(sits on bed)** This is hopeless. We already searched the entire room and there's still no trace on where she kept your gun. Her journal only records her activities up to the 14th day and after that, there's nothing else."

"14th? That's the day of her father's burial." Glanced Lelouch sideways causing the box he was holding to fall; scattering numerous pictures on the floor.

"What's these? Pictures of you…. How sweet." Remarked CC in a sarcastic way as she picked a photo. " How could you suspect her, Lelouch?"

"Stop saying it that way." Replied Lelouch with a glare as he picked a notebook from the corner. " Narita…"

"What's wrong? Did you see a sweeter photo between you two?"

"She got a ticket issued to Narita. Her schedule was 8:30 this morning."

"Oh… So she went to that damaged place. What's she gonna do in there?"

"I don't know." Said Lelouch with a mixed expression. " But we have to find her."

 ** _Shirley's View:_**

The blonde already arrived on Narita and headed to the place where the burial of her father took place. She dropped her bag which contains some photos of Lelouch and also the gun of Zero. She then started walking to approach the grave of her father.

"How could Lelouch do this….. Of all people, why him?"

" Why indeed, Miss Fenette?" Mao said as he emerged out of now where.

"W-Who are you? How do you know about me?" asked Shirley in a trembling voice.

"I know everything. Everything that happened on that night." The man said in a wicked smile.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Ohoho… It hurts to know that the person you love killed your father. That of all people, he is the man behind that mask. That dear Lulu is actually the real Zero." This time, Mao was clapping his hands which only worsens the condition of Shirley.

"No! You're wrong! Stop it!"

"You used the death of your father to lure Lelouch into kissing you. What a pity… You're nothing but a witch who seduces men."

"STOP IT!" shouted Shirley as she fell on her knees while covering her ears.

" You also injured someone with your own bare hands… leaving her to bleed until she dies. That also makes you a **MURDERER** as well."

"I'm not… I'm not… STOP IT!" replied Shirley in a shaky voice. Mao approached her and lifted her chin so she can look directly at him.

" And this lips of yours… You used this to kiss the person who killed your father. You need to be punished as well… Both you and Lelouch should be PU-NISHED." Mao said as he laughed hysterically.

 ***(TRAIN SOUND)***

 _~ We will be arriving on Narita in 20 minutes. Passengers, kindly take your seats. ~_

"So, do you love this Shirley girl?" CC asked the raven head who was looking out of the window.

"I don't know."

"So you hate her?"

"I don't know.'

"Then… Why are we going to Narita?"

"Because there's a possibility that she knows my identity, remember?" came the reply of Lelouch who didn't even bother to face CC.

" And if she knows then what's next? Are you going to kill her like the others?"

This question caught Lelouch off-guard and he gave off a shocked expression.

"I… I don't know." He said while looking down.

"People you care about should be kept at a distance."

"Is that experience talking?" asked Lelouch to CC. The green head didn't reply and just hugged her plushie tighter.

After 20 minutes, the duo got off from the train and decided to take separate ways so they can find Shirley faster. Lelouch kept walking until he reached a particular place covered mostly of rocks and debris. His phone rang and he immediately answered it upon seeing the caller's name.

" ***beep*** Hello, it's me. Where are you?"

"Hmmm.. I wonder." Replied Mao as he stood on the other side; opposite to Lelouch.

"Who are you?! And why do you have Shirley's phone?!"

" **(claps)** HA! HA! HA! Bravo! That's the look I was looking for! The look of a man who just got his girl stolen from him." Exclaimed Mao in amusement. He tossed Shirley's phone towards the raven head and showed him a chess piece.

"I learned that you specialize in this game. Why don't we have a match to see who's better? And oh, the winner gets Shirley… of course." Said Mao in an evil tone which increased Lelouch's anger. " And I know what you're thinking. You don't have to worry cuz Shirley is just fine. Not until you refuse my offer." He added with a smirk.

"Fine. Just make sure that you'll fulfill your conditions or else-

"Or else you'll kill me? Is that it.. Ne, Le-Louch?" continued Mao in a teasing tone.

 **"You son of a-**

"Hai,hai. Let's get going if we don't want to end up with nothing, right? Follow me."

They arrived at another train station and immediately boarded on the vehicle. Both are on a myriad of emotions that they didn't notice the immortal in the area below.

"You don't have a picture or anything?"

"No. But I can draw you a sketch if you like."

"Then what? I'll have to wait for you to finish drawing? Sorry, but I'll pass. Just go and seek help from the local officials instead." Replied a driver to CC.

"I want to avoid any commotions at all costs."

 _~ Train will now be departing.. Please remain in your seats. ~_

" Is that Lelouch? What's he up to?" uttered CC as he saw Lelouch on his seat; playing chess with a stranger. " He seems to have company. Who can that be?"

Her question was answered when the stranger leaned forward to place a chess piece and thus, revealing his face from the window.

" ** _Masaka…. Mao?!"_** thought CC in shock. _**" No… this is bad.. Of all people, Mao is the person that Lelouch can't stand against. At the very least, he has little to no chance of defeating him."**_

She quickly rode on the motorcycle belonging to the man he asked.

"Hey! My bike! I'll report you to the police!"

"Sorry. I just need to use this real quick."

She drifted off and increased the speed of her vehicle.

 **Inside the train:**

 **" _Who can this man be? What's his intention towards Shirley? "_** thought Lelouch as he gazed at his opponent. Mao made his move and kept a calm façade which irritated Lelouch.

"Hmmm.. Not bad.. But moving your bishop won't be a wise move if you ask me."

 **" _What? How did he predicted my next move?"_** the thought which caused Lelouch to tense up.

"Gotta keep your cool if you don't want to lose, Le-Louch." Said Mao with a grin.

After 10 minutes, their chess game was over and Mao watched the raven head sink in horror.

 _ **"Impossible… I got beaten?! It's like he was reading through my mind.."**_

"You got that right, Lelouch." Mao said as he removed his shades.

" Masaka… A Geass User?" the raven head said as he quickly activated his Geass.

"Nah..I know all the rules of your little gift, Lelouch." Shrugged Mao as he wore back his shades. " You have to look directly into a person's eye so you can issue your command and it can only be used on the same person once."

"Don't tell me…. You're a mind reader?" exclaimed Lelouch in shock.

"Bingo. Now, let's get off so you can finally reunite with your princess,ne?"

The train stopped near a staircase and there on top of the stairs was Shirley. Standing and pointing a gun to Lelouch.

"S-Shirley."

" HA! Ha! Ha! So, let's begin this dramatic tragedy, shall we?" Mao said while clapping his hands. He stood behind Lelouch and also pointed a gun at his back.

"Running away is useless. If you do, I'll shoot you immediately." He informed with an evil smile. " How ironic, Lelouch. You'll get killed using your own gun… And by your own friend, nonetheless."

" Kuh.. Shirley, get a grip of yourself! Don't let this man mess with your head!"

" No, Shirley. Go ahead and shoot him. Shoot the person who mercilessly killed your father!"

"Shirley, Don't listen to him!"

"L-Lelouch… Why don't we just atone for our sins.. Don't worry I'll die with you too." Shirley said with a blank expression.

"Wait, what?"

"Actually, she's the one who shot the second witness. She committed a sin because of you, Lelouch. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

"Then that blood…."

"Let's just die, Lelouch." Shirley said once more.

"No! Don't listen to him! If killing is a crime then you shouldn't compound it with more."

"Bravo, Lelouch! Your charming words and expert way of talking makes you capable of easily fooling others." Said Mao and clapped harder.

" **SHUT UP!** If there's a person here who is fooling others, then it's definitely you!"

"Oh, my. Isn't it the other way around? You're completely describing yourself, Le-Louch."

 **" JUST STOP THIS ALREADY! "** shouted Shirley as she fired her gun. Luckily, Lelouch managed to dodge but he lost his balance; sending several pictures of him and Shirley flying in the air.

" This pictures….."

"What's wrong with her? Her thoughts are completely mixed-up." Said Mao as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm…."

"Shirley!" Lelouch quickly ran forward to catch the falling blonde.

"That's it? I was expecting for a more dramatic ending. Geez, whatever. I'm off." Mumbled Mao as he waved his hand in surrender. He entered the train and waited for it to move while watching the duo hugging each other in sorrow.

"They're no fun." He said and diverted his gaze. Suddenly, the figure of the green head caught his attention and he immediately jumped from his seat to watch her from the window.

" **Oh my god. It's her! I can't believe it! CC! She's still beautiful as ever!"** he remarked in an ecstatic way while removing his shades. " **Wait for me, CC! I'll reunite with you and we'll never leave each other again!"** shouted Mao as the train drifted away further.

The green head just watched the train disappear and walked a few more meters where she saw Lelouch with Shirley.

"At least… they're safe. Well, It's up to you to settle things then, Lelouch…" said CC as she observed the emotional state of the two.

 ** _Lelouch and Shirley's View:_**

" I-I'm sorry… I tried to kill you but still-

"Sshhh.. No, Shirely. It's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry." Lelouch sadly replied as he hugged Shirley tighter.

"How could you? I still can't believe it…. Why…. ***sobs*** Why did you do it? ***sobs*** Why you, of all people?" Shirley said as she broke into tears. Lelouch could do nothing but feel an extreme sense of guilt and allow himself to get drenched by Shirley's tears.

"Why should you be Zero? Why can't you just be Lelouch? WHY, WHY, WHY?" cried Shirley as she threw punches on Lelouch's chest.

"I'm sorry….. "

"This whole thing….It hurts. It's killing me."

Lelouch closed his eyes and composed himself. He then looked straight into Shirley's eyes; with the saddest face he ever had.

"Shirley…. I'm really sorry. I'm an idiot. If I can do anything to pay for what I've done, then I'll do it. But still, it won't ever be enough. So that's why… *places hand on Shirley's shoulders* I'll make you forget everything. All these sorrow, grief and the root of it all…. Me."

" ***sobs*** H-Huh?"

"Shirley…. From this day onwards. I want you to forget everything you remembered about me. Our experiences… the days we were together… And from the moment you met me." He said as the Geass Sign flashed in his eye.

"NO! STOP! I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET ABOUT YOU! I DON'T WANT-

"I command you… Forget about me." Ordered Lelouch with finality as the Geass took effect on Shirley.

" I WON'T- Yes… I will."

"Good." Replied Lelouch to the hypnotized blonde. He didn't notice a single tear escaping from his Geassed Eye.

 ** _~TIME SKIP~_**

"I'll be going then, Papa. ***sees the raven head*** Oh… **_he's cute._** H-Hello. Did you also come here to visit someone?" asked Shirley to the raven head. **_" Did he hear me? "_**

" It's more like….. to send her off." Said Lelouch sadly.

"I see…. **_Gotta think of something, quick!_** S-She must be important to you, right?" smiled Shirley although the awkwardness was obvious.

" ** _Yes…._** I didn't realize that losing her would create such an impact."

"Ah. _**Change the mood, baka**! _ D-Don't worry. I'm sure she won't forget about you. Same as the way that you always remember her in your heart." Said Shirley with a thumbs up.

"I wish." Replied Lelouch as he turned away from the blonde. " Take Care." He said with a final glance before walking away.

"Y-You too." Shirley replied with a doubt. " Gosh.. Why am I being friendly with a stranger? And dummy, I forgot to ask his name! Wait.. What's wrong with me? Why am I fussing over someone I don't know? Grrrrr…."

 ***(DROP) (DROP)***

" Yikes! I gotta hurry before the rain pours harder. I'll be heading now, Papa!" waved Shirley as she ran faster to avoid getting caught up in the heavy rain.

 ***END OF CHAPTER***

 **A.N.** \- ***sobs* *sobs*** _I'm crying inside Huhuhu. Yes.. And that's it for chapter 24. I've already watched this scene from the anime and I'm not a ShirleyxLulu fan that much but still, this scenario brings an ache in my heart. **/3** And such a coincidence when it also started to rain when I finished typing this chapter. Why do you also have to pierce my heart, Sky-san! Moving on, next chapter will be a new one. **(of course it'll be a new one. Baka Author-san -_- )** Meaning, it'll involve some scenes that is not present in the anime. Although I have to check up on the actual episodes and base some of the scenes on it. Anyways, thanks for reading Minna and have a good day ^_^ Oh, New Year is also right around the corner so before I forget.. ADVANCED HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! :D _***trumpet sound***


End file.
